An Unconventional Mom
by ClarksGirl
Summary: On an ordinary day in a mundane week in a forgetful month, she was somebody's mom.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** This will be a series of one shots, mainly between Kate and Alexis. I love the dynamic and the relationship between these two characters, and hope is explored even further in season 8. This particular chapter came to me after watching Resurrection and Habeas Corpse.

 **Chapter 1: Somebody's Mom**

It happened on a Tuesday, just an ordinary day during a mundane week in a forgetful month.

Kate looked at the clock on the cruiser's dash and sighed with frustration as she tried to find a parking spot near Columbia. She cursed herself that she hadn't left the five minutes earlier she was planning to, and now she was running late for lunch with Alexis.

Weekly lunches between the two had become a regular occurrence over the past couple of months as the bond between them grew stronger. While Alexis was still living at home, the young red head been dropping hints about moving out next year. London had been mentioned a time or two, much to the alarm of her dad. And while Kate would miss her, after all she would technically be her 'first' to leave the nest, she also understood that Alexis was now an adult, and finally ready both mentally and emotionally to take the next step in her life.

During one of their conversations the previous week over breakfast, Alexis told Kate that for the first time in her life she felt safe and whole. That she finally had not only the family but more importantly, the parents she'd dreamed of having since she was a little girl, and reason she hadn't moved out yet was because she wanted to enjoy her family before leaving home. Kate remembers trying to keep her tears at bay while she assured the young woman that regardless of where she was in her life, or where ever she was in the world, she would always have a home. The memory of her mother giving Kate the very same reassurance just before she left for Stanford and then passing that reassurance onto her stepdaughter warmed her heart.

'Relax honey,' Rick said as he took her right hand, stroking it softly with his thumb. 'I just texted Alexis and told her we're running a couple of minutes late,' Most of the time Kate was able to get away alone after distracting Castle with something as she left the precinct. Today however, wasn't one of those days.

'Thanks babe, I didn't realise traffic was going to be this bad today,' she replied followed by a whoop of delight as a car pulled out of a spot right in front of the main entrance to the University. 'Victory is mine,' Kate exclaimed as she fist pumped the air while expertly parking the cruiser in the now vacant spot. Rick chuckled with amusement at how something as simple as a car spot could make his wife so happy.

'What Castle, we're already running late so let's hustle,' she said as she exited the cruiser.

'Yes dear,' he replied as he quickly got out of the car.

Hold hands, they walked across the road to the café they were meeting Alexis. It was easy to pick the stunning girl out of the group she was currently having a very loud and animated conversation with. How could you miss the beautiful mane of red hair. Rick smiled as they neared the group. Seemingly the topic of discussion was which American Actor could play the Doctor. Apparently it was Nathan Fillion from some show called Firefly.

'I still can't believe they cancelled Firefly after one season,' she heard someone in the small group complain as everyone nodded with agreement

'She's definitely her father's daughter,' Kate said as she gave Rick an indulging smile as he squeezed her hand. Had they been in private the look he was giving her would have her melted to a puddle of goo. As it was she could feel the flush across her cheek. Just when Kate thought she couldn't be any more in love with her husband, she caught the look of pride and love on his face as he looked at his daughter. This, she reminders herself, is the main reason she fell head over heels in love with him.

'Hey pumpkin,' she heard Rick say to get his daughters attention. And in typical behaviour befitting a twenty one year old, Alexis just groaned 'Dad!' as she blushed the same colour as her hair while the two young women with her gushed and sighed. And despite the fact the young woman was embarrassed, Kate could see Alexis still secretly loved her pet name by the roll of her eyes and her girly giggle.

'That's right Castle, you're the cool dad,' Kate chuckled as she embraced the young woman who'd stepped eagerly into her arms for a hug and placing a gentle kiss on Alexis's forehead. Also her father's daughter when it came to displays of affection, something Kate had gotten used to over the past few months. For so long Kate had been on the outer, watching the love between father and daughter. But now, they were her family too, and along with this family came lots and lots of hugging.

'I see you couldn't get rid of your shadow,' Alexis sassed Kate as she let her dad pull her into a hug. His response was to squeeze his daughter until she squeaked to be released.

'Believe me I tried, but he smells subterfuge at ten paces, you know that,' Kate laughed as Castle pouted.

'Not fair,' he grumbled. 'It's bad enough when you ladies gang up on me at home,' Alexis just laughed at him as she fist bumped Kate. 'Hey I saw that,' he exclaimed as both women feigned innocence.

'Don't worry Dad, I still love you and I'm even still willing to be seen in public with my parents on occasion,' she said. 'I'm glad you guys finally got here cause we're all starving,' Alexis complained, over exaggerating the 'starving'

'We're starving?' Rick said looking towards Kate. 'I thought it was just Alexis,' Rick whispered to Kate who shrugged, also not knowing they were having lunch with Alexis's friends.

'Sorry guys, it was kind of last minute,' Alexis smiled shyly. 'It's kind of an orphan lunch cause these guys can't get home this weekend and they miss their families, so I figured they could share mine today….I hope you don't mind,' Alexis sent a pleading look towards her parents for understanding. The hopeful looks on the faces of the kids standing in front of them removed any disappointment they may have felt towards having their lunch gate crashed.

'It's not a problem sweetie,' Kate said as she pulled Alexis into another hug. The young red head had such a kind heart and so considerate of others. Kate remembered her time at Stanford, how you would crowd a friend whose family had come to visit them just to get some type 'parental' time. She knew how it helped keep the homesickness at bay. As an adult she was all too happy to admit to missing her mom and dad, but as a student, she would never in a million years admit to missing her parents. If she'd known she was going to lose her mother so soon she would have made every effort to spend as much time with her as possible.

'Well come on then,' Alexis said, pulling Kate out of her thoughts. 'Quick introductions and then lunch, we already have a table booked' which was followed by unanimous murmurs from the rag tag group of students in front of them.

'Sorry guys, but they're finally here,' Alexis apologised. 'So real quick, this is Andie, Brittany, Luke and Robbie,' Alexis gestured towards each person as they each said hi. 'Guys, my dad Rick and my mom Kate,' Kate was sure her heart just stopped, or skipped a beat, hell it could of left the building. Because in that one simple sentence, on an ordinary day in a mundane week in a forgetful month, she was somebody's mom.


	2. Chapter 2 - London's Calling

**Author's Note:** I flew out from Melbourne to London the Saturday after In Plane Site aired, hence where the inspiration came from. This will be expanded out to a couple of chapters after spending all of last week running around London.

 **Chapter two – London's Calling**

The Virgin Atlantic fight touched down at Heathrow at six twenty in the morning. Kate had managed to get a seat on the evening flight out of JFK the night before by the skin of her teeth. And while she'd flown her fair share of red eye flights during her life, nothing compared to sitting in a cylindrical metal tube for six hours worried sick about her husband and daughter.

Her daughter. Kate had been referring to Alexis as her daughter more and more in recent months. Kate was surprised at how quickly the bond between herself and the young redhead had grown, and how accepting Alexis had become, particularly since she'd finally married her dad.

Despite the fact her family had arrived safely in London, the thought of spending nearly two weeks separated from them after their horror ordeal across the Atlantic the day before was unacceptable. From her first phone conversation with Rick after the flights Air Marshal had been found murdered, to her watching their fight land safely via the airlines website, Kate thought of nothing but getting to both him and Alexis as quickly as she could.

As she cleared customs, Kate was glad she was in such a rush the night before that she only had time to pack a small overnight bag when she went home to collect her passport. Not having to waste time to collect luggage, Kate was in a taxi and on her way to the Four Seasons just before seven thirty.

'First time in London then luv,' the taxi driver asked a clearly distracted Kate.

'Um no,' she replied trying to keep her breathing under control. She knew the signs of an impending panic attack, and the lack of sleep over the past forty eight hours along with her husband being on the other side of the world had only added to her anxiety.

'Sorry about the traffic, bank holiday and all yesterday and now everybody's out and about again. You'd think people could survive twenty four hours without shopping' he apologised.

'Not a problem,' while not outright lying, Kate didn't feel the need to explain the reasons for her distraction to a perfect stranger.

She instead concentrated on the scenery going by the window. How quickly the buildings morphed from working class to old world London in a matter of miles. It must have rained last night as the roads were wet, but the greenery and trees shone from the cleansing downpour.

As the taxi finally pulled up in front of the hotel, Kate realised that in her haste she didn't have anything but American cash on her. The credit card transaction felt like forever as she paid the taxi driver, throwing him a quick thanks as she exited the car and ran into the hotel lobby.

Any other time Kate probably would have taken in opulent décor, but on this day she wouldn't have cared if she was running through a garbage dump so long as it go her to her husband and daughter.

The young woman at the lobby desk looked up from her paperwork and bestowed a kind smile on a clearly frazzled Kate as she ran up to the desk.

'Good morning,' the young woman…Alicia, the name on her name tag. Alicia, Alexis. She was so close to her family. 'Welcome to the Four Seasons, how may I help you this morning?'

'I'm here to see my husband Richard Castle,' Kate said in a rush, trying to catch her breath.

'Ok Mrs. Castle if I could just see some form of identification I'll be able to give you his room information,' Alicia asked. Clearly the young woman had experienced strangers trying to get information on celebrities in the past due to her tone changing from friendly to almost condescending.

Well shit Kate thought to herself. While she was legally Mrs. Kate Castle, all her identification still had her listed as Kate Beckett.

'I'm sorry but the only identification is in my maiden name Kate Beckett…,' Kate started.

'Kate Becket, ask in Nikki Heat,' Alicia asked excitedly, clearly star struck by the woman standing in front of her.

'If that gets me into my husband's room, yes Kate Becket AKA Nikki Heat,' Kate said. She was hanging onto her nerves by a thread and just wanted to see her daughter, ravish her husband, have a shower and spend the next week in bed whilst ravishing her husband.

'I'm sorry Mrs Castle, but you can understand the need for security and privacy of our guests,' Alicia apologised. The young woman was clearly remorseful for her previous display of exuberance.

'It's ok, I've just had a hell of a forty eight hours,' Kate's impatience was starting to win out and she just wanted to get upstairs.

'Ok here you go Mrs Castle, Mr Castle and your daughter Alexis are in penthouse suit one,' the young woman explained. 'When you get in the lift, you'll need to swipe your key card to get to the top floor, your room is to the left as you exit the lift,' she said. 'Do you need any help with your luggage?'

'No thank you, I only have a small bag,' Kate said as she took the key card and turned towards the lifts. 'Thanks for your help,' she said walking away from the lobby desk. She was a short elevator ride away from her family.

Kate couldn't stop fidgeting as the elevator started to move up towards to the top floor. Thankfully she was the only passenger so she didn't have to stop on any other floors on the way up. Watching the floor numbers light up as they went past their respective floors, Kate willed the small metal box to go faster. Now if this was a raggedy man in his little blue box she could have gone back in time and prevented the past twenty four hours from happening in the first place.

Kate suppressed an almost manic giggle as she realised how much her husband and daughter's love of the Doctor had rubbed off on her.

The lift doors opening brought Kate out of her thoughts and there was now only a hallway and a door separating her from her husband. Kate had to restrain herself from running down the hall like a maniac, opting instead for a brisk walk. On checking her watch just before she inserted the key card into the door, she realised that by eight fifteen both occupants of the room would probably be up and having breakfast.

The room however was silent as she entered, gently closing the door and lowering her bag to the ground. The blinds were still drawn and there was no sign of anyone awake as she made her way through the living area that separated the two bedrooms. Realising she had no idea who was sleeping in either room, Kate She decided to check the occupant of the room to the right first.

As quietly as she could, Kate opened the bedroom door. She could make out a large silhouette in the bed, meaning she'd found Rick first. Wasting no time and not caring that she was still wearing yesterday's clothes, and hadn't showered in twenty four hours she practically sprinted to the bed that contained her husband.

'Kate?' Rick slurred as he was roused from a jetlag induced sleep.

'Rick!' Kate sobbed as she wrapped herself around her husband. Rick held his wife tightly as she sobbed into his neck, whispering words of comfort to her.

'Kate, hush my beautiful Kate,' he murmured as Kate grabbed fists full of the t-shirt he was wearing. It was almost like she was tethering herself to him; grounding herself in the reality that he was safe and in her arms.

'Oh Rick…..I couldn't….,' was all she could get out before uncontrollable sobbing consumed her once again.

Rick pulled back slightly, gently framing her face with his large hands. As one thumb reverently wiped away the tears from her left cheek, his other hand softly smother her unruly hair behind her right ear.

'Oh sweetheart,' he soothed as he gently nuzzled her cheek with his lips.

'Where's Alexis,' she asked, responding to her husband's soothing touch. She was just so tired but knew she wouldn't rest until she'd seen her daughter as well. To confirm in her mind that both her husband and daughter were safe.

'She's asleep in her room,' he whispered. 'She'd planned on going out with friends last night, but after the flight from hell she wanted to stay close by,' Kate smiled knowing that even though Alexis pretended she hated it, she really was her daddy's little girl.

'I'm just going to go check on her,' Kate said as she reluctantly untangled herself from Rick's arms. 'I'll be back shortly,' rising from the bed, Kate give him a shy smile before turning to leave the room.

Kate made her way across the vast living room and dining area that separated the two bedrooms. She smiled when she realised Rick would have no problems ravishing her without having to worry about their daughter listening to what they were up to. Kate could feel herself blush at where her thoughts had gone just as she about to enter her daughter's bedroom. Jerry Springer eat your heart out.

Quietly Kate opened the door to Alexis's room and softly padded over to her bed, thankful she'd removed her boots before leaving the other room.

The morning sunlight was filtering through the semi closed blinds, and she could make out the young red head's form buried under the bedclothes.

Kate gently sat down in the small space beside Alexis on the bed and softly smoothed back the hair that had fallen across red head's face noting that for a young woman of small stature, she took up an awful lot of bed. Alexis stirred and stretched at Kate's ministrations before settling again.

'Mom?' Alexis asked as she gradually woke up.

'No sweetie, it's Kate,' she replied, but she felt a small thrill in the small of her stomach at being called mom. The word had been bandied around over the past couple of months, but Alexis hadn't come outright and called her mom.

'Same thing,' Alexis said, her voice thick with sleep. But the way Alexis said it left no room for argument. 'What are you doing here?' she asked.

'I had to make sure you and your dad were ok…I just couldn't go another two weeks without seeing you,' she said as she caressed the young girls cheek.

Alexis sat up and threw herself into Kate's arms burrowing her head into Kate's neck. Kate could feel the tears threatening again and couldn't contain the sob that escaped her. She held onto her daughter tightly, gently rocking them both from side to side giving them both the comfort they desperately needed.

Alexis must have sensed Kate's exhaustion as she pulled away from the woman she was looking at more and more as her mother every day. Alexis moved backwards in the bed while throwing the bedcovers to the side.

Kate was past the point of exhaustion, both physically and emotionally. Laying down next to the young woman, Kate was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Alexis pulled the covers over them and snuggled into her mom's arms and fell back to sleep.

That's how Rick found Kate and his daughter after wondering what was taking so long for his wife to come back to bed.

Easing himself into the small space beside his wife on the bed, Rick wrapped himself around and placed a chase kiss on her shoulder as he too fell returned to land of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Peasants are Revolting

**Authors' Note:** Wow you guys have seriously blown me away with your reviews and follows. Saying thank you just doesn't seem enough. So here's another chapter instead.

This chapter is a continuation of the previous chapter and came about when I spent the day at the Tower of London last week with a group of very close friends. I have one more chapter for the Castle Clan's 'In Plane Site' travels.

 **Chapter Three: The Peasants are Revolting**

To say Alexis was miffed with her dad was an understatement. She was currently watching him pretend to walk down stairs on the moving walkway that took visitors past the crown jewels. While the young boy on the other side of the glass though it was hilarious, did her father not realise the room he was in was one giant vault surrounded by the Queen's Guard and what looked like the SAS?

'Kate do something!' She whined in a very loud stage whisper. Alexis at this point didn't want anyone knowing she knew him, let alone was related to him, but Kate just gave her the look.

'Don't give me that look,' Alexis groused. 'I had to keep him in line for the first eighteen years, it's your turn now,'

'Why is it my turn?' Kate questioned. She was clearly just as embarrassed by her husband's behaviour as her daughter was.

'Because,' Alexis complained. Her imitation of a whining two year old was uncanny. 'You're the mom and I'm the kid and it's your job to keep the dad in line,' she justified.

'Can't we just wander off and leave him here instead?' Kate suggested by way of solution.

'OK,' the young redhead agreed. And with that mother and daughter quickly left the hall containing the crown jewels, much to the disgust of the guards who were currently watching Rick do the moon walk backwards along the people moving conveyor belt.

When Kate had suggested visiting the Tower of London this morning at breakfast as it was something she'd always wanted to do, Alexis was quick to agree. It was already on her list of locations she wanted to visit while in London, and couldn't wait to experience the history and majesty of one of the oldest castles in the world.

Had Alexis known from the moment the three of them exited the taxi this morning at the tower entrance, her father was going to be like a nine year old a sugar rush who then injected steroids, she would have gladly stayed in bed.

So far he'd defended the castle from the French and marauding peasants as he ran up and down the tower wall yelling God Save the Queen, annoyed the poor staff in the Fusillier's Museum and terrified some poor old Australian woman when he suddenly appeared from behind King Henry the Eighth's suit of armour.

His antics however in the vault containing the crown jewels was the final straw for both mother and daughter, and they both gave a sigh of relief when they re-entered the main courtyard of the tower.

As they meandered over to the Tower Hill Memorial, Alexis linked her arm through Kate's and burrowed into her to help ward off the cold wind. Even though it was early May, and technically spring, the weather in London since they arrived at the beginning of the week was more suited to winter clothing than bearing skin.

Kate placed a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead as they reached the memorial. Both women stood in respectful silence as they thought about the people, including three queens who were put to death on this very spot hundreds of years before.

'It's hard to imagine what it would have been like,' Alexis whispered into Kate's shoulder. 'Katherine Howard was the same age as I am when Henry the Eighth ordered her execution, and Anne Boleyn not much younger than you,'

Kate wrapped her arm around her daughter and pulled her in close. Reading about history was one thing, but coming face to face with it was another. And as a Homicide Detective, Kate had come to realise that society hadn't changed much over the centuries when it came to domestic violence.

Shaking herself out of her melancholy, Kate took her daughter's hand and led her down to a vacant seat not far from the exit to the Crown Jewels.

Alexis sighed as she rested her head on Kate's shoulder 'I guess he'll find us or we'll find him,'

'Or we'll have to bail him out,' Kate countered.

'Of we leave him in jail overnight while you and I have a peaceful evening and he can bail himself out in the morning,' Alexis groused. Alexis felt more than heard Kate's laugh, knowing the older woman's thoughts were probably not far from her own.

Mother and daughter sat in companionable silence watching tourists from around world walk by. Young people with the narcissist sticks as Alexis loved to call them; mom's were running after their tearaway laughing toddlers and tour leaders trying to round up their tour groups. Alexis smiled, thinking it was more like watching someone herding a colony of cats. The noise and the smells were slowly lulling the young girl to sleep.

'How you doing there kiddo,' Kate asked as she felt Alexis weight sag against her.

'Ok,' she replied. 'Still trying to regulate my body clock,' she said by way of explanation for her sudden silence while trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

'Everything else OK?' Kate asked. While Alexis and her dad had spoken briefly about their ordeal on their flight over, she hadn't yet spoken to Kate about it.

Alexis shrugged her shoulders in response. Had she been ten years old this would have been perfectly acceptable response. But as a twenty one year old adult, she should be adult enough to deal with traumas in her life on her own without burdening others with her problems.

'You know you can come talk to me about anything don't you?' Kate soothed as she rested her head gently on her daughters

'Yeah I know,' Alexis replied. She just didn't want to be a burden on Kate, especially not now that her family life was as close to perfect as she could get it. The last thing Alexis wanted to do was scare Kate off with being needy. She'd already had one mother abandon her and she wasn't going to risk losing another.

'You know it's not being a burden when you need help or want to talk,' Kate said as she took Alexis's hand. 'Trust me I know what it's like to try to shoulder the hurt on your own while maintaining a façade of strength, in the end it's just exhausting and soul destroying,' Kate said. Alexis could feel the burn in her eyes from the sudden onset of tears and turned her head away so Kate couldn't see the affect her words had on her.

'Wow do you and dad do some kind of ninja Vulcan mind meld thing at night or something,' by way of deflection before realising what she said. 'Eww, just eww…..please forget I said that,'

'Trust me not as bad as….nope not going there either,' Kate giggled as she remembered where her mind went the morning she arrived in their hotel room after her mad dash to London. Telling her daughter she was thinking how Alexis wouldn't hear her ravishing her dad as she entered her room would keep the young girl in therapy for the rest of her life.

'I've talked to dad, cause he was there and all,' Alexis started. 'And it's not like it was terrifying, even though it was, I mean there wasn't some crazy man with a bomb strapped to him or anything….and I'm not doing a very good job of explaining myself am I?' she sighed.

'It's just that,' she continued 'Even with everything that was going on, and trying to get our flight to London safely, all I could think about was if something happened, you'd be left all alone, and I'd never get to come home to you and dad and my life is finally where I want it and….,'Kate could see the beginnings of a panic attack overtake the girl and quietly started to sooth her through it.

'Oh honey its ok,' she said rubbing a comforting hand up and down the young redheads back. 'You're safe, I'm safe, your dad's safe…..well he's not on the plane anymore but you know what I mean,' Kate said. Alexis couldn't help but giggle, feeling ridiculous for having lost it in the middle of a crowded tourist attraction in London.

'You know I had exactly the same thoughts as you did' Kate started. 'Except I was stuck on the ground in New York as my husband and daughter were at the mercy of a killer on jumbo jet in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean,' she continued. 'And just like you all I could think about was how I finally got my perfect life with my perfect family, and I was just about to lose it all and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it,'

Alexis finally lost control of the tears she'd desperately tried to hide over the past ten minutes, but made no move to hide them from her mother. Kate gathered her daughter close and held her tightly murmuring words of love and comfort.

'Oh sweetie I'm so sorry you had to go through that, it's been a hard enough year already without adding more drama,' Kate said

'Drama I can handle,' Alexis grumbled. 'It's the constant disappearances and life and death situations I'm getting sick of,' she sniffed. Kate gave her a sad smile as she handed her a tissue which Alexis took gratefully.

'Speaking of drama, I don't see your dad yet,' Kate said as she looked towards to the exit of the tower containing the crown jewels.

Just at that moment there was a commotion in the direction they were looking. Fully expecting to see Rick being escorted out by security guards and police, they were surprised to see him surrounded by adoring fans signing autographs and taking selfies as he left the entrance way. It seemed the man could charm is way out of anything.

'It must be some sort of superpower,' Kate's voice a mixture of awe and irritation.

'I can assure you it's not hereditary,' Alexis groused as her dad walked over to them as Kate just giggled and squeezed her daughter's shoulder.

'Hello ladies, I wondered where you'd wandered off too,' Rick said. Neither of them missed his little play on words, but they didn't want his head to get any bigger than it already was.

'We just needed a little fresh air…'Kate started as Alexis nodded her head in agreement. Letting her dad bail himself out was one thing, making fun of him while he was having so much fun was something she would never do, even if he did embarrassed the hell out of her.

'Is there anything else you girls wanted to see before we head off,' Rick asked. They'd covered the entire Tower since arriving early in the morning, and the place was now starting to fill up with people.

'Nope I'm good,' Kate said.

'Yeah me too,' Alexis agreed.

Rick held out his hand to help Kate up and pulled her in one of his famous all-encompassing hugs. She buried her head in his neck and took a deep breath, grounding herself in his smell. Pulling back he placed a gentle kiss on her lips so reverently she could feel her eyes burn with tears.

Kate pulled Alexis to her side where the young woman proceeded to burrow into her mother's side as the wind picked up again. Smiling she looked up to see the peaceful happiness on her parent's faces as they looked into each other's eyes, both wrapped around her. Sighing contently, Alexis gently disentangled herself from her parent's arms and stood to the side of the couple whilst holding onto Kate's hand.

Alexis felt a vibration in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone to see who was trying to contact her. Opening the message, her heart stopped in her chest as the familiar feeling of fear started to overtake her. Looking around, Alexis tried to find not only who took the photo, but how they got her number. Just as the panic started to escalate another message came through.

 _'_ _Hey Red this is my new number luv Paige'_

Alexis looked down at the photo now she realised they weren't being followed by paparazzi or crazed stalker, and the photo Paige sent her took her breath away. Her best friend had managed to capture the love of her family as they stood together in a group hug.

Kate peered over Alexis's should to see what was distracting the young woman and gasped when she saw the photo which of course made Rick want to see as well. The three members of the Castle family stood looking at this beautiful photo of them that somehow captured the essence of them as a family.

All three startled as they head a young woman squeal as she ran across the court yard toward them. Alexis squealed back as she ran to meet her best friend Paige halfway. Rick and Kate watched on while Alexis and Paige laughed and hugged and cried as they greeted each other after not seeing each other for over a year.

Arm in arm, the two young women rushed back to the older couple, giggling and talking a million miles an hour.

'Hey Uncle Rick,' Paige gushed as she was pulled in for one of Rick's famous all encompassing hugs.

'Wow look at you,' he said as she stepped back.

'Yeah all grown up, hard to believe hu?' she sassed. 'Hi Detective Beckett,' Paige said, greeting the older woman. 'Although it's Mrs. Castle now, which technically means you're Aunty Kate, that is so way cool having an Aunt who's a Detective,' Kate's head was spinning at how quickly Paige was talking. Rick just laughed while Alexis pulled her best friend in for another hug.

'I thought you were in Edinburgh this week,' Alexis cried as she and Paige finally started to calm down.

'Nah, heard a whisper that a certain red head and her writer dad were in town this week so I postponed my plans hoping to catch up with you guys,' Paige replied. 'Who'd have thought I'd run into you here while I was stuck with my brother and his girlfriend,' she grumbled.

'We're just about to head off for some lunch if you want to join us,' Kate offered and felt Alexis take her hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

'Wow I'd love too!' Paige exclaimed. 'I can't tell you how much I've missed you guys, mom and dad were here last week and I know it's dorky and childish but I miss them both like crazy,' Kate couldn't for the life of her work out how Paige managed to get so many words out of her mouth without breathing.

'You think she talks now, you should see her when she's drunk,' Alexis giggled as she whispered in Kate's ear.

Kate let out a quiet laugh as she wrapped her arm around her daughter and pulled in close. It was such a normal display of affection towards the young girl now that it was second nature to Kate.

The little family waited for Paige to let her brother know she'd 'gotten a better offer' as she so delicately put it, and ran back to join the Castle Clan for lunch.

Alexis and Paige linked arms and walked on ahead, talking and laughing, and every now and then letting out a squeal that would've had poor Queen Anne Boleyn rolling in her grave in the chapel adjoining the court yard. But Kate and Rick were just happy to see their daughter content, safe and carefree.

Rick raised Kate's hand to his lips where he bestowed a loving kiss before dropping it to wrap his arm around her as Kate wrapped one arm around her husband's waist. Reaching up with her other hand, she laced her fingers through Rick's where they rested on her shoulder.

They shared one final kiss that promised much more later on, and then followed the sound of laughter and squealing until they caught up with the two younger woman again.

Kate looked at her husband who was looking adoringly at his daughter and squeezed his hand. Rick gave her a soul melting smile as he gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Sighing she lay her head on her husband's shoulder and she realised she was content to follow her husband and daughter to the ends of the earth.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Girl Who Waited

**Author's Notes:** Again I can't thank you all enough for your reviews and follows. Now this chapter is the last in the 'In Plane Sight' adventures. And I have to admit it took on a life of it's own because it didn't turn out anything like the way I originally planned it.

Needless to say I spent a day running around Cardiff the week before last while I'm travelling. And I'm still on the road, except in France trying to get my head back into work mode for tomorrow. So enough with the preamble. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

 **Chapter Four – The Girl Who Waited**

'Come on Kate!' Alexis yelled as she ran towards the Water Tower in Cardiff Bay. 'We have to get a photo on the Invisible Lift!' To the say the girl was excited was an understatement. The two hour train ride up from London that morning hadn't made a dent in either her husband or daughter's energy.

Kate looked at her husband who was currently 'striking posses' on the sidewalk in front of the monument, and while amusing, she still couldn't get over how ruggedly handsome he was in his blue button down shirt and long grey overcoat. 'Damn he's hot,' she said to herself. Even after working with him, sleeping with him and marrying him, he could still cause her to blush like a crazed fangirl without even trying.

'You know for someone who was completely embarrassed by her father's antics at the Tower of London yesterday, you're a carbon copy of him today,' Kate laughed as she made her way to the shimmering monument.

'But Kate,' Alexis whined, 'that was serious history….this,' she said as she flung her arms in the air and spinning in a circle. 'This is Doctor Who,' she said by way of explaining her behaviour. Yes definitely her father's daughter.

'Right,' Kate said shaking her head as she walked over to where her daughter was currently jumping on and off the sidewalk in from of the Water Tower. 'What on earth are you doing?' she asked as she reached the young red head.

'Perception filter,' both father and daughter answered at the same time like it was the most normal thing in the world.

'Of course…..silly me,' said Kate as she rolled her eyes. 'So is this Doctor Who or Touch Wood?' she asked.

Had she not been married to the overgrown man-child, stepmother to the beautiful red head and had interrogated some of the worst scum who walked the face of the earth, she would have wilted under the identical looks father and daughter were giving her.

'Touch Wood?' Rick asked. 'Seriously Kate, how long have we known each other?' he questioned. 'We've been living together for three years…married almost a year…Touch Wood…really?'

'Rick….' Kate began by way of apology. She knew how seriously her husband and daughter took their sci-fi.

'No Kate, that's just like me confusing Nebular Nine with Firefly….even if Firefly is the far superior show that should never have been cancelled after the first season,' Rick pouted.

'Seriously Rick? Firefly…..superior…you wanna do this now in front of my kid?' Kate challenged back.

'I don't mind,' Alexis interjected with an impish grin.

'Our kid Kate, and yes I want to do this with you right now,' Rick replied, but the look he was giving Kate showed his mind had wandered elsewhere.

'Hey guys, you wanna keep this to a PG13 rating so I won't need more therapy for the rest of my life?' Alexis sassed her parents.

Alexis had accidently walked in her parents during some hot and heavy make-out sessions a couple of times, and once on the dining room table…..oh dear God there was her fathers naked butt again.

She loved that her parents were head over heels in love, and that loved flowed onto her, but she was now stuck with an image of her naked parents in her head...again. And she'd only just recently gotten rid of it! Nowadays Alexis made a habit of either calling or making a lot of noise as she came home if she knew they were in.

'You ok Pumpkin,' Rick asked, concerned as his daughters sudden silence.

'Ah yeah…flashback,' she said leaving the explanation at that.

'It gets easier Sweetie,' Kate soothed wrapping her daughter in a hug not realising her flashback had nothing to do with her recent transatlantic flight.

'I highly doubt it,' the young redhead grumbled. 'And seriously mom, it's Torchwood not Touch Wood,' Alexis muttered sounding like a typical twenty one year old berating a parent. Extracting herself from Kate's arms, Alexis started running toward passing woman pushing a pram. Kate vaguely noticed Alexis waving her camera and the woman laughing and nodding.

Kate stood stock still, shell shocked came to mind. It was a slip of the tongue, no big deal, act normal. Alexis had been introducing her as her mom to strangers for a while now. 'Stop making a big deal out it,' Kate said to herself.

Rick walked over to his wife and squeezed her hand. 'You OK babe?' he asked as he took in his wife's expression.

Kate sent a pleading look to her husband. 'What do I do Rick?' Marrying Rick was one thing, replacing Meredith as Alexis's mother was another thing all together.

'About what,' he asked feigning innocence.

'Your kid called me mom that's what,'

'Just act the same as when she calls you Kate or Beckett,' Rick soothed. 'And she's our kid not mine, you got joint ownership of her at the same time as everything else,' he said as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

'But Rick…..' Kate started.

'Look I get that you're freaked out right now Sweetheart,' Rick continued. 'And I'd be worried if you weren't freaked, but Alexis came and spoke to me last month after our lunch with her and her friends,' he said.

Kate clearly remembered how it felt when Alexis had introduced her as her mom; the thrill she'd felt in the pit of her stomach.

'Yeah but Rick, introducing me as her mom and calling me mom are two different things,' Kate argued. She looked over to the girl she now thought of as her daughter to make sure she wasn't in earshot of their conversation. But Alexis was currently having a very animated conversation the mother she'd stopped.

'I get why you're worried Kate,' Rick said taking his wife's hand. 'Alexis knows you're not trying to replace Meredith, and honestly there's not much to replace,' he shrugged.

'But Rick…' Kate tried to interject.

'No Kate please let me finish,' he pushed. He knew he had to tread carefully when arguing with his wife. 'Yes Meredith gave birth to her, and occasionally visits if she finds time and if Alexis is really lucky Meredith remembers to call her for her birthday and Christmas,' Rick signed. 'And honestly,' he continued 'Alexis hasn't really tried to keep in contact with her mother either,'

Rick stopped to think of the right words to sooth his wife. 'But you...you've been one of the few constants in her life for seven years,' the look in Rick's eyes pleading for Kate to understand. 'If I could have written the perfect pre-requisite, the perfect Key Selection Criteria if you will, for the type of woman I wanted to inspire and be a role model for my daughter, I wouldn't have come close to how perfect you are,'

By now he'd pulled his wife close with his left arm, while his right hand gently cupped her cheek. 'I get that you're worried about being seen trying to replace Meredith, and Alexis came to me with the same fears, except in reverse,' he continued. 'Alexis is worried that if she tries too hard to get close to you, she'll scare you away and you'll close yourself off to her,' he told her truthfully.

'Oh Rick,' Kate sighed, clearly overwhelmed with this revelation. Her behaviour towards the the young woman while her dad was missing was almost accusatory at worst, dismissive at best. But when Alexis had clung to her father, terrified of loosing him again; instead of empathy, support and reassurance, Kate had look on Alexis and her behaviour as weird, annoying and intrusive. This would have only re-enforced Alexis's fears of Kate closing herself of towards her. And of course there was her abduction by 3XK added into the mix. No wonder the poor girl was clinging to both of them.

'I know we haven't had an easy transition to where we are now,' Kate nuzzled her husband's hand as she continued. 'Especially over the past ten months or so,' she signed. 'And I know some of the conversations you and I had when she was trying to overcome her fear of losing you would have just confirmed her fears towards me,' Rick gently swiped at the tear rolling down her cheek. 'But I love the relationship we have now, I refer to her as my daughter more often than not…' Kate stopped, not knowing how to continue.

'Do you know she asked me if I thought you would ever allow her to call you mom?' Rick's soothing smile was having the desired calming affect on her.

'Really?' Kate was clearly surprised by this revelation.

'Yeah, she read about how Bruce Willis's daughters called Ashton Kutcher Mod when he and Demi Moore were married, my other dad, Alexis justified that mom could also stand for my other mom,' Rick said. 'Her reasoning is she just has two moms now.'

'Ok…. I think I can deal with that,' Kate sighed and smiled. 'I just don't want to force anything, and honestly until recently, I've never felt like a mother figure, let alone wanting to take on a twenty one year old daughter,' she said.

'So what changed,' Rick asked. Whatever had happened when she was taken by 3XK, it definitely had a bigger impact than just escaping a serial killer.

'I don't know….I guess up until recently she saw me as Beckett, just another woman you married,' Kate started but quickly continued before Rick could interject. 'But after coming home after…well you know….and to see how upset she was that I was missing, I finally got why you indulged her when she was clinging to you after your disappearance.' Kate finished. 'And now she's in such a good place, you know she's been dropping hints about moving out next year don't you?'

'I have no idea what you're talking about dear,' Rick said feigning innocence.

'You guys ok over there?' Alexis yelled across from where she was still talking to the young mother.

'All good here Pumpkin,' her dad replied.

'Seriously dad?' she muttered whilst rolling her eyes and walked over with the woman she'd met.

'Sarah this is my mom and dad, guys this is Sarah,' Alexis said by way of introduction. 'She said she'd be happy to take some photos for us and gave me directions to some cool filming locations we can walk to later,'

'Hi Sarah, I'm Rick and my wife Kate,' Rick plied on the charm as he shook Sarah's hand.

'Pleasure to meet you,' Sarah replied in her thick Welsh brogue whilst blushing at Rick's smile.

'Your Alexis has been tellin' me about your adventures so far down in London, I just hope this little one will still want to spend time with her mummy and daddy when she gets to your daughters age,' Sarah smiled.

'She's beautiful,' Kate smiled. 'How old?' She felt Rick squeeze her hand.

'Our little Gwen is one next month,' Sarah gushed down at the tiny infant with a mop of red hair. 'So how about we get this photo taken so you can get down to your Doctor Who Experience, I haven't been myself since they moved it down the other side of the bay, but I've been told it's a must for any fan of the Doctor,' Sarah said as she walked a couple of paces back. 'They were out and about filmin' yesterday, so if you're real lucky you might catch a glimpse of 'em today,'

Alexis squealed as she jumped up and down on the spot while. 'That would be so seriously cool,' she said as she dragged her parents back to the 'Invisible Lift'

Sarah took a group shot of the family, and then Rick and Alexis insisted on possess. Rick was Captain Jack of course and Alexis insisted on Kate being Gwen, after all who could resist the chemistry between Jack and Gwen, even if Jack couldn't understand 'us quaint people and our categories'.

Kate looked at her watch before looking back at her family. 'We'd better move if we want to take a look around the bay and make our session time, thank you so much for indulging us Sarah, it's been a pleasure to meet you,'

'Oh no worries luv, the Doctor and Captain Jack pretty much keep Cardiff alive these days,' Sarah said handing Alexis back her camera. 'You'd better hurry an' catch up with your family then,' Sarah laughed as she watched Rick and Alexis run off down the courtyard.

'Oh My God!' they heard Alexis screamed.

'I'd better get over there,' the worry in Kate's voice evident as she ran towards her daughter.

'What!' Kate said breathlessly as she reached her daughter who was now leaning over the railing overlooking the wharf. 'Alexis what's wrong, where's you dad?' she said clearly starting to panic.

'It's Ianto's shrine at the bay entrance to the Hub,' Alexis squealed. She gave her mother a quick hug as she ran down to join her father who was now looking all the tributes attached to the gates in front of the 'Hub' entrance.

'I have seriously been transported to another dimension,' Kate said to herself as she walked down the ramp to where father and daughter stood with their arms wrapped around each other. All along the gates were tributes to Ianto Jones and Captain Jack Harkness. Some were old and faded, some were recent. Photos and tributes to the fictional character and his untimely death.

She wandered over to the left of the shrine to read the two plagues that were attached to the wall. 'To the Management and Staff of Mermaid Quay' the top one read. A thankyou from the fans of Save Ianto Campaign. And the second was a….was that a tombstone? Apparently he gave his life in Defence of the Children of this planet. For all the teasing she'd been giving her family this morning, she could at least respect the characters her husband and daughter were so obsessed with stood for protecting humanity against the evils of the world….universe….whatever.

'Hey guys, is that the TARDIS over there?' Kate asked pointing off into the distance.

Both father and daughter rushed over to where she was pointing…did Rick just let out a girly scream? 'Come on Kate,' he yelled as he grabbed her hand and started to walk briskly in the same direction.

Alexis had already taken off, laughing and giggling as they got closer to TARDIS and the building housing the Doctor Who Experience. 'I can't believe we're finally here!' she said as she rushed back to her parents, grabbing her dads arm. He squeezed her hand where she'd taken hold of it, memories of walking down the street holding hands with his little baby girl came flooding back to him.

'When Alexis was twelve, she asked to come to Cardiff for her birthday,' Rick started. 'She couldn't understand why we couldn't just pop over here for the day,' he said.

'In my defence I couldn't understand why mom could take me to Paris for lunch, but dad couldn't take me to Cardiff for the day to visit the Doctor,' Alexis said.

'You were mad at me for while over that,' he reminisced.

'Yeah but then everything happened with Gina and…' Alexis let the sentence go. Yet another woman who'd walked away from Rick and Alexis. Rick wrapped his arm around his daughter pulling her close whilst laying a gentle kiss on the crown of her head.

'Honey it's Ok to talk about it,' Kate said.

'I know,' Alexis said quietly, looking off across to the bay.

'Hey, no sad faces today,' Rick soothed as he stopped to pull his daughter in a hug. Alexis burrowed herself into her dad's arms and composed herself before she pulled back. Her dad's hugs had always been a refuge of safety for her growing up, and it surprised her that even now as an adult, she still needed the love and reassurance from her parents. Weren't you supposed to outgrow that?

'You never outgrow wanting a hug from your dad,' Kate said as she too hugged her daughter.

'Kate you are seriously scaring me with your mind reading abilities,' Alexis said as Rick wandered off again.

'Are you sure you don't mind us going home early?' Kate asked. She was hesitant to bring the subject up with her daughter not know what her reaction would be.

'No Kate, I'm glad we're going home on Friday instead of next week,' Alexis assured. 'I don't know if dad told you, but we'd already planned to come home yesterday after he spoke at the Sherlock Holmes Society,' she said.

'No he didn't mention it to me,' Kate said.

'Honestly Kate, the only reason dad and I are still in England is because you arrived the next day,' Alexis smiled. 'All we could think about was getting home to you,'

'Hey you promised you're dad no sad faces today,' Kate soothed as she wrapped her daughter in another hug.

'I hope I didn't freak you out too much earlier,' Alexis said as they continued to walk hand in hand along the wharf. Rick was down by the railing overlooking the bay taking selfies with the TARDIS in the back ground.

'Well I have to admit when I heard you scream and looking over the railing, my first thought was you're dad had done something stupid and reckless…..again,' Alexis giggled and wrapped her arm around her mothers.

'No I mean when I called you mom,' Alexis said softly. She was looking out over the bay, not wanting to see the rejection in Kate's eyes.

'Hey,' Kate soothed. 'Sweetie look at me,' she continued as they stopped and she turned the young red head towards her.

'I have to admit that yes it freaked me out….I've never…I don't want…I'm not saying this very well am I,' Kate sighed.

'What did you tell dad? Whatever it was it seemed to appease him,' Alexis said trying desperately to slow her out of control heart rate down.

'I'm going to be honest with you Alexis and say that until recently I never felt like a mother figure, and was definitely not ready to take on a twenty year old daughter even thought I knew you and you're dad were a package deal,' she said. She could see Alexis's eyes closing over, shutting her out and pulling away.

'But,' she continued 'When you're dad and the boys rescued me from 3XK,' she saw Alexis flinch at the name. 'When you came home from Italy after your dad sent you away to keep you safe, the way you barrelled through the front door to get to me, not your dad…..that was the first time I'd ever felt such unconditional love outside your dad and my parents, but more importantly, it was the first time in my life that I felt complete and utter maternal love for another human being' she finished.

Kate fully expected her daughter to blush and pull her in for a hug, what she didn't expect was the outpouring of utter terror that quickly spiralled into a full blown anxiety attack.

'I was so scared Kate…..when the men burst into my room…there was yelling and guns….and some strange guy pulling me out of my bed..….and dad was totally freaking out…..Gram's was screaming….and you were missing…and then being put a plane with no idea if I'd see either of you again…..it was just like Paris all over again….and then on the plane….and I had no control…..' Alexis was trying to control her breathing but failing miserably. She was hyperventilating to the point of almost blacking out.

'Hey I need to you take deep breaths Alexis,' Kate soothed. 'Breath with me….in for five out for five….come on stay with me sweetie….. you're safe..…your dad's just over by the water…..I'm right here…..can you tell me where you are…..' She yelled for Rick as she took off her coat and wrapped it around her daughter who was now shaking uncontrollably.

'Kate!?' Rick yelled as he ran over and helped guide his daughter to a seat bench nearby.

'Alexis Pumpkin, can you hear me….it's dad,' Rick wrapped himself around his daughter as her breathing slowed, but her shaking continued.

'Honey you need to answer us, I need you tell us where you are,' Kate was trying desperately to guide her daughter back from her panic attack.

'Um…..Wales….we're in Wales…..um Cardiff Bay….we came up on the train….'

'That's good baby, can you tell us who you're with,' Kate continued to coach Alexis back, carding her fingers through the girl's long hair. Rick continued to stroke his hand up and down her back.

'My mom and dad,' she said dissolving into sobs. 'I'm sorry….I'm so sorry….I'm sorry' Alexis kept repeating over and over again as she clung to her father.

'Honey you have absolutely nothing to be sorry about,' Kate soothed. 'Trust me I know that panic attacks can sneak up on you right out of the blue,' she said.

'Kate's right baby, I've helped her back from some pretty nasty anxiety attacks in the past,' he said as he rocked her from side to side. 'And she's right that they can sneak up on from out of nowhere,'

'But I should be able to control them,' she sobbed. 'I'm an adult I'm supposed to be able to deal with this sort of stuff now,'

'Who on Earth told you that?' Kate was stunned. She could barely hold it together at times and she was a Homicide Cop, and here was her daughter thinking she was supposed to keep it together.

'Just stuff I've heard people say….you know…..just stuff….' Alexis didn't want to elaborate on the whispers she'd heard about still living at home, about how she was a spoilt daddy's girl. She wouldn't let on how much it hurt her and why she started to pull away from first her dad and then Kate.

'Honey, why didn't you tell us you were struggling,' Rick asked. There was time Alexis would share all her fears with him.

'I just…..you guys have been through so much lately….and I didn't….'

'Don't you dare say you didn't want to be a burden Alexis Harper Castle!' Kate chastised. She got where the young girl was coming from, and maybe that had something to with her, but Kate refused to allow Alexis to feel like she was a burden.

Alexis grimaced at hearing her full name. 'So much for our fun day in Cardiff,' Alexis sniffed whilst trying to stifle a yawn. Kate knew all too well how exhausted you felt after coming out the other side of a panic attack.

'I'm still having fun,' her dad said. Alexis just gave in the look. 'No seriously, you have no idea how much fun I have making Kate panic,' He felt his wife punch him on the arm and Alexis couldn't help but giggle at their antics.

'Your dad's right sweetie,' she said as she pulled her daughter into her arms. 'How about we go visit the Doctor then grab some lunch, I hear the café they filmed scenes from The Impossible Astronaut is just above Ianto's Shrine,' Both Alexis and Rick just looked at Kate with their mouths open.

'What?' she said with a sly grin.

'So you've been seriously pulling our legs all morning Kate?' her husband asked in disbelief.

'I plead the fifth,' she sassed. 'Come on you two, if we hurry we can make our session,' she said as she rose from her seat, pulling her daughter with her.

Alexis handed her mother's coat back to her with a small smile of gratitude. 'We'll talk more about this when we get back to the hotel ok?' Kate said as she pulled on her jacket.

'Ok,' Alexis replied.

'So what do you want to do for our last day in London tomorrow,' Alexis vaguely heard her parents discuss what they wanted to do tomorrow. Something about Harrods and cool toys followed by a groan from her mother.

Together they walked towards to the building housing the Doctor Who Experience, Alexis between her parents. She would savour these moments, because she knew that her childhood had come to an end and it was time for her to make her way in the world.

But she also accepted that no matter how old you got, there were times where you still needed the love and reassurance from you parents.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Final Straw

**Author's Note:** Thank you once again for your wonderful reviews and follows. Now that I'm home and recovered from jetlag I bring you the next chapter in my little universe.

Finally thank you to Speedy Mouse for the Doctor Burke suggestion.

 **Chapter 5 – The Final Straw**

Kate was putting the last of the dishes away from lunch when she heard the soft click of the front door closing. She looked over to Rick's office and saw the door was closed meaning he was still lost in the writing vacuum he'd been in most of the morning. The absence of Martha's exuberant greeting could only mean Alexis had just returned home from lunch with Meredith. Steeling herself, Kate took a deep breath to prepare for what was probably going to be a terse conversation at best.

'Hey sweetie, how'd your lunch go?' Kate asked her daughter as placed the left over ham from lunch back in the refrigerator.

'It went,' Alexis replied indifferently. Kate closed the refrigerator door and turned towards her daughter who was looking distractingly at her hands as she sat at the kitchen counter. Alexis had begrudgingly gone to lunch with Meredith, despite having said yes to meeting up with her mother a week ago.

Both Rick and Kate had noticed Alexis had been out of sorts the last couple of weeks, but each time they asked her what was wrong the young redhead would deflect their concern by changing the subject. Both parents initially put it down to the stress of their recent trip to England and the jetlag from the trip home, particularly now that Alexis had started seeing Doctor Burke to help deal with her PTSD and anxiety attacks.

But they both now realised there was something else going on that was causing their daughter to pull away from them. Add Meredith into the mix and it was a recipe for one very surly redhead at the moment.

Kate filled two glasses with water and handed one to Alexis. 'So how's your mom,' Kate asked before taking a sip of water.

'Well as far as I'm aware you're fine, but if you're asking about Meredith well…she's Meredith…..what more can I say,' Alexis sighed with frustration. 'She was at her self-absorbed best today…it was pretty obvious I was just pulled out for window dressing for some producer and his wife she's trying to impress…' Alexis grumbled as she looked back towards the closed door of her dad's office.

'Honey….'

'What Kate….I did the daughterly thing, I spent time with a woman I barely know any more and have nothing in common with just to appease people, so can we just leave it at that?!' Alexis yelled as she stormed up the stairs leaving a stunned Kate in her wake. The slamming of Alexis's bedroom door not only brought Kate out of her stunned silence, it also brought her husband out of his office.

'Kate?' Rick asked as he took in his wife's distraught look. 'Was that Alexis, is everything OK?'

Kate tried to take a cleansing breath as she grabbed a cloth from the sink. Water from the glass Alexis had sent flying as she stormed off was now dripping down the cupboards and onto the floor. 'I honestly have no idea what just happened Rick, but whatever's going on with her I think today was the proverbial final straw,' Kate sighed as she started to wiped down the bench.

'I'll go up and talk to her, see what Meredith did this time to upset her,' Rick ran a hand through his hair as he turned towards the staircase. A sure sign he was not only frustrated, but had no idea how to fix whatever was wrong with Alexis..

'Babe….just give her an hour or so to cool down, going up there now will only lead to more confrontation,' Kate said knowing all too well from personal experience. 'She'll come to us when she's ready, and the last thing she needs is us interrogating her,'

'Kate I won't be interrogating her…..I'm worried about her,' Rick said with a slight defensiveness.

Kate took a deep breath at the inadvertent hurt she felt at her husband's words. She needed to stay calm, keep her husband calm so they could find out what the hell was going on with their daughter.

'I know Rick, but that's how Alexis will see it…..I'm just as worried about her as you are,' Kate walked over to him and lay a calming hand on his arm. 'Babe there's something going on with her that has nothing to do with London or Paris or anything connected your disappearance or her anxiety attacks….this….this is something else and we need to tread carefully or we risk her not coming to us at all,' she said caressing his arm.

'How'd you get so smart,' Rick sighed as he placed his head on his wife's shoulder and wrapped her in an all-encompassing hug. Kate smoothed her left hand through the hair at the nape of his neck as she ran her right hand up and down his back.

'Really Rick….you're just noticing this now?' Kate grumbled. 'How quickly you forget who helped you raise her over the past seven years.'

Rick raised his head and looked at his wife with such devotion Kate struggled to keep eye contact without blushing. 'I will never forget who's stood by me and helped me raise her,' Rick whispered as he drew her for a sensuous kiss, the intensity weakening Kate's knees to the point where her husband's arms were the only reason she was still standing upright.

'Hey save that for later big boy,' Kate murmured as she moved out of her husband's embrace. Rick had the good grace to blush as Kate moved back to finish cleaning up the spill left in Alexis's wake, while Rick moved to the sink where a few lunch dishes were still sitting.

'Kate, when did you first notice the change in Alexis….I've been wracking my brain to come up with anything that could be causing her to cut herself off from us,' Rick asked as he put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher.

Kate crossed her arms and leaned back against the bench in contemplative thought. 'I've been struggling to come up with anything myself Rick,' she started. 'Alexis and I worked through so much together when we were in England, got so much out in the open and when she started her sessions with Doctor Burke and putting in the hard work…she just seemed so…..content,' Content was the only work Kate could think of to describe her daughters behaviour since returning from London.

'I just don't know what to do, she won't talk to us, she's distant and surly one minute and acts like nothing's wrong the next…' Rick shrugged his shoulders, a look of helplessness on his face. It broke to heart to see her husband looking so lost.

'I know….,'Kate was interrupted by the ring of her cell. Throwing Rick a silent sorry she answered the unfamiliar number 'Beckett….oh hey Paige….,' Rick looked up sharply at the mention of his daughter's best friend. '…no she's upstairs in her room…' Kate threw a worried look towards her husband. 'Honey Rick's here with me, we're going to move into his office and put you on speaker ok?' Kate said as they both moved towards Rick office.

'Hi guys,' Rick heard as he closed the door to his office.

'Hey Paige,' Rick said, his body language clearly showing how wound up he was.

'Sorry to bother you guys but I'm just calling cause I'm really worried about Alexis and she's refusing the answer my calls or e-mails…and I'm just worried,' the fear in Paige's voice was clear to both occupants in the room.

'Honey….do you know what's going on with her?' Kate asked. 'We know something's going on but she won't talk to us,' she continued.

'Look I don't know if it's connected, but the other week after you guys appeared on Saturday Night Tonight, we both got such a kick out how good you were and Alexis started getting tweets and messages about how cool her parents were bla bla bla…,' Paige finally stopped to take a breath.

'Paige can you get to the point,' Rick said impatiently. Kate lay a calming hand on his forearm and squeezed, he was so tense it was like squeezing a metal bar.

'Sorry Uncle Rick, while we were talking she said was going onto your official website…..'

'Shit!' Rick muttered quietly as he started to pace the room.

'Yeah….look I don't know exactly what she found while she poking around in the forums, but I'm guessing whatever it was, it wasn't good…I mean I've seen how bad these keyboard warriors can get when they've decided to spread the love so to speak,' the disgust in Paige's voice evident. 'All I know is what ever she found she hung up on me pretty much straight away and has refused to talk to me about it since…..and now she won't talk to me at all,' both Kate and Rick could hear the fear in the young woman's voice. 'And it's just so hard….cause I'm over here in London and she's there in New York and I can't get to her to talk to me and I don't know what to do…' Kate could clearly here the tears evident in Paige's voice.

Rick on the other hand was beside himself with rage, and Kate herself had a fairly good idea what Alexis had stumbled upon. Scratch that, Kate was terrified of what Alexis may have stumbled upon.

'Rick…' Kate said with concern.

'God damn it Kate!….I've spent all of her life protecting her from this bullshit!…..and I don't know how many times I've told her to stay away from the on-line forums…' Rick exploded as he continued to pace the room like a caged animal. Heaven help whoever was on the receiving end of his temper.

'I'm so sorry Uncle Rick….' Both Rick and Kate could hear the fear in Paige's voice. 'It didn't occur to me at the time what happened but it's the only thing I can think of that may be behind why's she gone off grid,'

Kate stopped her husband's pacing as she tried to sooth him. 'Babe getting angry isn't going to solve anything..…right now Alexis is sitting alone in her room and has been stewing over God knows what for the past few weeks and we need to work out a way to talk to her about it,' Kate needed him calm so they could talk to Alexis. 'Paige honey, thanks for your help…..at least we have a direction to go in now…..' Rick looked at her incredulously. 'Don't give me that look Rick, it's more than we had twenty minutes ago…sorry Paige…' sighing in frustration.

'No it's ok Kate' Paige said.

'Honey I need you to be honest with us,' Kate started. 'Do you know what she may have seen,' Right now she was the only rational person in the room and terrified of not only the young girls answer but her husband's reaction.

'…..if she's seen what I think she's seen….,' Paige started hesitantly. '…then Alexis is gonna need some major reassurances from both you guys and an extra session with her shrink….,' Paige finished.

'I take it you've been to the forums….' Rick asked. It was like a horror story…he didn't want to hear but he couldn't stop the morbid curiosity.

'Yeah….' Was all the young girl said.

'How bad,' Kate asked frightened of the answer.

'It's bad….like….' Paige didn't want to say it but knew they'd find out themselves. '…there's a link from the main forum page to….essentially it's a hate page directed at kids of celebrities….and there's references to Alexis on there…..' Paige finished softly. It was like she was preparing herself for the explosion on the other side of the Atlantic.

Rick didn't disappoint as he stormed out of his office, the door slamming back against the bookcase as he barged through the doorway swearing. Kate heard him stalk around the living room slamming objects around in his wake.

'Paige honey I gotta go….I'll call you later OK?' Kate hung up on the girl without a second thought because right now she could hear her husband yelling at someone and she needed to calm him down.

'I don't give a fuck if she's on a call, I want Paula on the line and I want her on the line now!' Rick yelled. Kate did her best to guide her husband back into his office to as he shouted at whoever was unfortunate enough to have answered his call at Black Pawn.

'Rick please keep your voice down,' Kate implored. The last thing Alexis needed was to hear her father ripping strips off Paula over the on-line forum connected to his website.

'Don't Kate…' The look Rick gave her sent chills through her. God help Paula was all she could think as she silently exited his office. She quietly closed the door and made her way to the staircase. Kate realised her time would be better spent starting the communication process with Alexis than trying to stop her husband from tearing shreds off his publicist.

'Kate?' Kate looked up to see her daughter descending the staircase and was surprised to see that her face was devoid of any signs of crying. In fact Alexis looked remarkably controlled compared to the angry young woman who stormed up the stairs less than an hour ago.

'Hey baby,' Kate soothed as Alexis stepped off the bottom stair and into her mom's arms. Kate wrapped her daughter in a tight hug before leading her over towards the couch. Instead of sitting however, Alexis headed towards her dad's office.

'Honey it's not the best time to interrupt your dad,' Kate said trying to stop an already out of control situation.

'I just want him to stop yelling at Paula,' Alexis replied as she neared the closed door. 'It's my fault not hers and she doesn't deserve the abuse she's copping from him,'

As Alexis opened the door she cringed at the booming angry voice of her father and felt even guiltier for what Paula was going through. 'Dad…' she said trying to get his attention.

'I don't care what your IT Department says.…'

'Dad…' she tried again.

'Damn it Paula..'

'Daddy!'

'What!' Rick yelled as he turned towards to the source of interruption. Rick signed and ran a hand through his hair.

'Dad please stop yelling at Paula, it's not her fault…and she was on the phone to me….' Alexis pleaded.

Rick looked at his daughter in stunned silence. 'Look I need to call you back…please just do what I asked you to do,' Rick pushed end on his cell. Closing his eyes, Rick took a deep breath to try to calm himself as he turned to look at his daughter.

'Hey pumpkin….want to explain to us what's going on?' He asked moving towards the young redhead.

Alexis allowed him to give her a brief hug before she extracted herself and took his hand, leading him back out to the living room where her mom was currently sitting on the couch. Kate's knees were bouncing with nervous energy as she watched father and daughter move towards her.

Rick sat allowing Alexis to control the situation, a tactic he'd learned from watching Kate work with victims over the years. His daughter strategically placed herself between her parents; a move he realised meant she didn't have to look at either of them as she spoke.

'Honey what's going on,' Kate asked as she took her daughters left hand. 'Your dad and I are worried sick about you…and we've just had Paige on the phone wanting to know if you're all right,' Alexis bowed her head at her mom's questions. 'And what did you mean when you said it was your fault,' Kate finished

'Because it is Kate…I stupidly trusted a person I thought was my friend….I let her into my home….let her meet my family!' Alexis stopped as she tried to gather her thoughts.

'Alexis…Paige mentioned she thought you'd found something on one of my forums that upset you,' she asked gently, leading the conversation.

'You know I was just so proud of you guys….the way you burst onto the set on Saturday Night Tonight….and I was just sitting there thinking 'wow they're my parents'….' Kate caught the glimpse of pride on her daughters face before Alexis continued. 'Paige rang me a little while later after seeing the clip on YouTube…there was link to it on your website dad….seriously someone at Black Pawn has no life…..but Paige was laughing and giving me a moment by moment description…and I just wanted to see what your fans were saying,' Rick could only cringe at some of the content she may have read. 'I don't even know why I did it, but I saw a post with my name in it…and clicked on the link….'

'Oh sweetie,' Kate soothed

'You know what the worst part about all this is?' Alexis continued as she got up from the couch and started to pace the room.

'Wait….we've met her?' Rick asked as he too rose from the couch only just catching up with the conversation. He'd been lost in thought as to what she may have found on his website.

'Yeah…when you were working the Mars case….no room at the inn remember?' Alexis said trying to deflect her dad's anger.

'Honey we still don't understand why this is your fault,' Kate asked as she moved to still her husband. She was getting dizzy from everyone pacing at the same time.

'Because instead of coming and talking to you guys I've stewed over it…and got angrier…and then lunch with Meredith today…but I've been talking to Doctor Burke and Paula…' Alexis stopped and took a calming breath, trying to remember the breathing exercises she'd been taught by Doctor Burke.

'What happened with your mom,' Kate asked softly.

'She did nothing wrong…really so please don't go yelling at her either dad' Alexis begged her father. '…she was just being Meredith…I wasn't in the right frame of mind to deal with her today' she sighed giving her father a pleading look to leave it at that.

Rick let Kate lead him back to the couch and felt her place a calming hand on his knee once he was seated again. 'Honey we can't help you unless you tell us what's going on,' he implored. Kate squeezed his thigh where her hand rested and Rick stopped to take a calming breath.

'You know I'm not naïve enough to think that something like this doesn't exist out there,' Alexis said as she paced the space in front of the couch. 'And I'm no more a target than anyone else when it comes to cyber-bullying….I'll admit that when I first found the forum and started reading what people were writing about me….it devastated me….they pretty much reinforced every single insecurity I already have about myself,' Alexis shrugged as she tried to keep her emotions under control. 'I just don't get why people sit behind anonymity on a keyboard and say such horrible things about other people…and it's even worse when you realise it's someone you know..' Alexis looked so sad and lost where she stood in the middle of the living room.

Rick looked at his daughter, and he was once reminded of the lost little girl whose mother had just told her she was moving to California. Was leaving for a new life without her and her daddy. 'Baby I'm so sorry…' Rick was at a loss for words on how to comfort his baby girl.

'Please dad, let me finish before I chicken out ….I know you guys have been worried about me and I'm sorry I've shut you out, but I had to figure this out on my own,' she said pleading with her dad to understand. She didn't intentionally set out to hurt either of her parents, but they were both looking at her with such worry on their faces.

'Rick let's just let her tell us her story and we'll go from there,' Kate said softly as she took his left hand in both of hers. He looked at his wife allowing her to ground him with her words and touch and took a deep breath.

'Ok Alexis, tell us your story,' he said looking back at his daughter as she sat on the coffee table in front of them

'Thanks dad.' Alexis took a soothing breath before she continued. 'I need to ask first what Paige told you...she texted me to tell me she'd just finished speaking to both of you, I just need to know we're all on the same page,' she said looking towards her mom. At this point Kate was the most rational parent in the room.

'She said that you went onto your dad's official website when you were talking to her about Saturday Night Tonight, and are now refusing to talk to her,' Kate confirmed.

'Yeah that's where it all started…I was so proud of you both….like seriously if you wanted to star in your own reality show you'd kick the Kardashian's to the curb,' Kate shuddered at the thought of living in a fish bowl for the world to see and judge. There were times now when she struggled with the notoriety of being the wife of Richard Castle. 'Come on Kate just think of the clothes and shoes you'd be asked to endorse,' Alexis ability to read the expression on Kate's face downright scary.

'Sweetie I'm married to a millionaire, I can buy my own clothes and shoes thanks very much…now stop sidestepping and get on with it,' the unusual air of parental authority with which Kate scolded her daughter was comforting to Alexis.

'Sorry…..anyway I found this site via a link on your website that took me to another site that's essentially hate page for kids of celebrities…I'm still not sure how I got on there…' she sassed her dad.

'Hey!' Rick exclaimed, but the look on his daughters face told him she'd been baiting him and he'd fallen for it. 'You know for someone who stormed up the stairs not an hour ago you seemed to be pretty calm now…what happened?' Rick asked.

'At first I was so upset by what I was reading, but it was like a car crash….I didn't want look but couldn't not look…and the more I read….,' Alexis stopped to take a calming breath. 'I had a session with Doctor Burke on the Tuesday where we talked about what I'd found, but more importantly dealing with my own insecurities,' she explained. 'Doctor Burke said I needed to take ownership of the situation instead of being a victim, so I spoke with Detective Ryan because he helped dad remove the photos of Ashley and Lauren after her birthday party a few years ago…'

'Ah' Kate interjected. 'I was wondering why he's been so secretive,' Kate said as things started to click into place.

'Sorry…' Alexis apologised.

'Hey you have nothing to be sorry for sweetie,' Kate reached over to take her daughter's hand. 'That was very smart using the resources you know you have access to,' she continued. 'I'm just glad you know you have people to turn to for help if you don't feel comfortable coming to us,'

Alexis gave her mother a soft smile before continuing. 'I also spoke with Tory…and as it turned out there was nothing much I could do from a legal point of view unless I wanted to sue for slander,' she shrugged.

'And that's why you were talking to Paula,' Rick finished. Now all the pieces were finally in place.

'Yeah, she's been working with Hairy Stew…'

'What the hell's a Hairy Stew?' Kate asked Alexis with an un-lady like snort.

'He's the manager of Black Pawns IT department,' Rick explained as he looked at his wife. 'His name is Steward Henderson…..bald as baby's butt,' he shrugged by way of explanation.

'Ok…so you've been talking with Paula and Mr Henderson…' Kate said, waving her hand for Alexis to continue.

'And he's banned the original poster…no dad I'm not going to name names,' she stated as he went to interject. 'And of course the nature of internet is you just make up another pseudonym and continue what you started, so Hairy Stew set up some sort of firewall bot…. he did try to explain it, but it was all gobbledygook to me…that essentially removes the site address as well as the original post if someone tries to post it on the forum again,' she finished.

'Honey how do you know who it was,' Kate asked.

'Because of the stuff that was being said' Alexis replied. 'Only someone who'd been inside the loft would have known what my home looked like…playing laser tag, that sort of thing…it was really quite invasive reading such personal stuff about myself….' Alexis failed to stop the single tear running down her cheek.

'Oh baby...' Kate was at a loss as to how to console her daughter.

'No it's OK really,' Alexis wiped the tears from her cheek as she reassured her mom. 'Doctor Burke has been really great in helping me work through everything…..but it's still hard you know…..reading that someone thinks you're a rich spoilt daddy's girl still living at home sponging off your dad…..' Alexis caught the sob before it escaped her mouth. Her husband's hand was like a vice where it gripped hers; she gave it a squeeze and looked back towards her daughter, silently encouraging her to continue.

'Why my stunning stepmother is allowing me to still live here…why I'd want to be living with a couple of newly-weds in the first place…why I don't have a boyfriend…..like I don't ask myself these questions everyday…' Alexis finished quietly.

'Alexis at what point have Kate and I said we don't want you here?' her dad asked. She could clearly here not only the hurt but also the anger in his voice, and she knew he was hanging onto his tempter by a thread.

'Never,' she answered.

'And have we ever made you feel like you're not welcome in your own home?' he questioned.

'No,' she said in a small voice.

'And have we been nothing but supportive of the choices you've made, regardless of if we agreed with them or not….even Pi?' the mention of his daughter's ex-boyfriend sending a shudder through Rick.

'Yes,' she whispered, she looked down at her feet so they wouldn't see the embarrassment that was clearly visible on her face.

'Rick,' Kate said softly, she needed to rein her husband's anger in before he scared their daughter off when she was just opening up to them.

'Sorry…I'm sorry…' Rick apologised as he rose and walked over to his daughter.

'Daddy I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you or shut you out..' Alexis sobbed. The weight of the emotional roller coaster ride she'd been on for the past couple of weeks finally being lifted from her shoulders. The move so cathartic she could no longer keep up the façade that everything was ok.

Rick sighed as he pulled his weeping daughter into his arms. He wanted to kill whoever was responsible for hurting his baby girl like this. But at the same time he was so proud of how she'd handled the situation. How she's sought help and guidance from those he trusted most in his life. He would have to find some way to thank Tory and in particular Kevin and Paula for helping his daughter when she felt she couldn't come to him.

'So what happens now,' Rick asked as he pulled back from his daughter, once again giving her control of the situation.

'I don't want to just leave it at this dad, I've been talking to one of the councillors on campus and Doctor Burke about what I can do..and I'd like to start with putting a link from your website to the Government's stopbullying website,' Alexis explained. 'Nothing over to over the top….just another reference site, and then maybe in October you and I can tie something in with National Anti-Bullying Month…it's just a thought,'

'I think it's a great idea,' Rick was beyond proud of his daughter.

'I'd like to arrange a time for us all to talk to Paula,' Alexis said looking at her mother. 'I want to make sure it's done right, and not coming across as pretentious or arrogant,'

Kate walked over to Alexis and pulled her in for a hug. 'I'll look at my schedule for the next couple of weeks and let you know when I another free day.' Kate clung to her daughter as if trying to absorb all the hurt and heartbreak she'd been dealing with over the past few weeks.

'Thank you,' Alexis whispered. 'And thank you for looking after dad,' clinging just as tightly to her mom.

'Always' was all Kate's response. 'Promise me you'll call Paige back, you're very lucky to have such a good friend,'

'I promise and I know,' Alexis said with a squeeze.

'Ok,' Rick interrupted. 'Now I have been told in no uncertain terms that this isn't an adult way to solve a problem anymore, but I think it's time for ice cream,' Rick said he walked towards the kitchen.

Alexis giggled while Kate roller her eyes as they separated from their hug, but neither of them could deny Rick his way of coping. 'Ice cream sounds great dad,' Alexis replied as she took her mom's hand and walked over to sit at the kitchen bench.

While Rick and Alexis bickered over ice cream and toppings, Kate couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of pride she had towards her daughter. She took out her cell and sent Paige a quick text to say thank you and let her know Alexis would call her. She then looked back at her little family and once again though how lucky she was as well as sending a silent prayer of thanks to everyone who had helped her daughter in the past couple of weeks.

Kate made a mental note to give Doctor Burke a call the next day to thank him, as well as seeking out Kevin and Tory, before stepping into play referee to what had now escalated into an ice cream war between father and daughter, and she was not going to be the one to clean up the mess.

'Seriously guys?' Kate yelled. Yes this was her family and she could only imagine the bedlam when they started to add more members. Kate looked at her husband with a look full of love at the thought of finally giving Alexis the brother or sister she always wanted.

Rick caught a glimpse of her face as he held the tub of rocky road just out of reach of their daughter. Even with Alexis jumping up and down trying to reach rocky road in his his hand, he could still look at Kate like she was the most precious thing he'd ever seen.

Blushing, Kate moved to get the bowls for the ice cream. 'You know at this rate we'll be eating ice cream soup if you two don't stop fooling around.' Kate groused.

'Yes mom,' they both moaned at the same time.

'Jinx' Rick said as Alexis huffed.

'You're both jinxed until I release you,' Kate said with a sly grin. But after the day this family had had, she was happy to put with the 'what' and 'seriously' being thrown at her as she took the tub of rocky road from her husband and handed it back to her daughter because this was what living in this family was all about. And she wouldn't change a thing.


	6. Chapter 6 Your Stuff Will Still Be Here

**Author's Notes –** Thank you again for your kind words for my last chapter. I can tell you I was hesitant to post it due to the subject matter, but you guys have been awesome.

This chapter is a tag for Hollander's Woods and was actually the first chapter I had mapped out when I started on this journey. But I soon realised I needed a few stepping stones before getting here.

Finally I would like to dedicate this chapter to TORONTOSUN who's been here since the start and has encouraged me with their kind words on each chapter I've posted.

Many of you would have seen the photo of the little boy reading to a big ginger cat on Facebook, I love the concept of this program and where I got part of the inspiration for this chapter, apart from the fact that I have five rescue cats living on my farm we've collected over the years. You can read about ARL's Book Buddies Program here /programs/book-buddies/

 **Chapter Six – Your Stuff Will Still be Here**

'Babe it's not a problem I'll see you when you get home,' Kate smiled as she listened to the exuberant voice of her husband. When her cell rang at ten fifteen that evening, she'd sworn loudly at the empty loft fearing she'd been called out. Thankfully it was just Rick calling to tell her he would be a little later than he originally planned.

Kate didn't mind the peace and quiet with both Martha and Alexis out for the evening, and was currently tucked up in bed reading the latest novel from James Patterson. She had to admit she wasn't sure she was going to enjoy his latest work, considering she was a homicide cop reading about a women's murder club, but was finding it refreshingly good. Lindsay Boxer could give Nikki Heat a run for her money.

'You know,' Kate jumped as Alexis walked through the bedroom door. 'Some would consider that cheating,' she'd been so engrossed in her book, Kate didn't even hear her daughter come home.

'I won't tell your dad if you don't,' Kate threw back.

'Hmm fine by me, but only because I'll have the blackmail edge,' Alexis giggled. 'Isn't it kinda creepy having dad's big heads in here?' Alexis asked, flopping down on her father's side of the bed and looked at the giant photo boards resting against the wall. 'That is so creepy…' she whispered.

'Comfy there?' Kate laughed as she smoothed Alexis's hair away from her face, as the young woman looked back towards her mom. 'And I've already told him to move them out of here….' Kate said with a sigh. She already knows she's going to have to move them herself in the morning.

'They look so much bigger in here than they did on stage' Alexis tilted her head this way and that…nope still creepy. 'Where is dad anyway, I thought he'd be home from his poker game by now,' she said with a yawn.

'Well, apparently he's on a winning streak and kicking Michael Connelly's butt, so he's not sure when he'll be home,' Kate giggled.

'Oh to be a fly on the wall in that room at the moment,' Alexis laughed and re-arranged herself so she was lying on her side facing her mother, her head resting in her hand.

'So how was your night out with Paige…you're home early?' Kate queried looking at the clock on the night stand. Paige was home on a short break before her final exams, and the two girls had spent every waking minute together catching up on everything they'd missed over the past year.

'Yeah, her mom's not well so she wanted to go home,' Alexis sighed.

'Everything OK with Gillian?' Kate asked with worry in her voice.

'Oh yeah she's fine, she's just at the tail end of a nasty cold that's knocked her around a bit, and Paige just wanted to stay at home with her,' Alexis sighed as she let her head flop onto her dad's pillow. 'Kate?'

'Yeah sweetie,' Kate replied, placing her book mark in the book. She figured she wasn't going to get anymore reading done tonight.

'Have you decided what you're going to do now you've passed your Captain's exam?' Alexis asked, as she picked at imaginary link on the bedspread.

'Not yet…..I know I have to make a decision soon which way I want to go…whether I stay in the NYPD, or look at going into politics,' Kate replied, stilling her daughter's hand. 'There are a lot of things your dad and I need to take into consideration, and what impact it will have on the future of our family,' Kate finished as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

'Like me finally getting a brother or sister…preferably one of each,' Alexis asked with a smile.

'That's one of the things we're discussing, your dad and I will definitely be adding to the family,' Kate laughed as Alexis let out an 'ewwww' while scrunching up her face. 'But' Kate continued as she swatted Alexis's shoulder. 'We also need to take into account the impact on you, and Martha, and anyone else who comes along if I do go into politics…..'

'You know I'll support you no matter what you decide don't you?' Alexis said as she looked up her mom.

'Thank you sweetie,' Kate said softly. 'But it's a little more complicated than just support,' Kate replied. 'So, what's really going on in that pretty head of yours,' Kate asked. Alexis had the good grace to blush at being caught out.

'How did you know?' Alexis questioned, as she rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

'Because, I've known you long enough to know all your tells,' Kate replied, squeezing her daughters hand.

'Paige asked me to travel through Europe with her over summer break, just for a month or so…' Alexis said hesitantly.

'I think that's a brilliant idea sweetie; it's what you should be doing at your age,' Kate replied. 'Yet, why I get the feeling there's a but in here somewhere.' Kate asked. Alexis shrugged her shoulders and looked down at their joined hands, where she was toying with her mom's engagement ring. 'You don't want to go?' she questioned.

'Yeah I do….'

'What, you think you'll come home after a month abroad to find your room packed up and all your stuff in storage…..oh my God, you totally think that!' Kate laughed when she saw the look on her daughters face.

'No…yeah…maybe,' Alexis huffed guiltily. It still surprised her how well Kate knew her.

'Jeez kid, after what this family's been through over the past year, and you're scared to go on vacation because you're worried we'll kick you out while you're gone?' Kate sassed as she pulled her daughter in for a hug.

'Stop laughing at me,' Alexis groused into Kate's shoulder. But Kate could tell from her tone that Alexis was only having fun with her.

'Honey, rest assured you're room and all your stuff will still be where you left it when you come home ok?' Kate assured.

'Ok,' Alexis sighed as she flopped down on her back again.

'So, that's the first thing out of the way, what's next,' Kate said. Since her sessions with Doctor Burke and her recent experience with cyberbullying, Alexis had been much more open with Kate, and their late night discussions had become a regular occurrence.

'Iwannatakeagapyear', Alexis mumbled.

'What honey, I didn't understand a word you just said then,' Kate laughed.

Alexis rolled over on her side again and looked up her mom. 'I want to take a year off from college,' she said.

'Oh….Ok….let me just get my head around this one, because I get the feeling I'm the sounding board before you speak with your father,' Kate said , her mirth turning to seriousness so fast it made Alexis's head spin.

'No….I'm just strategically asking one parent before another,' spoken like a true lawyer Kate thought. 'I've already spoken with dad…about having no idea what I want to do with my life, not wanting to take a year off school….and I'd rather be out experiencing real life, with the possibility of finding the passion and drive that you and dad have, than being stuck in school with no idea what I want to do,' Alexis explained.

'So this isn't just some kneejerk reaction to what's been going on around here lately….you have a plan for what you want to do?'

'Promise me you won't laugh,' Alexis asked.

'Honey, I would never laugh at something that's so important to you….except may Firefly,' Kate sassed. Alexis giggled and felt the tension leave her body as she rolled back to stare at the ceiling again. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she thought, as she felt her mom gently card her hand through her hair.

'I've spoken to Lanie, she said there's a part time internship at the morgue,' Alexis started. 'I'd have to go through the normal interview and selection process, but she said it would just a formality….this way I can not only earn money, but also earn credits towards re-enrolling in college next year….and I know I have partial access to my trust fund now…but I want to work and earn money and contribute…'she said. Kate squeezed her daughter's hand tightly; even now she could still be stunned by what an amazing young woman Alexis had grown into.

'That sounds great honey, I know Lanie loves you, and loves working with you….I've even overheard Perlmutter mention you could be the Chief Medical Examiner one day if you put your mind to it,' Kate said with pride. 'So, apart from working with Lanie, what else did you want to do?' Kate asked.

'This is the part where you have to promise not to laugh,' Alexis whispered shyly and rolling over to dace her mom again. But Kate noticed this time her daughter had brought her knees up to her chest in a protective position,

'Alexis..' Kate rarely used what Alexis had come to refer to as her 'mom' voice. The young woman was certain Kate's 'mom' and Detective Beckett voice were one and same; and Alexis knew not to mess around, Detective Beckett was scary.

'I meant what I said at dad's award dinner….that I want to help you with your campaign, if you decide to go into politics,' Kate sat quietly as she let Alexis gather her thoughts. 'The difference that you could make….I don't even know where to start, but I do know that I want to be part of the journey, and I'm so proud of you,' Alexis was sure she heard her mom sniffle.

'And what if I chose to continue to pursue my career within the NYPD, what would you want to do then,' Kate asked, worried that her daughter was thinking about putting her future on hold for her.

Alexis pulled out her iPhone and brought up a website. 'Someone posted this photo on Facebook a little while ago, and there was just something about it….it just has such a quiet gentleness and beauty…,' Alexis said.

Kate looked at the site Alexis had brought up, and couldn't help but smile and the beautiful photo she was looking at. A young boy with his arm wrapped around a big ginger cat, who was snuggled into the boy as he read a book to the cat.

'Ok, I'm listening,' Kate said quietly, while still transfixed by the photo she was looking at.

'Mr Moore….he's the campus councillor who helped me out last month…his wife helps run a cat rescue shelter on the Upper East Side,' Alexis started. 'She's been looking at ways to raise awareness and funds, as well as start and education program. When I saw this post on Facebook…it just…I can't explain it…but it really struck a chord with me,' Alexis said quietly. Her mom squeezed her knee to encourage her to continue.

'I spoke to the Animal Rescue League in Pennsylvania, to ask them how they went about setting up their Book Buddy program, and then spoke to Mrs. Moore about introducing a similar program here,' she explained. 'And I know it's not as simple as putting a kid with a book in a room with a cat…but you know the results from studies into animal therapy are amazing, particularly in the areas of childhood trauma and autism, and the benefits of a program like this here in New York are so far reaching….' Kate could hear the excitement and passion in her daughter.

'It sounds amazing, but why this…I mean it's a beautiful photo but what made you pursue it further?' Kate asked. 'I didn't even know you liked cats.'

'You know education has always been so important to me, and I see this as a way to help so many kids who are either struggling to learn to read, or have difficulty socialising for whatever reason, or need help recovering from trauma….and it helps the cats…helps socialise and comfort the cats in the shelter. So many of them have come from abuse or neglect…and animals are non-judgmental….they love you no matter who you are, or if you've had a crappy day, whether you have one dollar or a billion dollars…so I want to help Mrs Moore set up a Book Buddies program here in New York, and spend time helping with teaching kids to read…. again it would also go towards re-enrolment credits.' Alexis finished with a yawn.

'Wow….wow….that's amazing….like seriously amazing,' Kate said. It was rare that she was rendered speechless, but her daughter had managed it. 'You've really thought about this haven't you?' Kate was impressed by the amount of thought and planning Alexis had put into justifying taking a year off college.

'Hmmm' Alexis nodded as she struggled to stay awake. 'Or maybe I just want to become a crazy cat lady, and this is my way justifying it' Alexis giggled. 'But either way, I have options I'd like to explore,'

'Honey, so long as you're happy, I have no problem with you becoming a crazy cat lady,' Kate said trying to stifle a laugh and failing. 'And I would be honoured to have you as part of my team if I do decide to run,' Kate placed gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead. An expression of affection she didn't think twice about anymore. 'So what's next,' she asked.

'Nothing,' Alexis yawned.

'What about guys….I know you go to school with some hot young men,' Kate said.

'Kaaaate….' Alexis whined, as she rolled onto her stomach and buried her head in the pillow. Kate still couldn't get over her daughter's uncanny ability to sound like a whining two year old.

'What?' Kate giggled. 'I'm just asking….Is there someone you're interested in? What about the guy we caught you wiping the floor with at laser tag?' Kate asked

'David? No he's not interested in me,' Alexis said as she looked up with an incredulous look on her face.

'Why wouldn't he be interested in you? You're a stunning young intelligent woman,' Kate said clearly flabbergasted.

'Emphasis on the woman,' Alexis giggled.

Kate frowned briefly before the light went off 'Oh' she said with a slight blush.

'David's one of my closest friends...but he already has a boyfriend,' Alexis giggled. 'And no there's nobody I'm really interested in….and honestly, I'm not really looking at the moment,'

'I hope you're not letting what happened with Pi put you off wanting to pursue a relationship,' her mom said.

'No…..not really… .. and I'm not going to sleep around just because I can, that's not me,' Alexis heard her mom sigh with relief. 'Don't get me wrong, I'm not a prude… I'm just not looking for a boyfriend at the moment…that doesn't mean to say that if say Henry Cavill suddenly appeared in front of me, I wouldn't hesitate in riding him until his eyeballs popped out,' Kate laughed out loud at her daughters response. 'Besides, you and dad have set the bar pretty high for what I want out of a relationship,' Alexis said quietly.

'And you also saw all the heartbreak and sorrow we went through along the way,' the seriousness in her mom's voice caught Alexis off guard.

'Yeah…and there were times I begged him not to take you back….not to keep giving you another chance' Alexis whispered. 'And every time I had to pick up the pieces from where you'd broken his heart again, I hated you just a little bit more.' Alexis admitted as she looked up at her mom, when she heard Kate's sharp intake of breath. 'But,' Alexis continued. 'I also saw the hard work you put in….you both put in to get where you are now….and I'm so thankful dad never listened to me…..that you never gave up on him…or me,' she finished with a whisper. Kate swiped at the tear that had rolled down her cheek looking away momentarily.

'You have no idea how much that means to me to hear you say that, and that you never gave up on me either,' Kate said as she gently smoothed a stray lock of hair off her daughters face. 'I know I've not been the easiest person to get to know, definitely not the easiest person to love….but your dad…and you and your Gram's have given me something I haven't had since my mom died….you've given me a family…and I know I have my dad, but for so long the relationship between he and I was…well you know the history….and I love my dad don't get me wrong….but we'll never have the relationship again we had when I was younger,' Kate's voice was tinged with sadness thinking about her mom and how it impacted her life, her dad and her relationship with her father.

Alexis rose up on her knees and pulled her mom in for a hug. 'I didn't mean to make you sad,' Alexis whispered, as Kate rested her head on the young girls shoulder and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

'Oh honey, you didn't make me sad,' Kate said pulling back. 'I have so many wonderful memories of my mom….memories similar to this,' she continued as she gently cupped her daughter's face, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before pulling back and laying back against the bedhead again.

'But so often I'm reminded of how much I miss her….how much we've both missed out on…..my career, you, your dad, what she and my dad could have achieved in their life together ,' Kate said with a sad smile. 'It's also why I encourage you to keep in touch with Meredith…because one day she won't there, and I don't want you to regret not having a relationship with your mom,' Kate said.

'I know,' Alexis said as she swallowed heavily. 'And I do love her, please don't think that I don't….I just haven't looked at her as my mom for a long time now….I think dad summed it up perfectly, in describing her as a crazy aunt with a credit card…all she needs is the cats,' Alexis sighed as she lay back down, while Kate let out an un-lady like snort. 'And I know it's just who she is, I realised a long time ago, I can't change her into what I want her to be,'

'I know, but do you want to?' Kate asked curiously.

'What do you mean,' Alexis asked in confusion.

'Just because she's not someone you look to for maternal comfort and support, would you want to change her?' Kate asked honestly. 'Yes she's highly strung, and free spirited, and you and your father have had to live with the heartbreak and burden of those personality traits, but on the other hand,' Kate took Alexis hand, and quickly continued before her daughter could interrupt. 'Look at the joy she brings the world…just like your Gram's does when she's on the stage…for a few short minutes or hours Meredith and Martha give us a refuge from everyday life, where we can turn the world off and escape to a better place for just a little while… and she gave your dad, the world and me…she gave us you,' Kate said, her throat closing over with tears.

Alexis lay quietly because she'd never thought of her mother in those terms before. It didn't make it any easier to live with, but it did make her look at Meredith in a different light.

'Even on the worst days there is a Possibility for joy' Alexis whispered. 'I'm guessing dad borrowed that advice from you as well?' Kate nodded in response as she waited for Alexis to finish. 'I've never thought of her like that before, still doesn't make it any easier to accept that she just walked away from us' Alexis whispered honestly as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

'Oh baby, I know. But Meredith loves you, and is so very proud of you, every time she sweeps into town and whisks you off somewhere, or sends you a trinket from someplace she's visited, just shows you're never far from her thoughts,' Kate said, and pushed on despite the sceptical look Alexis was giving her. 'Your mom and I talk from time to time, you mean so much to her even though she doesn't have a very good way of showing you,' Kate finished.

'Yeah I know' the young redhead said unconvincingly.

'Honey, what's the real issue here,' Kate asked.

'Promise me you'll tell me straight away if you find out you're pregnant while I'm away,' Alexis blurted out. She wouldn't let on, but she was still upset at the way she found out about her parent's engagement.

'Oh sweetie,' Kate sighed. 'I promise….and I know you're dad and I have apologised…'

'I know,' Alexis interrupted. 'But it's one thing to find out by accident that dad had asked you to marry him….,' Alexis let the sentence hang.

'I promise that as soon as I've pee'd on the stick, probably with your father watching me, and found out I'm pregnant I'll call you ok?'

'You coulda just said yes,'

'Yes' the sound of their combined laughter broke the tension in the room.

'Kate?'

'Mmm?'

'Thank you,'

'For what?'

'For everything you've done for me since you met dad,' Alexis was struggling to stay awake. She was slowly being lulled to sleep by the quiet conversation, and the feeling of love and safety.

'You're welcome baby girl,' Kate looked down at her daughter when she failed to get a reply, only to find Alexis sound asleep. Grabbing her book off the night stand, Kate decided to read until Rick came home, before waking Alexis and sending her to bed.

'You know,' Kate jumped a short time later as Rick walked through the bedroom door. 'Some would consider that cheating,' he finished as he walked around to her side of the bed and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

'And they claim human cloning hasn't been perfected yet,' Kate groused as Rick gave her a confused look. 'Like father like daughter,' was all she said.

'Speaking of daughters, any reason why ours has taken over my side of the bed?' Rick asked as he walked to the opposite side of the bed to rouse Alexis.

'She fell asleep a little while ago, figured I'd just leave her until you came home,' Kate replied without lifting her eyes from the page she was reading.

'Hey sleepy head,' Rick said as he gently roused his daughter.

'Daddy?' Alexis questioned her voice thick with sleep. 'Sorry, I must have fallen asleep,'

'Why don't you head on up to bed,' Rick placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, as Alexis sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

'K,'

It was times like this that Rick struggled to comprehend that the tiny baby girl placed in his arms twenty one years ago, was now a beautiful young woman. Where had the years gone?

'Night sweetie,' Kate pulled her daughter in for a hug before Alexis had the change to leave the bed.

'Night mom, love you,' she murmured as she returned her mom's hug, before turning and getting off the bed. Alexis stopped to allow her dad to give her hug before closing the door as she exited her parent's bedroom.

To Kate's credit, she hadn't even flinched at the moniker her daughter had bestowed upon her, but she could tell from the look in her husband's eyes she was about to get very very lucky.

'Let's make a baby' Alexis heard her mom say as she reached the doorway to her dad's office.

Now fully awake, Alexis wasn't sure if that was a moan or sob from her father, and she didn't want to find out, as she bolted for the stairs, making it to her room in a record time that would have made her younger self proud.

While Alexis didn't want to think about how her brother or sister would eventually get here, she did hope her sibling arrived before she moved out. She felt a pang of anxiety at the thought of finally leaving her home and refuge for most of her life.

After changing and settling into bed, Alexis sent Paige a quick text confirming lunch tomorrow, before snuggling under the covers. While her sessions with Doctor Burke had reduced in frequency, Alexis knew that with the major changes on their way not only in her life, but also her family's life in the in the next year she would need help in navigating those changes.

But as she drifted off to sleep, she knew she also had the support and guidance of loving parents and friends, and while scary, she was also very excited for what the future held.


	7. Chapter 7 - You're Not Alone Anymore

**Author's Notes:** Thank you once again for your support and kind words. Many of your reviews have actually reduced me to tears and I can't thank you enough.

I guess I now move into AU territory as nobody really knows what's going to happen in Season Eight, so this is really just my interpretation of where I'd love our beloved Castle to go.

 **Chapter Seven: You're Not Alone Anymore**

Can't breathe….ringing…..muffled voice…..can't breathe….home early….ringing….at Black Pawn….muffled voice…breathe…..lunch…..cheese….can't breathe…..can't…..…can't breathe…packing….airport…can't breathe…..dump…Kate…..mom…..help.

'You're home early, I thought you were on day shift,' Alexis asked her mom as she entered kitchen.

'I assume by the absence of noise and mess dad's still at Black Pawn,' she continued as she screwed up her nose after smelling the ham she'd just pulled from the fridge.

'Have you had lunch yet? I was going to make ham and cheese toasties but now it's just cheese toasties,' throwing the ham in the trash.

'You'll also be happy to know I've finished packing and I've organised the car service to drop me at the airport tomorrow, thanks for the offer to dump and run but knowing my luck you'll get a call out and you'll literally dump me on the side on the road somewhere…..'

'Kate…' Alexis turned to her mom realising she hadn't had a response to any of her questions. 'Kate…' she tried again as she moved to where Kate was sitting at the kitchen counter turned towards the living room. 'Mom….can you hear me?' she said hoping to get Kate's attention, but as Alexis came to stand in front of her mom, she realised there was something very very wrong. Alexis immediately noticed Kate's laboured breathing and vacant stare as she clutched at her chest.

'Kate can you hear me….it's Alexis?' Alexis stooped so she was eye level with her mom while desperately controlling the urge to touch her. 'Kate….can you show me you can hear me?' Kate's hand relaxed slightly from where it gripped her shirt.

'That's good Kate….I need to you concentrate on my voice ok…..you're sitting in the kitchen in the loft…you were at the precinct this morning…I'm standing here with you…..dad's still at Black Pawn…..gram's is at her matinee….your dad called me this morning to remind us that we still owe him lunch,' Alexis took her cell from her pocket and texted her dad to get home now.

Looking back up from pocketing her phone Alexis saw that her mom had let go of the death grip on her shirt and now staring at her hands. Alexis again fought the urge to touch Kate's hands that were shaking uncontrollably.

'Kate...please I need you to show me you can hear me,' Alexis tried to keep the fear out of her voice as she continued to coach her mom back. While she was no stranger to having panic attacks, Alexis had never had to talk someone out of one let alone someone as strong as her mom. Kate was the strong one in their family not her, all she had to go on was how people helped her.

'Is it ok if I touch you…..please show me it's ok…please show me mom,' struggling to see through her tears, Alexis saw the slight nod from Kate. Ever so slowly, as if she were approaching a terrified animal, Alexis gently touched Kate's left hand, restraining herself from just wrapping herself around her mom.

'That's good…you're doing really good…..just concentrate on your breathing…..breathe with me one two three four five and hold…..and five four three two one….and again,' Alexis stepped closer again as she instructed her mom.

Feeling the vibration in her pocket, Alexis pulled out her cell whilst still holding her mom's hand. 'Dad….I don't know, I just found Kate in the kitchen…I'm pretty sure it's a panic attack…please dad you need to come home now,' Alexis swallowed the sob so as not to startle her mom. 'Ok see you soon….love you too….bye'

Pocketing her cell again Alexis looked back towards Kate who was now staring at their joined hands. 'Dad's on his way home now,' Kate nodded and looked up her daughter.

'Hey…there you are,' Alexis soothed softly as she lifted a hand to smooth Kate's hair behind her ear. She felt her mom squeeze their joined hands in response before Kate dropped her gaze to her lap again.

'Ok you know the drill….can you tell me where you are,' regaining her composure, Alexis once again took control of the situation.

'Home….in the loft,'

'How did you get home?'

'I guess I drove….I can't remember,' Kate said taking a desperate breath as she lost control of her tears.

'That's ok….it's ok…you're doing really good….you're safe, dad's on his way home,' Alexis soothed. 'God I just want wrap you up and hug you,' Alexis blurted out, simply because she had no idea what to say or what to do next.

Kate sobbed as she fell into her daughter's arms, Alexis managing to catch her mom as she fell towards her, Kate's arms like a vice around her waist where she clung to her daughter and buried her head in her neck. Alexis was finding it difficult to breathe and keep them both upright, particularly as Kate was now shaking uncontrollably, and the young redhead could feel the familiar foreboding of terror start to overtake her.

Swallowing her own anxiety, Alexis desperately tried to think of what to do next. 'Kate….we're going to move over to the couch….think you can do that for me?' she felt the muffled 'yeah' and helped her mom to her feet.

Kate kept a death grip on her daughter's hand as Alexis led them over to the couch. The young redhead snagged the throw rug from the back of the couch before helping Kate sit down. Alexis wrapped the rug around her mom before quietly sitting beside her, allowing her mom to control the situation.

'I'm so sorry…' Kate sobbed as she clung to Alexis's hand.

'Hey you don't get to be sorry,' Alexis started. 'At least you have the luxury of breaking down in private,' she continued, trying to lighten the mood in the room and knowing she'd succeeded when she saw the slight lift of her mom's lips.

Kate looked up at the young woman sitting beside her, barely in her twenties and this extraordinary young woman was taking care of her, keeping her safe. And all of a sudden, in the depths of her despair and sadness, she realised she was so very proud to have become this young woman's mom.

'I got called into a meeting at 1PP this morning,' Kate started. 'My review is due; I've just been waiting for the confirmation so I didn't think anything of it,' she said as she felt Alexis shift closer. 'Captain Gates has been promoted to head of Internal Affairs so will be transferring in the fall,'

'I don't understand….why would they call you down town to tell you that…unless it was to offer you the Twelfth?' Alexis asked as Kate shook her head. 'And as much as I like and respect Captain Gates, isn't this a good thing for both of you?'

Kate swiped at her cheek, wiping away the tears she could no longer control. 'Kate please talk to me…what else did they say? Is it dad, has he done something to piss someone off again…..'

'Bracken's lodging an appeal against his conviction,' Kate looked up at her daughter's startled gasp.

Both women sat in silence. Alexis stunned by her mother's revelation, Kate because she was still trying to come terms with it. She'd fought for justice for her mom and won. It was supposed to be over, the man who killed her mother was in jail where he belonged, but now the case that had controlled much of her adult life was back; just when her life was exactly where she wanted it to be.

'Why's there been nothing on the news?'

'They wanted to let me know before it hit the news networks this afternoon,'

'But I thought the case against Bracken was airtight?'

'It is…but you know that doesn't take away his right to appeal his conviction,'

'I still don't understand why Captain Gates couldn't have told you…unless….they were trying to maximise potential damage control,' Alexis finished.

Kate smiled sadly at her daughter. 'I keep forgetting how smart you are,' she said as she pulled Alexis in for a hug.

'I'm sorry,' Alexis whispered.

'Thank you baby girl,' Alexis squeezed her mom before sitting back again.

'I get the feeling this is more than just about him lodging an appeal,' Alexis said and Kate just looked at her daughter with pride and fear.

'Apart from Captain Montgomery and Mike Royce my original training officer….your dad's the only other person who's seen me totally consumed by mother's murder...so much of the heartache I caused your father and in turn you, was because of my obsession in finding my mom's killer…..and I'm terrified of being pulled down that rabbit hole again because I know I won't make it back this time….and I have so much to lose now because it's not just me anymore,' Kate wept.

'But that's just it Kate…you're not alone anymore, you have so many people who love you and will support you through this,' Alexis soothed as she rubbed her hand up and down her mom's back. 'And regardless of how this plays out, we will be here to support you….always,'

'God how did I get so lucky….I don't deserve you or your dad or your grams….and I'm terrified of losing you,' Alexis pulled a sobbing Kate into her arms and clung to her. She placed a gentle kiss on her mom's forehead before resting her head on top.

'You're not going to lose us….after everything we've been through to get here do you honestly think any one of us would just walk away from you?' Alexis soothed. 'I look at the love and support you've given me, particularly in the past couple of months…..something my own mother has rarely given me…..and I love you so much and there is no way I could ever just walk away from you now, neither could Grams or dad,' she said softly as she carded her fingers through Kate's hair.

'You sound so sure,'

'I am…you know why?'

'Why?' Kate asked as she sat back.

'Because we're talking, because you're sharing your fears with me,' Alexis started. 'There were so many times before you and dad got together, where he would come home so frustrated and angry because you refused to talk to him, refused to open up to him,' she continued. 'And I would just get angrier with you because you refused to see what dad was offering you….but in all fairness while I knew the basics of your mom's murder and the effect it had on you….I didn't know the extent until recently,'

'Your dad was just trying to protect you.' Kate justified.

'Yeah I know but I don't need protecting anymore,' Alexis complained.

Both Kate and Alexis startle when they heard the front door open then close quickly again. 'It doesn't matter how old your children get,' Rick said as quickly walked to the couch and sat beside his wife pulling her into an hug. 'You will always want to protect them,' giving his daughter a pointed look, Rick shut down the long running argument between father and daughter. 'Ryan rang me to find out if you were ok…..Kate why didn't you call me,' Rick asked as he pulled back from his wife.

'To be honest Rick…until I found myself talking to Alexis I didn't even realise I was home,' Rick looked at his daughter with such love and pride she had to look away.

'Hey sweetheart, how're you doing?' Rick asked his daughter.

'I'm good dad, you can stop worrying about me as well,' she grumbled as her dad gave her an incredulous look.

'Yeah that's never gonna happen either,' he stated as he felt Kate snuggle further into his embrace. 'So it's all over the news that Bracken's lodging an appeal,' Rick felt his wife grip him tighter. 'Ryan said you'd been called down town this morning, I take it this is why?' Kate nodded against his shoulder but remained silent.

'So what happens now?' Alexis asked.

Kate turned in her husband's arms so she was facing her daughter. 'Nothing…..tomorrow you get on a plane and go to Europe for the summer…'

'Yeah but…'

'No buts' her mom said shutting down her daughter's argument. 'You go to Europe and spend a wonderful month with your best friend and then you come home to start the journey to becoming the next Federal Coroner,'

'I thought it was Chief Medical Examiner?' Alexis bantered back.

'Yeah well I promoted you, either way Lanie can't wait to have you back again,'

'Kate's right pumpkin…you also need to keep fighting city hall to get your book buddies program up and running,'

'It would be a lot easier if my mother was say…a State Senator,' Alexis grumbled.

'Sorry sweetie but it would actually be a lot harder if I was a State Senator,' Kate explained. 'Some sectors would liken it to favouritism,'

'It's a cat shelter mom,'

'Cat shelter one day…bribing government officials the next,' Kate justified.

'Seriously? that's a leap even for you,'

'How do you think Bracken started out…as the DA he had such good intentions on how to clean up crime in the city,' Kate started. 'And no I have never and would never abuse my power…but not everyone sees it that way…you know first hand that there's people out there whose sole purpose in life is to dig up or make up dirt on people,' Alexis nodded her head as she lowered her gaze.

'Hey come here,' Kate murmured as she opened her arms as Alexis allowed herself to be pulled in for a hug. Relaxing against her mom she also felt her dad's arms wrap around her. 'I love you and I know you're here to support me….but I also want you to live your life on your own terms,' she whispered to her daughter.

'Love you too.' Alexis murmured.

'You know I vaguely remember hearing something about cheese toasties earlier,' Kate said as Alexis giggled and sat back up again.

Alexis rose from the couch and walked towards to the kitchen. 'Yeah I was gonna make some lunch…..I'll go start them,'

Kate turned back to her husband and pulled him in for a sensuous kiss, a promise for later. 'Go help our baby while I freshen up,' she said as she too rose from the couch pulling Rick up with her. Rick pulled his wife in for a quick hug before heading to kitchen.

Rick found Alexis standing at the sink lost in thought. 'Hey sweetheart, what do you need done,'

'Is Kate ok?' she asked as she turned to her dad as she tried to wipe away her tears.

'Oh baby come here,'

'I was so scared,' she sobbed as she clung to her father.

'I know sweetheart, but you were so brave and you knew exactly what to do,' Rick hugged his daughter tightly in reassurance. 'I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you,'

Alexis leaned back in her dad's arms and looked up at him. 'It's not your fault dad, you couldn't have known….I didn't even know until I realised Kate wasn't answering me,'

'But you're both here for me now and that's what counts,' Kate said as she entered the kitchen. 'And I'm so sorry I scared you,' Kate smoothed her daughter's hair away from her face.

'Again not your fault,' Alexis reassured as she stepped into her mom's arms.

'Hey where's the ham?' Rick asked as he closed the fridge door.

'In the bin…judging by the smell it could've walked there itself,' Alexis grumbled from where her face was buried in her mom's neck.

'How about we order pizza instead,' he suggested.

'Yeah but I want cheese toasties,' Kate complained.

'Me too,'

Rick held his hands up in surrender. 'Ok cheese toasties it is,'

'So how did you're meeting go this morning,' Kate asked as moved to sit at the kitchen counter.

'Good, I've been asked back to ComicCon this year…they're offering me a panel and everything,' Rick's childlike enthusiasm making Kate smile.

'Wow that is so cool dad…..judging on how good San Diego's been this past week, New York looks like it will be awesome,'

'I know right!' Rich responded with excitement. 'Star Wars, X-Files, Man of Steel,' Alexis blushed as Kate laughed. 'What?' he asked.

'Nothing,' both women said at the same time as they giggled.

'Anyway I'm really excited in catching up with Nathan Fillion and Alan Tudyk after following their Con Man escapades over the past couple of months,'

'And of course it's the tenth anniversary of Firefly,' Alexis interjected.

'And yes daughter dear there is that,'

Kate sat silently listening to her husband and daughter. Are you all packed….yes dad…where's your passport…...in my carry on….do you have enough money….why are you offering me more….are we still meeting up with you in Paris…..only if you want to, you don't have too.

'We'll be there sweetie,' Kate interjected before sitting back and silently absorbing the conversation again. She grabbed hold of the peace she felt at this moment in time, because she knew at some point in the not too distant future she would need to ground herself in this memory just as she would need to ground herself in her family.

But unlike the previous times she'd come up against her mother's killer, this time she wasn't alone and that will make the fight this time survivable.


	8. Chapter 8 - A New Place to Call Home?

**Authors Note:** I hope you enjoy the next instalment of my little universe. Apparently I don't own Castle, much is the pity because then we'd have much more Kate and Alexis bonding. But then that's what Fan Fiction is for. To fill in the little gaps we'd love to see on the show.

I have incorporated spoilers and rumours from Season Eight, so if you're staying spoiler free, then you have been warned. I've also made the assumption Alexis never visited Kate's apartment.

 **Chapter Eight – A New Place to Call Home?**

'Come on, come on, come on,' Detective Kate Beckett sighed in frustration as she leaned against the back wall of the lift and tapped her foot impatiently. Feeling the lift slow, the Detective straightened her jacket and skirt, smoothed her hair and checked her weapon in preparation of exiting the lift once it reached her designated floor.

Thankful the building had off street parking; Kate had made up the ten minutes she was running late for her rendezvous this evening.

As soon as the doors opened, the stunning brunette strode purposefully down the hallway towards her meeting point, but slowed her hurried pace to an almost tiptoe when she heard voices filter through the open door to her left.

Detective Beckett stood silently against the wall just beyond view of the occupants in the room and watched on in silence. So much planning and conspiring had gone into setting up this meeting, but Beckett needed to gage the mood of the room before entering. Judging from the frustrated voices coming from just beyond the doorway, she was hoping she could salvage the meeting she'd so carefully planned.

'Grams stop touching things!'

'Oh darling it's not like I'm riffling through the woman's lingerie draws for heaven's sake, and what's a little healthy curiosity between friends,' waving a hand with dismissal, Martha continued to inspect the room, every now and then touching something or picking it up for closer inspection before setting it down again.

'Grams we don't even know who lives' here….wait….you know why we're here don't you!' Alexis challenged her grandmother.

'Oh my darling girl…'

'No don't you my darling girl me…..I know this isn't your new apartment so why are we here?' Kate nearly gave her position away as she stifled a laugh at her daughter. Alexis folding her arms and huffing in annoyance was a site to behold.

'My my Kiddo, you really are cranky when you haven't had enough sleep'

'Don't change the subject Grams, I'm tired, I'm hungry, I've spend the afternoon filling out paperwork and being yelled at by Lanie about cutting my hair, I'm sick of everyone yelling at me about my hair I like my hair…I haven't had time to unpack my suitcase I've run out of clean clothes and I just want to go home!' Alexis stopped short and slapped her hand over her mouth when she realised what a whining brat she sounded like. 'I'm sorry Grams, I didn't mean to yell at you,' the poor girl felt terrible for becoming so upset at her grandmother.

'Oh I'm sorry sweetheart, maybe tonight wasn't such a good idea after all,' Martha said as she hugged her granddaughter tightly. 'I'm sure Katherine and you're father will be here any minute and then we can go home'

'Why are we meeting dad and Kate here?'

Kate felt a pang of uncertainty; maybe they all should have waited until Alexis had had a chance to recover properly from her vacation. But both Rick and Martha had assured Kate her plan was ingenious. However with her recent promotion to Captain, Rick deciding to return to being private investigator, Martha moving into her new apartment and Alexis starting back at the morgue next week, the family wouldn't have much free time to spend together in the coming weeks.

Kate thought it was best to make her presence known before her jetlagged and very cantankerous daughter became even more exasperated with her poor grandmother. It didn't help that Martha had just let the cat out of the bag.

Swallowing the last of her trepidation, Kate took a calming breath and entered her old apartment. 'Hi guys, sorry I'm running late, I'm sure I killed a small forest filling out paperwork today,' Kate dropped her bag just inside the doorway and walked towards Martha.

Martha pulled her daughter-in-law in for a hug, thankful Kate had finally arrived. 'Oh Katherine no apology required, I know I keep telling you, but I'm just so proud of you my darling girl….Captain Katherine Beckett,' Kate blushed at Martha's praise. 'I'm so glad you're finally here,' Martha whispered as she pulled Kate closer. 'I wasn't sure how much longer I could distract our Little Miss Grumpy,'

Since her promotion was announced two weeks ago, Kate had received nothing but congratulations and well wishes from her many friends and colleagues. Her only regret when her Captaincy was announced was that Alexis had been in Sweden with Paige, and she couldn't share the news with her daughter in person. She and Rick on the other hand had celebrated many many times that night.

'Thankyou Martha, although my official appointment doesn't happen until next month,' Kate smiled as she pulled back from Martha's hug. 'But I figured because I had to spend the afternoon at One PP I'd better dress the part,'

'Well you look stunning, but then you always do,' Martha gushed. 'So where's Richard, wasn't he was supposed to be meeting us here too?' Martha questioned.

Kate looked at her daughter with concern; so far the young redhead had remained silent. 'He rang to let me know he's on his way, he needed to make a quick stop to see Henry,'

'Oh what's that boy done now that he needs to see his lawyer,' Kate didn't have the heart to tell Martha that she was over-acting just a little. However Martha must have caught the look on Kate's face and her shoulders slumped. 'Well I guess it's no use trying to keep up the charade any longer then is it Kiddo,' Martha signed as she looked towards her granddaughter. 'Hopefully your cousin Sofia has just as good a taste in wine as you do Katherine,' Kate just rolled her eyes as she watched her mother-in-law make her way to the kitchen.

Alexis stood rooted to the same spot she'd been standing in for the last five minutes. Her grand-mother could be heard muttering while she opened and closed kitchen cabinets and slamming draws before the matriarch cried 'Eureka!'

Kate could feel Alexis's stare boring into her, but continued to watch as Martha poured herself a very large glass of red wine. Detective Beckett was strategically using these few extra seconds to prepare herself for her daughter's questioning.

'Kate what the hell's going on?' straight to the point, _'that's my girl'_ Kate thought. 'I take it from all the subterfuge and secrecy this is your old apartment….so why are we here?' Alexis demanded. Kate sighed as she walked over to her daughter and took her hand with a gentle squeeze.

Alexis looked exhausted. The young redhead being the perfectionist and workaholic she was, had refused to take a few days to recover from her vacation, instead heading back to her cat shelter to help Mrs. Moore prepare for the final inspection from the health department and social services.

Then from the worried phone call Kate had taken from Lanie this afternoon, Alexis had spent most of the day completing her orientation and paperwork before starting back at the morgue next week, instead of spending the day at home resting as suggested by her dad.

And as everyone in the Castle household knew, an exhausted Alexis was a grumpy, irritable and somewhat irrational Alexis. Just like her father and grandmother.

The young redhead tried to pull away from Kate's grasp in frustration, but Kate refused to relinquish her hold. 'Come here,' Kate pulled Alexis into her arms and held her tightly. Her daughter initially struggled, but then relaxed and buried her face into her mom's neck as she wrapped her arms around Kate's waist.

Gently rocking side to side, Kate ran her hands up and down Alexis's back in a soothing caress. 'I love your hair.' Kate murmured.

'I love my hair too,' Alexis laughed, or sobbed, Kate couldn't work out which as Alexis clung to her. 'And you totally rock a skirt Captain Beckett,' Kate laughed and gripped her daughter tighter. Maybe tonight wouldn't be a bust after all.

Kate looked over Alexis's head to kitchen where her mother-in-law was standing behind the counter; Martha saluted Kate with her glass of red before disappearing into the living room. From the soft volume of the television coming from the rear of the apartment, it appeared Martha had made herself quite at home. _'At least someone likes the place'_ Kate thought to herself.

'I'm sorry I haven't had any time to spend with you since you got home,' Alexis squeezed her mom tighter, and Kate knew she'd said the right thing. 'And I'm sorry for springing this on you tonight as well….I know you're tired,' Kate felt Alexis nodding. 'Lanie called looking for you after you left the morgue, she feels so bad for the way she spoke to you this afternoon,' Alexis shrugged before settling again.

'Kate, are you in here?' Kate looked towards the still open front door as her husband poked his head around the corner.

'In here,' she replied softly.

'Hey,' he said, giving his wife a closed mouth smile. 'Everything OK?' Rick asked as he nodded towards his daughter who was still wrapped in Kate's arms.

Watching the way Kate loved his daughter made him fall in love with her all over again. He didn't think it was possible to love her any more that he already did. Rick was also kind of embarrassed that it also made him lust after his wife. He couldn't wait…. _'nope don't go there'_ Rick thought to himself as he felt the blush rise up his neck.

'Nothing a proper meal and a good night's sleep won't fix,' Kate gave her husband a knowing look; she knew exactly what her husband was thinking. Rick deposited the large envelope he was carrying on the table beside the door and walked over to his wife and daughter.

'And clean clothes….I need clean clothes,' Alexis pulled back from her mom and wiped her face on her hem of her t-shirt. 'Hey dad,' Alexis allowed her father to pull her for a quick hug. 'Hey sweetheart,' he replied as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

'Hey you,' Rick moved to his wife and pulled her in for kiss. 'Missed you today,'

'Missed you too,' Kate whispered as she pulled Rick back in for another kiss.

'So…now everyone's here, can someone tell me what's going on?...guys…..seriously?' both Kate and Rick ignored their daughter as they deepened their kiss. It had become an ongoing joke between them about how much they could embarrass Alexis with their public displays of affection. 'Ok you can stop now; you've successfully grossed me out,' Alexis rolled her eyes at the pair and headed to the back of the apartment in search of her grandmother.

'Hi,' Rick murmured as they broke from their kiss and he caressed his wife's nose with Eskimo kisses.

'Hi,' Kate whispered back before pulling her husband in for another sensuous kiss. As they broke again, Rick was spellbound by the arousal he saw in his wife's eyes. 'Baby making later writer boy,'

'Man…writer man,' Rick pouted as he squeezed his wife. 'God I want you,' he murmured.

Kate was deliciously distracted by the sensual caress of her husband's lips as he kissed his way down her neck towards the open collar of her shirt.

'Babe I want you too, so bad,' Kate leaned her head to the left so her husband had better access to her neck. 'But right now we have one very cranky redhead, who I'm sure thinks we're kicking her out,'

'But mother's already moved out…ow…..APPLES!' Rick exclaimed. Kate was so fast Rick didn't see his wife raise her right hand until he felt his ear being painfully twisted. His wife had an extremely devious wicked side that still surprised him after all these years.

'Seriously Castle…time to man up don't you think,' Rick was so turned on right now, he'd just been rebuked by Captain Beckett….in a skirt….and she was hot as hell.

'Oh Katherine I've been telling him that for years, hopefully you'll have more success than I ever did,' Martha strode into the kitchen and deposited her now empty wine glass in the sink. Kate laughed as she watched her man-child husband sulk. 'Richard I'm starving, how about we go for a lovely evening stroll around the neighbourhood, we can find some dinner and bring it back,' Kate sent her mother-in-law a grateful smile.

'Why do I have to go? Can't we just order in or pick something up on the way home?' he whined. Rick wanted to check on his daughter and get his wife home. Captain Kate Beckett in a skirt was a sight to behold, and he was desperate to behold her.

'Richard, I'm trying my best to be subtle here,' Martha exclaimed as she retrieved her light weight jacket from the coat rack by the door and handed it to her son. 'Let's go get dinner so Kate can explain to Alexis what all the secrecy and plotting was about tonight….I swear darling, you're my son and I love you, but you're as thick as two bricks at times,' Kate let out an undignified snort as her husband helped his mother into her jacket.

'Et tu Mrs. Castle?' Rick clutched dramatically at his heart. 'Mother, are you sure you need your jacket, it's still fairly warm out there,' Martha just gave her son a look. 'Fine,' he sighed in surrender.

'What are you in the mood for?' Rick asked as he waggled is eyebrows suggestively at his wife. 'Indian, pizza, Thai?' he rattled off.

'Surprise me,' Kate countered

'Chinese it its then,' Rick smirked and winked. 'Come along mother, let me introduce to the best little Chinese restaurant this side of Manhattan,'

'Well hopefully darling we'll be visiting this neighbourhood on a regular basis in the future, it's very nice don't you think?'

'Yes I do mother, yes I do,' Rick sent is wife a loving smile before closing the front door as he exited the apartment.

Kate sighed as she looked around her former home; she removed her jacket and shoes and placed them by her bag near the door ensuring her weapon was secured inside her bag.

Even after permanently moving into the loft, this place still felt like home, and Kate hoped Alexis would feel the same way. Her cousin Sofia had the same eclectic taste in furniture and décor as Kate, but preferred minimalism to Kate's almost thrift shop style. She could definitely see Alexis's bohemian elegance in here.

She glanced at the envelope Rick had left on the entry hall table, but decided to leave it where it was. Kate already knew its contents, but would wait for Rick before they went through them with Alexis.

Grabbing a couple bottles of beer from the fridge, Kate wandered to the living room in search of her daughter.

'Say Yes To The Dress…seriously?' Kate sassed as she handed Alexis a beer.

'Guilty pleasure, promise me we'll never fight like this when I get married?' Alexis teased as she thanked her mom; Kate dropped a gentle kiss on Alexis's forehead before sitting next to her.

Twisting the top off the bottle with practiced precision, the young redhead took a large swig. 'So, if tonight went as you'd planned it, what was supposed to happen,' Alexis asked.

Kate reached over and grabbed the remote off the coffee table as she sat next to her daughter; Monte was just about to jack up a future bride as Kate turned off the TV. 'Well contrary to popular opinion, voiced or otherwise, you're not being kicked out of home,' Kate stated and watched as Alexis sighed in relief. 'I wanted you to fall in love with this place, so you had an option when you were ready to move out'

Alexis looked at Kate with confusion. 'But doesn't your cousin live here? '

'She does, but your dad and I had dinner with Sofia and her boyfriend Nathan last week, well he's her fiancé now,' Kate smiled. 'They're getting married next May and they've decided to move to Australia after the wedding,'

'Australia?' Alexis couldn't imagine moving so far away from her family.

'Yeah, Nathan's from Melbourne and wants to move back home, they both want to. When Sofia moved in here she'd just come home from a two year working holiday, she met Nathan when she was working in Sydney.'

'So where's Sofia tonight? I hope she won't mind that Grams was poking around the place, or that she opened a bottle of wine, or we're drinking her beer,' Alexis felt so embarrassed at her grandmother's prying.

'Sofia's up in Boston, she's taken Nathan to meet her parents,' Kate explained. 'When I mentioned to her you wanted to move out next year, Sofia suggested I bring you by this week so you could get a feel for the place, and of course your grandmother wanted to put on a production worthy of Shakespeare,' Kate sighed. 'Except tonight's turned out more like a Monty Python sketch,'

'Well don't tell Grams, but I prefer Monty Python to Shakespeare,' Alexis joked and Kate laughed. 'I didn't realise you owned your apartment, I just thought you rented it, that your cousin took over the lease when you moved into the loft,'

Kate looked around the living room; the memories made here as strong now as they were when she lived here. 'No I owned it…still own it,' she clarified. 'You're dad helped me find it when I was looking for an apartment after my first place…well you know….blew up,' Alexis laughed but tried to cover it up by pretending to choke on her beer. Kate just smirked at her daughter. 'I couldn't believe my luck….I fell in love with this place the moment I stepped through the front door,'

'Um I don't want to sound rude….'

'How did I afford it?' Kate interjected as Alexis nodded. 'My family wasn't poor, my parents were both lawyers and I had a very comfortable upbringing, and mom and dad invested wisely. After my mom died, there was a substantial insurance payout that dad invested for me, I considered it blood money at the time and wanted nothing to do with it,' Kate looked at Alexis and smiled when she felt her daughter squeeze her hand.

'When I graduated from the Academy, my dad in one of his rare sober moments at the time sat me down and said 'Katie, your mom would want you to use this money to secure you're future.' Alexis giggled at Kate's impersonation of Jim. 'So I bought my first apartment….that you know….blew up….stop laughing or I'll take your beer away from you,' Kate groused as she swatted her daughters arm.

'I'm sorry Kate, but you gotta admit it's kinda funny when you say it that way,' Alexis teased. 'And I'm legally allowed to drink now, so no you can't take my beer away from me,' she challenged and laughed even harder at the _'you wanna bet'_ look Kate was giving her.

Alexis tried to control her giggling, between her jetlag, sleep deprivation and alcohol her head was feeling very fuzzy. 'So why didn't you sell when you moved into the loft? You would've made a fortune from this place; I mean it's….perfect,' Alexis wasn't getting her hopes up, the young redhead had no idea what her mom was up too, but there was no way she could afford this place.

Kate felt relief at knowing Alexis's first impression was good. 'I was going to sell, but your dad, my dad, even your dad's lawyer Henry convinced me to keep it as an investment and then Sofia needed somewhere to live,' Kate stopped to gather her thoughts before she continued, she was now moving into unchartered territory.

Being married to Alexis's dad was one thing; even giving him advice on the workings of a teenage girls mind over the years didn't cross the line. While Rick had given her his blessing, Kate still felt trepidation at giving Alexis advice, particularly about something as serious as moving out and property investment; especially after the fiasco with Pi.

'But if I'm going to be honest with you, I was hoping you'd love it as much I as do, so when you were ready to move out, it would save you the time and hassle of finding somewhere to live,' Kate held her breath and waited for Alexis's reaction.

Alexis had sat silently as she listened to her mom. 'Wait so you're offering it to me to rent?' the redhead asked in confusion.

'No I want you to buy it,' Kate clarified.

Alexis nearly spat her beer out at her mom's statement. 'Kate I'm a third year college graduate on a part time intern's wage….how am I supposed to buy this? I couldn't even afford the rent!' Alexis laughed.

'Your dad has set you up a sizeable trust fund….'

'No that's dad's money,' Alexis objected quickly, when would Kate understand that to Alexis, where her father's money was concerned it always felt like she was taking charity from him?

'No it's yours…..'

'Kate….'

'Honey, please just hear me out,' Kate reached for Alexis's hand as her daughter huffed out a frustrated breath. 'I know you see your trust fund as some sort of charity at best, sponging off your dad at worst,' Kate knew she'd hit the nail on the head when her daughter blushed and look away.

'But your father has worked so hard his whole life to achieve what he has, to make sure he could give you the best life he could. And he's raised you to be exactly the same,' Kate looked at her daughter with pride. 'And yes he's amassed a great deal of wealth…..OK he's loaded, but he's also been very generous in sharing that wealth with charities, setting up scholarships and I believe a particular cat shelter?' Alexis looked down at their joined hands with embarrassment. 'Hey, you don't have that mane of hair to hide behind anymore kiddo,' Kate teased.

Alexis took another swig of her beer. 'I just…..I've grown up with money, I know what it's like to have the best of everything, to go to the best schools, to have opportunities most people only dream about…and there are times I feel so guilty about it, God knows other people love to make me feel guilty about it,'

'Baby, you can't live your life based on what others think of you, we've had this conversation already,' it broke Kate's heart that Alexis was still insecure about what people thought of her, that she still to a degree, let those fears rule her life.

'And yes you've had a lot of opportunities others will never have,' Kate continued. 'But you've earned every single one of them, particularly when it came to your schooling. And your dad didn't just buy you things because he could,' Kate tried to keep her frustration in check. 'He taught you that if you wanted something, you had to work to earn it,'

The damage the whole cyberbullying incident did to Alexis was still causing her daughter to doubt herself. 'Honey you're not some narcissistic trust fund celebutant posting every second of your self-obsessed existence on social media!' Kate exclaimed, Lord knows she'd met way too many shallow egotistical rich kids in her time. Alexis was like a breath of fresh air in a sea of selfishness and self-importance.

'Bad day at the office?' Alexis asked with a smirk.

'No smarty pants, but if I remember correctly,' she continued. 'There have been times you've tried to hide the fact your father is rich,' Alexis smiled and rolled her eyes at her mom, because she always knew the right thing to say. 'The time he set the trap in the refrigerator to find out whom was stealing food because you didn't want to ask for more allowance,' Kate laughed.

'Do you have any idea how long it took to get that blue dye out? Not to mention having to go back to the dorm looking like Sassette Smurf,' Alexis laughed; her dad was such an immature child at times.

'Trust me; I had words with your father after that particular incident,' Kate smiled as she reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her daughter's ear.

'I also remember meeting this gangly fresh faced fifteen year old nearly eight years ago at a swanky book signing. And this teenager, well she was more worried about doing her homework than me arresting her father on suspicion of murder,' Alexis giggled as Kate smiled at the memory.

'And I've had the privilege of watching that teenager grow into the beautiful, intelligent and companionate young woman that I'm so proud she allows me to call her my daughter,' Kate was struggling to see through her tears, but she needed Alexis to know that the only person's opinion she needed to value was her own.

'The woman you've grown into? That can't be bought, it doesn't matter how rich or poor a person is….it all comes down to love and nurturing, the events and experiences in your life that help shape you and the people who help guide you, but ultimately…it comes down to who you are as person in here,' Kate tugged their joined hands until they rested over her heart. 'OK?'

'OK,' Alexis whispered, her voice wavering with unshed tears.

Kate noted that Alexis was fixated on where their hands were resting just above her left breast. 'You can ask,' Kate whispered.

'Does it still hurt…the scars I mean,' Alexis had never seen the scars from Kate's shooting, but just knowing they were there was enough of a reminder of how close they'd all come to losing the family they've become. It was the one topic they'd never spoken about.

'Sometimes, particularly during winter if I haven't warmed up properly, it can hurt like a son of a bitch,' Kate said as she let their joined hands drop back to her lap.

'I thought it was dad…I thought dad had been shot...you both went down together and I tried to get to him, but Detective Ryan had pushed me and Grams to the ground, it wasn't until they were loading you into the ambulance that I knew dad was ok,' Alexis looked down at their joined hands; the now warm bottle of beer still clutched in her other hand.

'But somehow we all made it out the other side, and here we are…..a family….so enough of the morbid stuff, are you gonna show me around?' Kate shook her head at her daughter's sudden change in direction. Talk about a segway.

'In a minute, I just want to spend some time and catch up with you; we haven't spoken properly in over a month,' Kate watched as Alexis leaned over and placed her beer bottle on the coffee table, letting go of her hand in the process. 'We'll save the European Vacation stuff for when you're dad and Grams get back, how's everything else going? Did you get all your permits for the cat shelter?'

Alexis sat back with her legs tucked under, her knees resting against her mom's thigh as she settled and leaned against the back of the couch. Even after the hard work both women had put into their relationship, the young redhead was still getting used to having Kate care about her, love her. And Alexis made no secret that she thought of Kate as not only her mom, but her best friend. This is what Alexis had wanted since she was a little girl, since Meredith had abandoned her. And she was thankful once again the day Kate entered all their lives.

'Yeah final inspection was yesterday, we've satisfied all the requirements of Health and Human Services and Juvenile Services,' Alexis said with pride. 'Thank you again so much for helping me with all the paperwork for the DOJ, I'm sure we'd still be wading our way through the volunteer screening process if it weren't for you and your dad,'

'You're welcome,' Kate smiled softly as she squeezed her daughter's knee, allowing her hand to rest on Alexis's thigh. 'I can't tell you how excited my dad was when I told him you were going to ask him for help,'

It was just another relationship Alexis had gained over the past few months, first a mom and now a grandpa. 'There's no way I would have even known where to start if it weren't for your dad, and I have to find a way to thank Captain Gates and all the guys from the Twelfth for their help, their letters of recommendation helped so much.'

'So when do you think you'll get the final OK?'

'Hopefully early next week, so by the end of next month we should have our Book Buddies program up and running,' Kate was so proud of Alexis; her daughter had worked relentlessly to make she'd completed all the required paperwork, submissions and supporting documentation before she left for Europe. Alexis, with Jim's help, had manoeuvred her way through the minefield of bureaucratic paperwork and red tape like a General on a battlefield.

'That's wonderful news, and let me know if there's anything your dad and I can do,'

'I have an idea or two,' Alexis just had to work up the courage to ask her parents to read Driving Heat at a charity night she was planning for the opening of the Book Buddies program. Maybe even turn it into the book launch.

Mother and daughter sat in companionable silence for a moment before Alexis spoke. 'And thanks for coming with dad to meet Paige and I in Paris, I wish you'd told me you didn't have any vacation days left, because I wouldn't have asked if I'd known,' Alexis's soft voice was full of guilt at the thought of her mom giving up paid work days. 'You didn't have to come just because I wanted to visit the Eiffel Tower,'

'Hey, if it made you feel safe and gain control of what happened to you when you were kidnapped, I would do it again in heartbeat,' Kate blushed, Alexis was looking at her with such adoration it almost made her feel uncomfortable.

'Can I let you in on a little secret?' Alexis nodded at Kate's sly remark. 'Well apparently in the eyes of the NYPD employment award, I'm now a mom, and that means I get parental leave,'

'Yeah but I thought that was only if you have a baby or your kid is sick,'

'You know I thought that too, it was Captain Gates who pointed out to me that parental leave could be used any way I wanted to use it so long as I was looking after my child,'

'But I'm not your kid and last time I checked I was legally an adult,' Alexis argued.

Kate just gave Alexis a knowing smile. 'Sorry but I beg to differ…about the _'not being my kid'_ bit, because you've kinda been my kid since you were sixteen,'

'Kate, having legal power of attorney is one thing…but,'

'But what?' Kate challenged. 'I do have power of attorney with regards to your trust fund and your dad's estate, but your dad also made me you're legal guardian if anything were to happen to him…you didn't know that?' Kate asked at Alexis's confused look.

'I thought it was just power of attorney, dad never mentioned guardianship….I thought Meredith would have had to have signed off on that,' Alexis questioned.

' _Oh shit'_ Kate thought to herself. 'Um maybe we should wait until your dad gets back,'

'No Kate, please I'm not mad. I know dad had sole custody of me, I just assumed that if anything happened to him, guardianship would automatically go to mom unless….she didn't want it,'

Kate gave her daughter a sad smile and took her hand again. 'When your dad first approached me…it wasn't long after we wrapped up the curse of the mummy case, as he loves to call it, I asked him the same thing,' Kate sighed softly knowing she was about to break her daughter's heart again where Meredith was concerned. 'He told me he'd informed your mom, as a matter of courtesy…,'

'Don't tell me…so long as she still got her alimony she didn't care,' Alexis interjected.

'I wouldn't put it that way….'

'Potato potahto Kate…where Meredith is concerned money talks the loudest….look Kate I know Meredith loves me, and in her own weird way she loves being my mom….she just doesn't want to be a mom, if that makes any sense,' the maturity with which Alexis spoke just made Kate all that prouder of her. 'Besides, knowing that I've kinda belonged to you for the last six years, even when things were bad between you and dad….that's all that matters to me,' the young redhead said shyly as distractively picked at a loose thread on her jeans.

' _Oh wow'_ was all Kate could think as she stilled Alexis's hand. 'Any way,' Kate said, trying to get the conversation back on track again. 'I get parental leave because I have a kid, and it just so happened that my kid needed me OK?' Alexis leaned forward until her head rested on her mom's shoulder.

'Fine,'

'What's with the tone, you don't believe me?' Kate rested her head atop her daughter's and waited.

'Yeah I do, it's just that….I'll be moving out and you and dad will have kids and I'll get married one day….' Oh not for the first time did Kate wish her mom were alive, because right now she'd be calling her to apologise. Kate remembered having exactly the same conversation with her mom before she moved across the country to go to Stanford.

'And what?' Kate sat upright again, she cupped Alexis's chin to encourage her daughter to look at her. 'You think we'll forget about you? You think because you move out your dad and I stop being your parents, that you stop being our daughter,' Alexis blushed and tried to avert her eyes. 'Hey, regardless of how old you get, or when you get married and make us grandparents, you will always be our daughter and we will love you and worry about until the day we die, just like my dad worries about me, your Grams worries about your dad,' Kate pulled Alexis into a hug and squeezed her tight.

'Yeah but dad gives Grams reason to worry,' Alexis laughed as she sat back again. 'Speaking of dad and Grams, they been gone for a while,'

'You know your Grams gives as good as she gets,' Kate teased. 'And Martha wanted to give us some time alone, give us a chance to talk…and for me to explain what tonight was about, so I estimate they'd be on their sixth lap of the block by now giving the neighbours something to gossip about,' Kate could just picture Rick and Martha bickering on the sidewalk as Rick was dragged along behind his mother.

'So…..Captain hu?' Alexis said proudly, so glad Kate decided to stay with the NYPD.

'Yeah, Captain…..you're not disappointed I didn't pursue politics?' Kate asked. Alexis's opinion was important to her because it affected her life as well.

'I've already told you that I'd support you whatever you decided to do,' Alexis smiled shyly, wishing she still had her curtain of hair to hide behind. 'Thank you for calling me when you found out…and if I'm being completely honest, I'm glad you chose to apply for Captaincy…I'm not ready to share you with the world yet, I like having you all to myself,' wow, that was not what Kate expected. 'So when are you officially Captain Beckett?' Alexis asked excitedly.

'September twenty first, I'll be spending the next couple of weeks transitioning with Captain Gates before she starts down at One PP,' Kate reached out again to smooth Alexis's now short hair off her face again.

'September's going to be a big month in the Castle household,' Alexis smiled tiredly at her mom as Kate nodded her head. 'You don't mind that dad's reopening his PI Agency?'

'Ask me that question in a couple of weeks and I'll let you know,' Kate teased. 'So have you got your shifts for next week?'

'Yep, can you believe it's Doctor Purlmutter who wants to ease me back in? I know people think he's a jerk, but when you get to know him, he's actually a really good mentor and teacher,' Kate didn't want to say anything to Alexis, but she was worried her daughter would be taken advantage of, particularly with the shortage of staff at the Medical Examiner's office.

'And what about your shelter; how will that work?'

'I'll be doing around ten hours a week, most of them on a Saturday or Sunday, depending on my roster at the morgue,' Alexis explained. 'There's been a lot of interest in the program; one of the volunteers Mrs Hamilton is a retired teacher and has taken on being the Education Co-ordinator….so many people and organisations have offered help, everything from donating books to cat food and furniture for the reading room,' Alexis looked at her mom with tears in her eyes.

'And it all started because of a picture on Facebook, and I can't thank you and dad enough for supporting me in doing this…because I'm pretty sure this is what I want to do with my life,' Kate wiped the tears from her daughter's cheeks.

'And what's that?' Kate held her breath, hoping Alexis was going in the direction Kate knew her daughter's heart truly laid.

'I want work in the community and help people, I just need to work out in what capacity,' Alexis looked around the living room as she gathered her thoughts. But the young redhead knew this is where her heart and passion laid.

'The one thing I've learnt from my time listing to you, working with Lanie and now the shelter, there are so many people out there who have no-one to speak up for them, or help them….and I hate that and I want to do something to change that,' Alexis shrugged as she gave Kate a sad smile.

Kate couldn't help it; she burst into tears, her sweet, beautiful, companionate daughter. 'Oh Baby I am so proud of you,' Alexis was relieved and a little confused at Kate's reaction as she hugged her mom back.

'So you're OK with this? I don't even know what to do next'

'Honey it wouldn't matter if I'm ok with it or not, so long as you're happy with your decision,' Kate sat back and wiped the tears from her face. She'd felt emotional and of kilter for the past week, but just put it down to the excitement of her promotion and approaching that time of the month. 'But I've known you long enough to know that this…what you're doing helping the community? This is where your passion and your heart has always been…and give it time, you'll find what you want to do,' Kate said confidently.

'I couldn't have done any of it without you or dad,' Alexis shook her head as she tried to find the right words. 'The support, the late night talks….the love,' she said shyly. 'I would never have achieved any of this without you, your guidance and advice and in particular your patience with me…and not just since you and dad got married….and I just want to thank you for becoming my mom, because you didn't have too and I would have been happy with you just being my friend and I would have even been happy with you being just another Gina so long as dad was happy….and I think I should stop now,' both Alexis and Kate laughed through their tears at the redheads rambling, because for Alexis, this was the conversation the last few months had been building up to.

'You've spent way too much time with Paige,' Kate laughed as the two women sat wiping their tears, the last shred of doubt between the two gone and what was left was a relationship built on hard work, forgiveness and love.

'I would've been happy if you tolerated me, because I never wanted to become between you and your dad,' Kate felt it was only fair to be as honest as Alexis. 'But that day at lunch, when you introduced me to your friends as your mom….I'll admit my heart did little flip flops,' Alexis giggled at her mom.

'After that, I followed your lead because I was happy to be whatever you needed me to be….but after 3XK I didn't want to just follow your lead anymore, because I realised how much I'd come to love you, how important you'd become to me and then after London….for the first time since I met your dad, I was standing in his shoes, I finally understood the worry and concern he constantly had for you,' it had come as almost an epiphany to Kate.

For so many years she'd been the voice of reason where Alexis was concerned on the workings of the young female mind. But then one day, Kate was standing in Rick's shoes, and finally understood his worry and concern every time he asked her advice.

'Just think of it as practice for the next one,' Alexis teased.

'Doesn't matter how many come along, you'll always been my daughter and I'll always be your mom ok?' Alexis nodded her head because her voice was clogged with tears, and allowed herself to relax in her mother's arms.

'Kate?'

'Hmm,'

'What's in the envelope dad brought with him?' Alexis sat back as Kate rose from the couch and moved to the front of the apartment. She retrieved the large package and came to sit next to her daughter again.

'As you've probably guessed from tonight's comedy of errors,' Kate felt giggle from where her daughters head rested on her shoulder. 'We were all hoping that you'd fall in love with this place and it would eventually become yours, but I need you to know there's no pressure, you need to think about this carefully and take you time in making a decision,' Kate advised.

Kate looked down at the envelope that essentially contained Alexis's future. 'These are the legal documents your dad and I need to sign in order transfer money from your trust into the family trust for the sale of the apartment if you decide you want to buy this place,' Kate explained. 'Or you may find something else you love, but either way, this is the investment in your future,'

'But it's your money, why would it be going into the family trust?' Alexis asked in confusion.

'It was the way I wanted your dad to set it up before we got married because he refused to set up any type of pre-nup,' Kate smiled are the arguments she, Rick and his lawyers had had in the months leading up to the wedding. 'I'm your dad's last wife and he's my one and done, so we just rolled everything into the family trust,'

Alexis relaxed against her mom again and sighed. 'Together forever,' Alexis whispered as she felt Kate drop a gentle kiss on her forehead.

'Yep, you're stuck with me for ever,'

'Good….I wonder if she said yes to the dress.' Kate burst out laughing as she hugged Alexis closer.

They both startled when they heard a commotion coming all the way from the hallway. The front door burst open and a frazzled looking Rick followed by an equally weary Martha entered the apartment.

'Seriously Richard, it's not like we were casing the neighbourhood,' Rick stalked into the kitchen and dumped the bags of food on the bench with a loud thump.

'Casing the neighbourhood mother? You could have had us arrested for loitering or stalking,' Rick yelled in frustration.

'Oh don't be so dramatic darling…at least you'd have had your clothes on this time kiddo,' Martha laughed as she walked into the living room.

Kate and Alexis were trying desperately not to laugh at the exchange between mother and son when Martha entered the living room. 'Ah there you are two are, I hope for your sake Kate you sorted out what you needed to because your husband is being an unbearable grump at the moment,' Martha exclaimed as she fell into the recliner in the corner of the room and kicked her shoes off.

'I'll go help dad,' Alexis rose from the couch and quickly walked into the kitchen where she could hear her dad slamming cabinet doors closed.

'Alexis….so help me….your grandmother at times…..' Alexis couldn't help the laugher that erupted as she watched her father fumble around the kitchen. 'Why couldn't Sofia keep everything where Kate kept it?!'

'Maybe Sofia had no idea how Kate arranged her kitchen dad,'

'Stop saying things that make sense daughter of mine,' her dad grumbled.

'We could always just eat out of the containers,' Alexis offered.

Rick stopped and looked at his daughter. 'Picture this oh child of mine….your grandmother and chopsticks,'

'Point taken,' Alexis jumped slightly at her dads 'Aha!' when he found the dinner plates. She leaned back against the centre island and watched her dad serve up their dinner.

'So you and Kate get everything squared away?' Rick asked as wiped his hands on a napkin.

Alexis looked at her dad incredulously. 'If by squared away you mean this night of frivolity you guys conjured up, that could have just as easily been handled by coming to me and saying 'hey Kate's apartment will be free in eight months do you want it' then not quite, but Kate and I had a much needed catch up,'

Rick walked over to his daughter and pulled her in for a hug. 'Good, you have no idea how happy I am to see you and Kate together,' Rick said, his voice hoarse.

'I love her dad,' Alexis squeezed her dad. 'I think I love her more than you now,' she teased.

'Well I was going to apologise for your grandmother going a little overboard, but now,' Rick huffed.

'A little over board Dad?' Alexis mumbled in her dad's chest. 'Gram's manned the lifeboats and abandoned ship….but it's nice to know you guys love me that much to go to this extreme…either that or you're just trying to get rid of me,' Alexis teased as she looked up at her dad.

'Pumpkin I'd be happy if you never left home, but I know you want to move out and it's a big decision,' Rick stepped back so he could look down at Alexis. 'Kate and I just want what's best for you, and this apartment is in a safe neighbourhood in a secure building…and it's just one less thing we have to worry about,'

'Thanks dad, but I just need some time to process it….and my trust fund….just promise me you'll let me sort everything out in my head first ok?' Alexis asked. 'I know I've apologised for my behaviour with Pi, but I promise I won't just pack up and leave again ok?'

'Ok,' Rick gave Alexis a final squeeze and went back to platting up dinner. Alexis once again leaned back against the centre island in the kitchen and looked around the room. She could hear the soft conversation between her mom and her grandmother and the mumbling of her dad as he portioned their meals out.

The young redhead could feel the love and warm radiating throughout the apartment, and it felt like home. It was still a huge decision, and one she didn't want to make yet, but as Doctor Burke had taught her, it was just another stepping stone to the next phase of her life. And instead of feeling scared and anxious, Alexis felt contentment.

'Pumpkin can you grab some forks and napkins?' Rick jolted Alexis out of her thoughts, and she set about gathering the utensils and following her dad back into the living room.

Alexis watched on as her dad handed her grandmother a fresh glass of wine. 'Thank you my darling boy,' her grams smiled at her dad with such love and affection.

Rick then moved to Kate where he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and sat beside her as she handed him his plate of food. 'Well come along kiddo, I can't very well eat with my fingers,' her Grams laughed as Alexis handed her a fork and napkin.

'Sorry Grams,' Alexis said before she moved to her parents.

Kate smiled softly at her as she took the offered cutlery and her dad gave her a sly wink. Sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, Alexis was again overwhelmed with the sense of family as she listened to her dad and grandmother bicker backwards and forwards about their walk around the neighbourhood.

The young redhead then looked over to Kate who was giving her a loving smile. Kate was right, she and her dad would always be her parents and she would always be their daughter. And just because Alexis was on the cusp of adulthood and all the responsibilities that with being a grownup, she would always be their little girl.

'Eat up before your dinner gets cold Pumpkin,'


	9. Chapter 9 - Even on the Worst Days

Welcome to the next instalment of my little universe, while I've used XX & XY as inspiration for this chapter, it's definitely encapsulated within my Unconventional Mom universe.

Apparently I still don't own Castle, and while we're still all recovering from the bombshell of XY, I have faith and trust in the writers and look forward to the journey they want to take us on; even if we do shed a few tears and naughty words along the way.

I want to send massive thank you to 41319always413419 for offering to be my sounding board and beta when I was in a pickle on what to post. You're mine for ever now xoxox

And finally, thank you to everyone who's reviewed and followed my story so far and stuck with me. No this is not a 'this is the end post' far from it. This is going to be one of those stories that will just meander along at its own pace. I've found that inspiration will strike me at the weirdest times, hence why there's generally downtime between chapters.

 **Chapter Nine – Even on the Worst Days**

The familiar sense of foreboding was slowly overtaking the young woman as she lay huddled on her bed; even with her earbuds in and AC/DC blaring from her iPhone, Alexis could still faintly hear her parents yelling downstairs. The memories of Meredith abandoning their family were at the forefront of her mind as she willed herself to succumb to Bon Scott's invitation to drive down the high way to hell. Anywhere she could escape from listening to her family fall apart would be a welcome blessing.

At nearly twenty two years of age, Alexis still struggled with the emotional and psychological damage caused by her mother leaving and the abandonment issues she continued to fight with years later. Even now as an adult, Alexis was terrified of the people she loved walking out or disappearing on her. It was why she'd defended Kate so vehemently when her dad doubted her mom's motives while Kate was on the run. Because Alexis knew her mom would never just up and leave them without good reason. Not anymore; that Kate Beckett was gone, why couldn't her dad see that.

Kate had sat with Alexis earlier in the afternoon and explained as much as she could to her; had assured her daughter she was ok. _'I remember the last time you were shot!'_ Alexis had yelled, barely containing her anger. Kate had calmly lifted her t-shirt and showed Alexis where she was wounded, trying desperately to comfort her daughter. Kate had finally convinced Alexis to go upstairs for a nap as the young woman started to succumb to sleep wrapped in Kate's arms as she surrendered to her exhaustion.

But Alexis was reluctant to leave the safety of her mom's embrace because that would mean leaving Kate and her dad alone together; the young woman could've cut the tension with a knife. And now she was desperately trying to distract herself from the fighting.

The slamming of a door brought the young woman out of her thoughts along with the dreaded feeling of an impending anxiety attack. Removing her earbuds, she tried to listen for any sounds from downstairs indicating who'd left and who was still here as she struggled to recall one her exercises from Doctor Burke.

 _'Five things you can see'._

Alexis looked around her room at the paraphernalia she'd collected throughout her life, her desk scattered with paperwork and the adoption form from the cat shelter she's yet to speak to her parents about. The red leather jacket hanging on the hook on the back of her door; the moment Alexis had laid eyes on it she had to have it because it was so much like Kate's. Her black stilettos, they killed her feet but gave her an extra four inches in height; again so much like her mom. And finally the recent photo taken at the Tower of London; in that single moment she'd had her perfect family.

 _'Four things you can touch'_.

Grabbing Monkey Bunkey, Alexis clutched her raggedy threadbare childhood friend to her chest; a gift from her dad when she was a little girl and one she still loved and cherished as an adult. Caressing the locket on the chain around her neck; a belated twenty first birthday present from her father; she remembered the sad smile on her dad's face as he presented her with the gift. Another milestone missed. As far as the young woman was concerned however, getting her father back for her twenty first birthday was the best present Alexis could've received. She didn't need the party or the key or the presents.

She touched the gold bracelet on her wrist; a gift from Kate. Her mom had placed it on her wrist as the two women stood on the beach in the Hamptons after her parents' impromptu wedding. A promise for always; even before the loving relationship they'd since built.

Alexis re-arranged the throw rug over her legs and smiled at the memory of her Grams proudly presenting her with it when she was thirteen. It was the one and only time Martha Rodgers had ever picked up a crochet hook.

 _'Three things you can hear'_

Looking down at her iPhone, Alexis pressed pause just as Meatloaf was riding like a bat out of hell. _'Wonder if he'll catch up with Bon'_ Alexis thought to herself.

The low hum of the air-conditioning keeping the final vestiges of warm weather at bay before the cooler temperatures of fall set in.

Alexis thought of all the changes that had occurred since last fall and how life had almost come full circle. Only this time she was trying to keep her father grounded and rational while her mom was missing.

The young woman was brought out of her thoughts by a tentative knock on her door followed by her dad's hesitant voice. 'Sweetheart….can I come in?'

'Sure dad,' Alexis sighed as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed; well that solved the mystery of who left, Alexis thought sadly.

Alexis watched as her father sheepishly entered her room, nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. 'Why'd Kate leave?' she asked; her tone almost accusatory.

Rick looked at his daughter for the first time since he entered her room, but instead of seeing the confident young woman who'd helped him find his wife, helped keep him sane while being the voice of reason over the past few days, he saw his scared little girl waiting to be told another person had abandoned her.

'Kate didn't leave baby, she's down stairs in the kitchen,' Rick said as he sat next to his daughter. 'She wants to know if you want spaghetti or tacos for dinner,' he asked.

Alexis gave her dad a confused look. 'But I heard a door slam…..Oh…OH…..ewwww,' Alexis blushed as she watched her dad turn five different shades of red.

'What, the best part of fighting is…..'

'Dad don't you dare finish that sentence!' Alexis exclaimed as she buried her face in her hands. 'At this rate I'll be in therapy for the rest of my life,' she moaned.

'I was going to say making up. It's not my fault your mind goes straight to the gutter young lady,' her dad challenged. 'You're as bad as Kate,' Rick complained.

'Yeah well I'll take that as a compliment then,' Alexis sassed.

'But seriously sweetheart…I know it's been a rough couple of days and I just wanted to make sure you're ok,' Rick's tone was gentle and deep and soothing and safe, everything her dad had always been. The way he'd dived on top of her at the precinct and held her close as bullets flew around them. Her dad would rather sacrifice himself than see her get hurt.

The epiphany caused Alexis to gasp as she tried to keep the tears at bay; her dad would rather die than allow any harm come to her. And to think she was jealous of Kate all these years he risked his safety for hers. 'Hey, you ok pumpkin?' Alexis allowed herself to burrow into her dad's arms at the concern in his voice.

'Just fighting the what-if's,' she whispered. 'I nearly lost both of you again….,'

'But you didn't….'

'But I could have,' Alexis argued back. 'When you found Kate's bracelet at the crime scene and I saw all that blood….the thought that she was hurt and alone and scared and there was nothing I could do…and then you were gone,' Alexis gripped her dad tighter as she thought of what could've happened.

'Hey hey….sweetheart it's ok,' Rick soothed as he sat back and tucked a stray lock of hair behind his daughter's ear. 'If it hadn't been for you doing the exact opposite of what I told you not to do, we'd never have gotten the break we needed,'

'Now you know what mo...Kate's put up with for the past eight years,' Rick didn't miss Alexis's slip as he gave his daughter an incredulous look and squeezed her hand.

'Hey….I resemble that remark,' Rick grumbled, but Alexis could see the humour in his eyes at his 'dad joke'. 'But seriously, I'm so very proud of you….and I want to thank you for keeping me focused, particularly when I was doubting Kate,' Rick looked down at their joined hands. 'There's still a lot of hurt and anger I have to work through with her,' he looked back to Alexis when he felt her tense beside him, as much as she was trying to hide it, Rick could see the fear behind his daughter's eyes. 'But no-one's going anywhere,' he assured. 'Kate and I promised each other always, and that includes you as well. But I know if it hadn't been for your constant voice of reason, I'd have fallen back into old habits….well I'm still struggling with old habits if truth be told' Rick admitted.

'Dad….you know how much I love Kate, I've made it no secret that she's my other mom,' Alexis looked down shyly. 'Maybe it's because she and I have worked so hard towards the relationship we have now, that I could never accept she would just up and leave us without a good reason. And I know you're angry, you have every right to be….just as my first reaction has always been waiting for her to walk away from us,' Alexis confessed. 'But what I've learned about Kate is there's always a reason for what she does…we may not agree with it or understand her reasoning, but she loves us dad and she's terrified of losing us. So please I know you're mad, but I also know how you get, and your first reaction is to shut Kate out so she can't hurt you,'

Alexis sat quietly as her dad took in what she'd said, she could tell she'd hit close to home as he sighed and bowed his head. 'Maybe you should think about changing your major to psychology,'

'Don't deflect dad, I know you're preparing to shut down despite your…makeup session,' Alexis shuddered. 'Just keep an open mind, but more importantly,' Alexis implored. 'Keep an open heart, don't close her out, because Kate loves you so much….love us….she was willing to sacrifice herself, was willing to risk us walking away from her, losing her family just to keep us safe, just like you did at the precinct,' Rick looked up sharply at his daughter. 'You think I don't know you'd have taken a bullet if it meant keeping me safe?' Rick smiled sadly at his daughter as he wiped a stray tear off her cheek with his thumb.

'It's what dads do,' he shrugged before pulling her in for a hug. He had and would do anything to keep his baby girl safe, he always would.

A tentative knock at the door brought father and daughter out of their respective thoughts as they looked towards Kate as she entered the room. Alexis had always looked at her mom as a strong, intelligent woman; but the woman who was standing in the doorway was a mere shell of the woman who'd left their home three days ago for her first day as Captain.

'Hey…did you guys decide if you wanted spaghetti or tacos?' Kate asked tentatively. She stood just inside Alexis' room, not wanting to intrude on the conversation between her husband and daughter.

'I'm thinking tacos, what about you pumpkin?'

'Tacos sound great dad….but I think we're out of lettuce and tomatoes,' Alexis said as she looked between her parents; this definitely called for a trip to the corner store...the long way...she thought to herself. Maybe another round of door banging make up sex would do the trick…. _oh God did I just think that?_ Alexis shuddered.

'Oh well I can do spaghetti instead,' Kate suggested hesitantly.

Rick rose from the bed and straightened his shirt and trousers. 'I'll go and grab some groceries….'

'No I'll go,' Alexis interjected quickly. 'I need some fresh air,' she said as she too rose from her bed and moved towards her bathroom. As Alexis stood in front of the vanity she discreetly looked towards her parents in the reflection of her mirror.

'I'll go check to see if we need anything else,' her dad said as he moved towards the doorway.

Alexis held her breath as her dad stopped in front of her mom. _'Just hug, just hug, just hug,'_ Alexis chanted to herself.

The young woman watched as her dad pulled her mom in for a hug, she watched as Kate sighed with relief as she wrapped her arms around her dad's waist and clung to him; her dad buried his head in Kate's neck and hung on for dear life. Alexis blushed and looked away when her dad pulled back and her parents looked at each other with such adoration tinged by sadness.

When she looked at her own reflection in the mirror, Alexis could see the tears she'd felt stinging her eyes. 'Hey,' Alexis startled as she looked over her reflection's shoulder to see Kate in the mirror.

'Hey,' she whispered back; it had been a long time since mother and daughter had felt so uncomfortable with each other.

'I um didn't mean to eavesdrop….but I caught the last part of the conversation with your dad,'

Alexis turned to face her mom as she leaned back against the vanity. 'He'll come around, he always does,' Alexis shrugged. 'Just promise me you won't let him shut himself off from you,' she pleaded.

'If I could've done things differently I would have, there were protocols I had to follow, but more importantly I had to keep you and your dad safe…..even if it meant losing both of you,' Kate was quickly losing the battle with her emotions as she looked towards the tiled floor; she was just so tired both physically and emotionally and wanted everything to go back to how it was.

'I know mom,' Kate's head snapped up at Alexis's whispered reply. 'Just keep reminding dad of that….I know you haven't told me everything and I know you can't, I respect that….but please don't keep anything from dad, not now,' the young woman pleaded. 'You know you can trust him with anything you tell him,'

'I know and I promise,' her mom assured.

The two women stood looking at each other in an awkward silence until Kate raised her arms and Alexis surged forward to Kate's hug. 'I thought I'd lost you,' the young woman sobbed and Kate held her tightly. 'One of the biggest fears I had when I went back to work at the morgue; was turning up to a crime scene where I knew the victim,' Alexis had to stop to swallow her tears back before she could continue. 'Dad found your bracelet and I saw all the blood…'

Kate caressed her daughter's back with a soothing hand. 'I'm so sorry baby girl…I'm so sorry you had to see that,' Kate felt her daughter shake her head against her neck. 'How the hell did you track me down afterwards anyway?'

'It was something dad said about the condition of the guy you were with at the drycleaners,' Alexis replied as she pulled back to look at her mom. 'I was asked what you would've done…so I thought like you and got creative,' Alexis moved back to lean against the vanity once again as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

'Sounds like we have a future detective in the making?' Kate smiled sadly.

'Maybe…who knows,' Alexis shrugged before looking hesitantly at her mom. 'Have you and dad thought about getting away for a couple of days…maybe up to the Hamptons?'

'We haven't gotten that far yet, but it was something I wanted to suggest to him…you'd be OK here on your own?' Alexis just gave her mom an incredulous look accompanied by a raised brow. 'Of course you would,' Kate was taken aback by Alexis's expression; it was a carbon copy of her own when she was indulging Rick. 'Just promise no more trying to solve things on your own while we're gone ok?'

'I'm making no promises,' Alexis smirked. 'Even though I was trying to find you, I get why you and dad love doing your jobs, why you love investigating,' the young woman shrugged.

Kate looked at her daughter with such pride, Alexis had somehow held their family together again while she was missing; and it reminded her once again what a strong and intelligent young woman her daughter had become. 'You know you can talk to me at any time if you're serious about the police academy,' Kate could tell Alexis was contemplating her offer, but could also see the hesitancy on her daughter's face. 'You know I won't keep anything from your dad, but if you want to have a serious discussion about the police force before you approached him, you know I'll keep it between us,' Kate assured.

Alexis nodded and looked towards her bedroom just to ensure her dad hadn't been sneaking around. Taking a gap year and starting back at the morgue had been a hard enough conversation with her dad. Alexis had no idea how to approach him with her interest in joining the police force. 'I'll think about it,'

Kate nodded and moved to stand in front of Alexis and gently tucked her daughter's hair behind her ear. 'God I love what you've done with your hair, you were beautiful before, but now…..you're a beautiful young woman,'

Alexis blushed and looked down in embarrassment before she looked back up to her mom. 'Thank you,' she whispered before resting her forehead against Kate's shoulder, there were many times Alexis hated the curse of the redhead.

'You're welcome,' Kate smiled as she carded her hands through Alexis' hair. 'I think we better go check on your dad before he sends out a search party for us,' Kate instantly regretted her choice of words when she felt Alexis tense against her. 'Sorry, bad choice of words,' she apologised.

'It's ok,' Alexis assured as she straightened back up again. 'But you're right, I wouldn't be surprised if he's loitering out in the hallway,'

'No I'm not,' Rick appeared in the bathroom doorway just in time to see the two most important women in his life roll their eyes at him. 'Now that's creepy,'

Kate smiled as she moved towards her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his neck. 'Did you finish the list?' she mumbled.

'Yeah we only need a couple of things,' he confirmed as he wrapped his arms around his wife and placed a loving kiss on the mass of curls under his chin. 'You sure you don't want me to go sweetheart?' Rick asked his daughter.

Alexis smiled lovingly at her parents. 'No I'm sure, I could do with the fresh air and exercise…just promise to give me a five minute head start to get out of the building before your next round of makeup sex,' Alexis sassed as she turned back to the mirror to check her hair. She also caught the bright red blush on her dad's face in the reflection of the mirror and couldn't help but giggle.

'You look fine pumpkin,' her dad smiled and Alexis felt the curse of the redhead once again as she felt the blush move up her neck.

'Thanks dad,' she mumbled as she turned and moved past her parents and back into her room. Grabbing her boots, Alexis sat on the bed and began the process of lacing them up before pulling her jeans down over them. 'OK I'm good to go,' she said as she rose from the bed and moved towards the hallway. 'Are you guys coming or what?' she asked when she realised her parents weren't following her.

'Not yet,' she heard her mom giggle followed by her dad's deep laugh.

'Seriously guys, that is so not cool,' Alexis grumbled as she walked down the stairs and into the living room.

Alexis heard her parents descend the stairs and looked up in time to see them reach the landing. The young woman discreetly watched on as her parents looked at each with such love and adoration.

'Oh Alexis, you'll find this interesting,' Alexis could clearly tell her dad was up to something as he looked towards her. 'I had a call from Paula this afternoon; she wanted me to pass a message onto you,'

'Oh really?' Alexis asked in confusion before looking towards her mom. Kate just shrugged her shoulders indicating she had no idea what her dad was talking about. Maybe it was something about the next Nikki Heat book launch, or possibly the anti-bullying campaign she and her dad were putting together for his website.

'Yes, apparently a young man by the name of Henry Rauch rang Black Pawn looking for a Clara Striker,' her dad smirked. 'Now as it happens, young Mr Rauch is a probationary EMT and would you believe Ms Striker is an auditor with Emergency Services investigating a bogus 911 call,' Rick continued as he ramped up his story. Kate just shook her head and rolled her eyes at her husband's theatrics. Alexis, however, could do nothing but stand there mortified. 'And of course once Paula had finished laughing at Mr Rauch and realised he was serious, she asked him to describe this auditor,'

'Dad…'

'And what a coincidence, would you believe Ms Clara Striker, auditor for Emergency Services, looked exactly like one Alexis Castle. Care to explain that to me pumpkin?' Rick was having way too much fun embarrassing his daughter.

By this time Alexis was all different shades of red and wishing the loft floor would open up and swallow her. 'Listen dad….'

'Of course Paula had to ask Mr Rauch why he'd rung Black Pawn. Apparently his supervisor decided to have a little fun at poor young Henry's expense…'

'Dad...'

'Rick stop it,' Kate chastised as she threw a sympathetic look towards her daughter.

'What, I'm just relaying what Paula was telling me. It would seem Mr Rauch is not a Derrick Storm fan,' Rick pouted.

'That's how I found Kate,' Alexis interjected. The silence in the room was deafening. 'Everything was happening so fast you didn't ask me how I found out where she went,' Alexis shrugged.

Rick had the good grace to look ashamed at his daughter's reply. He could feel his wife grip his arm tightly as she stifled a gasp. 'Oh sweetheart I'm sorry,'

'It's OK dad really, and I know I've probably broken a dozen laws and deserve whatever punishment is dished out to me…'

'Actually he just wanted your number,' her dad smirked. 'You made quite an impression on probationary EMT Henry Rauch,'

'Way to ruin the moment there Rick,' Kate grumbled slapping her husband's arm as she gave her daughter a sympathetic smile.

'Anyway,' Risk said dramatically. 'Of course Paula wouldn't give out your name or your number,' her dad said as he fished out at piece of paper from his right pocket. 'But he did leave his. I believe, daughter dear, you'll have some explaining to do,'

Alexis blushed as she went to retrieve the paper from her dad's hand. 'Seriously?' she demanded as Rick held it out of reach.

'You know Rick,' Kate chastised as she plucked the paper from her husband's hand and passed it to her daughter. 'One day you may grow out of this childish behaviour,'

'Ah yes love of my life, but it won't be today,' Kate just rolled her eyes as Rick waggled his eyebrows at her.

Alexis watched the interplay between her parents; and not for the first time hoped she would find someone who would love her like her dad loves her mom. 'So groceries, you were getting a list together old man?'

'Oi!' Rick exclaimed as Kate laughed. 'Just for that, Kate and I won't be giving you a five minute head start,'

'Fine by me, but you're paying the therapy bill,'

'We need new ammunition,' Rick grumbled as he moved to the kitchen bench to retrieve the shopping list he'd written. 'Here,' Alexis laughed as her dad shoved the shopping list and a fifty dollar bill at her. 'Your five minutes start now.'

'Dad the day you and Kate stop trying to embarrass me with your gross public displays of affection will be the day I start worrying,' Alexis sassed. 'I'll take the long way….should be gone about half an hour,' she giggled as she kissed her mom on the cheek and ran towards the front door of the loft. Just as she closed the front door she heard her mom laugh and then gasp followed by her dad's... _'five minutes my arse'_ Alexis thought as she raced towards the lift.

Cringing as she entered the lift, Alexis pulled out the piece of paper with Henry's number on it and smiled. Maybe she'd call him later tonight after dinner. Waving at Eduardo as she exited her building's lobby, Alexis turned left to take the long way around to the corner store that was just down the road. The young woman felt a feeling of contentment flow over her as she strolled down the street. Yes, today had turned into a good day.


	10. Chapter 10 - Alexis V's Captain Beckett

Thank you again for your kind reviews and follows. My little universe seems to have taken on a life of its own, and I'm enjoying being taken for the ride.

While I've used PH Dead as inspiration, I wanted to explore Kate and Alexis pushing the boundaries of their new relationship, in particular Alexis coming face to face with Captain Becket. I've always looked at Kate like a superhero, there's Kate and there's Detective Beckett – or Captain Beckett now. And I love adult Alexis. She's sassy and smart and when did she grow up?

I've double and triple checked and I still don't own Castle.

And finally I have to thank 41319always413419 for being my sounding board, beta, giving me a hurry on to find inspiration and pointing out my shocking spelling {{{blush}}}.

 **Chapter 10 – Alexis verses Captain Beckett**

'You're off early this morning,'

Alexis let out a squeak of surprise as she spun to face her mom; the young woman had been so busy trying to sneak out of the loft she didn't see Kate sitting at the dining room table.

'Um…yeah I have an early shift at the morgue,'

'Really? That's funny because when I was talking with Lanie yesterday she told me you were rostered off today,'

'Oh? I must have gotten my days mixed up, I was sure I was on today,' Alexis blushed.

'Sit,'

'No its ok I'll just…'

'Sit,' Beckett's voice brokered no room for argument as she stood and pulled out a chair for her daughter.

The young woman moved over to the dining area and slowly sat down as her mom repositioned herself on the other side of the table. Swallowing nervously, Alexis realised she wasn't sitting with her mom; she was sitting opposite Captain Beckett. _'Ok I can do this'_ Alexis thought, I mean after all this was her mom, facing off against Captain Beckett wouldn't be that much harder would it?

Both women sat watching each other in silence; the faint ticking of the clock in the living room and the soft noise of traffic from the street below despite the double glazing of the windows were the only audible sounds in the loft.

Captain Beckett continued to stare as Alexis began to fidget. The young woman stilled her movement however when she realised what her mom's intentions were, but the silence continued.

'Think very carefully about what comes out of your mouth,' Beckett suggested as Alexis went to speak.

'You know I'm an adult don't you?' Beckett inwardly smiled; it didn't matter how many suspects she'd interrogated over the years, one thing remained the same. The guilty always opened with an argument.

Silence.

'I'm over twenty one, and you can't tell me what to do,'

Silence.

'You know what, this is stupid. I don't have to sit here and justify my actions to you,'

Captain Beckett just quirked a brow as she challenged Alexis to get up and leave.

'It was dad's idea OK?!' Alexis exclaimed as she finally caved into Beckett's silent interrogation tactics. 'He just wanted to help you because he misses you. And it's not like Detectives Ryan and Esposito were having any success,' Alexis challenged. 'I mean come on, how did those two think for a second they could pass as college students? I mean they're too old…to be college students that is' Alexis argued. 'And when you think about, if it weren't for my help you'd have never solved the case,' Alexis felt very satisfied with her response, however her smug smile quickly changed to one of guilt when she saw the hurt and anger on her mom's face.

'Alexis, there are not enough ways to describe how stupid and dangerous your actions were!' Alexis startled in surprise as Beckett exploded. 'And I don't care if it was your dad's idea because you're supposed to be the sensible one in this family,' she yelled, cutting Alexis off. 'Your dad is not a cop Alexis! He's a private investigator with a piece of paper from the internet….that's the modern day equivalent of getting your PI licence out of a cereal box!'

'Hey that's…'

'I ask the questions,'

'But…'

'No you don't get to talk,' Beckett slammed the table as she stood and began pacing.

'If I can't talk how am I supposed to answer your questions?' Alexis challenged.

Beckett stopped midstride and looked pointedly at Alexis. 'Don't get smart young lady; you're in enough trouble as it is. I ask the questions, you answer, got it?!' Beckett demanded as she slammed both hands on the dining room table and stared her daughter down.

'What?!'

'Take it or leave it,' Beckett stated while she took her seat again.

'Fine,' Alexis huffed as she crossed her arms in defiance and slumped back against her chair. 'But can I at least talk with my mom instead of Captain Beckett?' Kate was taken aback by Alexis' request, not realising how easily she'd slipped into her alter-ego.

Kate sighed in frustration as she collapsed back against her chair, allowing her head to fall against the headrest. 'Remember a few weeks ago when you asked if I minded that your dad was re-opening his PI business and I told you to ask me in a couple of weeks?' Kate asked as she straightened herself again and looked at her daughter.

Alexis was trying her best not to smile because even at the time, she knew exactly what was going to happen when her dad went back to being a private investigator. 'He was just missing you, we both were' Alexis shrugged. 'And why am I in trouble? I've done nothing wrong,'

Kate pinched the bridge of her nose trying desperately to keep the impending headache at bay. 'When did you start working with your dad?'

'Well that depends,' Alexis hedged. 'Officially or unofficially?'

'Alexis…'

'Unofficially, before I went to Europe with Paige,'

'What…Alexis that was three months ago!'

'What's the big deal Kate; I've already solved more cases than dad…'

'Stop deflecting…..wait…what? You've investigated on your own…Alexis….' Kate once again stood up and started pacing.

'I've been careful and only picked cases that were fairly easy to solve, and well one thing led to another and now I've been helping dad out on my days off from the morgue,' the young woman shrugged.

Kate could only drag her hands through her hair as she tried to calm herself. Being a parent sucked balls. If she couldn't handle being worried sick about her twenty two year old daughter, how was she going to survive having an infant? 'Whose idea was it for your dad to teach at Hudson?'

'Dad's,'

'And whose idea was it attending the frat party,'

'I'm pretty sure it was dad's or mine...I can't remember…..but the costume was all me,' Alexis sassed at the exasperated look she was getting from her mom.

'You expect me to believe your father would allow you to leave this house and walk into a building full of testosterone fuelled, drunk college frat boys looking like some Victoria's Secret model!?' Kate exclaimed.

'Really? I looked that good?'

'That's beside the point,'

'No it's not…..and what is the point _mom_ , because I get the distinct impression this isn't about me turning up to a frat party dressed in a skimpy costume,'

'Honey,' Kate sighed. 'This is all still new to me so can you please just stop being so…..infuriating,' Kate growled because she could no longer hide her frustration from her daughter as she flopped down in her chair again.

Alexis looked at her mom with sly humour tinged with sympathy; she was finding it was just as much fun messing with her mom's head as it was her dad's. 'What's still new to you? Cause if this is you still learning how to interrogate people; I'd hate to see what you're like when you're experienced,' the young woman teased.

'Ahhh!' Kate yelled at nobody in particular, and Alexis could no longer hold in her laughter; how the hell had Castle put up with this from his daughter for twenty two years was beyond Kate. 'Can you just stop being a smartass long enough for us to have a serious conversation please,' Kate begged as she allowed her forehead to fall onto the dining room table with an audible thud.

'Sorry Kate, but you've gotta admit sparring with me is a challenge. Remember, I've had twenty two years worth of practice on dad,' Alexis giggled.

Kate's face was curtained by her hair as she lifted her head enough to frown at her daughter. 'Not funny,' she grumbled as she sat up again and tucked her hair behind her ears before scrubbing her face with her hands. 'I'm still getting used to this whole parenting thing and you scared me OK? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, but I'm just worried about you,' Alexis smiled softly at Kate; the young woman wasn't used to having anyone other than her father and Grams apologise to her. 'And I'm pretty sure I just channelled my mom. I vowed and declared when I was young that I would never do that to my kids' Kate smiled sadly.

Alexis could feel the sting of tears at her mom's confession but held them at bay. 'So what's really going on Kate?' Alexis asked her mom with concern. 'You've been out of sorts for the past month and I don't just mean with your promotion. I keep expecting you and dad to tell I'm going to be a big sister….are you pregnant?' she asked hesitantly as she tried to hide her excitement.

'No….I thought I was,' Kate answered sadly. 'I was going to tell your dad tonight…. I was going to do a test….but….I guess it was just the initial excitement and my promotion, and then being on the run and getting injured….,'

'Are you sure you're not, I mean….oh,' Alexis replied when she realised what her mom meant. 'I'm sorry,'

Kate gave her daughter a sad smile. 'Thank you baby girl, but I guess on the bright side, it just means a lot more trying huh?'

'And way to go ruining a moment there mom,'

'I'm also hurt and upset that you and your dad didn't tell me you were working together,' Kate said seriously. 'I thought we were all past keeping secrets from each other,' Alexis could feel the blush of embarrassment and shame creep up her neck as she looked away from her mom. 'For so long I felt like an outsider when it came to the relationship between you and your father. You had this whole history together that I wasn't privy to, and I respected that. But it's our history now because you're my family, and I'll admit that it hurts that you didn't trust me enough to tell me; particularly after everything you and I have been through recently.'

'I didn't do it deliberately, I promise…we've all been so busy lately and I know that's no excuse,' Alexis stood and moved to sit next to her mom. 'But we can go for days without seeing each other. Honestly, it's one day a week, if that. Dad just really needs someone to keep all the administration stuff up to date and run interference on all the Castle groupies; which, let me tell you, is really gross,' Alexis grumbled. 'And occasionally, he needs to be kept out of trouble. Honestly Kate, I don't know how you did it for so long.'

'Practice, patience, and threatening to shoot him,' Kate answered as she looked towards her daughter. 'Are you sure you're not taking too much on, I mean you must be working seven days a week….sweetheart you've been here before,' Kate couldn't hide the worry in her voice as she looked at her daughter with concern.

'I promise Kate,' Alexis assured. 'I have three permanent shifts a week at the morgue, one day with dad, and a couple of hours at the cat shelter on weekends,'

'Just so long as you're not working yourself to the point of exhaustion, promise me ok?'

'Yes mama pot, baby kettle promises not to overwork herself,' Alexis sassed as Kate gave her the 'brow' which just made the young woman giggle.

'Just promise me you'll be careful, and you know you can call me at any time if you're worried or get into trouble,' Alexis nodded and grabbed her mom's hand. 'So are you enjoying everything you're doing?' Kate asked.

'I am actually,' Alexis smiled. 'I love the morgue and working with dad, but in different ways. I have to admit, if I had to choose, I do love the PI side more.'

'Really?' Kate smiled. 'So you want to be a PI like your dad?'

'Oh God no Kate, I love the investigation side, not all the other crap that goes with it,' Alexis looked down at their joined hands and took a calming breath before looking back to her mom again. 'Were you serious about helping me if I wanted to enter the police academy?' the young woman asked hesitantly.

'Is that what you want to do? Because it's a big decision and not an easy path,'

'Since when have I done anything the easy way?' Alexis teased as her mom tucked a stray lock of hair behind the young woman's ear. 'But seriously, I'm pretty sure it's the path I want to take. It's been a real eye opener with this time off from college. I've learned so much about myself over the past couple of months. The path I thought I wanted last spring isn't what I want. And I know I've already thanked you, but I couldn't have done it without you.'

Kate smiled proudly at her daughter, but in the back of her mind, she was worried about how to help Alexis approach her dad about it. 'Ok, first things first, we need put a plan together,' Kate suggested. 'Obviously you didn't just wake up this morning and decide to join the NYPD…..or maybe you did,' Alexis giggled at her mom's humour. 'Let's see, it's seven thirty now and I need to make a move, what have you got on for today?' Kate asked with a pointed look.

'Dad needed help with some new program he's trying to install…..seriously don't ask, but Lanie texted me to ask if I could be on call today as they're down an intern,'

'OK so barring me being stuck back at the Twelfth tonight or you stuck wherever you're going to be, how about we grab dinner and talk more, just you and me? We're overdue for a catch up anyway,'

Alexis smiled in appreciation because her mom always knew the right thing to say. 'Sounds perfect,'

At that moment, both Kate and Alexis' cells vibrated. 'Well on that note, the boys have a murder to solve and need to get to the precinct,' Kate said as she rose from the table.

'And so do I….I've been called in,' Alexis smiled as she waved her phone at her mom.

'Great you can ride in with me,' Kate moved to grab her keys and weapon from the kitchen counter, and in the space of thirty seconds, Alexis was once again standing in front of Captain Beckett. 'What?' Kate asked.

'Nothing it's just….you're like a superhero,' Alexis smiled. 'You just went from mom to Captain Beckett…it's taking a little while to get used to,that's all,' the young woman shrugged.

'Hey,' Kate murmured as she moved to envelope her daughter in a hug. 'I'm still your mom whether I'm disguised in my secret identity or I'm Captain Beckett and I love you OK?' Kate felt Alexis laugh into her neck and the young woman squeezed her tightly.

'OK…love you too,' Alexis whispered as she shifted back. The two women smiled warmly at each other before Kate moved toward the front door.

'OK kiddo; let's go solve a murder,'

'Sounds like a plan,' Alexis couldn't contain her excitement at finally getting to work with her mom.

'At least you do what you're told,' Kate sassed as the two women exited the loft.

Standing side by side waiting for the lift, Alexis shoulder bumped her mom. 'I'm so sorry about not telling you about working with dad, you didn't deserve that, and I promise I won't keep anything from you again,' she said sincerely.

Kate placed a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead. 'Apology accepted baby girl,'

Alexis felt the familiar feeling of warmth flow through her, she loved it when Kate called her baby girl, it made her feel loved and cherished by the woman who'd become her mom and best friend.

'You OK?' Kate asked at her daughter's silence.

'Oh yeah, it's just….I love it when you call me that,' Alexis blushed. Kate smiled and squeezed her daughter's hand in response as the lift doors opened.

'We missed your birthday again,' Kate said sadly.

'Meh, I'm kinda getting used to it now. It seems to be the time of year for life and death situations,' Alexis teased. 'Dad was missing and returned last year, you went missing this year...just please don't go missing together next year, or if you do remember to take me with you,' Alexis laughed.

'Yeah, well, we need to celebrate this year since we forgot your twenty first completely last year. How about we have a girl's day out or something,' Kate suggested.

'Can we go to the shooting range?' Alexis asked hopefully.

'I was thinking more along the lines of a spa and lunch, but if that's what you want,sure,' her mom laughed and Alexis smiled in excitement.

Beckett answered her cell as the two women descended in the lift; and once again Alexis watched her mom morph into Captain Beckett as the older woman spoke to Detective Esposito about the murder scene. Apparently it was 'Beckett flavoured'; whatever that meant.

Waving at Eduardo when they exited the lobby, Alexis looked down at her cell. ******* Sorry dad, got called in. Going into work with Kate ******* the young woman replied to the text from her dad wanting to know where she was. ******* Not fair :-( ******* Alexis laughed at her dad's response as she climbed into the cruiser.

'What's so funny?' her mom asked.

'Dad's jealous because I'm going in with you,' the young woman smiled before she sobered again.

'Hey, tonight we'll start putting a plan together, and when you're ready and have all the facts, I'll help you approach your father OK?'

'Thank you,' Alexis smile. 'By the way, what's a Beckett flavoured murder?'

'They're the weird ones,' Beckett smiled with morbid enthusiasm.

'Like the murder you arrested dad for,'

'Exactly like that,' Beckett replied as she merged into the morning traffic.

 _'Today is going to be an interesting day,'_ Alexis thought to herself. And she couldn't wait.


	11. Chapter 11 - Emerging Adulthood

Welcome to the next instalment of my Unconventional Mom universe. I want to once again thank 41319always41319 for being my beta, sounding board and helping me whip this chapter in to shape.

I've been wanting to link a couple of story lines together, and this chapter gave me the perfect opportunity to do that.

Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews and follows. To say I'm overwhelmed by the support is an understatement.

Finally thank you to TORONTOSUN for the prompt – Kate comforting Alexis after a traumatic experience. I was a nurse in my previous career, and I found my alter ego taking over on several occasions. TORONTOSUN I hope I did your request justice.

 **Chapter 11: Emerging Adulthood**

All eyes were on the stunning Captain as she strode through the Twelfth. The way her grey Burberry suit clung to her slim frame combined with her four inch Pour la Victoire's gave the woman an air of regal grace whilst commanding authority. Captain Kate Beckett was a conundrum to many; one part superhero, one part sex goddess, one part Paris runway model, and most recently, wife and mother.

Beckett stopped mid stride when she felt the eyes of her department upon her. 'What the hell are you all staring at? Get back to work!' the Captain bellowed with a sly smile and a shake of her head. 'Ryan, Espo where's my report on the Daniel's case?' Beckett yelled as she continued on her path to her office. 'And I need it sometime today boys, not next week,' she threw over her shoulder when she heard her two detectives bickering behind her.

Beckett fished around in her pocket for her cell as she felt the vibration at her hip. 'Hey Lanie, what've you got for me,' she answered with a smile. 'What?!...When?!' all eyes returned to the Captain as she stopped mid stride in the middle of the precinct floor. 'Ok…Ok… tell her I'm on my way,' Kate said urgently. 'Where?...alright I'll meet you on the ground floor,'

'Yo Beckett, everything all right?' Espo asked with concern as the Captain sprinted past his desk; he faintly made out _'happened to Alexis'_ as the lift doors closed.

Checking her watch as the lift descended, Kate figured her husband and mother-in-law would still be in the air on their way home from Los Angeles and wouldn't be landing for at least another hour. Taking a calming breath, Kate steeled herself because this would be the first time she'd have to deal with a distraught and grieving daughter, not just her fiancé's anguished kid missing her father.

The doors opened to the usual chaos of the precinct's ground level as she pushed her way out of the lift. _Do people not have manners anymore?_ Kate groused as she returned the Desk Sargent's wave before she strode across the precinct's ground floor. Once she was clear of the crowd at the front desk, Kate stopped to survey the mass of people congregating in the front entrance to the precinct.

On most days Kate welcomed the noise and the smells of the Twelfth's public area. It screamed New York and represented everything that was good and bad about the city. However at this moment, all Kate could think about was how to get Alexis up to her office through the throng of people.

'Yo Captain, I just spoke with Lanie,' Kate startled as Esposito and Ryan appeared at her side. Even as their new boss, her boys were still her pillars of strength.

'Yeah, we figured you may need some help getting Little Castle upstairs,' Ryan finished.

Kate struggled with her emotions as she looked at her boys and squeezed their arms in appreciation. 'Thank you,' she whispered. 'So what do we know?' Kate asked as she cleared her throat and continued to watch the front door.

'Pedestrian hit and run outside of Columbia U,' Esposito informed. 'Alexis was with Lanie when they got the call out to the scene.' Kate squeezed her eyes tightly at the thought of her daughter arriving at the scene.

'I just got off the phone with Harrison over at the Twenty Sixth,' Ryan continued. 'Twenty three year old female, deceased by the time paramedics arrived; driver was caught at the intersection of Amsterdam and La Salle and currently in lockup. They're still waiting on the results of the drug and alcohol screening, but they're pretty sure he was high as a kite on ICE; the kid doesn't even remember driving the car.'

Kate closed her eyes as she asked her next question. 'And the name of the victim?'

'Student ID has her as an Andrea Murphy, third year Engineering student at CU,' Javier said quietly.

'You know the victim Boss?' Ryan asked at Kate's gasp.

Kate quickly composed herself as she nodded _. 'Sorry guys, but they're finally here,' Alexis apologised. 'So real quick, this is Andie, Brittany, Luke_ _,_ _and Robbie,' Alexis gestured towards each person as they each said hi. 'Guys, my dad_ _,_ _Rick_ _,_ _and my mom_ _,_ _Kate,'_

'Um I yeah, she's a…was a close friend of Alexis from school,' she replied sadly as she thought of the last time she'd seen the young brunette. She, Rick, Martha, and Alexis had joined Andie and her parents for dinner the previous week; a thank you gesture from Malcom and Zoe for looking out for their daughter while she studied so far away from home. 'How do I do this?' Kate asked nobody in particular as she looked towards the ceiling; Kate was trying desperately to quell her tears so she could look after her daughter when she arrived.

'Ah excuse me, Captain Beckett?' Kate turned to address the person who was speaking to her, only to find a young EMT speaking to a shocked older woman a few feet away from her.

'I'm Captain Beckett,' Kate corrected as she felt Esposito and Ryan move to flank her.

'Oh, I'm sorry ma'am,' the young man apologised to the woman he'd mistaken as the Captain. 'Ah ma'am sorry for the misunderstanding, you're Captain Beckett ma'am….um Ms. Castle's mom?' he asked in confusion.

Kate looked at her Detectives with alarm; Lanie said nothing about Alexis being injured. 'Yo buddy, where's Alexis?'

'Espo please,' Kate sighed tiredly. 'I'm sorry Mr…,'

'Henry Rauch ma'am; EMT with the Nineteenth,' the young man responded as he shuffled nervously on the spot. 'My unit was called out to a pedestrian down outside Columbia U,' he explained. 'The rig's pulled up around back. Doctor Parish thought it was best to bring Ms. Castle through the rear entrance,' Henry advised.

'I don't understand. Lanie didn't say anything about my daughter being injured?'

'Ah yes ma'am…I mean no ma'am….well physically she's fine.' Under normal circumstances Kate would've found the young man's flustered nervousness endearing, but not today.

Henry called on his training to calm himself as he gave the Captain his detached clinical run down on her daughter. 'Ms. Castle is still in a mild state of shock but refuses to be taken the to hospital for observation,' the EMT informed. 'We've treated her as best we can and we've been able to clear Ms. Castle of any physical injuries. Your daughter's responsive and aware of her surroundings and her vitals are stable, but she'll need monitoring over the next couple of hours to ensure her condition doesn't deteriorate. Doctor Parish didn't want to leave Ms. Castle on her own, but has to go back the Medical Examiner's Office and Ms. Castle requested to be brought here.'

'Hey Boss, Lanie's coming in now with Alexis.' Kate watched as Ryan and Esposito moved towards the back of the precinct.

'Thank you Mr. Rauch,' Kate said as she turned to follow her Detectives. 'Henry Rauch?' Kate asked as she turned back to the EMT.

'Yes ma'am,'

'I believe Alexis met you a few weeks ago,'

'Well I met Clara Striker about a month ago ma'am….and I have to say, you're looking much better than in the surveillance footage I saw of you breaking into my rig,' Henry blushed profusely when he realised what he said, and Kate once again wished she'd met the young man who'd helped her daughter under different circumstances.

Both Henry and Kate startled as the EMT's radio burst to life _._ ' _Hey Romeo, say goodbye to your girlfriend and get your ass out here_ _. M_ _eet me_ _out front,_ _we gotta go_ _._ _'_ The young man blushed in a dozen different shades of red as he turned back to Kate. 'Captain Beckett, it was a pleasure to meet you…I mean if it were under different…I gotta go,' the young man stuttered as he raced towards the front entrance of the precinct.

Kate smiled sadly as she watched Henry disappear out the front door of the precinct. Despite their very brief encounter, the Captain got a good vibe from him and she would have to have words with her daughter as to why she never called Mr. Rauch back.

'Kate?' Kate turned to find Lanie, flanked by Ryan and Esposito, standing by the open lift doors and was shaken when she caught a glimpse of Alexis, who was clinging to the Medical Examiner. Her heart broke at the protective stance her boys were taking, shielding the traumatised young woman from the noise and stares.

Even on a good day, her daughter was pale, but at this moment, Alexis was positively white, some would argue grey. 'Lanie?' Kate moved swiftly as Lanie and the boys moved onto the lift, and the five occupants huddled together as the lift started its climb.

'Hey girl,' Lanie smiled sadly at Kate. 'Come take your baby, she's had a rough morning,' the Medical Examiner went to untangle the young woman from her arms, but Alexis clung tighter. 'Hey sweetie it's OK, Kate and the boys are here,' Lanie murmured softly as she looked towards the Captain.

'Alexis?' Kate moved so the young woman could see her and looked worriedly to Lanie. 'Hey sweetheart, it's Kate,' she tried again as she smoothed a hand through her daughter's hair. Alexis blinked and looked at her mom as if in a daze. 'Hi baby girl,' Kate could see the fog clear from her daughter's eyes as recognition set in.

Alexis straightened up immediately and took in her surroundings. 'Doctor Parish what are we doing here?' the young woman asked in agitated confusion as the lift doors opened. 'We're supposed to be back at the morgue,' she argued as she struggled to remove the Medical Examiner's grip on her and remain in the lift.

Lanie tried to calm the young redhead as Alexis continued to struggle. 'Alexis honey you wanted to come here remember? You didn't want to go to the emergency room so we agreed you'd come here,' the Medical Examiner explained calmly as Kate looked on with fear and concern. While the Captain had helped her daughter through a panic attack, this was something completely different.

'No no no, I have to go back, Andie's all alone. Who's going to look after her?' Alexis yelled as she looked towards her mom. 'Kate, make Lanie take me back, you're a Captain you can order her to,' Alexis' distress became worse as the small group stepped off the lift and the doors closed behind them. 'Please, you have to make her take me back,'

Kate looked helplessly towards Lanie and boys, completely out of her depth on what to do. 'Honey, how about you come and sit in my office for a little while,' Kate soothed as she gathered her daughter into her arms.

'And then you'll take me back?'

'We'll see how you're feeling OK?' Kate saw Lanie nodding at her answer. Looking towards Ryan and Esposito, the boys took the initiative and went to settle the precinct floor before Kate attempted to take Alexis to her office. 'Sweetheart come and lay down for a little while OK?' Alexis nodded and allowed her mom to lead her towards the Captain's office. Lanie followed behind the two women and gave Esposito and Ryan a sad smile and mouthed ' _thankyou_ ' as she walked past them.

The precinct floor was eerily quiet as Kate neared her office, her colleagues giving Beckett and Alexis discreet looks of sympathy as they passed by. Many had only known Beckett as the tough, by the book NYPD Officer who'd risen through the ranks to become Captain. This was their first glimpse at the mother Kate had become.

As the three women entered the Captain's office, Kate tried to manoeuvre Alexis to the couch. 'Come on sweetheart, let's just sit,' Kate was becoming more concerned at Alexis' anxiousness as the young woman stood fidgeting in the middle of her office.

'But you'll let me go back right?' Alexis was looking wildly between her mom and the Medical Examiner. 'I have to make sure Andie's OK when her mom and dad get here….who's with her now? She's all on her own, I can't leave her alone, how will Mr. and Mrs. Murphy know where to find her…'

'Alexis sweetie,' Lanie calmed as she stood in front of the young woman and gently grasped Alexis' shoulders. 'Doctor Perlmutter and Kelly are with her now OK? You know they'll take good care of her,' Lanie soothed as she led Alexis to the couch. 'Right now, the best thing you can do for Andie is to stay here with Kate and rest a little,' Lanie straightened and turned to Kate after she managed to get Alexis to sit on the couch. 'When's Rick back?' she asked softly.

'He and Martha are about half an hour out of LaGuardia, so they're a couple of hours away at least. Martha insisted on catching the red eye so she could perform this evening,' Kate answered as she moved to sit next to her daughter and smoothed a lock of hair behind Alexis' ear. She was shocked by the almost vacant stare in her daughter's eyes as Alexis turned to look at her mom. 'Oh sweetheart, you've had a rough day haven't you?' Kate murmured. Alexis just nodded and allowed her forehead to fall on her mom's shoulder. 'Are you sure she's OK? She's so cold,' Kate asked Lanie with concern. Kate could feel the cold, clammy skin of her daughter's forehead against her neck.

'She's still in shock, not as severe as it was but I'm still concerned,' Lanie explained. 'I wanted to send her to the ER for observation, particularly after her vitals dropped when she collapsed at the scene, but Alexis refused so legally there was nothing I could do. I did persuade her to allow the EMTs to monitor her until I felt comfortable enough that she was OK, but Kate she'll need monitoring over the next few hours. I knew Castle wasn't home and she kept asking for her mom, so I brought her here,' Lanie looked on sadly as Kate helped Alexis stretch out on the couch, placing the young woman's head in her lap.

'She told me the other week one of her greatest fears was attending a callout where she knew the victim,' Kate sighed as she gently carded her hand through her daughter's hair.

'Yeah, well, she's one tough cookie, I'll give you that,' Lanie said with a touch of pride as she folded her arms and leaned back against Kate's desk. 'I don't know how she held it together for as long as she did once she recognised the victim as one of her friends. We'd just about had the young woman in the van when Alexis collapsed. The EMTs hadn't left the scene yet so they were able to help me….I hadn't even noticed Alexis had shut down, I should have recognised the signs Kate. I'm a friggen doctor for Christ's sake.'

'Lanie it's not your fault, I don't even know how you can think that,' Kate reassured her best friend. 'I'm just thankful she was with you. I know Perlmutter would have looked after her, but I'm glad Alexis had you,' Kate smiled gratefully.

'Yeah well I think her handsome, young EMT deserves more praise than I do.' Lanie said as she straightened up and moved towards the couch. 'Anyway, now that I know our girl's safe, I need to get back to the morgue. Make sure to keep her warm, and try to keep her awake. Just remember severe shock can set in hours after the initial trauma. So many people make the mistake of thinking only a physical injury can cause shock, but emotional trauma can be just as dangerous. If you're concerned don't hesitate to call 911 OK?'

'OK,' Kate replied as Lanie squeezed her shoulder.

'I'll organise the counselling and debriefing on my end, the sooner the better so that means tomorrow,' Lanie cautioned as she squatted down so she could talk to Alexis. 'Hey sweetie, I've gotta head out, you OK here with Kate?' Lanie asked as she caressed the young woman's cheek. Kate didn't miss the fact that Lanie deliberately didn't mention returning to the morgue as she felt Alexis nod from where her head was still resting on her mom's lap. 'You gonna be ok?' Lanie asked as she looked up at Kate.

'Yeah, we'll be fine….thank you again for taking care of her.'

Lanie rose back up to a standing position, groaning as her knees popped on the way up. 'I'm getting too old for this shit,' she grumbled. 'And no comments from the peanut gallery,' the Medical Examiner warned as Kate gave her best friend a sly smile.

'Wouldn't dream of it,' Kate challenged. 'Can you send Ryan in on your way out?' she requested as Lanie moved towards the door.

'Sure thing….call me if you need anything ok?' and with that Lanie gently shut the office door as she left the office.

Kate allowed herself to relax back against the couch as she continued to run a soothing hand through her daughter's hair. Alexis hadn't moved from where she lay with her head still in her mom's lap, and Kate was becoming concerned with her daughter's silence.

Beckett had dealt with colleagues, witnesses, and victims of crime while they were in shock, but she'd been able to maintain a clinical detachment and her interaction with them was usually brief. This, however, was different because someone she desperately loved was in so much pain, and she didn't know how to fix it.

Recalling her first aid training, Kate gently squeezed Alexis' shoulder. 'You still with me sweetheart?' Kate asked as she felt Alexis nod. 'Are you warm enough?'

'I'm OK,'

Kate looked towards the office door when she heard a gentle knock. 'Hey Boss, you wanted to see me?' Ryan asked as he poked his head around the door.

'Yeah, come on in, close the door behind you,' Kate requested, conscious of the prying eyes of the precinct floor. 'What's the latest?'

Ryan looked at Beckett as if to ask _'are you sure_ _'_ before continuing at her nod. 'The suspect was allegedly fleeing a mugging gone wrong which escalated to a carjacking. That's why the Twenty Sixth initially responded,' Ryan explained. 'Perp was caught after running down the victim and ploughing into a stationary car.' Kate felt Alexis flinch as Ryan described her friend as a victim. 'The initial tox screens came back positive for high levels of meth amphetamines. They're just waiting on the official blood results.'

'What about Andie's parents? Have they been notified?'

'Yeah, Uni's worked with Columbia to contact the Murphy's. Harrison says they're trying to make their way in from Hesston, where ever that is.'

'Kansas,' Alexis whispered. 'Andie's dad's an engineer….tractors or something. He did tell us last week…Kate they're going to need somewhere to stay when they get here.' Kate noticed that Alexis was becoming agitated again and moved to calm her.

'I'll get Lanie or Detective Harrison to let us know when her mom and dad can get here OK?' Kate soothed. 'They can stay with us until they arrange to take Andie home.' Kate felt her daughter whimper and clutch at her mom's skirt as the reality of the situation started to sink in.

'She wanted to be an engineer like her dad,' Alexis said as she lost the battle with her emotions. 'Andie called me yesterday, her transfer to Kansas State had been accepted for the new year. She was so excited to be going home because she missed being near her family. I was going to call her this morning to have lunch, but I was too busy and got distracted…if I'd called her she wouldn't have left the campus when she did….she'd still be alive…' Alexis sobbed as she wrestled with her guilt. Kate realised that Lanie was right in that her daughter needed counselling and debriefing as soon as possible.

'Baby girl, it's not your fault. There's nothing you could have done to have prevented this,' Kate soothed. 'The person who ran her down, it's their fault. It's their fault for stealing a car while under the influence of drugs.' Kate continued to card her hand gently through her daughter's hair as she tried to settle Alexis again.

'The Captain's right Alexis,' Kevin agreed. 'What you can do for Andie is work with Lanie, Perlmutter, and the guys from the Twenty Sixth to make sure the courts have every shred of evidence you can provide them; to make sure the person who is responsible faces the full force of the law.' Alexis sat up and moved to sit next her mom. Kate gathered the young woman into her arms and smiled gratefully at her Detective as Alexis burrowed her head into her mom's neck.

'Thanks Kevin'

'Maybe you should take her home Kate.' Kate looked up sharply at Ryan when he addressed her. 'One of us can drive you.'

'I can't, Kevin. I'm on duty. How's it gonna look if I take off during the day?'

'It'll make you look like a parent Kate,' Kevin stated like it was the most normal thing in the world. Kate felt the tears she'd been holding back trickle down her cheeks. 'Castle should be very close to landing by now,' Ryan continued. 'I'll get one of the Uniforms to go pick him and Martha up and take him straight to the loft,' Ryan offered.

'Kevin, we can't waste police resources like that,' Kate smiled at her Detective's generous heart. She'd mentioned in passing the day before that her husband was due home the following morning. This was despite her husband complaining about Martha wanting to stay an extra day. It meant having to fly all night to get home. Kate remembered the friendly ribbing both Espo and Ryan had given her about welcoming him home. 'Castle's already got the car service booked, I'll text him to call me as soon as he lands and get him to pick us up on the way home,' Kate said as she pulled her cell out of her pocket. 'We'll need to get the spare room ready if Andie's mom and dad agree to stay with us.'

'OK Boss, let me know if you need anything else.'

'Kevin?' Detective Ryan stopped as he opened the office door and looked back at Kate. 'Thank you for being such a good friend to all of us.'

Detective Ryan blushed and looked down towards his shoes. 'No problem Boss. I'll keep you updated on any new developments,' he said as he closed the door behind him.

'How you doing there kiddo?' Kate asked her daughter. Alexis was becoming a dead weight against her side, and Kate was worried the young woman was drifting off to sleep.

'I don't feel well,' the young woman mumbled. Kate wondered if this is what Alexis sounded like when she was a little girl.

'That's normal sweetheart. Do you want to lie down again?' Alexis shook her head as she sat up and leaned back against the couch. Kate was surprised at how pale her daughter still looked, her checks were flushed and her skin was still slightly clammy as she brushed Alexis' hair from her face.

'Makes me feel more nauseous. How do I get the images out of my head Kate?' Alexis asked desperately as she pushed her fists into her eye sockets. 'Every time I close my eyes I see Andie lying in the middle of the road. He just left her there to die….like a piece of garbage….how does someone do that to another human being?' Alexis sobbed.

'I wish I could give you the answers sweetheart, but I can't,' Kate soothed as she gently pulled her daughter's hands away from her face. 'Even after sixteen years with the NYPD, I still don't have an answer for why people behave the way they do.'

'Then why do you still do it? What's the point?'

'Because people like Andie, and my mom, they need us to speak for them. They need us to fight for justice for them and their families. And that's why, after sixteen years, I still get up every morning and put on my badge and my gun and come to work. There are vulnerable people in society who need our protection, but they also need for us to fight for them when they can't.' Alexis nodded as she allowed her mom to pull her into her arms again. 'You won't be alone in this sweetheart, your dad and I will be with you every step of the way. We'll help you get justice for Andie and her parents.' Alexis squeezed her mom tightly before settling.

'Kate, your pocket's buzzing.'

'That'll be your dad.' Kate shifted to pull her cell from her pocket and hit answer before putting the cell on speaker. 'Beckett'

' _Why Captain Beckett, you just couldn't wait to hear your husband's ruggedly handsome voice could you?'_

'Yeah, you got me Castle, but seriously, you're on speaker and I have Alexis with me.'

' _If you're at work_ _,_ _why is Alexis with you?'_ Rick asked with concern.

' _What's wrong darling? What's wrong with Alexis?'_ Kate heard Martha ask in the background.

'Rick she's fine, she attended a crime scene earlier today….her friend Andie was killed this morning in a hit and run,'

' _Shit!'_

' _Oh Richard…oh that poor girl…Katherine_ _,_ _how's my granddaughter?'_ Martha asked urgently.

'Martha she's fine, she's experiencing a little shock, but physically she's fine. Can you guys swing by the precinct on the way home and pick us up?'

' _Yes darling_ _,_ _we're on our way…. oh Richard_ _,_ _let the car_ _service collect_ _the luggage, they can drop it by the loft later_ _.'_ Kate was thankful for Martha's level head.

' _Right Mother…..you're right.'_

' _I'm going to hold you to that Kiddo_ _._ _'_

Kate couldn't help but smile at the conversation between mother and son. She could just picture Castle walking around in an aimless circle while Martha tried to calm him down.

' _Kate we should be about twenty minutes depending on traffic….Pumpkin you ok?'_

'Alexis is fine Castle, she's just had a rough morning.'

'I'm OK dad,' Alexis slurred as she struggled to stay awake.

'Hey sweetie I need you stay with me OK? You can go to sleep when we get home.'

' _Kate_ _,_ _are you sure she's ok?'_

' _Richard the cars here,'_ Kate heard Martha advise in the background.

'Babe, she's fine. Just promise me you won't break any speeding records on the way here,' Kate asked.

' _I can't be held responsible for the way Tony drives,' Rick_ argued as Kate heard the slamming of car doors in the background. _'Yeah_ _,_ _Tony_ _,_ _we need to swing by the Twelfth on_ _the_ _way_ _. T_ _here's an extra hundred in it if you get us there in under fifteen minutes_ _._ _'_

' _You got it Mr_ _._ _Castle_ _._ _'_

'Rick,' Kate sighed in frustration.

' _We'll be there soon. And Kate?'_

'Yeah babe?'

' _I love you_ _,_ _'_ Rick whispered, his voice thick with emotion.

'I love you too Rick,' Kate replied before she pressed end and pocketed her cell.

Alexis straightened up again, and Kate felt the tingling sensation of the blood circulation being restored to the arm her daughter had been resting on. She watched on as Alexis looked around the office. Kate guessed her daughter was trying to keep herself distracted from the thoughts and visions running round in her head. 'Do you want to talk about what happened this morning?' Kate asked.

Alexis shook her head in the negative before shifting her focus to the windows looking out over the precinct. 'I put one of my best friends in a body bag this morning, and yet out there...' Alexis said as she tilted her head towards the people going about their normal work day. '...life goes on as normal…..I'm struggling to reconcile that.'

Kate sat silently as she let her daughter gather her thoughts. She'd been where Alexis was right now, and understood the conflict going on in the young woman's head. 'How do you do it, Kate? I've attended a lot of crime scenes, helped with numerous autopsies without a problem, yet today is the first time this job has ever affected me….I fell apart' Alexis confessed. 'How do you live with what you see every day; what you experience…how do you turn your mind off when you go home?' Alexis turned to her mom, and Kate could see the desperation in her daughter's eyes. 'How can I expect to become a police officer?'

'I'm not going to lie to you sweetheart, there's no magic fix, and I'm probably the poster girl for what not to do,' Kate admitted. 'And today you dealt with a situation those of us in law enforcement dread; knowing the victim. You'll learn to compartmentalise your emotions so you can stay focused on your job. My advice is to talk to someone at the end of every day, it doesn't matter who it is. It can be someone at the morgue, or any of the guys here, they're always available for you. And don't ever be afraid to come and talk to me or your dad. Please don't feel like you're burdening us,' Kate begged. 'Make it a habit to decompress every day and don't bottle things up,'

'What did you do before you met dad?' Alexis asked.

Kate smiled sadly as she remembers the shell of a person she was a few years ago. 'I did the exact opposite of what I just advised you to do,' Kate admitted. 'I refused to talk to anyone, refused to admit I needed help because I viewed it as a weakness. I didn't want to burden people with my problems.' Kate shrugged. 'Your father taught me that asking for, and accepting, help is one of the bravest things a person can do because it's when they're at their most vulnerable. Your dad's helped me through some very tough times, and I make it a point to decompress with him every day.'

'Ewww,' Alexis whispered at her mom's double entendre, but Kate was grateful to finally see a smile on her daughter's face from their ongoing joke.

'You know, one day soon, you're going to have a boyfriend, and then someday you'll marry a fantastic guy, and find out how wonderful it is to decompress every day.'

'But Andie won't,' Alexis suddenly felt guilty for smiling and feeling happy for a moment.

'No she won't. That was stolen from her,' Kate said as a matter of fact. 'And you're allowed to feel anger and grief, but you're also still allowed to feel joy and happiness. I also understand your guilt right now, and that's perfectly normal as well,' Kate explained. 'It's when you allow those feelings of guilt, grief, and anger to consume your life that it becomes unhealthy….take it from the person who wrote the handbook.' Kate reached down to where Alexis was wringing her hands together in agitation to still her daughter's movements. 'Lanie's going to arrange for you to see a councillor tomorrow. You're probably aware it's standard procedure after an experience like this.' Alexis nodded her head as she stared towards her mom's desk. 'You know your dad will go with you if you ask him to, or I'm happy to be there, but you need to go OK?'

'OK…I'll ask dad, I don't want you to have to take any more time off work,' Alexis answered timidly.

'Hey, what part of our discussion about not feeling like a burden didn't you get?' Kate tried to keep the frustration out of her voice, but knew she'd failed by the miserable look her daughter was giving her.

'Sometimes….it's still difficult to ask,' Alexis whispered as she looked down at their joined hands. 'I'm still getting used to the fact that you haven't left yet, that you actually want to be part of my life, and that you don't see me as some type of baggage…..or a way to get to my dad.'

'Oh sweetheart,' Kate soothed. Beckett silently cursed Meredith, and to a degree Gina, and understood why her husband never allowed any woman he dated anywhere near his daughter. 'I'm not going to ply you with platitudes because you've probably heard them your entire life,' Kate said as Alexis nodded. 'I'm still getting used to being part of a family that loves me unconditionally, people who need me as much as I need them…..it just gives us something to continue to work through together,' Kate smiled.

'How did….,' Alexis swallowed before she asked her next question. 'How did you cope without your mom? How did you do this without her?' she whispered as she wiped the tears off her cheek with the sleeve of her shirt. 'Don't get me wrong, I have the best dad in the world…..but there are times…'

'You just need a mom?' Kate finished.

Alexis looked towards Kate, thankful the older woman could read her mind so easily. 'You spend so much of your teenage years wanting to be an adult and having independence….but when you become an adult and get your independence….there are times you wish you could go back to being a kid again. Does that make sense?' Alexis asked.

'It makes perfect sense,' her mom smiled sadly. 'And I didn't cope without my mom,' Kate answered honestly. 'My one remaining parent became a reclusive alcoholic, so I had no one to help guide and support me through my grief and anger,' Kate explained. 'My main focus and drive when I dropped out of Stanford and joined the Academy, was to gain access to my mom's case. I'd built an impenetrable wall around myself so no one could get close to me. I figured if I never allowed anyone in, and kept them at arm's length, I could never get hurt again. At my very worst I was manic to the point of nearly being expelled from the NYPD.'

'But didn't Captain Montgomery and your training officer help you?' Alexis asked as she recalled a recent conversation between herself and Kate.

'They helped in their own way, helped stop the self-destructive path I was on, which essentially meant walking away from my mom's murder,' Kate explained. 'It wasn't until I fell in love with your dad that I realised, for the first time since my mom died, that I wanted to get better so I could love him the way he deserved to be loved….you were an added bonus,' Kate smiled.

'Yeah, like a free set of steak knives,' Alexis mumbled.

'Ah yes, but a home isn't complete without a set of steak knives.' Alexis smiled at her mom's response before she moved to rest her head against Kate's shoulder again. 'I met your Mr. Rauch today.' Alexis knew exactly where this conversation was going as she turned her face into Kate's neck. 'From our brief conversation, I got the distinct impression you never called him back….wanna tell me why?'

'Because I'm scared,' Alexis mumbled.

'Scared of what sweetheart?'

'Scared of falling in love with someone and it not working out…..scared of not being important to them anymore….I don't know if I'm ready to risk my heart again after what happened with Pi,' Alexis whispered. 'And not just with Pi, but how I nearly destroyed my relationship with dad.'

Kate's heart broke at the emotional walls her daughter had already started to build around herself. To the outside world, Alexis had lived the perfect childhood with the perfect father. But underneath the laser tag, movie marathons, private schools, and everything else Rick had done, trying to be both mother and father to his daughter, was a young woman who'd been deeply hurt by the people who'd left her during her life.

'Oh sweetheart,' Kate sighed. 'Take it from someone who's spent the past four years tearing down her walls, cutting yourself off from the possibility of love doesn't work. You only end up hurting yourself, but more importantly, you hurt the people who are trying to love you. You didn't discuss this with Doctor Burke?' Kate asked.

Alexis shook her head. 'No…I kinda didn't go back to see him after I came home from Europe,' her daughter admitted.

'Kinda or didn't?' Kate questioned.

'Didn't,'

'Why not?'

'I didn't see the need. I had my panic attacks under control so I decided not to go back,' Alexis confessed as she sat up straight again. Alexis' restlessness was not lost on Kate as she continued to monitor her daughter. 'Can we not talk about this anymore,' Alexis begged.

'I'll leave it for now, but this is definitely a conversation we'll be having again sometime in the near future OK?' Alexis nodded before letting her head fall against the back of the couch and stared at the ceiling. 'He is cute though,' Kate teased.

Alexis turned to look at her mom without lifting her head from its resting place. She tried but failed to hide the nervous smile on her face. 'Yeah he is,' Alexis admitted shyly.

Kate felt the vibration of her cell in her pocket. 'That'll be your dad….again,' Kate sassed as she pulled the phone from her pocket. 'Hey babe….….yeah, we're in my office….Rick, she's fine. I promise….no that's good…ok see you in a moment,' Kate pressed end and pocketed her cell again. 'Your dad's on his way up. Martha's with Tony, circling the block. Are you ready to head downstairs?' Alexis nodded as she continued to stare at the ceiling. Kate squeezed her daughter's knee as she rose from the couch. Moving to her desk, Kate proceeded to shut down her computer and gather her bag to take home with her.

Both women looked out to the precinct floor when they heard a commotion. 'Dad was never one to make a quiet entrance,' Alexis sighed as she prepared herself for her father entering the office. The young woman knew the moment her dad swept her up into a hug; she wouldn't be able to control her emotions any longer.

'Pumpkin?' it was almost comical the way Rick burst into the Captain's office, and as Alexis predicted, her father immediately sat beside her and gathered his daughter into his arms. 'I'm so sorry sweetheart,' he whispered into his daughter's hair before placing a loving kiss on her crown.

Rick looked helplessly towards Kate as he listened to his daughter sob as she clung to him. Kate placed her belongings back on her desk and walked over to her husband. 'You look exhausted,' Kate whispered before she bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her husband's forehead.

Kate watched on as her husband allowed his head to fall forward so that his forehead rested against her stomach. She gently carded her fingers through his hair in an effort to comfort and reassure him. 'Yet my mother looks like she's just stepped out of hair and makeup, and not like someone who's been up for nearly twenty four hours,' Rick groused.

'Yes well, she is Martha Rogers,' Kate teased. 'We should head downstairs so Tony can pick us up,' Kate suggested, and she felt her husband nod in agreement against her stomach.

Straightening back up, Rick looked up at his wife with such love that Kate struggled to maintain eye contact with him. This was the man the public never saw, the loving husband and father, the man who would gladly sacrifice everything for the people he loved.

Shifting back slightly, Rick looked down at his daughter who was now silent and looking as though she was about to fall asleep. 'Alexis, honey, we're going home now OK?' Rick said as he caressed a hand up and down his daughter's back.

'OK,' she whispered as she moved back from her father.

The three occupants of the room turned to look towards the office door when they heard a soft knock. 'Sorry to interrupt Captain,' Ryan said as he poked his head around the office door.

'No, don't apologise Ryan,' Kate motioned for the Detective to enter her office. 'What have you got for me?' she asked as she moved towards her desk to collect her bag again.

'I just got off the phone with Harrison, up at the Twenty Sixth,' Ryan explained for Castle's benefit. 'The Murphy's won't be in the city until after ten tonight. Apparently Hesston isn't the easiest place to fly out of. It's about an hour's drive down to the airport in Wichita, and a layover in Chicago, but they've been able to book a four pm flight,' Ryan walked over and handed Kate a piece of paper. 'This is their flight info into JFK….I uh kinda mentioned to Harrison that you'd be looking after them when they arrived tonight.'

'Thank you,' Kate's voice was thick with emotion as she took the information from her Detective.

'I'll arrange with Tony to have Malcolm and Zoe picked up and brought back to the loft,'

'Thank you dad,' Alexis squeezed her dad's arm before she rose from the couch and walked over to Detective Ryan. 'Thank you Detective Ryan, for all your, and Detective Esposito's help today,' the Detective was caught off guard as Alexis wrapped him in a hug; Detective Ryan returned the gesture before quickly stepping back.

'Ah…no problem,' Kate smiled at the bright shade of red her Detective had turned. 'I need to get back to work,' and with that Ryan exited the office as quickly as he could.

'We'd better head downstairs before Tony drops your mom off on the side of the road and takes off,' Kate teased as she walked over to her daughter and took her hand.

'Already on it….the picking us up, not dumping mother…although,'

'Dad!'

'Right…of course,' Rick teased as he pulled his cell from his pocket.

'Are you going to be OK?' Kate asked her daughter. Alexis just nodded as she allowed Kate to pull her in for a hug. 'I love you,' Kate whispered into her daughter's hair.

'I love you too,' Alexis murmured. 'Thank you, for being here for me today.'

'Always, baby girl.' Kate looked over to her husband, and she could feel the blush creep up her neck from look of adoration Rick was giving her.

'Ah…,' Rick cleared his throat as he refocused his thoughts, damn his wife for being perfect. 'Tony's about a block away, he should be out front by the time we make it onto the street,' he advised. 'You going to be OK going downstairs Pumpkin?' Alexis stepped back from her mom and nodded.

'What have you lost?' Kate asked as she watched Alexis look frantically around the office.

'Where's my bag,' Alexis said with alarm.

'Honey, it'll be at the morgue,' Kate soothed. 'Lanie's probably already got it locked in her office for safe keeping. We can collect it tomorrow OK?' Kate looked towards Rick with concern as she noticed her daughter becoming agitated again.

'Kate's right, sweetheart,' Rick walked over to Alexis and gently gathered her into his side.

'Do I still have to go for counselling tomorrow?' Rick looked to his wife in confusion at his daughter's question.

Kate nodded. 'Yes sweetheart, Lanie's going to call me to let me know what time your appointment is, but you do have to go.'

'Did you want me to go with you?' Rick asked gently.

Alexis nodded her head where it was resting against her dad's chest. 'Yes please,' she whispered. 'Can we go home now?'

'Sure thing Pumpkin,' Rick kept a hold of his daughter as they walked towards the office door. 'What's wrong sweetheart?' her dad asked, when the young woman stopped suddenly.

'Everyone's going to be looking at me,' Alexis whispered with concern.

Kate looked out to the precinct floor. Esposito must have noticed the family making their way towards the office door, and from the way he was gesturing, he was telling everyone to get back to work. 'No they won't,' Kate assured. 'Every single person out there has been exactly where you are right now. They will never judge you, and they will always be here to support you.'

Alexis nodded, allowing her dad to continue leading her as her mom opened the office door and walked over to her two lead Detectives. Rick continued to guide his daughter to the lift, presuming his wife was giving Ryan and Esposito instructions for the afternoon.

Kate joined her family just as the lift doors opened, and the three of them stepped into the thankfully empty car. As the lift descended, Kate moved to flank her daughter, a protective barrier against the chaos they would encounter on the ground floor. 'You ready?' Kate asked Alexis as the lift's bell announced its arrival at the precinct's lobby.

Alexis nodded as she straightened up. While she didn't move out of her father's protective embrace, Kate watched the vulnerability disappear from her daughter's face, and was replaced by strength and determination. 'I'm ready,' she stated.

Kate was ready for the throng of people as the doors opened, and cleared a pathway through the waiting crowd, so her husband could lead his daughter out of the lift. Once clear, Kate returned to flank her daughter as the small family moved towards the front entrance of the precinct, and onto the street.

'Katherine darling, we're over here!' Kate looked for her mother-in-law's voice, and saw the car double parked just up the street. Martha was waving frantically to gain her families attention.

'Your mom wore that on the plane?' Kate asked as she took in the technicoloured outfit Martha was wearing.

'What can I say….she's Martha Rogers,' Rick shrugged as the family made their way to the waiting car.

'How can a woman look that good after being awake for twenty four hours?' Kate complained.

'Are saying I look like crap?' Rick whined.

Before Kate could respond, Martha rushed forward to gather her granddaughter into a tight embrace. 'Oh my darling girl, I'm so sorry about your young friend,' the matriarch soothed. Alexis just nodded as she allowed her grandmother to help her into the car. 'I'll ride up front,' Martha stated as she turned to move to the front of the car.

'Oh no, Martha, please. I can take the front seat, you sit with Alexis,' Kate argued.

'Nonsense Katherine, besides, your daughter needs you,' Martha said with a wink before gracefully manoeuvring herself into the front seat. 'Thank you Tony,' the older woman said as Tony shut the car door.

Kate felt herself blush at her mother-in-law's comment, and startled when she felt her husband wrap his arms around her waist from where he was standing behind her. 'Mother's right, you know,' Rick murmured in her ear. 'Let's take our kid home,' Kate just nodded, too stunned for words, and it took a lot to stun Beckett into silence.

Rick waited for Kate to climb into the backseat of the car before moving to the opposite side of the vehicle, and sitting on the other side of his daughter. 'Mother, are you coming back to the loft?' Rick asked his mother once all the occupants of the car were settled. 'You can rest up there, before you have to go to the theatre tonight.'

Martha turned to look at her granddaughter, who was resting against her daughter-in-law, and then back to her son. 'Actually Richard, that sounds wonderful,' Martha smiled.

'Good, that's good mother,' Rick said with sincerity, and looked towards his wife when he felt her squeeze his hand. 'Tony, I need to arrange for the car service to pick up some friends from JFK later this evening, and bring them back to the loft.'

'Sure thing Mr. Castle,' the driver replied as he merged into the early afternoon traffic.

'Dad, how will Mr. and Mrs. Murphy know where to go?' Alexis asked with concern.

'Don't you worry Ms. Castle,' Tony reassured his young passenger. 'Firstly, I wish to say I'm sorry for your loss, and I'll make sure your friend's parents are met at their arrival gate and brought straight to the loft?'

'Thank you,' Alexis whispered.

'You OK there sweetheart?' Rick asked his daughter. Alexis just nodded where her head was resting on her mom's shoulder.

'Just tired…..I just…'

'Just what sweetie,' Kate asked.

'I just….I don't know, I just…'

'You just want everything in your head to be quiet.' Kate answered.

'Yeah,' Alexis whispered as she continued to stare out the car window with her head still resting on her mom's shoulder.

'When we get home, we'll go through some strategies Doctor Burke taught you. It'll help settle everything that's going on in your head right now,' Kate soothed, placing a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead. 'Then I'll go through some meditation and yoga exercises with you. They'll help you clear your mind so you can sleep.'

'OK.'

Kate looked over her daughter's head towards her husband, and her heart broke at the look of utter helplessness on his face. The older woman was almost thankful when she felt her cell vibrating in her pocket. Alexis shifted over to her dad, so her mom could retrieve her cell.

Smiling at the look of relief on her husband's face as he wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders, Kate suddenly worried that he may be jealous of the relationship she'd built with Alexis. She tucked that thought in the back of her mind and answered her cell. 'Hey Lanie…..yeah we're on our way home now….OK I'll let her know. Oh, Alexis also wants to know if you have her bag…great….if it's not too much trouble…..OK see you then…..you too, bye.' Pocketing her cell, Kate turned to find two identical sets of eyes looking expectantly at her.

'Was that about my appointment?'

'Yeah, you need to be at the morgue by nine tomorrow morning. Lanie will be accompanying you. It's standard procedure,' Kate assured her husband. 'Your dad can still go with you OK? Lanie has your bag in her office, she's going to drop it off later this afternoon…...your phone's been ringing non-stop.'

'Did you want to stop by the campus sweetheart?' her dad asked.

Alexis shook her head vehemently. 'Just wanna go home,' the young woman whispered as she rested against her dad. As much as Alexis wanted to attend any vigil set up on campus in her friend's honour, she couldn't cope with it today.

'OK, home it is. What did you want for lunch?' Rick asked.

'Not hungry.'

'Mac and cheese it is then,' her dad soothed.

Alexis smiled at her dad's suggested comfort food. She'd eat it even if she wasn't hungry. The young woman had learned a long time ago, her dad's comfort food could fix nearly anything. 'Thanks dad…..Andie loved your mac and cheese. Every time she was homesick, she'd drop hints, and I'd end up inviting her for dinner…..where you'd always seem to have made mac and cheese,' Alexis whispered.

Kate and Rick shared a secret smile between each other. 'We already knew that sweetheart,' Kate smiled sadly at her daughter.

'You did?'

'Why do you think I made it the nights you called to let us know Andie would be with you?' her dad answered.

'Thank you.' Alexis took the tissue her mom was holding out to her, and wiped the tears that were trickling down her cheeks. 'Best parents ever,' the young woman murmured as she went back to staring out the car window.

'Yes we are,' Kate agreed as she reached over and smoothed a lock of hair behind her daughter's ear. Alexis grabbed her mom's wrist before Kate had the chance to move away. Grasping her mom's hand tightly, Alexis rested their joined hands on her thigh.

'We'll wake you when we get home,' was the last thing Alexis heard as she finally closed her eyes, allowing the gentle movement of the car to lull her to sleep. _'Best_ _parents_ _ever_ _._ _'_


	12. Chapter 12 - The Black Dog

I want to wish everyone a safe and happy holiday season, and thank you again for your ongoing support.

Once again I couldn't do what I do without 41319always413419. Thank you for your ongoing support, beta and the person who keeps me on track when I tend to deviate off.

 **Chapter 12 – The Black Dog**

'Girl, what're you doing here!?' Lanie exclaimed. However, from the stern look of disapproval she was receiving from the receptionist, the ME suddenly felt like she was sitting outside the principal's office. 'Sorry,' Lanie apologised sheepishly before rising from the ridiculously comfortable couch she was falling asleep on.

'Well, I can go if you want me too,' Kate teased, allowing her best friend to pull her in for a hug.

'I wasn't expecting to see you today that's all,' Lanie clarified as both women moved to sit on the couch Lanie had just vacated. 'Alexis never mentioned you were meeting her this morning.'

Kate looked guiltily at her best friend before checking the door she knew her daughter was sitting behind. 'Alexis doesn't know I'm here,' she admitted. 'Apart from wanting to surprise her and take her out for breakfast, I wanted to catch up with you to see how she's doing.'

'And you thought the waiting room of her shrink's office was the best place to do that?' Lanie teased. 'How'd you even know I was coming with her this morning?'

'I knew it was the last of her required counselling sessions, and I know you Lanie Parish,' Kate shrugged. 'Even after coming off two straight weeks of nights, you'd still want to be here to make sure Alexis was okay.'

'Girl, are you saying I look like crap because that's what I'm hearing,' Lanie sassed. 'And don't worry, she's still got another fifteen minutes,' Lanie assured when Kate looked towards the closed door again. 'If we keep it down to a dull roar, Alexis won't even know we're out here,' the ME sassed.

Kate just gave her friend a look worthy of Captain Beckett. 'You're just as grumpy and irritable as Alexis when you're tired, you know that?' Kate reached over the armrest of the couch to the water fountain that was just in reach. Filling a disposable cup with water, Kate thrust it at her best friend. 'Here,' she grumbled.

'Thanks, and don't try pulling any of that Captain Beckett ninja crap on me either,' Lanie grumbled before downing the entire cup of water. 'I'm down two interns, one Medical Examiner, and Perlmutter worked nights for three straight weeks, so it was only fair he had days for a while.' Lanie yawned and stretched her arms above her head, sighing heavenly at the audible pops as she stretched her spine. 'Plus, the poor guy copped three nights in a row with a full moon, and you know all too well how crazy-stupid people get at that time of the month.' Kate was surprised at the sympathy her friend had for her cantankerous colleague. 'Speaking of that time of the month?' Lanie asked with a knowing look.

Kate felt the blush creep up her neck at the ME's question. 'I'm supposed to be due in the next couple of days.'

'Well come and see me at the end of next week if you're not,' Lanie yawned.

'Lanie, that's Christmas day,' Kate laughed.

'And?' Lanie questioned. 'Perlmutter and I are sharing it this year.'

'But won't that be too early?'

'Not by then, no. I can have the results of a blood test back within the hour, depending on how busy we are of course,' Lanie shrugged. 'Who knows, maybe you and Writer Boy can finally give Little Castle the brother or sister she's been pestering you guys for. I'll even wrap the vacutainer in a red ribbon and you can present it to her for Christmas.'

'Lanie,' Kate laughed. 'I'll let you know,' she sobered. 'After being disappointed month after month, I don't want to get my hopes up,' Kate admitted. 'Even though we aren't actively trying, every month I get this little glimmer of hope that maybe….'

'I know sweetie, but the way you and Castle go at it like rabbits, Alexis will be complaining about the sheer number of siblings she ends up with.'

'Lanie!' Kate shrieked, earning herself a stern look from the receptionist and a dirty look from the woman sitting across from her.

'What? I think your kid's been grateful being on nights for the past week, and just between you and me Kate, I'm pretty sure Alexis is jealous of your sex life.'

'Lanie!' Kate yelled.

'I'm sorry ladies, but if you can't keep your voices down, I'm going to have to ask you both to leave.' Both Lanie and Kate tittered like little schools girls at the reprimand from the older woman sitting behind the reception desk while the receptionist did her best to keep a straight face.

'I'm sorry Mrs. Woods,' Kate apologised, trying to get her laughter under control. 'We'll be quiet, I promise.'

'I should think so Captain Beckett, this behaviour is very unbecoming,' Mrs. Woods said with a sly smile while Lanie and Kate tried to suppress another round of giggling.

Lanie grabbed Kate's arm to gain her attention again. 'Kate, I know you're worried about your kid, but you don't need to be, she's fine,' the ME assured.

'It's alright for you,' Kate grumbled. 'I've barely seen her in a week, and you've had her all to yourself.'

'Yeah, between me, the cadavers, and Alexis, we've been partying it up all night long,' Lanie teased before realising Kate had gone silent. 'Kate, what is it?'

'Have you had a chance to talk to Alexis about her joining the Academy?' Kate asked hesitantly.

'Kate…'

'I trust you Lanie, and Alexis idolises and respects you.'

'Girl, believe me, I'm not the person Little Castle idolises,' Lanie teased. 'Alexis would walk through a hail of bullets for you.'

'And that's why I want you to talk to her, but only if she brings it up in conversation,' Kate stressed. 'I'm happy to help Alexis if she wants to join the force, but I need to know she's doing it for her, and not out of some misguided need to please me.'

'Kate, when has that girl done anything just to please someone, and that includes her father?' Lanie stated.

'Ashley and Pi come to mind.'

'Oh come on Kate, Alexis' relationship with Ashley was all but over, even before the little dweeb moved to attend Stanford, and with Pi, she was hurt and confused. Her acting out was a normal reaction for someone who's life had just been turned upside down,' Lanie argued.

'Lanie, you're supposed to be my supportive best friend here.'

'And I am Kate, but have you stopped to think that maybe Alexis has finally found the passion she's been looking for?'

'I just don't want her to regret her decision.'

'Do you regret yours?' Lanie questioned.

'No, of course not,' Kate hissed.

'Then trust Alexis, and stop projecting your reason for joining the force onto your kid.'

'Is that what I'm doing?' Kate asked with concern.

'Kate, you probably don't even realise you're doing it, and you guys need to come clean with Writer Boy before this all ends badly….what?'

'You keep calling her my kid,' Kate smiled.

'Yeah, well she refers to you as her mom, so why not?'

Before Kate could reply to her friend's statement, both women were interrupted by a door opening, followed by Alexis laughing at something her therapist had said. 'Honestly Alexis, unless you feel like you need it, I don't need to see you for any further sessions.'

'Thank you so much Doctor Burke,' Alexis smiled. 'Kate!' the young woman squealed with delight when she saw her mom. 'What're you doing here?' Captain Beckett gave the ME a death stare as her best friend burst out laughing. 'What's so funny?' Alexis asked in confusion.

'Nothing,' her mom grumbled. 'Come here kid, I need a hug,' Alexis stepped willingly into her mom's arms and held on tight. 'Missed you,' she whispered.

'Too busy to miss you,' Alexis teased. 'What with Lanie and I partying with the cadavers and all.' Kate's reaction was to squeeze her daughter tightly before stepping back and swatting her on the arm.

'That's it. I want you rostered on with Perlmutter from now on,' Kate grumbled as she heard Lanie laughing behind her.

'No way, Lanie has all the cool stories,' was all Alexis said as she wrapped herself around her mom again, allowing her head to rest on Kate's shoulder.

The ME was saved from the wrath of Captain Beckett by Mrs. Woods advising Doctor Burke's next appointment she could wait in his office. All four watched as the frazzled older woman scampered into the psychiatrist's office, throwing one last disapproving look at Kate and Lanie, before she disappeared from sight.

'Do I want to know what that was about?' the psychiatrist asked with amusement at the two women shaking their heads. This was a side of Kate Beckett Doctor Burke had never witnessed as she giggled with her friend like a teenager.

Doctor Carter Burke watched on with an overwhelming sense of contentment at the three women before him. Even now, the psychiatrist struggled to reconcile the shell of a human who'd walked into his practice just over four years ago, with the stunning woman standing in front of him. 'Kate, it's good to see you again, particularly under different circumstances, and congratulations on making Captain,' Kate had always found comfort in the deep baritone of her therapist's voice.

'Thank you Doctor Burke,' Kate smiled fondly at the older man, who without his help, she wouldn't have the life she had today.

'I take it this is just a social visit?' he queried. 'Not that I mind. I always enjoy seeing the positive developments my patients have made in their lives.'

Kate felt Alexis move out of her arms, and watched as the young woman yawned and stretched in a bid to stay awake. 'Yes, and to make sure everything went okay with Alexis' final session.' Kate watched as Alexis aimlessly wandered around the waiting room, looking at the motivational prints on the wall or being chastised by Mrs. Woods for picking up one of her snow globes and shaking it.

'Well, as you know Kate,' Kate's attention was suddenly brought back to the older man in front of her. 'I can't divulge the specifics, but I can tell you I'm more than satisfied with the progress Alexis has made over the past few weeks,' Doctor Burke smiled. 'Doctor Parish, I'll have my final report for your records later in the week,' the psychiatrist said, turning to Lanie. 'But as far as I'm concerned, Alexis is fully competent to continue on with her duties at the ME's office.'

'So I'm officially not nuts then?' Kate startled as Alexis suddenly appeared at her side again.

'No more nuts than the rest of us, Alexis,' Doctor Burke laughed.

Kate just shook her head in amusement and wrapped her arms around the young woman again. She'd been struggling with an irrational need to cling to her daughter over the past couple of days, made worse by the fact she'd barely seen Alexis in the past week. Rick had jokingly put it down to hormones and coming up to that time of the month. It was almost embarrassing that her husband knew her cycle as well as she did.

'Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to move onto my next appointment. Alexis, congratulations on what you've achieved, you should be very proud of yourself.' Alexis blushed an adorable shade of red as she shook her therapist's hand. 'And don't hesitate to come and see me if you feel the need to. That goes for you too, Kate.'

'Thank you doctor,' Lanie shook the psychiatrist's hand before he moved away. 'It's good to know I still have at least one fully functioning intern.'

'Thank you for everything Doctor Burke,' Alexis chimed in just as Doctor Burke winked and smiled before closing his office door. 'You'd think, for a psychiatrist's office, he'd have better sound proofing,' Alexis said cryptically.

Both Lanie and Kate just looked at each other, completely mortified. 'And just how much did you eavesdrop on?' Lanie asked.

'It's not eavesdropping when we could clearly hear you guys through the door. No wonder Mrs. Woods' been giving us the evil eye for the past five minutes. I'm surprised she didn't kick you guys out.'

'Not for their lack of trying Ms. Castle,' the receptionist informed without looking up from her computer monitor. 'Don't forget your jacket and bag before you leave either.'

Alexis sheepishly backed away from her boss and her mom. 'I'll just go collect my things and be back,' Alexis announced before turning and walking over to the coat rack located behind the receptionist.

Lanie took the opportunity to study her best friend while Kate was distracted; the way Kate watched Alexis struggling with her red leather jacket with affection. 'I always knew you'd make an incredible mom, Kate.'

Kate felt such warmth flow through her at her friend's compliment. 'Trust me Lanie, Alexis makes it easy,' Kate said as she turned to face the ME.

'You know, Alexis may be the perfect kid, but I've watched the way you two have fought tooth and nail for the relationship you have now, so don't go making light of it,' Lanie chastised softly. 'Because that young woman could've just as easily relegated you to the 'just another wife' status, or even worse the evil stepmother role, and I can't wait to see you with a Little Castle of your own because girl, you are going to be magnificent.'

Kate swallowed heavily on hearing her friend's compliment. 'Thank you,' Kate's voice thick with unshed tears. 'I can't wait either.'

Lanie pulled her best friend into her arms and held on tight. 'I'm so happy and proud of you for the life you've made for yourself Kate,' the ME whispered. 'Now, go and have breakfast with your kid you've barely seen in a week before we both end up a blubbering mess, and Mrs. Woods bans us for life.' Kate laughed as she pulled back from Lanie, wiping away her tears.

'Thanks Lanie,' she sniffed.

'Oh, and just one more thing before you go,' Lanie grabbed Kate's coat sleeve to prevent her friend from moving away. 'What're you guys doing for the holidays? I keep asking Alexis if she wants any days off so Perlmutter and I can finalize the duty roster, but she keeps changing the subject.'

Kate sighed, knowing why her daughter was determined to work right through the holidays. 'That's actually why I wanted to have breakfast with her today,' Kate admitted. 'I know exactly what the problem is. I'll get her to talk to you once I've had a chance to speak with her okay?'

'But Alexis is okay though?' Lanie asked with concern.

'She's fine Lanie,' Kate assured. 'It's just added stress she shouldn't have to be dealing with at the moment.' Kate hugged her friend goodbye. 'Call me when you've resurfaced tonight and I'll explain what's going on.'

'Okay,' Lanie gave her best friend one final hug before moving to the front door.

'Get home safe, oh and Espo's off the duty roster tonight and tomorrow,' Kate smiled cheekily, faintly hearing _'and I'm too freaking exhausted to do anything about it'_ as the office door closed.

Kate turned back to the receptionist desk in time to watch Alexis signing forms and laughing at something Mrs. Woods had said. Closing her eyes and sighing, Kate mentally prepared herself for the conversation she was about to have with her daughter.

'You okay, Kate?' Kate startled, opening her eyes to see a concerned Alexis in front her.

The older woman smiled and reached out to squeeze her daughter's hand. 'I'm good sweetheart. You ready for breakfast?'

'Sure, if you're paying,' the young woman said cheekily. 'You sure you're okay?' Alexis asked again when she didn't get the rise out of her mom she expected.

'Baby, I promise you I'm good. Now, let's go get coffee.'

'And food,' Alexis sighed dramatically, wrapping her arm around her mom's and leading her to the door. 'Bye Mrs. Woods,' Alexis waved and smiled as she held the door open for her mom.

'Goodbye Ms. Castle, Captain Beckett,' Mrs Woods said as she peered over the top of her glasses at the two women exiting the office. 'Be good, and that means both of you,' the older woman teased. Mrs. Woods faintly heard the laughter of the younger woman as the door closed. Smiling, the receptionist went back to transcribing the notes from Doctor Burke's session with Alexis that morning. _'You did good kid,'_ she thought to herself.

'So, why are you not at work this morning,' Alexis yawned and slumped against the wall next to the lift.

'Alexis, stabbing the button isn't going to get the lift here any quicker,' Kate grumbled as she stilled her daughter's hand; she'd learnt very quickly, the only difference between a drunken Alexis, and a fatigued Alexis was the blood alcohol content.

'Didn't answer my question,' the younger woman complained, shoving herself off the wall and walking around in an aimless circle in the hallway.

'I have a meeting down at 1PP later this morning.'

'And?'

'And I decided to go in late so I could have breakfast with you.'

'And?'

Kate was saved from watching her daughter fidget by the bell announcing the lift arriving. 'Do I need to have reason to have breakfast with you?' Kate asked, pushing the button for the ground floor. Alexis just shrugged before yawning, just managing to cover her mouth.

'Are we just going into the Black Dog?' Alexis asked.

'Or we could go down to Remy's,' Kate suggested.

Alexis made of show of thinking about the answer. 'Black Dog's just off the elevator….who names their café after depression anyway….welcome to the Black Dog, would you like an anti-depressant with your espresso,' Alexis laughed at her own joke, and Kate worried if this morning was the best time to talk to her daughter after all.

'Alexis,' Captain Beckett warned.

'Sorry,' Alexis had the good grace to look thoroughly chastised. 'I'm just so tired,' the young woman sighed dramatically.

Kate pulled her daughter next to her as the bell announced the lift car's arrival on the ground floor. Thankful people in the corporate world seemed to have more manners than the Twelfth, the three men waiting to enter the lift moved to the side to allow the women to exit. Kate smiled her thanks to the men as she tugged Alexis along with her.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee hit both women's nostrils as they entered the Black Dog Café. Kate had been coming here on and off for as long as she'd been having sessions with Doctor Burke. The coffee was good, the French pastries to die for, and the staff friendly, even by New York's standards.

'Morning Alexis,' the young waitress greeted as Alexis dragged her mom through the small crowd of people waiting for their coffee orders. 'We're a bit busy this morning, so it's pot luck on where you sit today; chocolate milkshake as unusual?' Neither woman had the chance to thank the young woman before she was scampering off to tend to another table.

'And coffee,' Alexis yelled in hopes the waitress heard her.

'If we're lucky, there'll be an empty booth in the back,' Kate suggested as she followed her daughter to the rear of the café. As it happened, luck was on their side this morning as two expensively dressed women were just leaving a corner booth. Alexis waited until both women collected their bags before pouncing on the table. 'Victory is mine,' she gloated.

Kate just smiled and shook her head as she moved to sit on the opposite side of the table. The two women gathered the plates and coffee cups and placed them on the edge of the table for the waitress to collect.

'Morning guys, sorry it's been bedlam in here this morning….oh hey Detective Beckett, I didn't recognise you when you came in.'

'Morning Beth,' Kate greeted.

'And its Captain Beckett now,' Alexis stated proudly, while Kate tried to not to look too embarrassed from the praise her daughter was giving her.

'No way, that is so cool,' Beth gushed. 'Congratulations,' the young woman said as she continued to clear their table. 'I didn't realise you two knew each other.' Beth finished wiping down the table and collected the dirty plates. 'I'll be back in a minute with your drinks.' Neither Kate nor Alexis even had a chance to respond to the young waitress as she scurried off.

Kate smiled in amusement as she looked back towards Alexis. The poor girl was struggling to stay awake as she rested her head in her hand.

'Here you go, Captain Beckett.' Kate startled and sat back as she allowed the young woman to pour her coffee. 'And a chocolate milkshake for Alexis.'

Kate looked at her daughter about to fall asleep in her seat. 'Alexis?' Alexis startled as she felt her mom kick her under the table.

'Thank you,' she mumbled.

'Do you guys need menus, or do you know what you want?' the waitress asked.

'I'll just have fruit and cereal,' Kate replied. 'Alexis?'

'Same please,' Alexis yawned.

'Are you sure,' Kate asked with concern.

'I'm sure. I don't want to go to bed on a stomach full of food.'

Beth stifled a laugh watching Alexis try to stay awake. 'Okay I'll bring out a fruit platter with some yoghurt for your cereal,' she suggested.

'Sounds perfect, thanks Beth.' Kate smiled and shook her head as she watched the young waitress smile and rush off again.

Captain Beckett looked across the table to her daughter, and mentally prepared herself for the conversation they were about to have. 'So how's your week been?' Kate asked. 'Your dad and I have barely seen you; it's hard to believe we all live under the same roof at times.'

'Same old, same old,' was all the reply Kate received.

'Have you asked for any days off over the holidays?' Kate hedged.

'What're you and dad doing over Christmas and New Year?' Alexis questioned. Kate didn't miss the way her daughter was trying be nonchalant in the way she asked.

'Well, one of the benefits of being Captain is that I chose to have Christmas day off this year,' Kate smiled. 'But I'm working right through to New Year,' Kate informed before taking a mouthful of coffee. 'Your father and I are planning on heading up to my dad's cabin the weekend of New Year at this stage.' Kate took in her daughter's worried demeanour.

'Good,' Alexis murmured while absently nodding at nothing in particular. 'That's good. You guys haven't had a chance to get away for a while.'

'What've you got planned besides Christmas day?' the older woman asked casually. 'Please make sure you're taking time out for your friends. They need you as much as you need them, particularly after Andie,' Kate encouraged; she was concerned about the number of hours Alexis had been working due to the shortage of staff at the ME's office, wanting to ensure her daughter was having enough down time outside of work, taking time to look after herself.

Alexis blushed. 'Even when I ring you at three in the morning because I'm too drunk to get home?'

'Especially then,' Kate smiled, her voice warm and loving, but with a hint of warning. 'Have you had a chance to call Henry? I hope you're seriously considering going out with him,' Kate encouraged.

'I am, 'Alexis shrugged, feigning indifference as she tortured her milkshake with her straw. The young woman didn't want to deal with the fuss she knew her parents would make, when they found out she'd been talking with Henry the past couple of weeks. They were both waiting until after the holidays before going on an official date.

'You're a grown woman, you don't need anyone's permission to see him,' Kate teased despite her growing concern at her daughter's silence. Alexis startled when she felt Kate place a gentle hand on hers, stopping the young woman from tormenting her drink. 'Baby, you know you can talk to me about anything, don't you?' Kate asked, clearly troubled at her daughter's nervousness.

Alexis looked at her mom with trepidation. This was so much easier an hour ago talking with Doctor Burke. 'Meredith invited me out to LA for the week after New Year,' she blurted out. 'She's got some downtime before post production on her current film, and she wants me to come out and visit.'

'Yeah, your mom was telling me about her latest movie last week, some retro seventies style horror film. She did tell me the title, I know your dad was totally jealous when I told him,' Kate giggled, remembering her husband's boyish enthusiasm as she described the movie plot to him.

'You talked to Meredith?'

'Honey, you can call her mom, you know? Meredith's still your mother regardless of yours and my relationship,' Kate assured the young woman. 'And you can stop worrying about whether you think you're betraying me or hurting my feelings,' Kate assured. 'I'm as secure with my relationship with you as I am in my relationship with your dad. And I want you to keep in contact with your mom.'

'I don't understand why she called you?' Alexis asked, clearly confused.

Kate sat back and studied her daughter. 'She wanted to check to see if you had any plans over the holidays before she called you,' Kate said. 'I think your mom's as worried about treading on people's toes as much as you are.' Kate took another mouthful of coffee, allowing Alexis time to think about her statement. 'It can't be easy for her. Meredith's seen how much your life has changed, the new relationships you've built, the beautiful young woman you've matured into, and I think your mom's just worried about where she fits into your life now.'

'She's never worried about that in the past, and it's never stopped her from barging in and out of my life when she feels like it.' Alexis said like the petulant child she could be.

Kate closed her eyes and sighed. It didn't matter how many times she and Alexis spoke about the subject, the younger woman just couldn't seem to let go of the anger towards her mother. 'No, it hasn't, and at some point in your life, you're going to have to make peace with that.' Alexis looked up sharply at her mom's terse tone, taken aback by the rebuke. 'What that peace looks like is up to you. You can choose to have a relationship with her on your terms, or you can choose to shut her out of your life completely. Only you can make that choice.'

Alexis sat up straight and placed her hands in her lap. Martha Rodgers, if nothing else, had always instilled impeccable table manners into her granddaughter. 'Doctor Burke said the same thing to me this morning.'

'And yet he gets paid the big bucks,' Kate sassed.

'You're the one who made me go back and see him,' Alexis grumbled.

'Your Grams is right you know, you really are grumpy when you're sleep deprived,' Kate laughed. 'And if I remember correctly, I didn't make you do anything. You chose him as your city appointed therapist,' Kate clarified. 'If I could get you to do anything I wanted, I'd use my powers of persuasion for mischief instead of good.'

'That was so lame.'

'And you're tired and grumpy.'

'So why'd you want to have breakfast with me, knowing I've just come off four nights in a row?' Alexis asked as she hunched over her milkshake, proceeding to stab it with her straw.

'I've barely seen you this past week,' Kate exclaimed. 'Can't I just miss you and want to catch up with you?' Alexis looked sceptically at her mom. 'And I knew you'd be worrying yourself silly about your conversation with your mom.'

'Meredith,' Alexis sulked as she let her head drop into her left hand. If her Grams were here, the older woman would be chastising her granddaughter for resting her elbows on the table. 'You're my mom, she's my….mother….there's clearly a difference.'

Kate took a calming breath as she tried to keep Captain Beckett at bay. 'Alexis, have you ever noticed that when I want to have a serious conversation with you, I deliberately wait until I can catch you off guard?' Uh oh, Captain Beckett was in the house.

'No?' the young woman yawned and sat up straight again. 'But I'm sure it's some secret Beckett police interrogation mindreading thingy,' Alexis giggled. 'Will they teach me that in the Academy?'

Kate was desperately trying not to laugh at her daughter, the resemblance to the drunken redhead she'd collected from the Old Haunt the week before was uncanny. 'Yeah, they'll teach you that in the Academy,' Kate replied drolly. 'Right after they teach you how to chase down a perp in four inch heels.'

'Really? They teach you how to do that?' Kate barely got her napkin to her mouth before spitting out the mouthful of coffee she'd just taken. Trying to give her giggling daughter a glare worthy of Captain Beckett, Kate couldn't help but smile as she wiped the warm liquid off her chin.

'Good thing you didn't make me ruin this suit, you'd have been answering to your father,' Kate grumbled as she threw her soiled napkin on her plate.

'Why? It's your suit.'

'And it's your dad's favourite. He picked it out for me this morning after an impromptu, and very imaginative, session of baby making.' Kate felt a wicked sense of satisfaction at the sound of her daughter choking on her milkshake.

'Is everything ok here?' Kate looked towards the young waitress. Beth was looking at Alexis in concern as she placed their meals on the table.

'You're okay, aren't you pumpkin?' Kate teased.

'Yes mom,' Alexis choked out as she took a gulp of water.

'Thanks for your concern Beth,' Kate smiled. 'You may want to leave her a few more napkins before you go.'

'Sure thing, Captain Beckett,' Beth replied. 'Here you go.' Beth grabbed a couple of clean napkins from her apron and handed them to Alexis before rushing off to another table.

'You suck,' Alexis rasped, wiping the tears from her eyes before blowing her nose.

'And you're punchy and snotty,' Kate complained as she poured milk on both her and Alexis' cereal, allowing her daughter to compose herself after her coughing fit. 'And unlike your dad, who's an amateur when it comes to the mind games you love playing with him, I'm a quick leaner, so you're going to need to step your game up,' Kate warned.

'And evil,' Alexis grumbled.

'When I catch you off guard,' Kate waited until she knew she had her daughter's attention before resuming their conversation. 'I get the truth out of you, not the truth you think I want to hear.' Kate gestured to the fruit and yoghurt; Alexis nodding yes to both. 'And I want you to be honest with me about your mom, not what you think will spare either your mom's or my feelings.' Kate pushed her daughter's bowl towards her after she finished loading it up with a healthy selection of fruit and yoghurt.

'Thanks,' Alexis whispered voice still hoarse. 'I'm going to call Mer..mom tonight,' Alexis said before taking a mouthful of cereal. 'I'll admit, she caught me off guard when she called me. It's not like Meredith to take other people's lives into consideration when she decides to do something,' Kate was pleased with Alexis' honesty and lack of malice. 'I wanted to wait until I spoke with Doctor Burke this morning just so I could wrap my head around what I wanted to say to her.' Alexis moved her cereal around with her spoon until her bowl resembled a lumpy slop. 'I want to go.'

'But,' Kate asked as she plucked a strawberry off the plate and popped it in her mouth.

'Not so much a but,' Alexis explained. 'I want a relationship with Meredith, just not the same type of relationship I think she wants from me.'

'Alexis…'

'Kate, I know what you're going to say, and regardless of whether you and dad had gotten together, let alone gotten married, I'd already come to this conclusion,' Alexis explained. 'I just needed to be in the right head space to have the discussion with her because she can't just walk back into my life after all these years and expect a mother-daughter relationship from me. That's yours and mine now.' Alexis pushed her bowl to the side and started picking at the fresh berries on the fruit platter. 'She gave up any right to that when she left me,' Alexis whispered, deliberately avoiding eye contact with Kate as she played with the fruit she'd just placed on her plate.

Kate felt the sudden sting of unshed tears as she looked towards Alexis, and once again couldn't believe how much her life had changed over the past eight years. On the rare occasions she'd thought about motherhood in the past, Kate never imagined her first child would be a fully grown adult.

Reaching over the table, Kate stilled her daughter's hands. 'Alexis,' Kate soothed. 'Baby, please look at me.' Alexis hesitantly made eye contact with her mom, almost like she was waiting for the rejection. 'I'm honoured you want that relationship with me.' Kate smiled softly as she chose her next words carefully. 'But don't you think it's best to wait until you speak with your mom before making any foregone conclusions? Meredith could want the same type of relationship from you that you want from her.'

'Did she say that to you?' Alexis asked.

'In a round-about way, your mom knows she can't make up for missing time or for the hurt she's caused you, but she also still wants to be part of your life in whatever capacity you'll allow her to be.' Kate watched as Alexis visibly relaxed in front of her, like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

'Thank you,' Alexis sighed.

'Honey you…'

'Please Kate, just, thank you,' Alexis implored, begging her mom to understand that she needed to do this. 'For putting up with all my crap lately, I haven't been the easiest person to be around the past month,' Alexis apologised. 'And for not making me feel guilty about Meredith, and for looking out for dad. I know he's worried about me.'

'Sweetheart, you don't have to thank me. You went through a traumatic experience, and everyone handles their grief differently,' Kate soothed. 'And your dad's gonna worry about you right up until he takes his last breath. Then, he'll probably haunt you from the grave because that's just who he is.' Kate was glad she was able to put a smile on her daughter's face. 'Speaking of your dad, you need to decide when you want to talk to him about joining the academy.'

'Can I wait until you tell him you're pregnant?' Alexis asked hopefully. 'That way he'll be too excited about a new baby to be worried about my career choice.'

'No, Alexis,' Kate sighed. 'How do you function at work when you're this sleep deprived?' Kate asked in frustration.

'Lanie keeps me away from sharp instruments,' Alexis giggled and flopped back against the back of the booth. 'I hate nightshift,' she said randomly. 'I'll talk to dad when I get back from LA,' Kate could easily read the hesitation in her daughter's body language.

'Honey, it's okay to have second thoughts,' Kate assured. 'Nothings set in stone, and if you've decided you don't want to apply to the NYPD, that's fine too; nobody's going to judge you,' Kate watched as Alexis sat up straight again and began stacking up their breakfast dishes. 'You know, you and your dad make a brilliant team, and you'd have not trouble getting your PI licence,'

'Kate, I'm not having second thoughts,' Alexis assured her mom. 'I'm just worried about dad being angry at you for helping me,'

Kate reached over and squeezed her daughter's hand. 'Sweetheart, let me worry about your dad, you just concentrate on getting through Christmas, New Year and a week in LA with your mom okay?'

'Promise me you'll let me take the heat if he gets really angry,' Alexis begged.

'Not gonna happen.' Kate stated.

'But that's not fair.'

'It's what parents do for their kids okay? Deal with it.' Kate said with finality.

'Are you guys finished here?' both women started as Beth suddenly appeared and began clearing the table.

'Yes thanks.' Kate answered. 'How are your studies going? You'd be just about finished pre-med now wouldn't you?' Kate asked with interest.

'Good, I finished this year; and I start my residency at NYP in the spring,' the young woman said proudly.

'Wow, congratulations,' Kate looked over at the daughter to find out why she was so silent, only to find her asleep with her head resting in her hand.

'Thanks Captain Beckett.' Beth smiled. 'Well it was great to catch up with you both today; I'm just about to finish my shift, but wanted wish you all the best for the holidays.'

'Thankyou honey, you too…Alexis,'

'I'm here.' the young woman startled.

Kate just smiled and shook her head. 'Alexis has just come off four nights in a row, so you'll need to forgive her,'

'No need to explain, I know what it's like.' Beth sympathised as she picked up the pile of dirty dishes from the table. 'I'll let you guys go, again it was great to see both of you.' and with that, the young woman disappeared into the kitchen.

'You ready to go?' Kate asked as she grabbed her bag.

'Yep,' Alexis sighed and stretched.

'How about I drop you home,' Kate suggested, she was concerned about her daughter getting home on her own in her current state.

'I can just catch the subway Kate,' Alexis assured her mom. 'You'll be late for your meeting,'

'I still have another forty minutes, and the loft is on the way. My cars just up the street,'

'Well I'm not going to pass up a free ride home,' Alexis smiled.

Kate just rolled her eyes as she got up out of the booth. 'Of course you wouldn't, you're just like your dad,' Kate grumbled.

Alexis stood up and groaned as she straightened her back out. She could feel the bliss of her spine popping back into place. 'I just want a long bath and bed,' the young woman groaned as she and her mom moved towards the front counter of the café.

Handing over her credit card, Kate watched in amusement as her daughter became fixated on the selection of pastries in the front display cabinet. 'Did you want something for later on?' Kate asked. Alexis nodded her head and pointed to a decedent chocolate creation. 'And I'll grab three of those to go as well, please,'

'I can't eat three,' Alexis complained.

'They're not all for you.' Kate warned. 'There'd better be one left me when I get home tonight.' Thanking the older woman behind the counter, Kate handed the box of pastries to her daughter, before putting her credit card back in her purse.

'What about dad?'

'He's fair game,' her mom teased.

Alexis laughed as she held the door open for her mom. Putting the pastries under one arm, she wrapped her other arm around her mom's as the two women made their way down the street.

'What?' Kate asked when she felt Alexis squeeze her arm.

'Thank you, for whatever it is you do to make me feel better,' Alexis smiled. 'Every time I think it's the end of the world, you make it better,'

'That's just another of my superpowers.' her mom teased. Grabbing her keys from her pocket, Kate unlocked her car as they approached where it was parked.

Alexis opened the back door and placed her bag and pastries on the back seat and closed the door before turning back to her mom. 'I mean it Kate, thank you, for everything you do for me,'

Kate pulled her daughter in for a hug, holding the young woman tightly. 'It's my pleasure baby girl,' she whispered before moving back. 'Now let's get you home so you can go to bed,' Kate said as she moved around to the driver's side.

Alexis yawned and settled herself in the passenger side, ensuring to fasten her seatbelt. 'You gonna be awake when we get to the loft?' Kate asked as she buckled herself in.

'Maybe, maybe not,' Alexis smiled.

'Hedging your bets, smart.' the older woman laughed as she merged into traffic.

'Thank you for dropping me home.'

'You don't have to keep thanking me,' Kate laughed. 'I do things for you because I want to, and nothing more, okay?'

'Perfectly okay,' Alexis replied.

The young woman reached over to turn the radio on, only to have her hand slapped away by her mom. 'I was only going to turn it on,' Alexis complained.

'No changing stations.' Kate warned.

Alexis again reached over and turned to the radio on, and the sultry sounds of Adele filled the car. The young woman settled back in her seat, occasionally looking over to her mom. Every now and then, Kate would sing along with the radio. Alexis had no idea her mom could sing, as she listed to the delicate tone of the older woman's voice.

As Alexis thought back over everything she'd had to deal with over the past month, from the death of one her best friends, to Meredith barging her way back into her daughter's life; her parents had been there supporting her unconditionally. Whether it was a shoulder to cry on, someone to sit and listen as she screamed her frustrations about nothing in particular, or picking her up after a drunken night with friends. Alexis looked at the extraordinary woman sitting next to her, and once again thanked who ever sent Kate into her life.

'Kate?'

'Yes sweetie.'

'I love you.'

'Love you to.'


	13. Chapter 13 There Are No Secrets

Welcome to 2016 and another new year in my Unconventional Mom universe. I know I keep saying thank you for the wonder reviews and support. But I can't express how much I appreciate your kind words, favorites and follows.

Unfortunately for Alexis, the NYPD has put a spanner in the works by freezing all testing at the moment, and she'll need to wait a little longer before applying to the Academy. Yes I've spent a lot of time researching the entire recruitment process, which is not dissimilar to the recruitment process in Australia. I have to thank my niece who I helped tutor through her entrance exams and interviews when she joined the Victoria Police last year, for her insight into what it takes become a cop. And a good friend of mine who's a Homicide Detective here in Melbourne; who just rolled her eyes at me when I asked if she spends her days kicking down doors. It was very...Beckett flavored.

And again, this chapter wouldn't be possible without my beta 41319always413419. You keep me on the straight and narrow, and suggest alternative scenes that won't change the story I want to tell, when something doesn't flow in the right direction. And while I thought I had a good grasp on where to put commas and full stops, alas I still suck at that bit.

 **Chapter 13 – There Are No Secrets**

Kate looked up from the mountain of paperwork spread over the dining room table when she heard the front door open. Watching on with amusement, Kate had to stifle her laugh, as her daughter silently crept through the front door, boots gripped in her left hand, and taking extra care to gently close the door, ensuring no one heard her come home.

Taking a discreet moment to observe her daughter, Kate couldn't help but admire the beautiful young woman Alexis had grown into. Even in her Levi's and overcoat, Alexis was gorgeous. The baggy t-shirts, jeans, and waist length hair of Alexis' teenage persona were long gone, replaced by Stella McCartney, Burberry, Helmut Lang, and a sexy as hell shoulder length bob. The young woman's obsession with Jimmy Choo and Gucci hadn't gone unnoticed either.

'You know Alexis, you really need to work on your surveillance skills before engaging in any stealth like activities,' Kate teased, shaking her head at the way her daughter had jumped in fright.

Alexis just rolled her eyes at her mom's smug expression before dropping her boots and bag to the floor. 'And you need to stop scaring the bejeebers out of me,' she complained, removing her overcoat and scarf before placing them in the hall closet.

'Where's the fun in that?'

'You still suck,' Alexis grumbled. 'I didn't think anyone would still be up,' the young woman shrugged.

'I'm struggling to get my head around budgetary reviews, KPI expectancies and performance appraisals. What's your excuse?' Kate challenged with a raised brow. 'And don't leave your stuff at the door,' her mom cautioned before going back to the report she'd been reading.

Alexis mumbled something unintelligible, but bent down to pick up her boots and bag and dumped them at the base of the stair case as she walked towards the dining room table. 'And don't just leave them at the bottom of the stairs either,' Kate warned without lifting her head from the file in front of her.

'Yes mom,' Alexis whined, but felt a strange sense of comfort from being chastised by her mom.

Alexis walked over to the dining room table and flopped down in the chair next to her mom and looked over the various documents and folders spread haphazardly over the table's surface. The young woman glanced at her mom, who continued to make notes on the document she'd been working on.

The corner of a photo peeking out from under a file caught her attention, and Alexis gently pulled the picture out from under its hiding place. 'Your mom was so beautiful,' Alexis murmured while softly tracing the outline of the older woman's face. 'And you were just so adorable in pigtails,' she teased.

Kate looked up from her paperwork and watched on with affection. It was almost like Alexis was memorising every aspect of the scene on the page. 'That was taken about a week before she died.' Alexis looked towards her mom when she heard the older woman's soft voice. 'Every year since I was a little girl, my mom and I would go ice-skating at the Rockefeller Centre. Occasionally, my dad would join us, but it was mainly something my mom and I loved to do together.' Kate took the photo from Alexis and looked at the two women smiling back at her. 'So you're home late.' Kate placed the photo to the side and turned to look at Alexis.

'Can we talk,' Alexis asked quietly.

'Of course we can.' Kate shoulder bumped her daughter, and Alexis smiled, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her head on her mom's shoulder. 'Is everything okay? I don't need to go out and shoot somebody do I? Ruff them up? Demand their intentions?'

Alexis lifted her head and looked at her mom with a raised brow, in perfect imitation of her mom. 'Seriously?'

'So how's Henry?' Kate gave her daughter a sly smile, knowing she'd catch the young woman completely off guard.

'How'd you….I didn't….no one was….' Alexis spluttered.

'No one was supposed to know?' Kate teased. 'Kid, did you think I made Captain because of my supermodel good looks and rapier wit?'

'Um…'

'It was rhetorical question. Seriously Alexis, you can be as gullible as your father at times, you know that?' Kate grumbled.

'Am not,' her daughter argued, but Kate could tell by Alexis' knowing smile she'd taken the jibe in the loving way it was meant. 'And yes, I went out with Henry tonight,' Alexis confirmed. 'I just didn't want it made into a big fuss,' she blushed.

Kate smiled lovingly at the way her daughter was fidgeting. 'So is this a beer or hot chocolate and marshmallow talk?' Alexis watched as Kate stood and stretched languidly. Her mom's graceful movements reminded the young woman of the elegance and agility of the many felines she'd observed at the shelter.

'With extra marshmallows please,' Alexis requested, standing up and following her mom to the kitchen. Pulling out one of the kitchen stools, Alexis sat and watched Kate move around the kitchen with practiced precision, and was once again hit by the warmth and comfort of coming home.

'That serious, hu?' Kate asked, reappearing from behind the fridge door with the milk.

'Yeah,' Alexis admitted, watching her mom reach up to the cupboard above the refrigerator to retrieve her secret supply of marshmallows. 'You do realise dad and I know where you keep your stash don't you?' Alexis teased.

Kate just rolled her eyes. 'Of course I do, but you're too smart to touch them and your dad's too scared.' Kate placed the packet on the bench and bent down to grab a saucepan from the cupboard under the stove.

'Where is dad?' Alexis asked.

'Hey, out of those!' Kate exclaimed, swatting her daughter's hand away from the marshmallows, but not before Alexis successfully grabbed a handful of the soft sugary treats and stuffed them in her mouth. Kate just shook her head and smiled at Alexis' childish delight and poured enough milk for two mugs into the saucepan. 'He's visiting my dad.'

'My mis me misting or mab?'

'Wanna stuff a few more marshmallows in your mouth and try again?' Kate grumbled. 'And I have no idea why he's visiting my dad.' She'd tried to pry information from her husband as he'd left earlier in the evening, but Rick had assured her it was just a social visit.

'Have you noticed that dad's been spending more time than usual with Gina lately?' Alexis asked with apprehension, her fingers playing with imaginary crumbs on the bench.

'Well, she is his editor.' Kate could tell her daughter wasn't convinced by her answer. Hell, even she had no idea why Rick had been having more meetings with his ex-wife lately.

'Yeah, but he's up to date on the next book,' Alexis argued. 'And now he's gone to see your dad….it just doesn't sit right with me.'

Kate looked over from where she was stirring the warming milk, and took in her daughter's worried appearance. 'And I'm sure there's a perfectly rational explanation,' Kate assured. 'You've been playing PI for too long, looking for things that aren't there.'

'Maybe,' Alexis sighed.

'Not maybe. Definitely.' Kate took the saucepan off the stove, and carefully poured the hot milk into the two waiting mugs. 'You need a double shot?' Alexis nodded, watching on as Kate squeezed the thick chocolate syrup mix into the hot milk. 'What?' the older woman asked when she felt her daughter staring at her.

'Nothing…it's just the way you stir the milk, or any drink for that matter,' Alexis smiled. 'It's this weird little ritual you have that I find amusing, yet oddly comforting,' Alexis shrugged.

'Stir it three times clockwise then three times counter clockwise, it was the way my mom used to make coffee or hot chocolate,' Kate reminisced, her voice tinged with sadness. 'And on the rare occasions when she'd make a pot of tea, my mom always had to spin the teapot three times clockwise, and three times counter clockwise. I still have no idea if it makes any difference to the taste of the tea, but I loved watching my mom in the kitchen.' Kate gave her daughter a tender smile, and Alexis realised she'd be sharing stories like this with her children at some point in the future.

'My mom would always use my grandmother's best china tea set, and make up a tray with cookies, or if I was really lucky, she'd have baked a cake. Then we'd sit in the living room and sip tea like English ladies of leisure, talking about everything and nothing.' Alexis heard the waiver in her mom's voice, and waited as Kate took a moment to compose herself. 'It was amazing how many problems we solved over a mug of hot chocolate or a cup of tea.' Kate smiled sadly, trying to hide her tears from Alexis.

'Oh mom..' the young woman whispered, so quietly Kate nearly missed it.

'No, Alexis it's okay, really.' Kate was trying desperately to stop her tears, but failing dismally as she scrubbed her face with her hands. 'January's just a hard month you know? Every year I expect it to get a little easier, and every year, I'm right back in that alley.' Kate let her hands drop when she felt her daughter's hand on her shoulder. Alexis pulled her mom into a hug, softly whispering apologies while rocking them both back and forth. Kate wrapped her arms around her daughter and clung to her. 'It's been seventeen years since I last saw her, and it hasn't gotten any easier.'

Alexis thought back to the week she'd just spent with Meredith, and even though their relationship was more of a close friendship than mother and daughter these days, Alexis couldn't imagine never seeing her mother again. Couldn't imagine how Kate dealt with the anniversary of her mom's death every year. Alexis felt her mom give her a tight squeeze before releasing her and stepping back.

'Your hugs are as good as your dad's, you know.' Kate whispered, voice hoarse.

'Must be one of those hereditary things,' Alexis shrugged, passing her mom a napkin from the holder at the end of the bench.

'Yeah must be….I'm sorry for losing it like that.'

'No Kate, please don't apologise,' Alexis pleaded. 'You're the strongest person I know, and I know you see this as a sign of weakness.' Kate blushed under her daughter's scrutiny, distracting herself by throwing the soiled napkin in the trash and moving back to the mugs on the bench. 'Thank you for sharing your mom with me.'

Kate looked up at Alexis in surprise. While her mom had come up in conversation, Kate realised she'd never actually talked about her mother with Alexis. 'You're welcome.' Kate smiled gently, passing Alexis her mug of hot chocolate. 'It's something I need to remember to do more often. So, you wanna sit on the couch and talk?' Alexis nodded, and Kate followed her daughter to the living room.

Kate placed her mug on the coffee table and sat down, watching on as Alexis sat at the opposite end of the couch. The older woman noted the protective way her daughter was sitting, her head resting on her knees where she'd folded her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. 'So, how's Henry?' Kate smiled as Alexis blushed.

'I really like him,' Alexis admitted. 'We've spent the past month talking on the phone, but with the holidays and everything, we wanted to wait until the New Year before we went on an official date.'

Kate suppressed a sigh of relief as Alexis unwound herself from her protective position and stretched herself out. 'And,' Kate laughed, encouraging her daughter to continue.

'What? You and dad didn't do a background check on him?' Alexis teased.

Kate rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the playful grin she was giving Alexis. 'I can assure you I didn't. I can't vouch for your dad though,' Kate patted the empty space on the couch next to her, encouraging Alexis to move closer.

'I don't know if we'll ever be able to have a relationship though.'

'Why not? Alexis, you guys barely know each other….what?' Kate asked when she saw the impish grin on her daughter's face.

'He's a huge fan of Nebula Nine and hates Firefly.' Alexis sighed dramatically. 'At least we have Doctor Who and the Walking Dead in common,' Alexis said cheekily.

'Kid, get over here,' her mom grumbled.

Alexis shuffled up the couch until she was resting against her mom. 'He dropped out of medical school to become a paramedic.'

'Isn't it usually the other way around? EMT decides to go to medical school?' Kate asked.

'Yeah, I know hu?' Kate waited for her daughter to continue, figuring this story was leading to what the young woman really wanted to talk about. 'His dad had a heart attack the year before last. They were out to dinner when his dad collapsed in the middle of the restaurant.'

'Is his…'

'Oh yeah his dad's fine,' Alexis confirmed, resting her head against her mom's shoulder. 'Henry told me if it hadn't been for the EMT's, his father wouldn't have made it to hospital. He went to medical school because he wanted to help people, make his parents proud. But then he realised that he wanted to be a paramedic instead, wanted to ensure people had the best chance of survival. Like they helped save you,' Alexis whispered.

Kate placed a loving kiss on her daughter's crown. 'How did his parents take it when he decided to drop out of medical school?'

'Not very well, but once they realised this is what he wanted for his life, they supported him unconditionally.' Alexis snuggled further into her mom. 'He's still open to the idea of going back to university in the future, but right now he's following his heart and his passion.'

'That's good to know. You need the support of your family when making a life changing decision like that.'

'Kate?'

'Yeah, baby.'

Alexis sat up so she could face her mom. 'I'm ready to tell dad I want to join the academy. Talking with Henry tonight made me realise I've been selfish and unfair, not only to dad, but to you as well.'

'Alexis…'

'No Kate, I have to. My whole life, dad's always been supportive of me unconditionally, even when he didn't agree with my choices. And it hasn't been fair of me to hide this from him because I'm scared of what his reaction will be. And it wasn't fair of me to ask you to hide this from him.'

Kate soothed her daughter's hair behind her ear, a loving gesture that was second nature to her now. 'I'm so glad you've come to that realisation. There were so many times I wanted to just shake you and make you tell your father. But I also knew you had to come to this decision yourself.' Kate pulled Alexis into her arms, and the young woman relaxed against her mom.

'I don't want to do this on my own,' Alexis whispered. 'I want you and dad to be part of my journey as well.'

'Oh baby girl, you won't be alone. Sure it's going to be exciting and tough and painful, and at times, downright terrifying, but your dad and I will be with you every step of the way.' Alexis squeezed her mom tightly before sitting up straight again. 'So when do you want to tell your dad.'

'Tell me what?'

Kate was sure when she looked back on this conversation; she and Alexis would laugh at the way the young woman looked like a startled deer caught in headlights. But right now, all she could see was the trepidation on Alexis' face. The older woman watched as her husband removed his overcoat and hung it in the hall closet before making his way over to his wife and daughter.

'Don't leave your stuff at the bottom of the stairs,' Rick chastised, bending down to place a kiss on his daughter's forehead. 'And what are you smiling at Mrs. Castle?'Rick asked, placing a loving kiss on his wife's lips before she could respond.

Kate was left slightly breathless. Her husband brushed his fingers lovingly across her cheek before standing and moving away. 'She's already been reminded.'

'So, who wants to tell me what?' Rick asked, sitting on the coffee table opposite his wife and daughter.

Kate gave Alexis a look of encouragement, and took the girl's hand for moral support. 'Dad….you know I love you, and that I wouldn't do anything to deliberately hurt you.' Alexis began.

'Oh God, you're pregnant,' Rick said with alarm, but from the _'are you serious'_ look on his wife's face, and his daughter's raised brow, Rick was thankful he'd jumped to the wrong conclusion.

'That's the first thing that pops into your head?' Alexis questioned, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 'Getting pregnant would require me having sex, so no, you don't have to worry about becoming grandparents…yet.' she smirked as her dad stuck his fingers in his ears and started chanting _no no no no no_ to himself.

'Castle, seriously. Give her a little more credit than that,' Kate chastised.

'I'm sorry sweetheart. Please continue.'

'Thank you, dad. As I was saying, I love you, and I love working with you. I've learnt so much from you over the past six months.' Alexis blushed at the loving look her father was giving her. 'And not just about being a private investigator, but about myself as well, and what I want from my life.'

'I've loved having you work with me too sweetheart, but I get the feeling that's not what you wanted to tell me.'

Alexis looked to her mom. 'My internship at the morgue ends in June…..and while I've loved working at the ME's office, I have to make a choice about what I want to do with my life.' Alexis looked hesitantly towards her dad.

'And I take it, you've made that choice?'

'I have,' Alexis nodded. 'I want to join the NYPD, dad, I want to become a police officer.' Alexis closed her eyes and waited for her father's angry reaction, but it never came. 'Dad, did you hear me?' Alexis asked, opening her eyes again to look at her dad. 'I said I want to become a cop.'

Rick looked towards his wife, then back to his daughter. 'I know,' he sighed.

'What do you mean you know,' Alexis looked accusingly towards her mom. 'Did you tell him?'

'No Alexis, I didn't tell him. Castle?'

'Did you two really think you could keep this from me?' Rick questioned, looking between his wife and daughter. 'I knew the two of you were up to something, but it wasn't until I took a message for you, Alexis, from the Recruitment Office last month, that I finally realised what was going on.' Rick just let his sentence hang.

'Dad…'

'You know, at first I was angry, so angry at both of you for keeping this from me. Alexis I know you're an adult now, but I thought you would at least tell me you were thinking about joining the force.'

'Castle, we didn't….'

'And then I was hurt,' Rick admitted, cutting his wife off and looking directly at his daughter. 'I was trying to work out when I stopped being your go-to guy.' Alexis felt the sting of tears at her father's admission. 'Was wondering if I'd made a mistake in giving you too much freedom with my daughter?' Rick questioned, looking directly at his wife.

Kate expelled a breath, she felt like she'd just been punched in the stomach. 'Rick no…'

'Please dad,' Alexis begged, cutting her mom off. 'I asked Kate not to tell you, and that's on me. Kate didn't keep anything from you deliberately, so please don't be angry with her.'

Rick gave his daughter a curt nod of acknowledgement. 'I happened to mention in passing to Gina the other week about what was going on. And do you know what she told me?' Alexis shook her head in the negative, but Kate suddenly understood her husband's behaviour of late.

'What did Gina say, dad?' Alexis whispered when her father didn't continue.

Rick was looking at his wife with such love, such adoration. 'Gina essentially kicked me up the arse and told me to get over myself,' Rick smiled. 'Reminded me that you, Kate, are the love of my life, my wife, and that you're only looking after my….our daughter's best interest.' Kate blushed under the scrutiny of her husband, and was thankful when Rick turned his attention to their daughter. 'Gina also reminded me that I'd gone to great lengths to shield Alexis from her when we were married, and not to make the same mistake with Kate. Reminded me….that this is what I'd been searching for since the day Meredith left us, someone who needed us, as much as we needed her.'

Kate gave her husband a watery smile, her hand clutched over her heart. ' _I love you'_ she mouthed.

'Dad…'

'No, Alexis. Let me finish, and then we'll talk okay?' Alexis nodded, feeling comfort at her dad's gentle tone before sagging against her mom. 'Kate, I know you tried your best Captain Beckett interrogation skills to find out why I was going to visit your dad tonight, and you probably have a pretty good idea why, now.' Kate nodded and briefly looked away, taking a discrete moment to wipe the tears from her cheek. 'I've also had many a long conversation with mother over the past few weeks.'

Alexis looked at her father in confusion. 'I don't understand dad, why did you need to speak with Jim, and what's Gram got to do with any of this?'

'Your dad was seeking their council,' Kate answered.

'Kate's right, sweetheart,' Rick confirmed. 'It's one thing to tag along with Beckett playing cop, worrying about my wife and partner twenty four hours a day, but it's completely different when your daughter wants to follow in her mom's footsteps.' Alexis felt the blush creep up her neck at her dad's statement. It was the first time Rick had referred to Kate as her mom. 'Sweetheart, I know how to be the partner and husband of a cop, but I have no idea how to be the father of one.'

'Oh dad…' Alexis felt nauseous from the guilt she felt. By not telling her father, she'd taken away his chance to help her, to support her. Taken away his opportunity to get used to the idea that his little girl wanted to become a police officer.

'I went to talk to Jim, to find out how he handles his daughter being a cop. Mother and I have conversed on occasion about my dalliance with law enforcement, and she's been known to voice her opinion….very strongly. I guess I just needed guidance on how to do this.' Rick shrugged and looked down to where his hands were clasped between his knees.

'Dad….I didn't mean to shut you out, or keep anything from you,' Rick looked up to see the sincerity on his daughter's face as Alexis leaned towards him. 'I broached the subject with Kate late last year, one thing led to another, and it kind of just snowballed from there. But Kate was just helping me get all the facts before I came to you.'

'I know sweetheart. It's how you've always been.' Rick conceded. 'Even when you were a little girl, you were always so serious and mature, wanting to know all the facts before making a decision. I guess I'm just not used to you going to someone else for help, and I'll admit, I was jealous. I'm not used to sharing you.'

'Dad…'

'Rick…I'm sorry if I've overstepped my bounds here…'

'No Kate, please don't apologise. It would be hypocritical of me to say that you're what I want for my daughter in one breath, but then deny you in the next. I'm still getting used to the fact that my little girl is all grown up,' Rick admitted. 'And if we're being completely honest Kate, you've been helping me raise her for the past eight years.'

Kate rose from the couch and moved towards her husband. Bending down, she gently cupped Rick's face between her hands and kissed him soundly. 'I'm so in love with you,' Kate murmured, her forehead resting against his.

'Love you more,' Rick whispered back. Kate straightened up again and moved to sit back next to her daughter. 'So Pumpkin, you want to be a cop,' Alexis nodded at her dad's statement. 'Officer Pumpkin, definitely a name befitting one of New York's finest,' Rick teased, and his wife and daughter just rolled their eyes at him. 'Do you two practice that when I'm not around?' Rick grumbled.

'Are you sure you're okay with this, dad?' Alexis asked with concern.

'Honey, you're an adult. You don't need my permission to do anything anymore…..not that you ever did need my permission to do anything.'

'Dad I'm trying to be serious here, can you please stop joking around,' Alexis sighed in frustration.

'Alexis,' Kate soothed, placing a calming hand on her daughter's arm. 'This is a lot for your dad to take in, so please cut him some slack.'

'Sorry, I'm sorry dad, I have no right to snap at you,' Alexis apologised.

Rick stood up and moved to sit on the end of the couch and reached over to take his daughter's hand. 'Sweetheart, I'm going to be honest with you, the thought of you becoming a cop scares the hell out of me…no please let me finish,' Rick begged as Alexis went to interrupt. 'But I'm also very proud of you. You came to me nearly a year ago, worried about having no direction in your life. You didn't know what career you wanted, or how to find your passion. And do you remember what I told you?'

Alexis gave her dad a tremulous smile. 'That I would find my passion, or it would find me,' she whispered.

'Or it would find you,' Rick repeated, squeezing his daughter's hand, and looking towards his wife who had her arm around their daughter, her fingers playing with the short hair at the base of Alexis' neck. Looking back to his daughter, Rick saw his little girl, desperate for her daddy's approval. 'Baby I'll support you no matter what, okay? Please don't ever doubt that.' Alexis let out a sob of relief as she moved into her dad's outstretched arms.

Alexis clung to her dad, murmuring words of thanks and apology. She gave him one last squeeze before she sat up again. 'Thank you dad,' she said, wiping her cheeks with the sleeve of her top.

'So, when do you think you'll sit the civil service exam?' Rick asked.

'Kate and I have discussed this.' Alexis looked towards her mom, grabbing her hand for support. 'We were thinking mid-March.'

'But?'

Kate squeezed her daughter's hand and looked towards her husband. 'But with the backlog of applicants, there's been a freeze on any new testing. My sources have told me they're hoping to start the application process again mid-year. With Alexis finishing up at the ME's office at the end of June, it'll give her time to practice the prep exam until the next round of testing dates are announced.'

Rick looked at his wife in confusion. 'You can't just slip her in like you did with Kevin's Sergeants exam?'

'Babe, if I could I would. But they've cancelled all testing through to the end of March at this stage.'

'Okay, so you sit the initial exam, then what?'

'Well, if I pass….'

'Which you will,' Rick smiled.

'If I pass, then it's a waiting game until I'm contacted by the Department. There are six stages I have to successfully progress through before being considered for the Academy. From what Kate and the guys down at the recruitment office have told me, it's about a four to six month process from start to finish.' Alexis explained.

'And what do you plan on doing while you're going through the recruitment process,' her dad asked, but he already knew the answer.

'I'm hoping I can still work with you,' Alexis hedged.

'I'd like nothing better, maybe you could apply for your PI licence while you're at it,' her dad smiled. 'So how do you think you'll do with the recruitment process, are there any areas you're worried about?' Alexis blushed and looked down as her mom giggled. 'I take it from that reaction, there is.'

'Alexis is worried about the physical,' Kate explained.

'That's because I suck at everything remotely associated with physical activity,' Alexis justified, and then turned and smiled lovingly at her mom. 'But Kate's offered to help train me.'

'Well, it sounds like the two of you have this all sorted.' Rick stated. 'I take it this means you'll still be living at home for a while longer then?' Rick asked Alexis. He didn't even hide his delight at the prospect of having his daughter at home for a while longer.

'If that's okay,' Alexis asked shyly, looking between her mom and dad.

Alexis watched as her parent's had a silent conversation, and felt trepidation at the prospect that they wanted her to move out. 'Of course it's okay sweetheart, this is your home,' her mom soothed, wrapping her arms around her daughter. 'If you're successful in making it to the Academy, you'll be living on campus for six months. You've got plenty of time to worry about where you want to live.' Alexis nodded as she snuggled further into her mom's embrace.

'And I think that's conversation for another time,' her dad said, standing up and collecting the half-finished mugs before walking to the kitchen. 'I think it's time we all headed to bed.'

'Your dad's right.' Kate murmured.

'Don't let him hear you say that, we'll never hear the end of it,' Alexis teased.

'Never hear the end of what?'

'Nothing,' both women said at the same time.

'Jinx,' Alexis laughed as she sat up and rose from the couch while Kate scowled at her husband and daughter.

'I'll let you finish off the marshmallows,' her mom said by way of removing the jinx.

'No fair, I was gonna have so much fun,' Alexis teased, before letting out a yawn.

'Come on kid, go to bed. And don't forget to take your stuff upstairs.'

'Yes mom.' Alexis sassed and hugged her mom tight before moving to hug her dad. 'Night dad, I love you.'

'Love you too, pumpkin.'

Rick and Kate watched as Alexis stopped to collect her bag and boots before making her way up the stairs. 'Oh Alexis,' Alexis stopped halfway up the staircase, and turned to look at her dad. 'You didn't tell me how your date with Henry went.'

'Seriously, is nothing secret in this family,' both Kate and Rick heard Alexis grumble as she continued up the stairs.

Rick turned to his wife and pulled her in for a sensuous kiss before resting his forehead against Kate's. 'I'm so sorry,' Rick murmured.

'Sorry for what?' Kate asked in confusion.

'I'm sorry for being a jealous, territorial father. I had no right to talk to you that way,' Rick admitted. 'Between Alexis becoming an adult, and the relationship she's built with you, I have this irrational fear she doesn't need me anymore.'

'Oh, babe.' Kate wrapped herself around her husband, clinging to him. 'Rick, that's never going to happen,' she soothed.

'How do you know?' he asked petulantly.

'Because even as an adult, I still need my dad, the same way you still need Martha, despite your protests to the contrary.' Kate felt Rick nodding against her neck.

'Thank you,' he murmured, pulling his wife flush against him. 'Thank you for taking care of her, for loving her.'

'Always.' Kate moved out her husband's embrace and took his hand, leading him to the bedroom. 'Now how about we finally make good on that promise of a sibling for….'

'Lalalalalalalalalala,' Kate laughed as Rick pulled away from her and stuck his fingers in his ears. 'You do not speak the names of children, parents, or small fury animals as you lead me to the bedroom to have your way with me. Deal?' Rick whined.

'Deal, now quit your bitching and let's go make a baby.'

'Yes dear.'


	14. Chapter 14 - The New Normal

I know I say it over and over, but I will never stop thanking you for your kind reviews and follows. I hope you enjoy the next instalment.

Once again, my beta 41319always41319 has worked her magic on this chapter. It's taken a little longer to write, because I wanted to get it just right.

I hope you enjoy it.

 **Chapter 14: The New Normal**

'Come on, come on, come on,' Alexis chanted at her house keys. In her rush to unlock the loft door, Alexis dropped the offending objects and let out a growl of frustration. Bending down to pick them up, she could still hear her parents' muffled arguing, and the young woman's anxiety was increasing the longer it took to open the door.

Alexis realised Lanie was right when the ME asked her earlier in the day if she'd noticed Kate acting strangely the past couple of days. The young woman assured Lanie that Kate was fine when she left home this morning, a little more clingy than usual, but Alexis was now used to Kate's inconsistent, yet overly exuberant, displays of motherly affection. And Alexis always held onto that tiny glimmer of hope that her mom was pregnant.

Finally finding the loft key, Alexis slid the key home and unlocked the door.

Both Beckett and Castle looked up from the couch, and watched their daughter practically fall over the threshold. 'Alexis?!' her mom exclaimed.

'Sweetheart, are you okay?' followed the concerned voice of her dad.

'Dad, Kate,' Alexis greeted while shuffling uncomfortably under the scrutiny of her parents. 'What's going on?'

Alexis watched her mom and dad turn to each other and have a silent conversation before facing their daughter again. 'Nothing,' came their joint reply.

'Are you sure? I heard you guys arguing from the hallway.'

'Baby, we weren't arguing,' Kate assured.

'Yes, we were.'

'No, Castle, we weren't.'

'Actually Beckett, we were.'

'No, we weren't,' Kate exclaimed, turning back to her husband.

'I don't know, Beckett, it sounds like we're arguing to me.' Rick challenged while gesturing between them.

Alexis stood on the landing and watched her parents argue back and forth about whether or not they were arguing. 'Guys!' the young woman finally yelled in frustration.

'What!' Alexis jumped slightly when her parents turned their attention back to her.

'You wanna tell me what's going on?' Alexis asked in frustration. 'And don't say it's nothing because clearly it's something.' Alexis quickly walked towards the living room while divesting herself of her scarf and coat. The young woman dumped her bag, along with her discarded clothing, on the floor before sitting on the coffee table opposite her parents. 'Okay, talk.' Alexis struggled to keep her smile in check as Captain Beckett eyeballed her from her position on the couch.

'The last time I checked, Alexis,' her dad chastised. 'You were the child and we were the parents.' Normally Alexis would've backed down from her father's unusually terse tone, but there was something about his facial expression that assured her he was only having fun.

'Actually dad, the way I see it,' Alexis challenged. 'We're three adults co-habiting under the same roof, very well, I might add, and as one of those adults, I'm just concerned about the welfare of the other two. The fact that you're my parents is irrelevant.'

Kate had to turn away in order to hide her smile from her husband's perplexed look. 'Spoken like a true lawyer,' Rick grumbled. 'You sure you don't want to go back to school and become one?' Rick queried.

Alexis just rolled her eyes and sighed. 'No, dad, we've already established I want to become a cop,' the young woman reiterated and sat forward, resting her elbows on her knees and clasping her hands. Rick chanced a glance at his wife and did a double take at how expertly his daughter was imitating Captain Beckett. 'Now, I'm happy if you don't want to talk about what I overheard out in the hall,' Alexis continued. 'But do you really want me going up to my room to conjure up all manner of worse case scenarios? I mean, with my history of anxiety attacks, there's a high probability of undoing the last twelve months of therapy.'

'She's got us there, Castle,' Kate teased, giving her husband a sympathetic smile _. 'Henry doesn't stand a chance'_ Kate thought to herself. Her daughter was perfecting her interrogation techniques with alarming ease.

'You're playing dirty,' Rick complained.

'Dad,' Alexis sighed.

'Castle.'

'What? She is,' Rick defended as he turned to his wife for backup, and not for the first time since entering the loft, Alexis felt something was off. ' _You guys are up to something',_ she thought to herself. ' _Fine I can play along.'_

Alexis shifted her butt and reached down to remove the lumpy object she was sitting on. Looking at the pile of crime scene photos she retrieved, it suddenly occurred to Alexis. Her parents were discussing a case. 'Wait, are you guys working on a case? Is that why you're fighting?' With her rush to enter the loft, Alexis hadn't noticed the documents and crime scene photos spread over the coffee table and floor before she sat down.

'Yes.'

'No.'

Alexis looked from one parent to the next with suspicion. 'Well what is it, yes or no?'

'Yes,' her dad groaned and slumped against the back the couch.

'We're just having a difference of opinion,' Kate assured, squeezing Rick's arm with affection. 'Your dad's convinced my case is connected to his latest investigation.'

'And you don't think it is.' Alexis surmised, her mom nodding in affirmation.

'No, I don't,' Kate confirmed. 'But hey, as long as you're here, maybe you can help us work out a couple of inconsistencies your father and I can't agree on.' Kate elbowed her husband in the ribs when he failed to respond.

'Ow,' Rick complained as he sat up rubbing his side. 'Yeah, Alexis. How about having a go at solving a real life homicide?'

'Dad, at the rate it's going with recruiting, I'll be lucky to become a cop before I'm old and grey,' Alexis complained. The young woman was so distracted looking at the crime scene photos, she missed the knowing look between her parents.

'Well, think of it as practice for the real thing,' her mom encouraged.

Alexis screwed her nose up and looked suspiciously at her parents. 'You want me to develop a theory with you?' the young woman shuddered. 'Sorry guys, but that's just way too Jerry Springer for me.'

'What?!'

'Oh God Alexis, oh that is…..'

'Seriously?'

'Ewww!'

Alexis couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. 'Oh my gosh, you two are hilarious….you should have seen your faces...,' Alexis struggled to catch her breath. 'Ewww…..' she mimicked, pointing at her dad, which only sent the young redhead off into another fit of giggles.

'Yeah, yeah, pick on your old man,' Rick complained. 'But seriously, we could use your help.'

'Your dad's right, sweetheart,' Kate agreed. Alexis watched on as Kate bent down and shuffled through the pile of documents on the floor in front of her. 'I picked up the lab results and autopsy report from Lanie this morning, but we're struggling to find a connection between the results, and the victim's cause of death, and…ah ha!' Kate exclaimed after finding the offending document and waving it in the air triumphantly. 'And I'm hoping you can help decipher the blood work for me.'

'Sure,' Alexis shrugged and leaned over to take the lab reports from her mom. 'So you were at the morgue this morning?' Alexis kept her tone light, so as not to tip off her mom. She knew Kate was up to something.

'Yeah…the ah…the boys were busy, and I had to catch up with Lanie anyway.'

'I must have just missed you then.'

'Pumpkin, the lab results?' her dad reminded her.

'Right. So you say the cause of death doesn't match the lab results?' Alexis asked suspiciously. 'How was the victim killed?'

'He was stabbed.'

'He was shot.'

Kate rolled her eyes. 'He was stabbed…..then shot.'

'Seriously?' Alexis asked.

'Pumpkin, you really need to stop doing that thing with your eyebrow, because it's really creepy,' her dad whined, but Alexis just shook her head at the weird way her dad was gesturing towards his face before turning back towards her mom.

'Castle, stay on track.' Kate hissed and looked back at her daughter.

Alexis gave her mom a tight smile before starting again. 'Okay, so let me get this straight. Your guy was stabbed…and shot,' Alexis asked, indicating to her mom. 'Well no wonder you're having difficulty matching the lab results to your cause of death. According to the blood work, your victim should be in the American Journal of Medicine.'

'Why's that?' Kate asked in confusion.

'Well, based on your victim's elevated hCG levels, he's the first pregnant man in history.'

'Really?' Kate asked in surprise.

'Well, that explains a lot,' Rick agreed, and Kate just managed to stifle her laugh at her husband's exaggerated response.

'And another thing,' Alexis continued. 'If your victim was indeed shot….and stabbed, I don't understand why a full chem panel was ordered.'

Kate looked at her daughter in confusion. 'What do you mean?'

'The guy's dead mom. I don't think he has to worry about his blood count, or his iron and blood sugar levels, any time soon. Are you sure Lanie gave you the correct lab results?' Alexis started shuffling through the paperwork her mom had handed to her, trying to find any possible errors to explain the mistake.

'Well, I trust the guys at the morgue,' Kate answered. 'Castle, can you double check the vic's name for me?' Alexis was too busy reading through the report to witness the conspiring grins between her parents. She also missed the show her dad was putting on trying to find the victim's name from the pile of papers on the floor.

'Ah victim's name….victim's name…it's got to be here….oh here we are,' Rick stated triumphantly. 'Victim's name is…oh, now that can't be right.'

'What can't be right, babe?' Kate asked in concern.

'Well, according to the file, the victim was Malcolm Reynolds.'

Alexis looked up from her report in surprise. 'Wow dad, that's some sort of weird coincidence. Is that really his name?'

'Well according to the victim's ID, it is,' her dad confirmed, but Alexis continued to play along with whatever game her parents were playing.

'Honey, what's the name on the lab results?' Kate asked.

'Umm..' Alexis shuffled through the documents again until she came to the coversheet. 'Kath….oh,' Alexis was suddenly struggling to see through the sudden onset of tears, and clasped a hand over her mouth.

'Sorry, baby, I didn't catch that,' Alexis heard her mom say softly.

'Katherine Houghton Castle,' Alexis replied, trying to supress her sob. 'Is this real? It's not made up? You're really pregnant?' she asked, clutching the lab results to her chest.

'I'm really pregnant,' Kate whispered, voice hoarse with emotion. She felt her husband wrap his arm around her, pull her close, and place a loving kiss on her mass of curls. Turning to him, Kate captured Rick's lips in a searing kiss, and it surprised her once again, how utterly besotted she was with her husband.

'Ah guys, I really don't need a re-enactment of the blessed event,' Alexis groused, her voice thick with tears.

'Sorry,' her dad apologised as he and Kate moved apart, both flushed with embarrassment and arousal. Kate and Rick watched their daughter, who'd gone back to studying the lab results. 'What's going through that head of yours, Pumpkin?' her dad asked.

Alexis looked at her dad and then to her mom, taking a few extra seconds to try and put her jumbled thoughts together. 'I um….it's been a running joke in this family for so long, I was starting to think it was never going to happen,' the young woman whispered. 'I'm happy.' Alexis assured. 'I'm finally going to be a big sister,' she smiled, but quickly turned her attention back the lab results. Kate and Rick watched on as Alexis placed the report on her thigh and reverently smoothed the wrinkles from the paper.

'Baby, please be honest about what you're thinking.' The young woman could hear the worry in her mom's voice, and looked up from her task and gave her parents her most confident look.

'You're going to be a mom.'

'I'm already a mom.'

'Yeah, but a real one.'

'I'm already a real one.'

'I don't know how to…..part of me is so happy, actually most of me is really happy,' Alexis assured. 'But there's this one tiny part that's jealous,' Alexis whispered and looked down to hide her blush of embarrassment.

'Sweetheart….'

'I know dad, I have no reason to be jealous. I'm twenty-two. I'm an adult with a great job, and wonderful friends, and a boyfriend.' Alexis slapped her hand over her mouth at her admission.

'Oh, was that meant to be a secret?' her mom teased _._

'Actually, sweetheart, I was going to say that it's perfectly normal for you to be jealous,' her dad clarified. 'But if you want to tell us more about this boyfriend of yours, like when we're finally going to meet Henry, I'm all ears.' Alexis shook her head and blushed at her dad's cheeky grin.

'I've met him,' Kate teased.

'Not fair,' her dad complained.

'Can we talk about Henry later?' Alexis begged. 'So, when are you due?'

Kate was slightly taken aback by Alexis' matter of fact, almost clinical tone. While the young woman was independent and very mature for her age, Kate could clearly see the insecure little girl lurking behind her daughter's eyes. Turning to her right, Kate cleared the documents off the couch next to her and tossed them on the floor. 'Come here,' Kate held out her left hand while patting the couch with her right.

Alexis hesitated. While she was happy she was going to finally become a big sister, Alexis also couldn't help but feel like she was suddenly an outsider. 'Sweetheart?' Alexis looked towards her dad when she heard the concern in his voice. 'Honey, it's normal to feel unsure about change, and it's also okay to feel insecure. You've been an only child for twenty-two years. And over the last twelve months, I've watched you build up this wonderful relationship with Kate while maturing into an amazing young woman. But I've also worried that after being your dad for twenty-two years, you don't need me anymore.'

'Oh dad, no,' Alexis quickly assured.

'And now you want to join the NYPD, and there's Henry,' her dad continued. Rick wanted to show that he too was struggling to deal with the changes in his little girl's life and the effect it was having on him. 'And lately, I've been feeling like an outsider.'

'No dad, you'll never be an outsider, I promise.'

Rick smiled softly at this daughter. 'Sweetheart, this baby is going to be a wonderful addition to our family,' Rick turned to his wife. 'I love you so much. This baby is a precious gift, not only to each other, but to your dad, my mother,' Rick turned back to his daughter after gently kissing his wife. 'And to you as well, Alexis.'

'I know dad. It's just that…..we've talked and joked about this for so long, and I've wanted to be a big sister for as long as I can remember.' Alexis turned to her mom and gave Kate a tremulous smile. 'Kate, you and I have talked in the past about how a baby won't change our relationship, but you weren't pregnant then, and now you are.' Alexis was becoming frustrated at not being able to get her thoughts out correctly.

'Alexis, please come here,' Kate implored.

Alexis stood up to move towards the couch where she gingerly sat next to her mom. 'I'm pregnant, not dying,' Kate grumbled, and pulled her daughter into her arms.

'I'm really happy, Kate,' Alexis whispered and gently wound herself around her mom, burying her head in her mom's neck. 'Thank you.'

'What about me? I helped too,' Rick grumbled.

'Thank you too, dad,' Alexis giggled.

'Your dad and I are really happy too,' Kate murmured. 'We're expanding our family, and I'm going to need all the help I can get from you when your little brother gets here,' her mom admitted.

'We're going to need all the help we can get,' Rick reiterated. 'It's been a long time since I've had to take care of a baby.'

Alexis sat back and looked incredulously at her mom. 'Kate, you're barely six weeks along, how do you know it's a boy?'

'Yes Kate, how do you know it's a boy?' Rick challenged.

'Hang on, Alexis, how do you know I'm only six weeks along?' Kate asked.

'Well, you never went and saw Lanie on Christmas day, or before you and dad went away for New Years, so the trip to your dad's cabin, that weekend must have done the trick…..eewww….I can't believe I just said that,' Alexis groaned.

'Castle, what the hell are you teaching our kid when she goes to work with you?'

'What are you blaming me for, you're the one helping her join the NYPD,' Rick argued.

Alexis sat and watched her mom and dad start bickering again, but instead of anxiety, the young woman felt the protective love her parent's felt for her. 'Um guys, you do know I'm smart in my own right, don't you?' Alexis complained.

'Of course we do,' her dad assured her. 'You get it from me.'

'Seriously, Castle?'

'Dad, do you really want to start arguing nature verses nurture?' Alexis sassed. 'Let's just say dad, you provided the inherited intelligence and early nurturing, and Kate helped you mould me into the person I am today.'

Kate and Rick looked at their daughter in stunned silence. 'Castle, I don't think she gets it from either one of us,' Kate teased.

'I think you're right,' Rick sighed.

'Well father dear, I have told you in the past, that genius skips a generation,' Alexis smiled cheekily.

'And we want to do this again?' her mom questioned, turning to her husband.

'And again. We need three, remember?' Rick reminded his wife, making her giggle as he kissed her neck.

'Castle, can we get through this one first?' Kate laughed.

'Good idea,' Rick agreed. 'Oh, unless we're having twins,' he said while waggling his eyebrows. Alexis just rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile of affection she was giving her dad.

'Castle, don't even go there!' Kate exclaimed, slapping him on the arm. 'And September.'

'Hu?' Alexis queried.

Kate pulled back from her husband, and turned to Alexis. 'Best guess, until my first OBGYN appointment. Lanie's pretty sure my due date is late September,' her mom clarified.

'Oh, right, of course,' Both Kate and Rick sat and watched their daughter. They could literally see the cogs wiring away in the young woman's head. 'What made you go see Lanie this morning?' Alexis asked.

'When I realised I didn't have food poisoning or a stomach bug….and….I was late,' her mom blushed.

'And apart from Lanie and me...?' Alexis hedged.

'You and Lanie are the only people who know for now,' her dad assured. He too picked up on his little girl's insecurity. 'We're going to tell Mother and Jim in the next couple of days,' Rick clarified.

'But we want to wait till the end of my first trimester before telling anyone else. Although I'm sure Kevin's going to figure it out sooner rather than later.' Kate finished. 'Apart from my OBGYN, I need to see my cardiologist. Regardless of how physically healthy I am, because of my shooting, any pregnancy is going to be high risk.' Kate saw Alexis flinch at the mention of her shooting.

'Okay….and thank you,' Alexis sighed then smiled. The familiar sting of tears was back again. 'It's just that,' Alexis continued when she saw her parent's concerned looks. 'I had this irrational fear that when you found out you were pregnant, you'd just invite everyone over at the three month mark, and tell everybody at once. And I'd just be another person in the room.' Alexis felt the blush of embarrassment creep up her neck. 'It's stupid, I know.'

'No baby girl, it's not,' her mom assured, pulling her daughter into her side again, placing a loving kiss on Alexis' forehead.

'We would never have even considered doing that, pumpkin,' her dad agreed, squeezing his daughter's hand where it rested on her mom's stomach. 'You're our daughter and the most important person in both your mom's and my life, don't ever doubt that.'

'Okay,' Alexis whispered. 'So is this a real case you're working on, or is this the new normal? Is this how you guys are going to tell me important things from now on?' Alexis asked. 'Because I'm thinking Pictionary would probably be easier,' Alexis teased.

'Normal way,' Kate shrugged.

'I had fun,' her dad joked.

Alexis sat back from her mom and looked at her parents with suspicion again. 'How'd you know when I'd be home?' she questioned. 'You didn't just plan all this today, did you?'

Kate and Rick looked at each other, and Kate indicated for Rick to take the lead. 'Well, your Grandmother set the bar the night you visited Kate's apartment.'

'And of course, your dad being your dad, had to raise the bar,' Kate continued.

'You make me sound so competitive,' Rick grumbled.

'Babe, you are.' Kate justified, turning to face her husband.

'Yes, but it was you who suggested setting this up like a case we were arguing over.'

'And you were more than happy to turn it into something rivalling a Derek Storm novel.'

'Ah guys? I can come back later if you like,' Alexis groused.

Rick placed a loving kiss on his wife's forehead. 'Love you, so damn much,' he whispered.

'Love you more.'

'Gee, if I didn't know where babies came from before, I sure do now,' Alexis teased. 'How about I just give you guys the room and I'll see you….say tomorrow morning?' Alexis went to move off the couch, but her mom grabbed her wrist before the young woman could stand up.

'Sorry,' her mom blushed and pulled Alexis into her arms again. 'I deliberately had Lanie keep you out of the morgue this morning so she could run a pregnancy test for me. That's why you didn't see me.' Kate explained. 'Once we had the results, and cried like a couple of babies, I asked Lanie to call me when you left work tonight, and then I went straight to your dad's office to ah…..'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah.' Alexis grumbled.

'Anyway,' her dad continued. 'Kate and I'd already had an idea of how we wanted you to work out you were going to a big sister.'

'I already had a case file on me, so I called Gates at 1PP and begged off sick for the rest of the day….to celebrate.'

'And we asked Gerard to let us know when you entered the lobby,' her dad finished.

'And now you're going to have a little brother.'

'Or sister,' Rick countered.

'Maybe the twin route wouldn't be such a bad thing after all,' Alexis sassed. 'You know, one of each, just to curb both of your competitive streaks...ow mom!' Alexis shrieked and struggled against her mom's arms when Kate dug her fingers into her daughter's ribs. 'Okay, okay, no more talk about twins, I promise,' Alexis laughed. 'Why are you so convinced you're going to have a boy?' Alexis asked.

'Just a feeling,' her mom replied. 'My dad told me that my mom knew she was going to have a girl from the moment she found out she was pregnant with me.' Kate felt Rick move to envelope her in his arms, and Alexis snuggled further into her mom's embrace. While it didn't take the pain away of not having her mom with her during the pregnancy, the protective cocoon her family had her wrapped in helped dull the ache.

'Okay, so it's a boy until proven otherwise,' Alexis sighed and closed her eyes. 'How'd you know I wasn't going out with Henry tonight?' she queried. 'Oh God, you called him?' Alexis grumbled and sat up again, giving her mom an accusing look.

'And?' her mom teased.

'We had to make sure you were going to come home,' her dad justified.

'Please tell me you didn't intimidate him,' Alexis begged.

'Well how about you invite him over for dinner one night, and we can find out if we intimidated him or not,' Rick asked.

'I'll invite him over, I promise. Just give us a little more time, okay?'

'Baby, we're only teasing,' her mom assured, and squeezed her daughter's hand. 'You invite Henry over when you're both ready, okay? Your dad and I know what it's like to be in a new relationship and in love and not wanting to share it with anyone,' she smiled softly and felt her husband place a loving kiss on the side of her head.

'Who said anything about being in love?' Alexis blushed under the scrutiny of her parents. 'I really, really like him, and at the moment, we're just having fun getting to know each other.'

'Sounds perfect,' her dad smiled.

'So, is there anything else you need to tell me? Do I need to go on a treasure hunt looking for clues?' Alexis asked.

'There is one more thing,' her mom said.

Both women looked towards Rick as he rose from the couch. 'I'm going to start dinner.' Bending down he placed a loving kiss on his wife's forehead before moving to his daughter. Alexis stood and allowed her dad to pull her into a hug. 'Love you, pumpkin,' he whispered before stepping back.

'Love you too, dad,' Alexis watched her dad walk towards the kitchen before sitting next to her mom again. 'Is everything okay?' the young woman asked Kate with concern.

'Honey, everything's fine,' her mom assured. 'Your dad wanted this conversation to be just between you and me,' Kate reached behind her and grabbed an envelope that was sitting on the cabinet behind the couch and handed it to Alexis.

Alexis took in the official NYPD insignia on the top right hand corner and looked at her mom in confusion. 'I swear, I didn't do it,' were the first words out of her mouth.

Kate couldn't help but laugh. 'I don't know, you've got a pretty guilty look going on there,' her mom teased. 'Just open it,' Kate shoulder bumped her daughter in encouragement.

'What's in it?' Alexis questioned.

'It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?'

Alexis ripped open the envelope and cautiously removed the contents. Unfolding the paper, Alexis briefly noted the official NYPD logo before moving onto the body of the letter. 'I don't understand?' Alexis questioned, and looked back at her mom. 'I thought all recruitment testing was frozen?'

'Well, officially it is,' Kate confirmed. 'You have the Mayor and Deputy Commissioner Gates to thank for this,' her mom explained. 'One of the knock-on effects of the recruitment freeze was a large proportion of previous applicants got tired of waiting to hear if they'd been successful, and decided not to pursue a career in law enforcement,' Kate explained. 'The remainder will go through the recruitment process over the coming months, and those who are successful will go on to the Academy intake in June this year, and January next year. Now, this date is just for you to sit the civil service exam,' Kate cautioned. 'The rest is up to you and the NYPD, okay?'

'You guys didn't have to do this for me,' Alexis whispered, looking down at the paper and memorising the testing date. 'Thank you.'

'Surely you know by now, your dad and I would do anything for you?'

Alexis looked at her mom, and saw the sincerity in Kate's eyes. 'Yeah, I do,' the young woman smiled and rested against her mom as Kate pulled her into her arms. She was looking forward to the new normal.


	15. Chapter 15 - You Have 10 Minutes

**Author's notes:** In true Murphy's Law style, I'd almost finished this chapter, when our Castle world as we know it imploded. I'm shell shocked and heartbroken over the loss of Stana if there is a Castle Season Nine. But I'm also grateful for the eight wonderful years we were able to watch this beautiful woman develop and grow, and the role model she became to so many women and girls around the world.

Thank you again to everyone who's read, followed, favorited and reviewed since my journey started twelve months ago.

To my Beta 41319always413419, who encouraged me to post this chapter when I was two minds about posting this chapter, let alone continuing with the universe I've created, thank you. Your words, encouragement and guidance mean everything to me.

In the name of research I did read through the online tutorials and download and tried to complete NYPD Test Exam. It's it a good thing Alexis is smarter than I am.

And on one final note, I desperately needed some Kate/Alexis bonding sap, so this chapter is pure, unadulterated sap and I make no apologies for that.

This chapter is set about a month after 'The New Normal'

And one final note: I don't own Castle…

 **Chapter 15: You've Got Ten Minutes**

'Hey dad,' Alexis kept a careful eye on the stairs while trying to fasten her bracelet at the same time.

'Morning, Pumpkin.'

Coming to a stop at the base of the stairs, Alexis smiled as her father moved around the foyer like an absent minded professor. 'You okay? You seem a little distracted.' Alexis watched her dad pat down his jacket before moving to do the same to his pants' pockets with a growing look of frustration.

'Yeah….yeah….just ah,' Rick snapped his fingers before turning and striding towards the dining room.

Alexis looked on in confusion while her father dropped to the floor and crawled around on his hands and knees under the table. She barely supressed a gasp when Rick let out an 'ah ha!' followed by a string of expletives when he banged his head on a chair. 'Dad, are you alright?' Alexis couldn't hide her concern and raced over to her father, who was now standing and rubbing the back of his head.

'Found it!' Rick exclaimed while holding his wallet up in triumph.

'Dad, your head, are you sure you're okay?'

'Sweetheart, I'm fine,' Rick assured when he took in his daughter's look of worry. 'I've survived worse than a bump to the old noggin.' He stated proudly, placing his wallet in his jacket pocket.

'What was your wallet doing under….never mind,' Alexis blushed when she took in her father's look of discomfort. 'Forget I asked.'

'Asked what?' Rick joked and squeezed his daughter's shoulder as he moved past her and walked back towards the front door. 'How're you doing? All ready for this morning?' Rick removed his overcoat from the foyer closet and pulled on the heavy winter garment before turning back to his daughter. 'Wow, look at you.' He commented with wonder.

'It's not too much?' Alexis asked with concern. 'I don't want to look like a stuffy lawyer.' She'd been worried her navy trousers and light blue button down would look too corporate, but her mom had assured Alexis the night before, her outfit was perfect.

'No.' Rick assured. 'You just look.. so grown up.' He said forlornly, wishing he could stop time and keep his little girl for just a little while longer.

'That's because I am grown up, dad,' she teased. 'And I'm as ready as I'll ever be,' Alexis assured despite the fact her nerves were telling her otherwise. 'I aced my final practice test exam with Kate last night. One hundred percent,' she stated proudly.

'Even the memory component?'

'Even the memory component,' she confirmed triumphantly. 'Although if one more person walks up to me with a piece of paper containing a list of questions and says _'you have ten minutes'_ , I can't be held responsible for my actions.' Alexis smiled cheekily. 'But in all seriousness, I can't thank Kate or Kevin and Javier enough for all their help. And I know this is just the first step,' Alexis continued when her dad went to interject. 'But I haven't felt this…content about a decision I've made in a long time.' Alexis shrugged.

Rick smiled and walked back to his daughter, straightening his overcoat as he went. 'I'm glad you've decided to go back to school if this doesn't work out,' Rick said seriously, resting his hands gently on her shoulders when he came to stand in front of her. 'I know you've got your heart set on getting into the Academy, but I'm also glad you have contingency plans in place.' Rick pulled his daughter into his arms and marvelled at the mature, young woman she'd grown into.

'Dad, I made a promise to you and Kate. Sure I'll be devastated if I'm not successful, I'd be lying if I didn't admit that,' Alexis squeezed her dad tightly before shifting back to look up at him. 'But you've always taught me that where there's failure, there's also opportunity.'

'And who knew that everything you needed to know about parenthood could be learnt from fortune cookies.' Rick teased, giving his daughter one more squeeze and kiss on her forehead before stepping back.

'Well then, my little brother will have nothing to worry about, will he?' Alexis smiled cheekily. 'Speaking of my little brother, how is Kate this morning? I heard her yelling up a storm earlier.'

Rick sighed and looked towards his study. 'Apparently I did something to piss her offthis morning.'

'Dad, you're always doing something to piss her off,' Alexis joked and moved to the kitchen sink to fill a glass with water. 'What exactly did you do this morning?' she asked before taking a sip.

'I got her pregnant.' Rick winced as he watched water spew from his daughter's nose and mouth, and rushed to hand Alexis the wash cloth from the sink so she wouldn't soil her shirt.

'Seriously, dad?' she rasped, trying to clear the water from her nose and throat. 'A little warning next time,' Alexis groused, grabbing the cloth from her dad's hand. 'What is it with my parents trying to choke me to death with beverages?'

Rick watched his daughter pat her face down before she rushed to the front foyer to check her hair and makeup in the mirror. 'Sorry,' Rick apologised sheepishly when Alexis walked back to the kitchen. 'But you asked.' He shrugged. 'Welcome to living with a pregnant woman and her hormones.'

'But Kate's okay though, isn't she?'

'Baby, she's fine. She's just a little….out of sorts this morning,' Rick grumbled. 'Look, I've got to head out for an early meeting with a new client,' Rick looked at his watch and then back to the open door to his study. 'I know you want to talk to Kate before you leave, but can you….'

'Keep it low key?' Alexis finished.

'Yeah,' Rick smiled with relief, turning back to his daughter.

'I promise, dad.' Alexis assured.

'Thank you,' Rick moved to his daughter and pulled her in for a hug. 'Good luck today, sweetheart,' he whispered into her hair before placing a gentle kiss on her crown and stepping back. 'I should be free for lunch if you want to catch up afterwards.' Rick asked before turning and walking towards the front door.

'Actually, it's Henry's day off, and we've planned to spend the afternoon together,' Alexis replied shyly.

Rick stopped midstride and turned back to his daughter. 'Right, so I've been stood up for lunch,. What about dinner?' he asked.

Alexis quickly glanced at the dining room table and back to her dad. 'How about Remy's when Kate gets off shift,' she blushed.

'Remy's sounds great sweetheart,' he smiled and continued towards the front door. 'Give me a call when you know what time you and your mom will be there, okay?'

'Okay. And dad?' Rick stopped as he was about to exit the loft and looked back at his daughter. 'I love you.'

He smiled warmly at his little girl, his little girl who was now a full, grown woman, to respond 'Love you too, Pumpkin,' and quietly shut the loft door behind him. It didn't matter how old his daughter got, she'd always be his pumpkin.

Alexis took a calming breath and headed towards her dad's study. 'Kate?' she called when she neared her parents' bedroom. 'Kate, are you decent?' Alexis asked from just outside the open doorway.

'It depends on your definition of decent,' Kate huffed in frustration.

'Well I know dad's not in there with you, so are you at least dressed?' Alexis teased.

'Alexis, I can see your eyes rolling from in here,' her mom warned. 'Can you just get in here,' Kate demanded.

'Wow, mom, nice get-up.' Alexis teased, when she found Kate sitting on the bed in just her bra and unbuttoned grey dress trousers. 'However, I don't think your choice of outfit would satisfy the department's dress code,' Alexis sassed while crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame.

Kate raised a brow of indignation, but didn't miss the pink tinge of embarrassment on her daughter's face. 'Seriously kid, you can't tell me that in all your years at school, college, and living with your boyfriend, you didn't run around half naked?' Kate complained at Alexis' reaction to her current state of undress.

'Locker rooms and living with your boyfriend is one thing Kate,' Alexis said with an exacerbated sigh. 'Walking in on your mom half naked is just…well, let's just leave this conversation right here.' Alexis suggested.

'Yeah, well the image of you running around naked with your boyfriend does nothing for my fragile mind either,' Kate groaned. 'Now get over here and stop being such a prude.'

Alexis giggled and walked over to the bed and sat to the left of her mom. 'I thought you'd have been dressed by now. Aren't you going into the precinct today?' she asked, watching on closely as her mom went back to what she must have been doing before she interrupted.

'Nothing fits!' Kate exclaimed and flopped back on the bed, throwing her arms over her head in frustration.

Alexis tried to inconspicuously look at the faded scar running nearly the length of her mom's torso. She clenched her hands to stop herself from reaching out to trace the puckered skin, the long, jagged line a testament to the medical procedure Doctor Motorcycle Boy had taken to save her mom's life. _'What was his name…Joss…Ross….Josh?'_ Alexis thought to herself.

'What,' Kate questioned. 'I can hear you thinking from here.'

'I'm trying to remember Doctor Motorcycle Boy's name,' Alexis squirmed, and Kate just rolled her eyes indulgently at the young woman.

'Josh….Josh Davidson….but thanks to your dad, Doctor Motorcycle Boy seems to have stuck,' she sighed and sat up again, giving her closet her best Captain Beckett death stare. 'Now, can we please get back to my dilemma; my closet shrunk overnight.'

'Mom, I don't think…..'

'You don't think what?' Kate challenged.

Right, so this is what her dad meant when he said her mom was out of sorts. Alexis looked over and once again admired the stunning collection of clothes Kate wore on a daily basis. 'You're barely showing yet, how can nothing fit?' she asked carefully.

'Barely showing?' Kate jumped off the bed and stood in front of her daughter. 'What do you call these?' Kate demanded, throwing her arms up in frustration.

'Oh my God, you've got a little baby belly,' Alexis squealed as she cupped the tiny bulge just below her mom's bellybutton. 'Hello little brother,' she cooed.

'What? No, not that. I blame your dad's pancakes for that. I meant these,' Kate groaned. Alexis managed to move backwards just in time as her mom's bra clad breasts were thrust towards her. 'They just exploded out of nowhere, and now none of my clothes fit,' Kate winced as she let her breasts go, cursing their agonising tenderness.

Alexis looked up at her mom with concern. 'Are you okay?' the worry evident in her voice.

'Oh, I'm just peachy,' Kate groused and walked into her closet. 'If I'm not throwing up, I'm exhausted, I have the most bizarre craving for butter, my boobs are killing me, your dad can't keep his hands off me, and I have nothing to wear!' Kate yelled at her closet.

'Right, like you can't keep your hands off dad either,' Alexis complained as she rose from the bed and moved to stand next to her mom.

'Can we stop talking about hands,' her mom huffed.

'You started it,' Alexis argued with a sly smile. 'And that's my little brother you're complaining about.'

Both women stood in silence surveying the dizzying array of clothing, and Alexis realised that helping her mom find an outfit for the day would be a good distraction from her nerves. 'I'm sure we can find something that didn't mysteriously shrink overnight,' Alexis reasoned. 'You have a few blouses and sweaters we can make work,' the young woman assured, and moved to start sifting through the rack containing Kate's shirts.

Kate stood in the corner of her closet with her arms crossed like a sulking child. 'Did I mention hormones are a bitch?' Alexis looked over her shoulder at her mom with confusion at the randomness of her statement.

'Ah no, you didn't,' Alexis hedged.

'Well they are.' Kate whined and started pacing the small the space inside the wardrobe. 'Imagine PMS, only worse.'

'I'll remember that,' Alexis replied and hid her smile by pulling out three shirts and a black sweater. The young woman had noticed her mom would wear looser clothing at certain times of the month, more specifically she realised this was Kate's way of hiding her bloating during her period. ' _Bloating my ass'_ Alexis thought to herself. Her mom couldn't be any more perfect if she tried.

'What are your movements today? Back at the academy or in the office?' Alexis asked, managing to suppress her irrational feelings of jealousy. Alexis understood that part of Kate's role as Captain now was mentoring Academy recruits, and logically, Alexis knew this would have no bearing on her relationship with Kate. But it still didn't stop unfounded feelings of insecurity, not to mention the added worry now that her mom was pregnant.

'Office this morning and a meeting with the DA this afternoon. I'm not back at the Academy until next week.' Kate informed her daughter with a knowing smile.

'Okay, so we need something professional and a little intimidating, but won't accentuate your ah, growing….assets.' Kate rolled her eyes, but had to admire Alexis' practical thinking.

'Would you get on with it,' Alexis giggled at Kate's impatience, having too much fun keeping herself distracted.

'Right, option one would be dad's pick, the incredibly intelligent, but slightly slutty, school teacher,' Alexis waggled her eyebrows while holding up a semi sheer, fawn button down shirt.

'No.' her mom stated with finality.

'Okay, option two, the Martha Stewart look.'

Kate just rolled her eyes and shook her head at the bluey grey shirt her daughter was waving around. 'Martha Stewart? Seriously?' Kate groused and crossed her arms, daring her daughter to oppose her.

'You want my help or not?' Alexis teased.

'What's option three?'

'Well, this is my personal favourite, we can go with kick ass, but fair, Captain Beckett,' Alexis suggested, holding up a high collared white shirt and black, light weight sweater.

'Well, considering I have to hand down my first disciplinary action this morning...' Kate sighed, took the offered shirt and sweater from her daughter, and exited her closet to the master bedroom.

'Good choice,' Alexis yelled. 'And you won't need to change your trousers. You can still fit into your trousers, can't you?' Alexis asked as she returned the two discarded pieces of clothing back to their hangers, and yelped when one of her mom's slippers went sailing past her head, hitting the closet wall with a resounding thump. 'Is that the best you've got?' Alexis complained and ducked just in time for the other slipper to come flying towards her as she re-entered the bedroom. 'Better, but your aim was still off,' Alexis laughed and watched as her mom straightened her sweater in the mirror. 'Good thing you shoot with better accuracy than you toss shoes.' Alexis crossed the room and flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

'Baby, if I was actually aiming for you, you wouldn't be so easily mocking my lack of accuracy,' Kate stated. 'So, how do I look?' Kate asked, turning to face Alexis.

Alexis rose up on her elbows and looked her mom up and down. 'Like Captain Beckett's ready to kick some serious butt,' she commented.

Kate rolled her eyes, and turned side on to look at herself in the full length mirror. 'You know, it's really creepy when you talk about me in the third person,' Kate groused. 'I meant, do I look normal?' she asked.

'Mom, you look stunning, like you do every morning okay?' Alexis assured, rolling her eyes and flopping back down on the bed again. 'I don't know why you guys are still hiding it. Wouldn't it be easier just to tell everyone you're pregnant?' Alexis questioned. 'Don't get me wrong, I've loved having you all to myself the past month, but people are going to start noticing soon. And I don't know how much longer Grams can keep quiet,' Alexis warned her mom.

'I know,' Kate sighed, and sat back down to the right of Alexis, placing a loving hand on her daughter's knee, where the young woman's legs were hanging over the side of the bed. 'I just...'

Alexis rolled over to face her mom, resting her head in her hand. 'You just what?' she asked Kate softly.

'I'm not ready to share yet.' Kate placed her hand on her small baby bulge, gently soothing the tiny life growing inside her. 'I know soon enough I'm not going to have a choice, but for now, I love that your little brother is just between us.' Kate confessed, staring down her hand resting over her abdomen.

Kate felt Alexis sit up and move to sit next to her. 'I can't believe my little brother's in there,' she heard Alexis whisper in wonder. 'And he's about the size of a cute little field mouse,' she said gently resting her head on her mom's shoulder.

'A mouse, really?' Kate replied in disgust.

'What's wrong with a mouse?' Alexis giggled. 'We could name him Mickey, or Stuart…oh I know, we can call him Itchy,' Alexis squealed as Kate used one of her trademark Beckett moves on her. The young woman found herself flat on her back, on the bed, trying to control her laughter.

'Not Itchy.' Kate laughed and flopped on her back beside her daughter. 'Besides, your dad's got his heart set on calling him Cosmo,' Kate smiled. 'And who am I to deny him that?'

Alexis rolled onto her side, and moved so she could rest against Kate, laying her head on her mom's shoulder. 'Thank you for loving dad the way he deserves to be loved,' Alexis murmured and closed her eyes when she felt Kate gently caress a hand through her hair.

Kate placed a loving kiss on her daughter's crown. 'I'm the one who should be thankful,' Kate replied, burying her nose in the young woman's hair, taking in the fresh citrus fragrance of her daughter's short locks.

And not for the first time since Kate found out she was pregnant, did she wonder if Meredith had felt the same overwhelming feeling of unconditional love for a person she'd never met. Had she been filled with wonder and awe when pregnant with Alexis? Could she not wait to watch her body change as a new life grew inside her? And how was it, Kate was able to feel the same unconditional love for the young woman currently resting against her, as she did for the tiny life growing inside her.

But Kate's happy thoughts were replaced by dark images that occasionally invaded her head. Where perhaps, in an alternate universe, she'd never met Rick, never married the love of her life. Or worse, Kate did marry her one and done, only for her marriage to fail because of her relentless pursuit for justice. Where she not only pushed her husband away, but watched as her daughter grew to hate her.

Kate pulled Alexis in tighter and clung to the young woman as she tried to banish nightmare images from her mind. _'Damn hormones'_ Kate thought to herself, and felt the now annoyingly familiar sting of tears.

'You're not putting snot in my hair are you?' Alexis grumbled. 'I don't have time to wash it again before I have to leave.'

Kate let out a watery laugh. 'No, that'd be your dad.' the older woman teased with a smile, and squeezed her daughter tighter.

Alexis moved back and looked at her mom. 'You're gonna play the hormone card for all it's worth, aren't you?' Alexis stated proudly, and her mom just nodded in agreement. 'I would too.' Alexis smiled. 'Are you feeling better now?'

'Yeah,' Kate sniffed and brushed a stray tear from her cheek. 'Thank you.'

Alexis blushed under the scrutiny of her mom. 'You're welcome,' Alexis mumbled self-consciously. 'It helped take my mind off my nerves,' she admitted.

Kate clasped her daughter's hand, giving it a loving squeeze. 'Baby, you couldn't be more prepared for this morning,' Kate assured. 'And remember, this is just one step of many to come.'

'I know,' Alexis sighed. 'It's just….the result of today's exam will determine the direction my life takes. It makes my tantrum over initially being rejected by Stanford seem so….childish,' Alexis blushed.

'But honey, at the time, it was the most important thing in the world to you,' Kate stated. 'I remember your dad was so scared you'd be accepted because he wasn't ready to let you go yet. And he knew you were doing it for all the wrong reasons,' Kate smiled as she thought back to a distraught Rick, terrified of his little girl moving to the other side of the country. 'And then,' she laughed. 'He was angry when you didn't get in. But you picked yourself up, dusted yourself off, and moved on,' Kate stated proudly. 'And right now, getting into the academy is the most important thing in the world to you.'

Alexis smiled warmly at her mom, and gently lowered her head to Kate's shoulder again. 'Besides my little brother,' she clarified, gently placing her hand over the small swell of her mom's stomach.

'And Henry,'

'And Henry,' Alexis blushed and buried her head in her mom's neck. 'You were right by the way.'

'I'm always right,' Kate giggled. 'But you'll have to narrow it down to what I was right about.'

'Dcomphing.'

'What?' Kate laughed at the muffled reply. 'What's decomping?'

'Decompressing,' Alexis giggled before burying her head back in her mom's neck. But not before Kate saw her daughter's face was the same colour as her bright red hair.

It took a moment for Kate to understand what Alexis meant, but then she remembered the conversation she and Alexis had in her office on that terrible day her daughter had lost one of her best friends. 'Baby, so long as you're safe, it's consensual, and you're having fun, there's absolutely nothing wrong with decompressing.'

'It's definitely fun,' Alexis giggled before sobering again. 'I've never had anyone to really talk to about this before. Your sex life and boyfriends are not something you can talk to your father about, regardless of how perfect he is,' Alexis admitted. 'And every time Meredith's asked me about my boyfriends, the conversation invariably ends up with her lecturing me on how not to ruin my life,' Alexis sighed.

Kate didn't miss that Alexis was back to calling her mother by her first name, and wondered what the woman had done now to upset her daughter this time. 'She just worries,' Kate justified, but deep down, she was struggling to contain her anger at Meredith's approach to her daughter's love life.

'Yeah, right. All she worries about is becoming a grandmother,' Alexis huffed. 'It was even worse when I stayed with her in January because I'm now the same age she was when she had me.'

Kate pulled Alexis tighter to her side, and resumed carding her hand through her daughter's hair. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered into her daughter's hair. 'I promise I'll always be here for you, no matter what.'

'I love you.' Alexis murmured.

'Love you too.' Kate replied sleepily. The conversation and warmth were slowly lulling Kate, and she wanted nothing more than to curl up under the covers and go back to sleep. Maybe she could convince Alexis to have a Netflix marathon with her one day this week where they could snuggle under the covers all day and watch trash TV while being waited on hand and foot by Rick.

'What's the time?' Alexis asked around a yawn, feeling her mom shift to lift her left arm up so that she could see her watch over her daughter's head.

'Seven forty.' Kate groaned before letting her arm flop down on the bed. 'Don't wanna get up,' she whined.

'Yeah, well you gotta.' Alexis sat up and waited for her eyes to readjust to sitting up again. She was just about to turn to her mom when she felt Kate bolt upright and race for the bathroom. Alexis grimaced at the sound of Kate retching, but stood and walked towards the bathroom. 'Oh mom,' she whispered when she found Kate sitting beside the toilet with her knees up to her chest.

Alexis quickly moved to the sink, filled a glass with water, and ran a washcloth under the cool water before wringing it out. She kneeled in front of her mom, passing her the glass of water, and waited for Kate to rinse her mouth and spit before flushing the toilet. 'You shouldn't be doing this,' Kate said with embarrassment as she sat patiently for Alexis to finish cleaning up her face with the damp washcloth.

'Yeah, well someone told me a little while ago, she was just pregnant, not dying, so deal with it,' Alexis soothed. 'And if I remember correctly, you did the same for me the night you brought me home drunk from the Old Haunt.'

'Yeah, but I'm supposed to,' Kate rasped and gently took the washcloth from Alexis. Leaning back against the bathroom wall, Kate looked towards the ceiling and took a deep breath. 'I'll be okay in moment. I just need my stomach to settle.'

'Is there anything I can get you?'

Kate shook her head in the negative, and immediately regretted it when she felt another wave of nausea roll over her. Breathing through her nose, Kate waited for the nausea to pass before looking at her watch. 'Alexis, you need to get going if you're going to make your appointment.'

'But I don't want to leave you alone like this,' Alexis argued. 'At least let me call dad.'

'Baby, it's just morning sickness, it'll pass in a minute,' Kate assured. 'Besides, I'm pregnant, not dying right? And Doctor Harper's assured me your brother and me are perfectly healthy.' She smiled softly. 'And please think about coming to my next appointment okay? If your brother co-operates, we'll be able to find out for sure if you're actually getting a little brother.'

'I will,' Alexis murmured. 'Your first OBGYN appointment should have only been between you and dad.' Alexis shrugged, took the glass from her mom's hand, and placed it back on the sink.

'Oh, Katherine, darling,' both Alexis and Kate startled when Martha entered the bathroom as only Martha Rodgers could. Neither woman had heard the older woman enter the loft, but Alexis was secretly glad of her Gram's arrival, despite the woman's over exuberant entrance.

'Hey Grams,' Alexis rose and greeted her grandmother with a hug and a kiss. 'What are you doing here?'

'Well I came by to wish my oldest grandchild good luck, but it seems I'm just in time to look after my youngest one.'

Kate smiled fondly at the older woman in front of her. 'Martha, honestly, I'm fine,' Kate assured. 'It's just morning sickness.'

'Well darling, you don't need to suffer in silence. Lord knows Meredith loved to let everyone know how miserable she was,' Martha stated. 'Come along, I know Richard's stocked the kitchen with everything needed to sooth the nausea.' And with that, the matriarch swept out of the bathroom as quickly as she'd entered.

Alexis held out her hand and helped her mom to her feet. 'It's okay Kate,' Alexis shrugged when she saw the look of sympathy on her mom's face. 'Grams didn't mean anything by it, and it's not like Meredith's ever kept her dislike of being pregnant a secret.'

'But it shouldn't be that way.'

'Kate, you've more than made up for my mother's failings, and if I have to remind you every day for the rest of your life, then I will,' Alexis pulled her mom in for a hug and clung to her. 'The only reason I'm jealous of my brother is because he gets to grow inside you, and I see the way you love him so unconditionally.'

'But I love you the same way,' Kate whispered.

'I know,' Alexis moved back, grabbed the washcloth from the vanity, and gently wiped away her mom's tears.

' _Come along darling.'_ They heard Martha yell from the kitchen. 'You still want to stay?' Kate teased.

'Definitely not,'

'Scaredy cat,'

'Damn straight. I've seen Grams when she's on a mission of mercy,' Alexis stated as she threw the washcloth in the clothes hamper. 'Where do you think dad gets it from?'

Kate took a final look in the mirror and grimaced at her ruined makeup. ' _Oh well, I'm running late anyway, may as well take the time to look good._ ' She thought to herself before making her way to the kitchen.

'Ah, there you are Katherine,' Martha moved around the kitchen bench, where she'd gathered ginger ale, saltines, and something that suspiciously looked like tomato juice, to greet her daughter-in-law. 'You know darling, it really is true. You truly are glowing,' the older woman gushed, and pulled Kate into her arms.

'Thanks Martha, but I don't know if I'm glowing or if it's just the glean of sweat from throwing up,' Kate laughed, and melted into her mother-in-law's arms.

'I know I'm not your mother,' Martha whispered. 'And I don't aim to try to fill a void that can't be filled, but I'm here for you whenever you need me.'

Kate squeezed the older woman tightly, and leaned back to look down the woman who'd become a surrogate mother to her. 'Thank you, Martha,' Kate cursed her hormones as a tear formed in her eyes again. 'I just feel like I'm a blubbering mess this morning.'

'Hormones darling, and it's only going to get worse before it gets better I'm afraid,' Martha consoled. 'Take my advice and use them to your advantage where ever possible,' she smiled slyly. 'But Katherine, in the end, it's worth it when you finally get to hold the tiny person who's taken up residence inside you for nine months.'

Both women looked towards the stairs when they heard Alexis reappear with her blazer and bag in hand. 'It was something Meredith never understood,' Martha whispered with sadness. 'That woman still doesn't understand what she's lost.'

'Actually Martha, I'm pretty sure she does.' Kate replied cryptically, and moved to greet her daughter as she moved from the foyer to the kitchen. 'Hey bud, you all ready?' Kate asked when Alexis stopped in front of her.

'As ready as I'll ever be,' Alexis admitted, barely controlling the nervous tremor in her voice.

'Okay kiddo, go out there and break a leg,' Martha encouraged, moving over to her granddaughter to sweep the young woman into a hug. 'You'll do great darling, and you're going to look mighty fine in a uniform.' Martha stood back and cupped her hands over her mouth. 'I remember the day you were born.. was there when they placed you in your dad's arms for the first time,' Martha reminisced, her voice quivering with tears. 'And look at the remarkable young woman you've grown into.'

Kate watched on as Martha wished her granddaughter luck, not wanting to intrude on the moment.

'Thanks Grams,' Alexis smiled. 'Good thing dad's not here because he'd reduce us all to giant blubbering messes,' she teased, trying to lighten the mood. 'Kate?' Alexis looked over to where her mom was standing behind the kitchen bench.

'I'm here, baby,' Kate responded,moving towards Alexis.

Alexis took both of her mom's hands when the older woman stood in front of her. 'Thank you is just a word, it can't convey how much I appreciate everything you've done for me.' Alexis looked down at their joined hands as she gathered her thoughts. 'And all I can promise you is to do my best.'

Kate squeezed her daughter's hands before pulling the young woman into her arms. 'And your best will still be brilliant, baby girl.'

'It'd better be. I plan on breaking all your records and kicking your arse,' Alexis teased and laughed as her mom squeezed her tightly before stepping back.

'You'd better bring your A game then cause nobody's broken any of my records yet,' Kate challenged.

'Consider it brought,' Alexis sassed and laughed when Kate just rolled her eyes.

Martha watched the loving banter between her granddaughter and daughter-in-law with affection. She was one of the few people privy to the loving relationship the two women had built up over the past twelve months. Thinking back to when Meredith had abandoned her family for the dazzling lights of Hollywood, and the heart broken little girl she'd left in her wake, the matriarch honestly thought her granddaughter would never again know the love of a mother.

'Bye Grams.' Martha was brought out of her thoughts, and watched Katherine walk Alexis to the front door. 'Thanks for coming bye to wish me luck.'

'You're welcome, kiddo,' she replied and went back to sorting through the items she had on the bench to help with her daughter-in-law's morning sickness.

'Okay, so you know where you're going?' Kate asked when they stopped at the front door. Alexis nodded in affirmation as she straightened her shirt. 'And you know who you need to ask for?'

'I need to ask for Sargent Miller,' Alexis confirmed before looking at her mom.

'And you know Deputy Commission Gates wants to catch up with you afterwards.' Alexis nodded and adjusted the bag strap on her shoulder. 'Right, so…good luck, and call me when you finish.'

'I will.'

'What are you doing afterwards?'

'Spending the afternoon with Henry, it's his day off,' Alexis blushed. 'But dad wants to catch up for dinner,' she remembered.

'Great, we can grab some takeout on the way home,' Kate suggested.

Alexis looked towards the dining room table and then back to her mom. 'I was thinking we haven't been to Remy's in a while.'

'Remy's sounds good,' but Kate couldn't shake the feeling her daughter was hiding something. 'Give me a call around five to see where I am and we'll grab your dad.'

'Okay…well, I'd better go,' Alexis pulled her mom into a hug and clung to her briefly before moving to open the front door.

'Oh Alexis, did your dad find his wallet before he left this morning?' Kate asked. 'He'd been looking for it everywhere.'

'Ah, yeah he did,' she blushed.

'Good, he was worried he'd lost it.'

'Nope, it was right where he left it….under the dining room table.'

Both women looked everywhere but each other until Alexis could no longer hold in her laughter. 'Go,' Kate giggled and pushed her daughter out the front door. 'Call me,' was the last thing Alexis heard before the front door to the loft closed behind her.

Standing by the lift, Alexis reached into her pocket, and pulled out her cell. **Morning beautiful. Wanted to wish you luck. Call me when you're finished**. Alexis smiled at the message from Henry, and sent him a quick reply before stepping into the lift.

Alexis was just about to pocket her cell when it buzzed to life again.

**Good luck Little Castle R & E**

**Girl you got this. Call me L xoxo**

**love you sweetheart. Don't forget to tell your mom about dinner**

**everyone at the Twelfth is looking forward to your appointment as Commissioner**

**Alexis, I know I've never been the mother you wanted me to be, but I love you and wish you the best of luck for today**

Alexis looked at her watch, and wondered why Meredith was up at five am, but sent a quick reply of thanks before pocketing her cell.

Taking a deep breath, Alexis mentally prepared herself for the next phase of her life. Knowing that regardless of today's outcome, she had the love and support of so many people. And she couldn't wait to see where it took her.


	16. Chapter 16 - Eighteen Mother's Days

**Author's notes:** Thank you again for your kind reviews and follows. I'm still numb, so have nothing more to add….except I don't own Castle.

This is a belated Mother's Day fic, and is dedicated to my beta 41319always413419. This chapter hasn't been beta'd, as she's been very ill in hospital the last couple of weeks, so all mistakes are mine.

 **Chapter 16 - Eighteen Mother's Days**

It didn't sound like a long time when you said it like that. Eighteen Mother's Days, eighteen individual days, not even three weeks. But when you equate it to years; it had been eighteen years since Kate had last celebrated Mother's Day with her mom. Eighteen years since Kate watched her mom smile lovingly over some silly trinket she'd probably bought her. Eighteen years, and it still didn't get any easier.

Even though Kate was staring out the passenger window of the town car, she was oblivious to the fact she'd just entered the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel; but was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Alexis press a tissue into her hand. Kate watched in fascination, when a tear she didn't realise was rolling down her cheek, dripped off her chin, and landed on her daughter's hand currently wrapped around her own. 'Sorry,' she apologised, her voice quivering, but Alexis just shook her head, silently assuring her mom there was no need to apologise.

Alexis allowed her head to fall back against the head rest, and went back to staring out the window, mesmerised by the tunnel lights flashing by. She felt Kate remove the tissue from where their hands were still joined, and listened to her mom's quiet sniffles from the other side of the car.

'We don't have to do this,' Alexis said, looking back towards Kate with concern.

Kate shook her head in dismissal, and winced as the car exited the tunnel heading towards Brooklyn. Even though the early Sunday morning was overcast, it still took a moment to readjust from darkness to daylight. The dull headache she'd been fighting since waking this morning, had now escalated to a constant thumping, and Kate cursed not taking the paracetamol Rick had offered her before she and Alexis left the loft that morning.

Alexis let go of Kate's hand, and bent down to rummage through her bag. 'Mom, here, take these.'

Turning towards her daughter, Kate looked at the small bottle of water, packet of saltines and box of Tylenol Alexis was holding out to her. 'How'd….'

'Dad gave them to me as we left this morning. He said you weren't feeling very well,' Alexis passed her mom the bottle of water, before opening the packet of saltines. 'You shouldn't take them on an empty stomach,' Alexis warned, holding out the now open packet of crackers towards Kate.

Grabbing a handful of crackers, Kate slowly ate the salty treats, trying desperately not to gag as the dry consistency clogged her mouth. She took a mouthful of water to help wash the crackers down, and swallowed two tablets with the next mouthful of water. Handing the packet of Tylenol and bottle of water back to her daughter, Kate sighed as she allowed her head to fall back against the headrest, and closed her eyes.

It hadn't gone unnoticed to Kate that Alexis had started calling her mom, more than Kate over the past few weeks. What had started out as moniker reserved for when the young woman was stressed or anxious, was now the new normal.

'Maybe we should go home,' Alexis suggested again, becoming increasingly worried about her mom.

Kate turned towards her daughter and smiled sadly. 'Baby, I'm fine,' she assured. 'I want to introduce you to my mom,' Alexis handed Kate another tissue, when she saw another tear rolling down her mom's cheek. 'More importantly, I want to introduce my mom to her grandchildren.'

Alexis looked towards the front of the car when she felt it slowing, and could see the large iron gates of the Green-Wood cemetery loom up ahead. 'Mrs Castle, did you want me to drive you to Mrs Beckett, or would you prefer to walk?' the driver asked.

'Mom?' Alexis asked when Kate gave no answer. 'Tony, I think it's best if you drive us,' Alexis advised.

'Sure thing, Ms Castle,'

Alexis kept a close eye Kate as the car crawled through the immaculately kept grounds of Green-Wood, watching as her mom continually caressed her growing belly. At just on sixteen weeks, Kate was no longer able to hide the fact she was pregnant, regardless of what clothes she wore.

'What's so funny?' Kate asked, when she heard her daughter's soft giggle.

'I was thinking back to your….ah wardrobe malfunction, the other week,' Alexis smiled. 'You know, when your closet mysteriously shrunk overnight.'

Kate looked down to where her hand was resting over her baby bump. 'I'm not going to be able to fit into anything soon,' she sighed forlornly.

'And what better excuse do we need to go shopping,' Alexis suggested, and laughed when her mom scrunched up her nose with distain.

'No, I refuse to give in yet,' Kate argued, and Alexis just rolled her eyes at her mom's stubbornness.

However the playful atmosphere in the car vanished as quickly as it started, when the car slowed to a stop on the side of the road. The opening and closing of the driver's side door broke the silence, and both women readied themselves to exit the vehicle.

'Thank you, Tony,' Kate smiled weakly, when the driver held the passenger door open. Standing on the grassy verge of the road, Kate wrapped her overcoat around herself to ward off the cold morning chill, and watched her daughter slide across the back seat. Alexis shivered when she exited the car, and moved to burrow herself into her mom, and waited while Tony retrieved two bouquets of flowers from the front passenger seat of the car, before handing one each to Kate and Alexis.

'Thank you, Tony,' Alexis smiled, and the driver tipped his head towards his young charge, before climbing back into the driver's seat to wait for their return.

Kate took her daughter's hand, and gently led her in the direction of her mother's grave. Had it not been such a sombre journey, Kate would've appreciated the crisp clean freshness of the morning air, combined with the fragrances of spring flowers and freshly cut grass.

'Do you want to have a moment alone first?' Alexis asked, but Kate shook her head, and squeezed Alexis' hand tightly.

Both women walked in silence with their hands entwined. The damp grass from the early morning dew squelching beneath their feet, the only sound breaking the silence. Alexis felt her mom's grip tighten, the young woman sensing they were close to their destination; and suddenly, she was standing in front of Joanna Beckett, the woman who'd been a constant in her life for the past eight years.

'Hi mom,' Kate murmured. 'Happy mother's day,' Kate released Alexis' hand and kneelt down on the damp grass in front of her mom's headstone. 'These are from Rick,' she smiled indulgently, and placed the large bouquet of roses and lilies in the vase at the base of her mom's headstone. 'I know you're rolling your eyes at me, but trust me, the man doesn't know what subtle is,' Kate sighed, tracing the outline of her mom's name in the stone. 'Dad sends his love, he'll be by later this afternoon to visit you.' Kate bent her head, until her chin was resting on her chest, no longer able to hold her emotions. 'I miss you so much, momma,' she sobbed, and wrapped her arms around the tiny life growing inside her.

Alexis could no longer watch on in silence and kneeled down next her mom. 'Hi, Mrs. Beckett,' Alexis whispered, her voice thick with tears. She placed her bouquet of lilies in the vase next to the flowers from her dad, and wrapped an arm around her mom. 'It's finally good to meet you; I've heard a lot about you,' Alexis felt Kate slump into her embrace, and wrapped her arms tightly around her mom. 'All good, of course.' she assured.

'See mom, I told I'd bring Alexis to meet you,' Kate lifted her head from Alexis's shoulder, and turned to look her daughter. 'Alexis, this is my mom, Joanna Beckett. And mom….this is my daughter, Alexis.'

'You've told her about me?' Alexis asked in wonder.

'Of course I have,' Kate voice quivered. 'You'd love Alexis, mom, she's just like you; strong, stubborn, a stickler for the rules and a heart of gold,' Alexis blushed under the loving smile from her mom, and once again wondered how a woman could still look so stunning, even with bloodshot eyes and ruined mascara.

'You make me sound like a control freak,' Alexis grumbled.

'And, she has to argue the point on everything,'

'So I'm just like you too, then?'

'See, mom,' Kate whispered. 'I told you, you'd love her,' Kate wiped her cheeks with back of her hand, and smiled in gratitude as Alexis passed her another tissue.

'I have a whole box in here, if you're wondering,' Alexis explained, before going silent again; still in awe, that Kate had wanted to share such a private and painful part of her life with her.

' _I'm going to visit my mom on Sunday, and I'd like you come with me'_

' _Are you sure? I mean, dad's always told me this is very private to you'_

' _It is; your father's the only person I've ever taken to meet her. But it's been eighteen years since I've been able to present her with a mother's day gift'_

Alexis was brought out of her thoughts when her mom shifted to sit on the damp grass. 'Kate, you're going to get soaked through,' Alexis couldn't hide the worry from her voice, but Kate just waved a hand in dismissal, while she made herself comfortable.

'I remember when I was young girl; I'd dream of having my own family, one day. I wanted what my parents had,' Kate shifted until she sitting with her legs crossed in front of her Indian style, a small part of her wondering if she should have heeded her daughter's worry, when she felt the damp grass start to soak through her jeans. 'This was despite my….rebellious…stage.' She chuckled. 'Come here kid,' she said, while pulling Alexis to sit next her.

Alexis was pulled from where she was kneeling next to her mom, to sitting flush against Kate. She tried to wriggle around to find a comfortable position when she felt the damp grass under her, but quickly gave up, and went back to resting against Kate.

'This is why I suggested you wear an old pair of jean and rug up,' Kate murmured while clutching her daughter closer, memories of being wrapped in her mother's arms on cold days, filtering through her head.

'How often do you come out to visit your mom?' Alexis asked shyly. She'd become increasingly curious over the past couple of years as to how often Kate came out here.

Kate rested her chin on Alexi's head; the young woman had snuggled up for warmth, to the point Kate thought her daughter would craw into her lap. 'Every anniversary and Mother's day since she died, I always spend part of the day here with her,' Kate explained. 'Back before…before I met your dad…even for the few years after your dad barged his way into my life…the utter feelings of hopelessness and loneliness and anxiety would start in the weeks leading up to Christmas, and culminate in a binge drinking session the night before her anniversary; I'd completely isolate myself from everyone, I didn't want to see anyone, the more physical pain I could inflict on myself, the less emotional pain I felt, the less of a failure I felt for not catching her killer, and I never wanted anyone to see how weak I was.'

'No, mom,' Alexis interjected, and sat up to look at Kate. 'Not weakness, never weakness,' she soothed, as she watched her mom wipe the tears from her cheeks. 'Loosing someone, and desperately missing them, especially at such a vulnerable time in your life, is never a sign of weakness. It shows how much you loved your mom, and how much you miss her,' Alexis' heart broke, her stomach clenched with anxiety at the thought of how alone and desperate Kate must have been; no one to help her or support her; no one to love and protect her, like Kate come to love Alexis.

'Your dad said the same thing to me,' Kate smiled sadly. 'When my life was spiralling out of control after I first joined the force, I'd come out here and just cry. It didn't matter if it was raining or snowing….I'd stand or sit here for hours, and just wish for my mom to come back to me,' Kate swallowed the feeling of nausea that suddenly overtook her, reliving the memories of a desperate and lost young woman.

'What was she like?' Alexis asked. 'Your dad says you're so much like her,'

Kate shifted, trying to relieve the numbness in her butt and legs, and moved to stretch her legs out in front of her. Alexis settled beside her mom, mirroring Kate's position. 'She was….my hero,' Kate started. 'My mom embodied everything I wanted to be when I grew up, and she had this amazing ability to balance being a lawyer with being a mom, never once making me feel like her job was more important.' Kate looked out over the see of headstones while gathering her thoughts. 'I remember when I was a little girl; I just loved spending time with her. It didn't matter what she was doing, I was her little shadow, and mom would just indulge me. I never realised how much she taught me during that time, until later on in life.' Kate closed her eyes and breathed in the crisp air. 'So much of the advice I gave your dad, when he was worried about you, that I give you, comes from my mom.'

'Is that why you wanted to become a lawyer?' Alexis asked.

'My mom did a lot of civil rights and pro bono work, and I grew up watching her fight for what was right, fight for people who couldn't fight for themselves,' Kate straightened up and stretched her back out, trying to ease the dull ache that was forming from sitting on the one position for too long. 'I was already on my way to becoming a lawyer, when my mom was murdered….and then my life's obsession became catching her killer; and giving others the justice and closure I could never give myself,' Kate sighed. 'I miss her so much…..especially now….I always thought…..when I was young I always took it for granted that she'd be here with me, when I got married, when I had babies…..and I just don't know how to do this without her,' Kate sobbed.

Alexis wrapped her arms around Kate, and held her close, and felt her mom slump against her. Knowing there was nothing she could say to ease Kate's pain, Alexis wanted Mrs Beckett to know what an inspirational and loving woman her daughter had grown into. 'I wish I could have met you, Mrs. Beckett,' Alexis began. 'But I want to you know what a wonderful mom Kate is to me. My own mother….Meredith never wanted to be a mother,' Alexis choked out. 'But Kate, she.….I thought I was too old to want or need a mom. I thought because I was an adult….I was supposed to….I don't know what I was supposed to….,' Alexis relaxed the hold on her mom, when Kate moved to sit up again. 'It's been twelve months since you flew halfway around the world, after dad and me,' Kate gently caressed her daughter's cheek, smoothing away the tears. 'Twelve months, since you became someone I didn't realise I needed,' Alexis sniffled, and reached into her bag for another tissue before blowing her nose. 'This is stupid; you're the hormonal one, not me,' Alexis said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Kate did her best to hide her smile, as Alexis attempted to discreetly blow her nose, but the less noise Alexis tried to make, the louder she became. And Kate couldn't help it, she started to giggle, and her giggling turned to laughter at the indignant look her daughter was giving her. 'Thank you,' Kate said breathlessly, while trying to regain her composure. 'Thank you,' Kate said again, as she cupped her daughter's face. 'For reminding me, that even on the worse days, there's a possibility of joy.'

Alexis blushed, and moved into her mom's embrace. 'You're welcome…..even if it wasn't intentional,' she teased, and felt her mom turn back to Joanna's headstone.

'Mom, I wanted to wish you happy Mother's day, by introducing you to your grandchildren,' Kate sat back, and Alexis moved to the side while her mom unbuttoned her jacket. 'Alexis is your eldest, and this little one,' she said while lovingly caressed her small baby bulge. 'This is your youngest; we're not sure if you're getting a grandson or another granddaughter yet, but we should hopefully find out in the next week or so,'

'Mom's already convinced it's a boy,' Alexis rested against Kate and placed her hand over her mom's. 'I know dad's hoping for a boy so he stops feeling so outnumbered….and he wants to name him Cosmo.' She said, rolling her eyes.

Kate giggled and nodded her head, and looked back towards her mother's headstone. 'Your son-in-law has this obsession with naming his child Cosmo. Alexis was just lucky she was born a girl,' Kate yawned, while rolling her neck, and sighed with relief when she felt and audible pop. 'Cosmo's a cute pet name for your little brother while he's in here,' Kate blushed as she thought back to the night she let her husband christen their child Cosmo.

'Mouse is cuter,' Alexis complained, completely missing her mom's flushed look.

'Seriously Alexis, there was no way in hell I was going to let you name your brother after a rodent,' Kate groused. 'Honestly mom, I know you're up there laughing at me, reminding me that you couldn't wait for me to have kids, couldn't wait to say _'I told you so, Katie'.'_ Kate felt Alexis giggle, and pulled the young woman closer.

'But you were right, mom,' Kate whispered. 'You were right when you told me that falling in love and having babies….having a family was the most rewarding thing you'd ever done. And I'm grateful every single day that Richard Castle pushed his way into my life, for giving me the opportunity to experience what you and dad had, for supporting me and loving me, for putting up with all the heartache I caused him, when I was at my most manic, and for never giving up on me,' Kate scrubbed her face with the hand not clutching her daughter, and swept her hair away from where it'd fallen across her face. Turning back to her daughter, Kate smiled loving at Alexis. 'Because regardless of what else I achieve in my life, nothing will compare to being his wife and mother of his children.' Kate gently wiped the tears from her daughter's cheeks, and smoothed and errant lock of red hair off Alexis' face.

Both women sat in companionable silence, composing themselves after such a cathartic morning; the weariness of tears and emotions taking their toll. 'Thank you, mom,' Alexis whispered.

Kate rested her forehead against her daughter's, while gently cupping the back of Alexis' head. 'You're welcome, baby girl,' she murmured, before sitting back and turning back towards her mother's headstone. 'I'm finally happy, mom,' Kate smiled, and turned back in time to see her daughter looking at her watch. 'And I'm being reminded by Alexis, there's some place we need to be.'

Alexis blushed with embarrassment. 'Sorry,' she apologised, before turning back Mrs Beckett. 'I've been planning mom's present for the last couple of weeks, but don't have to leave yet,' Alexis stressed, turning back to her mom.

'No honey, it's okay,' Kate assured. 'Besides, I can't feel my butt anymore.'

Alexis struggled to stand, after sitting in the same position for so long, and once on her feet, she stretched her back out. Holding her hand out, Alexis helped her mom to her feet, and they both proceeded to brush the grass off each other's jeans. 'My underwear's all squishy,' Alexis grumbled, as she wriggled her butt around.

'Wait until you have a baby bump you have to adjust your clothes around,' Kate countered, and both women stopped what they were doing and looked at each other, before they burst out laughing.

'Don't worry mom, I have no intention of making you a grandmother any time soon,' Alexis giggled.

Kate turned back to her mom, and bent down to straighten up two bouquets of flowers. 'Happy mother's day mom,' she whispered, pressing her fingers to her lips, and allowing them to linger, before placing a 'kiss' on her mom's headstone. 'I love you.'

Straightening up, Kate felt Alexis come to stand next to her. 'Happy mother's day, Joanna; you don't have to worry about Kate, she's loved and cherished by so many people.' Alexis assured, and linked her arm through her mom's.

'Bye mom.' Both women stood in silence, Alexis waiting for Kate to take the lead in moving back to the car.

As they neared the road, Alexis could see that Tony had the car running, and was standing by the car waiting for them to return. 'Ms Castle, Mrs Castle,' Tony greeted as the two women approached the car.

The older man held the door open, as Alexis and Kate slid into the back seat, both revelling in the warmth of car. 'Thank you for keep the car warm, Tony,' Alexis' teeth were still chattering, and she huddled next to her mom for warmth.

'You're welcome, Ms Castle. We should be about twenty minutes to your next destination,' he informed.

'We're not going home?' Kate asked, as the car started the slow exit out of the cemetery.

'No, next stop is your mother's day present,' Alexis replied cryptically. 'I can wake you when we get there if you want to rest.'

Kate smiled, and allowed her head to fall back against the headrest. 'How are you going to wake me, if you fall asleep too?' she giggled, when she felt Alexis slump against her. Kate looked down when she didn't get an answer from her daughter, to find the young woman furiously texting. 'Say hi to Henry for me.'

'It wasn't Henry,' was all Alexis mumbled, trying not to give her mom any indication of where they were going. 'And I'm not telling,' she giggled, when Kate went to ask who she was talking to.

'Fine,' Kate grumbled. 'So, your dad keeps asking me why I think you won't bring Henry home to meet him.' Rick had asked her on a number of occasions, hoping his wife had a better understanding as to why their daughter wouldn't introduce them to her boyfriend. 'He's worried you're scared to bring him home to meet us, and he's driving me nuts, so kid, what gives.'

'Trust me mom, it's not dad he's afraid of,' Alexis assured.

'So is it me?' Kate asked with worry. She was sure she hadn't been too intimidating towards the young man, the day he'd brought Alexis to the precinct.

'Oh God, this is so embarrassing,' Alexis sighed dramatically. 'He's not afraid of you, he afraid of his mom.'

'I'm sorry, what?' Kate laughed.

'Well, remember how he called Black Pawn looking for me?' Kate nodded at Alexis, not even trying to hide her look of confusion. 'Henry honestly had no idea who dad was, didn't have a clue who Derek Storm was,' Alexis explained. 'It turns out however; his mom is a massive Richard Castle fan, like she's got all his books and has been to all his New York book signings and everything.'

'I'm sorry, I'm still not following,' Kate said with confusion.

'When she found out Henry was dating her favourite authors daughter, I'm pretty sure she put the fear of God into him. So now he's too scared to meet dad, in case he messes up, and he has to explain to his mother how he upset her favourite author.'

'That is…seriously? He's scared of his mom?'

'Dad's still scared of Grams,' Alexis defended.

'Are you scared of me?' Kate asked, trying to hold in her laughter.

'Of course not,' Alexis giggled. 'Captain Beckett, on the other hand…..' Alexis squirmed to get away from her mom, as Kate dug her fingers into her daughter's side. 'Okay, I give…' she giggled breathlessly. 'And I can see it now; my little brother's going to be such a momma's boy.'

'Just like his big sister's turned in a momma's girl,' Kate countered.

Alexis turned to Kate. 'Yeah, I have,' she smiled shyly, and rested back against her mom. 'Thank you, for asking me to come with you today,' Alexis said, breaking the companionable silence between the two women. 'And for telling me more about your mom,'

Kate smiled and wrapped her around arm her daughter, and resting her chin on the young woman's forehead. 'You're calling me mom now,' was all the reply Alexis received, and Kate looked towards her daughter when she felt the young woman tense, and move out of her arms.

'You don't mind?' Alexis asked, suddenly worried she'd overstepped the boundaries of their relationship. 'You know, Mouse can hear everything and everybody around him, and I don't want to confuse him by calling you Kate,' the young woman justified, while trying to hide her look of embarrassment.

'Baby, of course I don't mind that you're calling me mom; but you don't need to don't use your brother as an excuse,' Kate sighed. 'I just don't want you to feel like you're obligated to,'

Alexis looked at Kate like she'd just spoken Klingon, and shook her head. 'Just as you were never obligated to become the woman I look to as my mom,' Alexis replied. 'I love you Kate, I love you more than I thought possible,' she shrugged. 'And I can't imagine my life without you in it, now,'

'Hey,' Kate soothed, when she heard the quiver in her daughter's voice. 'Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere,' she assured, while grabbing the young woman's hand, and pulling her into her arms again. Alexis snuggled into her mom, and rested her hand on Kate's growing baby bulge. 'I'm not going to convince to stop calling you brother Mouse either, am I?' and she felt her daughter shake her head.

'What if we find out it's a girl? Mouse is unisex,' Alexis shrugged.

'Seriously,' Kate giggled and felt Alexis move to look out the window, as the car slowed.

'We're here.'

Kate looked towards the building they'd pulled up in front of. 'This is…'

'Where you talked me into coming home,' Alexis finished.

Kate was startled by the car door opening, and turned to find her husband standing on the sidewalk. Taking Rick's hand, Kate exited the car, and moved to wrap her arms around him, melting into her husband's embrace.

'Morning beautiful,' Rick murmured, before capturing his wife's lips in a searing kiss, and gently caressing their unborn child. Releasing his slightly breathless wife, he turned to help their daughter out of the car.

'Is everything ready?' Alexis asked when she exited the car.

'Morning to you too, Pumpkin,' he grumbled, before pulling his daughter into a hug. 'Don't worry, everything's ready,' he assured, releasing his daughter. 'Thank you Tony, we'll be a couple of hours here, so I'll text you when we're ready to leave.' Rick informed, shaking the older man's hand.

'Sure thing, Mr Castle,'

Rick looked back to his wife and daughter, and felt a lump at the base of his throat. He watched Alexis thread her arm through Kate's, leading the older woman into the restaurant; and remembered back to a time when Alexis couldn't stand the thought of him being with Kate. And it only made his wife and daughter's relationship all the more extraordinary.

'Happy mother's day,' he heard Alexis say, when Rick came to stand behind the two women.

Kate stood and looked on in stunned silence. 'How'd you…'

Jim walked up to his daughter, and Kate melted into her dad's embrace. 'Happy mother's day, Katie,' Jim whispered. 'Your mom would be so proud of you.'

Kate clung to her dad, breathing in his familiar scent. 'Thank you, daddy,' Kate shifted back so she could look up at her dad, and closed her eyes briefly when he placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

'How's my grandbaby?' he asked, looking down at the growing swell of his daughter's belly.

'He's good, this morning,' Kate answered, smoothing a hand over baby bump. 'No morning sickness…yet,' she smiled.

'Still convinced you're having a boy then,' Jim asked, and Kate just nodded. 'Your mom was lucky; she didn't have much in the way of morning sickness,' Jim explained. 'But boy, did she have some bizarre cravings,' he laughed.

'The morning sickness is getting better, but I have I this constant craving for butter,' Kate grumbled. 'Like I'm talking I could eat a stick of butter….wrapped in bacon…I'm turning into Homer Simpson,' she sighed.

'Your mom's was cashews and ketchup, had to have cashews and ketchup with everything,' Kate giggled as her dad scrunched up his nose.

Kate caught Martha walking up to them, out of the corner of her eye. 'Don't worry Katherine, Alexis has made sure there's plenty of butter, bacon and pancakes.' Kate stepped back from her dad, and moved into Martha's embrace. 'Happy mother's day, darling,'

'Happy mother's day, Martha,' Kate replied, as she watched her dad wandered over to talk to Rick.

'How did you're visit with your mother go?' the matriarch asked, and Kate just nodded in response. 'Alexis came to me during week; she was so worried about going with you today,'

'Why?' Kate asked, moving back to look at her mother-in-law.

'My granddaughter was just being silly,' Martha assured. 'Alexis was worried she'd be intruding on a very private time for you.'

'But I asked her to go with me,' Kate stressed.

'We are talking about Alexis here,' was all Martha said, and both women looked over to where Alexis was ensuring their table as set up correctly. 'You know she worries, she worries about her dad, and now she worries about you too.'

'It's not her job to worry about us,' Kate whispered, and looked back at Martha when she felt the older woman squeeze her hand. 'We're supposed to worry about her.'

'Katherine, Alexis has worried about her father, her entire life….with good reason,' Martha held up her hands to forestall Kate's argument. 'And as you well know, there is no off switch, if there were, the therapy profession would go out of business overnight,' Kate blushed under her mother-in-laws knowing look. 'But darling, I've seen my granddaughter grow from strength to strength under your guidance. And while yes, there are times Alexis still clings to her father, and now to you, just look at the young woman you've helped raise,' Martha said proudly.

Kate looked over to where Alexis was putting the finishing touches on the table containing beautifully wrapped presents, before walking over to talk to one of the waiters. 'Where's everyone else?' Kate asked when she looked around the empty restaurant.

'Apparently, Alexis booked the whole place out early last month,' Martha smiled. 'You know Katherine,' Martha said, turning back to her daughter-in-law. 'There are times I wonder how on earth Richard raised such a perfect child, and then on days like to today, I realise she's just like her father,'

'She didn't have to go to all this trouble,' Kate sighed. 'We could've just had breakfast back at the loft.'

'Katherine, I couldn't agree more,' Martha stated, and looked around at the tasteful decorations Alexis had placed around their table. 'But I get the feeling this place holds a very special place in my granddaughters heart…I'm right aren't I?' Martha smiled.

Kate just nodded, and watched as Alexis walked up to Rick and her father. There was a brief exchange, and both men quickly moved towards their designated table, Rick looking back sheepishly at his wife.

'You can't tell me, my granddaughter's not a detective in the making,' Martha smiled.

'Martha, Alexis' only passed the entrance exam,' Kate warned. 'She still has a long way to go yet.'

'I know darling, but a grandmother can dream, can't she?' Martha sighed, as she watched her granddaughter walk towards them.

'Hey,' Alexis came to stand in front of her mom and grandmother, shifting nervously on the spot, while looking between the two women.

'This is perfect,' Kate smiled, and watched her daughter breathe a sigh of relief.

'Thank you.'

'Well I'm going to take my seat,' Martha announced, and walked over to their table.

'I know it's over the top,' Alexis said with self-depreciation, but Kate just shook her head. 'This place will always be special to me, because this is where you showed me how much you cared about me, where you talked me into coming home,' Alexis pulled her mom in to her arms, and clung to her. 'Where you helped save my relationship with dad, and I just wanted to do something special for you,' she whispered.

'Thank you, baby girl,' Kate stood back, and took her daughter's hand. 'Thank you, not just for this, but for accepting me, for loving me. You and your dad and your Grams, have given me the family I thought I'd never have,' Kate let go of Alexis' hand, and thread her arm through her daughter's. 'Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starving, and I see a big plate of bacon your father's eyeing off,' Kate giggled. 'So how about we go have breakfast so I can open my presents.'

Alexis giggled, and allowed her mom to lead them to the table. She rolled her eyes at Jim and her father fighting over the plate of bacon, while Martha chastised both of them. 'Happy mother's day, thank you for being my mom,' Alexis whispered.

'Always.'

Author's notes: I hunted high and low to try to find any reference to where Joanna Beckett was buried. So for the sake of my opening paragraphs, I had her buried at Green-Wood.


	17. Chapter 17-Cosmousnita Nah

Firstly I have to apologise for taking so long to post. This chapter has been sitting on my laptop almost since the series final, and it's taken me binge watching the first three seasons and re-reading the previous sixteen chapters, to get any inspiration back.

My brilliant and very patient beta 41319always41319 is alive and well, and thank you to those of you who offered to help me out, and after a major re-write of this chapter and a kick up the bum from a couple of you guys (thank you), I've found my inspiration again and remembered why I started writing this fic in the first place.

While I don't own Castle, there are vague references to season eight.

 **Chapter 17 – Cosmousnita?...Nah**

 _Birth certificate? Check. Two copies of driver's licence? Check. Copy of high school and college transcripts? Check._

'…..so Gina's demanding I rewrite the last two chapters, on top of the ones I already have to do, and have them to her by…..'

 _Money order for finger prints and photos? Check._

'….seriously Alexis, how am I supposed to meet…'

 _Copy of social security card? check._

'And Paula's just pissed with me….'

 _Copy of all employment records_ … Alexis clutched the folder that was precariously balanced in her lap and leaned over to where her father was seated to the right of her. The wickedly plush couch they were sitting on was causing havoc to her concentration as all Alexis wanted to do was slide down and go to sleep. Sifting through the pile of documents her dad was holding for her, Alexis' frustration grew when she couldn't find the form she was looking for.

'And then she had the gall to tell me she's scheduled a book tour for November, without even…. '

 _Come on, come on, where is it?_ 'Dad, did you remember to complete the declaration saying I've been working for you?' Alexis asked with frustration.

'You said you didn't need it yet. Are you even listening to me?' Rick complained.

'Gina hates the direction you've been taking Nikki Heat; you guys didn't tell her you were pregnant, so she's scheduled a book tour to coincide with the October release; and Paula's always pissed with you,' Alexis rattled off.

'That's not what I said,' Rick whined and looked at his watch for what felt like the hundredth time in the last fifteen minutes. 'I wish Beckett would hurry up and get here. I know Doctor Harper's stayed late just to fit your mom in, but still.'

'Dad, she'll be here. I can't see Kate missing the one appointment that's going to tell us once and for all if we're having a Cosmo or a Mouse,' Alexis assured. 'And I have to make sure I have all the required documentation.'

'Yes Pumpkin, but you also said you didn't need it until after your physical.'

 _Proof of residential address? Check._ 'No dad, I need it for the written psych exam, which comes after the medical, but before the physical. But if I don't keep chasing you for it, you won't do it,' Alexis huffed as she scrolled to the bottom of the page she was filling in.

'Sweetheart, I don't know why you're so stressed out. You've got everything under control,' Rick reassured with concern. 'Why'd you bring all this with you anyway?'

'I brought it with me because Kate said I need to live and breathe this folder for the next few months as part of the recruitment process, remember?' Alexis reminded him. 'And I was called this morning with a date for the medical exam.'

'Yeah, but I thought she meant figuratively, not literally….wait, they've called you back already?'

'Yeah, I know. I'm as surprised as you are,' Alexis stopped what she was doing, and turned to look at her dad. 'I've been scheduled for the third week in June,' she said nervously. 'I was going to call Kate this morning to find out if this is the normal turn around, but I know she's been under a lot of pressure at the precinct lately, and didn't want to bother her.'

'Don't let Beckett hear you say that. She'll never let you hear the end of it,' her dad warned.

'Kate's okay though, isn't she?' Alexis asked, worry evident in her voice.

'Just between you and me sweetheart, I can't wait for Beckett to start her maternity leave,' Rick confided. 'While I know my life will be in constant danger living with a sidelined, grumpy, and very pregnant Captain Beckett, at least I know she and Cosmo are safe.'

'You're right, dad,' Alexis agreed, and had to stifle a giggle at her dad's look of surprise. 'Because if Kate caught even a whiff of what you just said, I'm pretty sure Mouse will be the only sibling I'll ever get,' Alexis laughed at her father's over exaggerated frown.

'Cosmo,' her dad grumbled.

'And what if it's a girl?' Alexis giggled.

'Cosmousnita?'

'Nah!' they both laughed at the same time.

Rick sobered, and looked at the stunning woman his little girl had grown into. 'Wow, this is really happening isn't it?'

'Yeah, it is.'

'But I'm not ready,' he murmured, looking down at the documents he was holding for his daughter.

'Not ready for what, dad?' Alexis asked.

'I'm not ready to let you go, yet.'

'Oh dad,' Alexis placed her folder on the coffee table to the left of her and turned to face her father.

'No, I'm just being a sentimental old fool,' he said depreciatively while playing with the paperwork in his hands. It struck him that his daughter's entire life had been reduced to a few sheets of paper.

'Daddy, it's okay to be sentimental.' Alexis smiled at the look on her father's face when she failed to dispute he wasn't old. 'And you're not letting me go,' Alexis assured softly. 'My entire life, you've been laying the foundation to ensure I had the best chance of achieving whatever I wanted to, and I'm not just talking about my education.' Alexis watched her dad lean back on the couch and look towards the ceiling, a sure sign he was trying to reign in his emotions. 'When Meredith walked out on us, you were a twenty seven year old guy left with his three year old little girl, and our world had essentially collapsed around us.'

'Alexis…'

'No dad, please let me finish,' she begged while grabbing his arm to get him to look at her. 'You didn't have to gain sole custody of me. Instead, you could've lived your life on New York's most eligible bachelors list. You built a home for us, did everything you could to provide me with a loving and safe environment to grow up in….you've always supported me, regardless of whether you agreed with my decisions or not, and you've always put me and my needs first…even when I was being an unappreciative and spoilt brat….particularly towards your relationship with Kate,' Alexis felt her throat clog when she watched her father discretely wipe the tears from his cheeks and grabbed his hand. 'And….thank you…..for allowing me to build the relationship I have with Kate now,' she whispered. 'I know that hasn't been easy for you.'

'Oh, sweetheart…'

'I know your first instinct has always been to protect me.'

'It's what father's do,' Rick whispered as he looked back at his daughter, his voice hoarse with emotion.

'Daddy…'

'No Alexis, I do what I do because I'm your father, and I want what's best for you. That will never change, regardless of how old you get,' Rick reiterated. 'Just like I'm going to for however many brothers and sisters you end up with.'

'I was actually going to thank you,' Alexis smiled softly. 'Dad, I look at you, and I see one of the most intelligent, strong, and companionate and loving people I've ever met.'

'Even if I am a nine year old on a sugar rush,' her dad smiled cheekily.

Alexis just rolled her eyes and shook her head. 'Dad….I know your childish antics started out as a coping mechanism when you were young and slowly morphed into a way to hide the real Richard Castle from the world,' Rick looked at his daughter in awe at how well she knew him. 'But all joking aside, the real you, the real Richard Castle you've only let a handful of people see, I'm proud that he's my dad, but I'm also thankful to who ever sent Kate to us because she didn't just save you…she saved both of us.'

'I know she did, Pumpkin,' Rick agreed. 'Sometimes… I wonder where I'd be if I hadn't been strong enough to hold onto her,' Rick handed his daughter back the documents he was holding for her, reached over to the coffee table in front of them, and grabbed a tissue from the box on the table to discretely wipe his eyes.

Alexis placed her paperwork with her folder on the small coffee table, and turned back to her father. 'Dad, are you okay?' she asked with concern. 'You've seemed….unsettled lately.'

Before Rick could answer, the reception door burst open and Captain Beckett strode into the waiting area, her cell pressed to her ear, resplendent in black Donna Karan that she wore like a suite of perfectly-tailored armour, and four inch Jimmy Choos.

'Ryan, I don't care what Jackson's claiming, it's our jurisdiction.' Kate walked over to where Rick and Alexis were sitting and motioned for her husband to move to the opposite end of the couch. '...no, I won't accept that.' Kate sat down in the now vacant spot between her husband and daughter and dumped her bag on the floor, but stood as quickly as a five month pregnant woman could, and began pacing the small reception area, father and daughter looking on with worry.

'….well I would like to think that two of my most senior homicide detectives have the ability to negotiate without me holding their hands…' Alexis watched her mom caress her ever expanding baby belly, gently soothing the tiny life growing inside her. The young woman wondered how at five months pregnant, Kate could still wear four inch heels and look like a Paris runway model.

'….no, you can update me in the morning. I'm spending tonight at home with my husband and kid,' Kate pressed the end button on her cell, and threw the offending object into her bag with practiced ease before pinching the bridge of her nose.

Alexis watched her father rise from his seat and move towards her mom. 'Hey,' he murmured when he caressed his wife's shoulders. Kate smiled tiredly at her husband, and manoeuvred her baby bump slightly to the left so she could wrap her arms around him. 'Bad day at the office, I take it?' Rick asked.

'Castle, I swear there are days I feel like nothing more than a glorified kindergarten teacher,' Kate grumbled, snuggling further into her husband's embrace. 'How the hell Gates put up with you for as long as she did, is beyond me,' she mumbled into his shoulder. Rick gave his daughter a mock stern look when he heard her snigger, but for once, he had the good sense to remain quiet as he held his wife and gently rocked her from side to side.

'Doctor Harper's still in with her last patient,' Rick advised as he moved back and captured his wife's lips in a loving kiss before allowing her to move out of his arms.

'Hey kid,' Kate walked over to her daughter and placed a quick kiss on Alexis' forehead while Rick sat back down again.

'Hi mom,' Alexis smiled, and in what had now become the normal greeting, gently cupped her mom's baby bulge and placed a loving kiss where her sibling was growing. 'Hey Mouse,' she whispered and lay her ear against her mom's stomach, hugging her close. 'Is he awake?' Alexis asked.

'Yes, he's awake. Uncle Kevin made sure of that.'

'You look tired,' Alexis whispered and placed another kiss on her mom's stomach before sitting back.

'I'm okay, baby,' she assured, sitting back down between her husband and daughter. 'After the day I've had, I'd be exhausted even if I weren't pregnant,' Kate grumbled and manoeuvred so she could recline back against her husband's chest.

Alexis reached over to collect her folder and paperwork from the coffee table next to her, trying to be as discrete as possible in giving her parents time alone together.

Thinking back to the previous week when her mom suggested she set up a recruitment folder, Alexis had not only been overwhelmed by the amount of personal information she had to provide, but also how to fill out the mountains of required paperwork, and what information was supposed to be submitted at each stage of the process.

Kate spent two evenings ensuring Alexis had copies of all the latest forms, compiled a list of all personal documentation Alexis had to get copies of, and helped set the folder up in order of recruitment stages and accompanying paperwork.

She made a note on the cover sheet to chase up her dad for her declaration of employment at Castle Investigations, and tucked the remaining paperwork away in their designated protective sleaves.

'You need to allow Ryan and Espo to take on more of the workload,' Alexis heard her father admonish softly.

'Castle, just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I'm not competent at my job,' Beckett warned.

'Beckett, I'm not disputing the fact that you're brilliant at your job,' Rick soothed softly when he felt his wife tense.

'Then what're you implying?' Beckett questioned. 'I go on maternity leave in just over two months, I have two senior detectives acting like a couple of squabbling frat boys, and not only does their behaviour reflect directly onto me, I need to make the decision as to whether I can recommend either of them for Acting Captain because if I can't, then 1PP will just assign someone,' Kate sighed.

'If Ryan and Espo are having issues working together now, what makes you think one will work for the other?' Rick asked.

'And therein, lies my dilemma,' Kate admitted.

'What can I do?' Rick asked.

'Just this,' Kate closed her eyes, leaned further back into her husband, and smiled as she felt him place a loving kiss on her forehead, just above her right eye.

Kate sighed when she felt Rick tighten his arms around her, and placed her hands over his while he subconsciously caressed their unborn child. Kate felt the unfamiliar feeling of pleasure at the possessive nature of her husband. A feeling she never thought she'd accept, let alone enjoy. And she thought back to the conversation she'd had with Deputy Commissioner Gates the day she informed her former boss she was pregnant.

 _'Kate, the stronger the woman, the more we need to appreciate and enjoy being taken care of by our husbands. For a short time, we need to be able let go of our control. Too many people today see that as a sign of weakness instead of seeing it as a woman being loved and cherished by the man she trusts and adores.'_

To say Kate had been surprised by Gates' admission was an understatement, but on reflection, had come to realise she'd been subconsciously doing exactly what her former boss had confided in her. Not that she'd ever admit that to Castle because the man would never let her live it down.

Kate looked over to her daughter, and smiled to herself when she saw Alexis putting the recruitment folder they'd set up in her bag. Stretching out her leg, Kate tapped Alexis on the shin with her Jimmy Choo encased foot. 'Are you okay, sweetheart?' she asked.

Alexis looked to her dad and then back to her mom. 'How can you still wear four inch heels,' Alexis asked, staring at the black boots her mom was wearing.

'Stop deflecting,' Kate chastised.

'I was called by Recruitment this morning.'

'They've called you already?'

'You didn't know?' Alexis asked.

'No, I didn't,' Kate answered. 'Why didn't you call me?' Alexis scowled at the _'I told you so'_ look her dad was giving her where he was resting his head on her mom's shoulder. 'So when have they scheduled you for?'

'Third week in June.'

'And how do you feel about that?'

'Scared, excited, scared,' Alexis admitted with a nervous smile.

Kate got the feeling there was something else bothering Alexis, but before she could reply, a door leading to the examination rooms opened. 'Kate?' a scrub clad nurse called.

'Hi Julie,' Kate replied as she struggled to move out of her husband's embrace. 'We'll talk more about this at home,' Kate told her daughter. Alexis quickly stood and held out a hand to her mom, which Kate begrudgingly took. 'Not a word out of either of you,' Beckett warned as she stood and straightened her clothes around her baby bump, and raised a brow at the _'who me?'_ look Alexis was giving her.

'Come on through Kate and we'll get started. Doctor Harper's nearly finished with her last patient,' Julie smiled.

Rick stood and pulled his wife in for a kiss. 'You're stunning,' he murmured before sitting back down on the couch.

Kate held a hand out to Alexis. 'Julie, it's okay for my daughter to come in with me, isn't it?' she asked.

Alexis looked to Kate, then to the nurse. 'Are you sure?' Alexis asked while taking Kate's hand and standing next to her.

If the nurse was surprised at the young woman standing next to her patient, she hid it well. 'It's nice to finally meet you, Alexis,' the older woman smiled. 'If you guys want to come through; is dad joining us as well?'

'No, my ears can burn perfectly well out here,' he griped. 'I'll just wait until it's time for the big reveal.'

'Chicken,' Beckett teased.

'I like to think of it more as self-preservation,' Rick countered and watched his wife and daughter walk towards the examination rooms. Just before the door closed, Kate spun, poked her tongue out at her husband, and quickly shut the door.

'Okay Kate, so you're here for your…,' Julie stifled a giggle when she watched her patient sass her husband before closing the door. '….twenty week pre-natal then?' Julie asked.

Kate just rolled her eyes, shook her head, and handed her bag to Alexis as she walked towards the nurse.

'Well you know the drill,' Julie said, handing Kate a specimen cup. 'I need you to pee in the cup, jump on the scales, and then you can take a seat on the bed,' Kate took the small plastic container, and moved towards the en suite at the rear of the room. 'Alexis, why don't you sit over here,' the nurse suggested to the young woman when she noticed Alexis standing uncomfortably in the middle of the room. 'The first part of your mom's examination is pretty standard,' Julie explained as Alexis sat in the chair next to the examination table. 'I have to admit, when your parents said this was their second child, I was expecting…'

'Someone younger?' Alexis finished.

'Yeah,' Julie admitted with slight embarrassment. 'When your mom talked about you wanting to join the NYPD, I just figured it was when you grew up.'

'Don't worry, I'm used to it,' she shrugged. 'Dad wasn't much older than me when I was born, and mom….I know Kate's just my step-mother…'

'Hey, your mom's not 'just' anything,' Julie admonished. 'It takes a very special person to take on someone else's child as their own.'

Alexis nodded. 'Yeah, it does,' she whispered.

Before Julie could respond, Kate exited the bathroom, and handed the specimen jar over to the nurse. 'Please tell me you get used to this,' Kate complained and walked over to the scales.

'Honey, I've had four, and you never get used to peeing in a cup or having a small town looking at your lady parts,' the nurse sympathised.

Kate looked towards Alexis when she heard the young woman giggle. 'See what I have to go through just so you can have a sibling?' Kate groused with a raised brow, making her daughter laugh even harder. 'Seriously?' she muttered as she toed off her boots and stood on the scales.

Julie made a few notes in the patient file. 'Okay Kate, why don't you take a seat on the bed and I'll take your blood pressure.'

'How's my weight?' Kate asked while struggling to put her boots back on around her baby belly.

'A little on the low side for this stage of your pregnancy, but nothing that rings any alarm bells,' Julie assured.

'But she never stops eating,' Alexis exclaimed.

'Seriously kid?' Kate admonished when she saw the cheeky grin her daughter was giving her.

'But you don't,' Alexis teased and moved her chair slightly so her mom could use the small foot stool to climb up onto the examination table.

Julie moved over to Kate and proceeded to place the blood pressure cuff around her left arm. 'You know Alexis, one day, you're going to make your mom a grandmother, and I can assure you, Kate will have no sympathy for you, what so ever,' the nurse teased as she inflated the cuff.

'Oh Julie, you have no idea,' Kate agreed, but squeezed her daughter's shoulder to show she was only teasing, feeling the slight tingling in her arm as Julie deflated the blood pressure cuff.

'Blood pressure's good,' the nurse stated, making further notes in Kate's file. 'One thirty over seventy five,' Julie smiled when she caught Alexis, out of the corner of her eye, leaning up and trying to look at her mom's file.

Alexis sat back and could feel the flush of embarrassment creep up her neck. 'Thanks,' she murmured.

Julie collected Kate's urine specimen and walked towards the exam room door. 'If you two want to wait here, Doctor Harper should be in shortly. Are you ready for me to send dad in?' the nurse asked as she stood in the open doorway.

'Yes, we'd better put him out of his misery,' Kate could just picture her husband pacing out in the waiting room. Julie nodded and smiled before closing the door.

Alexis looked up at her mom. As hard as Kate was trying, she couldn't completely hide the exhaustion and stress she was feeling. The young woman took in the way Kate was currently massaging her temples, eyes closed tightly, in an effort to fight off whatever pain she was in.

'Mom?'

'Yeah, baby?'

'Are things that bad between Kevin and Javi?'

Kate dropped her hands and opened her eyes. 'Yeah, they are,' she sighed with frustration. 'And I'm at my wits end on what to do, short of disciplinary action or re-assigning them.' Kate looked down at her daughter and saw the hesitation in Alexis' eyes. 'I'm open to any suggestions at this point,' she encouraged.

'And you've talk _e_ d to each of them, on their own?'

'On their own, together, couple's therapy…'

'Couple's therapy? Really?' Alexis couldn't help the burst of laughter that escaped her.

'The Department's version of couple's therapy,' Kate rolled her eyes at her daughter's reaction. 'Partnerships within law enforcement are often the closest and most intense relationships people can have in their lives.'

Alexis sat for a moment to digest what her mom had just said. 'And both Kevin and Javi know you're considering one of them for Acting Captain?' she asked. 'You've discussed this with them?'

'Yeah, of course I have,' Kate said with confusion.

'Well, have you thought…'

Kate watched as Alexis fidgeted, suddenly finding her hands the most fascinating thing in the room. 'Thought what?' Kate asked when Alexis hesitated.

'Have you thought that maybe neither one of them wants to take on the Acting Captaincy role, and this is their way of ensuring they're not considered,' Alexis said with trepidation. 'Maybe they're not fighting each other for the promotion, maybe they're fighting to stay together, and don't even realise it,' she finished.

Kate had often heard people say 'it was like a switch had been flicked' and this was her light bulb moment. Kate had become so bogged down in trying to performance manage her two detectives that she'd forgotten the basic principles managing people, finding out the reason for their behaviour.

'Come here,' Kate held out her arms to pull Alexis towards her before the young woman had a chance to stand up straight, causing Alexis to nearly fall on top of her mom. 'How'd you get to be so brilliant?' Kate asked while embracing her daughter.

'That'd be from me,' Kate rolled her eyes when she saw her husband poke his head around the door.

Alexis moved out of her mom's arms, and sat up next to her on the examination table. 'Dad, we've had this discussion before, remember?' she grumbled.

'You two aren't going to do that synchronised eye-rolling thing, are you?' Rick asked as he moved to the left, allowing a woman, who looked to be a little older than Kate, to enter the room.

'Synchronised eye-rolling? Sounds ominous,' the woman smiled as she walked over to the desk. 'How are you tonight, Kate?'

'Hi Colleen,' Kate smiled. 'I'm a little tired, but nothing a big bowl of macaroni and cheese and a long, hot bath won't fix.'

Rick walked over to his wife and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. 'Hint taken,' he whispered. Kate wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him soundly.

Doctor Harper cleared her throat to gain Kate's attention. 'Colleen, I'm sorry,' Kate blushed and pushed her husband to the side. She still couldn't understand how after nearly nine years, Castle could still turn her into a puddle of mush. 'Oh, I'd like to introduce you to our daughter, Alexis,' Kate gestured. 'Alexis, this is my OBGYN, Doctor Colleen Harper.'

Colleen walked over to the young woman and held her hand out in greeting. 'It's nice to finally meet you, Alexis,' Doctor Harper smiled and shook Alexis' hand. 'Between your mom and Doctor Parish, I feel like I already know you,' Colleen smiled warmly.

'You know Doctor Parish?' Alexis asked. She didn't remember Lanie ever mentioning knowing Kate's doctor.

'We met in Medical School,' Colleen informed. 'And it's still a running joke between Lanie and me, about how we ended up working on opposite ends of a human life,' Doctor Harper smiled.

'I met Colleen through Lanie…wow how many years would it be now?' Kate asked.

'Too many,' Colleen laughed. 'So Kate, how about we get you set up on the table, and then we can give Alexis a look at her little brother or sister.'

Alexis slid off the table and moved to stand next to her dad, allowing her mom to reposition herself. 'It's amazing what you take for granted before you're pregnant,' she complained while attempting to get into a comfortable position on the bed.

Rick moved to sit on the stool by his wife's head, and took her hand. 'You think you're having difficulty now? Just wait another month or so,' Rick advised.

'And you know this how, Castle?' Kate exclaimed, looking at her husband. 'When was the last time you were pregnant?'

'No, I'm just saying, when Meredith….'

'Dad?'

'Yes, Pumpkin?'

'I'd suggest for your own safety, and the fact that I want more siblings in the future, you don't finish that sentence.'

Rick looked from his daughter to his wife, to Doctor Harper, and then back to his wife. 'Have I told you today, how stunning you are,' he murmured.

'Good save,' Kate grinned. 'And not since this afternoon,' she whispered, placing a gentle peck on her husband's lips before lying back.

Colleen arranged the screen for the ultrasound so the family could see the images, and readied the transducer. 'Alexis, do you want to go sit by your dad, and then we can get started?'

Alexis moved to sit next to her father and then squeezed her mom's hand back when she felt Kate grab her fingers. 'Ready?' Kate asked. Alexis nodded and leaned into her dad when she felt him wrap his arm around her.

'Kate, can I get you to move your shirt and trousers out of the way?' Colleen asked while vigorously rubbing a tube of gel between her hands.

'Does that work?' Alexis asked.

'No,' Kate complained while pushing her trousers down her hips, exposing her rounded belly.

'It gives the patient the illusion that I'm at least trying to make them as comfortable as possible,' Doctor Harper laughed and placed a paper sheet over Kate's hips. 'So in saying that, this is still going to be cold,' Colleen warned before she squeezed the tube of gel over Kate's abdomen.

Kate startled slightly as the cold liquid hit her skin, and reached up to grab her husband's hand. Doctor Harper placed the transducer in the centre of the gel and looked at monitor. 'You ready Castle Clan?' Colleen asked. 'Alexis, say hello to your brother or sister.' Alexis gasped when the image of her sibling appeared on the screen.

'How're you doing there, Pumpkin? 'Rick asked at his daughter's silence. 'It's overwhelming, isn't it?' Alexis just nodded, unable to form any words around the lump in her throat.

Doctor Harper moved the transducer in small circles until she saw fluttering on the screen. 'Okay Alexis, let's see if you've been paying attention during your internship. Can you tell me what this is?' Colleen asked.

'The heart,' Alexis answered, voice hoarse thanks to the onslaught of emotion from the fluttering movement on the screen.

'That's right. Here, you can see the chambers of the heart beating.' Doctor Harper took a screen capture of the heart. 'Everything looks healthy and normal for this stage of development.' Colleen pressed another button, and suddenly the room was filled with the sound of a very rapid heartbeat. 'And the heart rate is very normal.' Colleen took another screen capture, allowing the family time to listen to the baby's heartbeat.

Alexis let out a sob, and her dad pulled her closer to him. 'It's so fast,' she whispered, and felt Kate grab her hand.

'A normal baby's heart rate is around 140 beats per minute,' Doctor Harper explained, turning off the volume and moving the transducer slightly to the left. 'And here, we can clearly see the head….there's the forehead, cute little nose, and a tiny set of lips.' Colleen took a couple more screen captures before moving the transducer to the right. 'And here, we can make out an arm, and there's a hand waving at you.'

'Look at the little fingers,' Alexis said with wonder and felt her mom squeeze hers in response.

'Yes, five tiny fingers,' Colleen smiled while taking more screen captures. 'Good positioning in the placenta.' Doctor Harper stayed silent for a few moments as she took more screen captures. 'And here we can see where the umbilical cord is located,' Colleen continued on with her commentary. 'The placenta and amniotic fluid look good.'

Kate looked away from the screen to watch her daughter's reaction to the images on the monitor. She closed her eyes briefly when Rick carded his hand through her hair before he leaned down to place a loving kiss on her forehead. 'I love you,' she whispered, leaning into her husband's hand as he reverently smoothed the tears from her cheeks.

'I adore you,' he murmured back, kissing her softly before sitting up again. 'How're you doing there, sweetheart,' Rick asked his daughter before placing a kiss on her forehead. 'It's hard to believe you were that small once.'

'I'm good,' Alexis answered, still distracted by watching her sibling on the monitor.

Rick turned back to Colleen and watched as she took another screen capture. 'I've got a couple of lovely shots here I'll print out for the family,' Doctor Harper said just as the printer came to life. 'Kate, are we finding out the sex today?' Colleen asked.

'Kate?' Rick asked softly when his wife didn't answer.

'It makes it all so real,' Kate replied, squeezing her husband's hand.

'Mom, we don't have to if you don't want to,' Alexis stressed, looking at Kate with worry.

Kate looked between her husband and daughter and then to the monitor that showed the tiny life growing inside her. 'I want to know.'

'Okay, anyone who doesn't want to know should leave the room now, except you mom,' Colleen teased. 'Now let's see if we can get this little one to cooperate.' Doctor Harper moved the transducer in small circles to the right of Kate's belly button, and Kate gasped when Colleen applied firmer pressure to her abdomen. 'Sorry Kate,' she apologised. 'I just need to double check something….right there….and….okay, we have a sex,' Colleen smiled and turned back to the small family. 'Last chance to leave the room,' she advised, but everyone stayed put. 'Mom, dad let me introduce you to your youngest daughter.'

'A girl?' Kate gasped and grabbed her husband's hand. 'We're having a little girl?' she wept, allowing her husband to pull her into his arms. 'I love you so much.' Kate clung to her husband, no longer able to hold back her tears of joy.

'I love you,' Rick whispered.

'You're not disappointed she isn't a boy,' Kate mumbled into her husband's shoulder. 'I was so sure we were having a boy,' she laughed.

'What? Kate, no,' Rick assured before moving back to rest his forehead against his wife's. 'Boy, girl, as long as you're both healthy, that's all I want,' he murmured.

'We're having a little girl,' Kate said again in wonder, and both she and Rick looked back at the monitor.

'Kate, everything here looks healthy and normal. How about we get you cleaned up, and then I need to go through a couple of things before we finish.'

Rick placed a quick kiss on his wife's forehead, and stood to allow Colleen to clean the gel off Kate's abdomen. 'Oh sweetheart,' he soothed when he turned back to his eldest daughter. Alexis was wiping tears from her cheeks while transfixed on the image of her baby sister.

'Thank you,' Alexis said before bursting into tears.

'Oh baby, come here,' Rick pulled his sobbing daughter into his arms and held her tightly.

'No, they're happy tears,' Alexis wept.

'I know they are, sweetheart,' Rick murmured.

Kate watched her husband and daughter while trying to wipe her tears on the hem of her shirt. 'Thank you,' she whispered hoarsely when Colleen handed her a couple of tissues. 'Hey kid, I need some of that too,' Kate said, wiping her cheeks.

Alexis moved out of her dad's arms and over to her mom, where Kate was holding out her arms. Rick looked towards the ceiling, trying to deal with the overwhelming emotions he was feeling, but looked back to his wife when he felt her squeeze his hand. He could hear the quiet whimpers of his daughter where she had her head buried in his wife's neck, and the soft murmurs from Kate as she held their daughter tightly against her, gently caressing her hand through Alexis' hair.

'Sorry,' Kate apologised softly to Colleen, knowing their appointment was probably going to run over, but Colleen just shook her head. Kate released the hold she had on her daughter when she felt Alexis start to move back. 'I love you, baby girl,' she murmured.

'Love you too, mom,' Alexis whispered back before straightening up, but keeping hold of Kate's hand.

'Kate, please don't apologise for a perfectly normal reaction, this is a very emotional experience,' Doctor Harper admonished quietly. 'And our children can struggle with the addition of another child to the family, even our adult children. Particularly ones who've been only children their whole lives, and it can trigger all sorts of emotions and fears,' Colleen explained, smiling as Alexis blushed and looked away with embarrassment. 'Alexis, say hello to your baby sister.' Alexis took the photo from Doctor Harper and stared down at the black and white grainy image.

'Hi Mouse, I'm your big sister,' she whispered, tracing the outline of the tiny life on the paper, and moved to sit on the sofa at the rear of the office.

'Mouse?' Colleen enquired as she moved back to her desk.

'Mouse,' Rick sighed in resignation.

'Do you think I'm happy our daughter's named after a rodent? Alexis won fair and square. It's not my fault you taught Alexis how to play poker so well she can beat you,' Kate reminded him while taking her husband's hand as she climbed down off the table. Once Kate rearranged her shirt and trousers, she moved into her husband's arms and held him tightly.

'I get Cosmo next time,' Rick grumbled into his wife's hair.

'Can I finish having this one first?' Kate groused.

'Kate, if you want to come on over, we can finish up.' Colleen requested while she began typing notes into her patient file.

Rick released his wife, and the couple made their way over to Doctor Harper's desk. 'Go sit down, I'll be over in a minute,' Kate murmured softly to her husband before walking over to where her daughter was still staring at the picture of her baby sister. 'Hey.'

Alexis looked up at Kate and smiled. 'She's officially Mouse,' Alexis whispered and laid her head against her mom's stomach, hugging her close.

' _Mouse_ ,' Kate sighed as she gently carded her hands through her daughter's hair. 'Why don't you come over and sit with your dad and me,' Kate suggested, taking Alexis' hand as she stood, and led her daughter to Doctor Harper's desk.

Colleen watched as the family settled in the three chairs opposite her, and couldn't hide her smile at the way Rick and Alexis fussed over Kate as she sat between them. 'Okay Kate, I need to go through some follow up questions with you,' Colleen began and looked towards Rick and Alexis. 'Are you happy with your family here, or would you prefer them to wait outside?'

'No, they can stay if they want,' Kate assured and squeezed her daughter's hand.

Colleen nodded. 'These questions may get a little squeamish,' she warned Alexis.

'I work with dead people Doctor Harper, I've got squeamish covered,' Alexis smiled cheekily.

Colleen looked back to Kate, and they shared a sly smile with each other. 'That's not the kind of squeamish I meant,' Doctor Harper said cryptically and turned back to her computer monitor. 'Well Kate, your blood pressure is good, your weight is a little on the lower side of the healthy weight range for this stage of your pregnancy, but nothing to be worried about at this time…..urine's clear, so there's no build-up of proteins or sign of infection. Are you suffering any nausea?'

Kate shook her head. 'None, I actually haven't felt this good in a while,' she admitted.

'And you're eating well?'

'Yes,' Kate, Rick, and Alexis said at the same time.

Colleen shook her head and smiled. 'Good. And no signs of abdominal pain or discomfort?'

Kate shook her head. 'No, everything's normal.'

'Excellent, have you noticed any spotting?'

Kate felt Alexis squirm next to her and watched as Alexis found the picture of her baby sister, suddenly, the most interesting thing in the world. 'No, apart from having to pee all the time,' she complained.

'That's only going to get worse, I'm afraid,' Colleen advised.

Alexis tuned her mom and Doctor Harper out as she looked down at the picture of her baby sister, and it struck her once again that she finally had a sister. She finally had the sibling she'd wanted since she was a little girl.

Tracing the outline of the tiny fingers waving back to her from the page, Alexis couldn't help but wonder who Mouse would look like. Would Mouse share her sister's and Gram's fiery red hair, or Kate's chestnut curls and hazel eyes? Or maybe Mouse would be the perfect combination of their parents. Alexis took a sharp intake of breath when she realised that she and Kate would be mother and daughter in every sense of the word because Mouse was a combination of all of them.

'You okay?' Kate asked quietly, taking advantage of Colleen updating her notes, and was taken aback by the almost angelic look on Alexis' face.

'She's a combination of all of us,' Alexis replied in wonder, putting her thoughts into words.

Kate immediately understood how important this was to her daughter. While her relationship with Alexis was as close as a mother and daughter bond could be, there was always the underlying fact that, apart from a marriage certificate and a few legal documents, Kate was no more Alexis' mother than Gina had ever been.

But this tiny life growing inside her, who was the perfect combination of Rick and herself, was also the perfect combination of Alexis and herself. Kate knew she'd just had the same epiphany as her daughter by the beatific smile on her daughter's face. 'Yeah, she is,' Kate smiled, reached over to grab Alexis' hand, and rested their joined hands over her baby bump before looking back towards Doctor Harper.

'What about the movement of the baby? Are you feeling her more often?'

'Yes, I can definitely tell when she's awake now,' Kate smiled and smoothed a hand over her abdomen. 'And she seems to be more active when she hears her dad or sister.'

'That's perfectly normal. Babies hear everything that goes on around them, and it's very common for them to recognise and react to different voices.'

Alexis leaned into her mom. 'Told you,' she smiled smugly. She giggled when her mom gave her 'the brow', and turned back to Doctor Harper. 'Dad and I should be able to feel her moving soon, shouldn't we?' Alexis asked with excitement.

Colleen laughed at Alexis' childlike delight at the prospect of feeling her sister's movements. 'Honestly Alexis, it can be any time now. I'm sure Kate will let you know,' she assured before continuing. 'Kate, how would you rate your overall wellbeing, including work?'

'I seem to have more energy, which is not what I was expecting,' Kate admitted. 'Work's been more stressful as of late. Particularly with my current role as Captain and making arrangements for maternity leave, but I can honestly say, I'd be no less stressed if I wasn't pregnant,' Kate admitted.

Colleen finished typing and turned back to Kate. 'That's good, and what are you doing to manage the day to day stress?' she asked.

'I have a great support network from colleagues within the department. And of course I have my family at home,' Kate said, squeezing Rick's and Alexis' hands. 'While Rick can be…overprotective at times, he and Alexis have somehow managed the art of taking care of me without smothering me or making me feel like an invalid. My dad and mother-in-law, on the other hand, aren't so accommodating, so it's been a difficult transition in allowing them to…..over indulge me.'

Colleen smiled and nodded in acknowledgement as she sifted through the paperwork on her desk. 'My eldest son was my parent's first grandchild. Needless to say, my parents went a little overboard with the parental affection.' Colleen found the report she was looking for and looked back up at Kate. 'But it was only in small doses, so I was happy to indulge them.'

Kate nodded then looked towards Rick when she felt him squeeze her hand, and felt the blush creep up her neck at the look he was giving her. Despite her husband's arguments to the contrary, Rick adored Martha. Again, Kate realised she would do anything to make her husband happy, even allow her mother-in-law to smother her with motherly affection and advice…in small doses of course.

'Just before we finish,' Kate looked back towards her doctor. 'Doctor Yanavich has sent over the report of your cardiac exam, and the results look very good,' Colleen smiled.

'Yes, he called me last week to go over the results,' Kate added. 'He doesn't see a problem with a natural delivery,' she hedged.

'I see Doctor Yanavich has you scheduled for a final check-up in August. If your results are as good then as they are now, then no, I don't see any problems with a natural birth,' Colleen smiled as Kate sighed with relief.

'But you still have contingency plans though, don't you?' Alexis asked, looking between her mom and Doctor Harper.

'Pumpkin….'

'Sweetheart…'

'No Kate, Rick, it's alright.' Colleen assured. 'I assumed that's why you wanted Alexis here today, so we can go through your pregnancy and birth plan together.' Kate nodded and relaxed back in her seat. 'Alexis, for every worst case scenario going through your head at the moment, I can come up with a dozen more along with the emergency care plan to deal with it,' Colleen explained. 'So while Doctor Yanavich and I will be doing everything in our power to help Kate achieve a natural birth, I've gone through the contingencies with him as well, okay?'

Alexis looked from Doctor Harper, to her dad, and finally back to her mom. 'Okay,' she said, nodding in agreement, and leaned into her mom's hand as Kate soothed the errant lock of hair that always fell across her daughter's face. _'Everything's going to be fine,'_ Kate whispered softly.

'So, before we finish up, does anyone have any questions?' Doctor Harper asked.

Kate looked back to Colleen. 'I'm still on track for late September?' she asked.

Colleen nodded and looked back towards her computer monitor. 'Yes, still the week of the twenty second,' she confirmed. 'And I see you've booked into Mount Sinai.'

'Yes, after researching and visiting the best hospitals, all recommendations kept coming back to Mount Sinai,' Kate confirmed.

'The birthing suites are amazing,' Rick said with excitement, and Colleen was genuinely taken aback by his enthusiasm. 'There's a giant Jacuzzi, great view, TV's a little small…..but it's also closest to the loft,' Rick added as he took in the three women's identical incredulous looks.

'That's very smart thinking,' Colleen smirked and shook her head. 'The last place you want to be caught when in labour is a New York traffic jam. So, any more questions before we finish up?' Colleen questioned again, looking at the small family.

'Nope, I'm good,' Rick answered. 'Nothing I haven't done before.' He smiled smugly

Alexis rolled her eyes and shook her head in the negative before leaning down to retrieve her and her mom's bags. 'Dad, I'm pretty sure things have changed since I was born.'

'Why, are babies born defiantly today?' Rick teased and winked at Colleen.

'Dad…' Alexis whined.

'Seriously guys?' Kate warned.

'Are they like this all the time?' Colleen laughed.

'You have no idea,' Kate groused while pushing herself out of her chair and straightening up. 'Thank you again for squeezing me in tonight,' Kate said, smiling at her daughter when Alexis stood and handed her mom her bag before the young woman pulled her cell from her pocket. 'Between our workloads, it's near on impossible to get the three of us in one place at the same time.'

'Think nothing of it Kate, I keep a couple of afterhours appointments a month for this reason,' Colleen assured. 'I see your next appointment is booked for late July, but if you have any concerns or issues, don't hesitate to make an earlier date.' Doctor Harper saved, and shut down her patient file before standing.

'I'm just going to wait outside' Alexis said after looking up from her cell. 'Doctor Harper, it was lovely to meet you,' and with that, she turned and walked quickly back to the reception area.

'Nice to meet you too, Alexis,' Colleen laughed as she watched the door close.

'Sorry about that.' Rick apologised. 'It's probably her imaginary boyfriend she won't introduce us to,' Rick grumbled.

'Castle,' Kate admonished.

'Could be worse, Rick,' Colleen assured.

'How? I've already promised Alexis I wouldn't try to intimidate him or scare him away. Besides, who doesn't want to meet me?' Rick asked in confusion.

Kate and Colleen shared an incredulous look before Doctor Harper turned back to Rick. 'Just think Rick, you could've already met him, and not approved of him,' she challenged.

'She's got you there,' Kate smiled smugly as Rick huffed. 'Besides, don't you think we should let Colleen go home?'

'Sorry, of course, how rude of me,' Rick mumbled, still preoccupied with why his daughter refused to introduce him to her boyfriend.

'Castle,' Kate sighed softly as she clasped his hand, the worry evident in her voice. 'Colleen, we'll let you go. Thank you again for staying late for us,'

Doctor Harper could clearly see Kate and her husband needed privacy. 'Not a problem Kate, take as long as you need. I still need to finish up a few things here before heading home.' Colleen moved to the door at the rear of her office, and exited the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Kate turned to her husband when the door closed. 'Rick…'

'No Beckett, I'm tired of everyone telling me not to worry about my daughter,' Rick exclaimed, removing his hand from his wife's before walking to the opposite end of the room. 'I get that Alexis is an adult, I do, but I'm still her father, and if there's some magic switch somewhere that's supposed to turn off worrying about your kids, then I'd sure as hell like to know where it is because it would make my life so much easier.'

Kate looked at her husband in stunned silence, and realised that Rick had hidden his true feelings about Alexis and her boyfriend very well. Even she hadn't picked up on how hurt he really was at being kept in the dark. 'Babe, why didn't you say something, why didn't you tell me it upset you this much?' Kate asked.

'Because.'

'Because why?' Kate asked softly, moving to stand in front of her husband.

'Because….I love seeing how happy she is with you. I love watching the way you've come to love her, the way you've guided and mentored her, particularly over the past few months. And I know she talks to you about things she's no longer comfortable talking to me about…but I just worry that…'

'You worry Alexis will follow in her parents' footsteps.' Kate finished the sentence her husband couldn't. Rick nodded, shame and embarrassment evident on his face. 'Hey, babe, look at me,' Kate encouraged when her husband refused to make eye contact with her. 'Alexis isn't Meredith,' she reminded him. 'Hey,' Kate cupped Rick's cheeks, forcing him to look at her. 'When we get home, I'm going to take a long hot bath, and you're going to make me macaroni and cheese while having a serious heart to heart with our kid, okay?'

'Okay,' Rick nodded, pulling his wife to him, and burying his head in her neck. 'Thank you,' he mumbled, and squeezed her tightly before moving back and cupping Kate's cheeks. 'I love you so damn much,' he whispered before kissing his wife reverently. Kate didn't realise she was crying until she felt her husband kiss the tears from her cheeks.

'I love you too,' Kate murmured, savouring her husband's ministrations. 'Hey, let's save this for later,' she moaned when Rick's lips found the area between her neck and shoulder, the most fascinating spot in the world.

Rick groaned with irritation, but knew his wife was right, especially considering their daughter was waiting in the next room, and would probably come looking for them at any moment. 'Later,' he promised, and Kate blushed under the look Rick was giving her before he moved away and walked towards the door. 'Beckett,' he called just before opening the door. 'How worried should I be about Alexis getting onto the force?'

'Including making it through the Academy? Very worried,' Kate answered honestly. 'She already has a couple of senior ranks keeping tabs on her.'

'Really, why…it's not because of you or me is it?'

'While there may be some slight nepotism because of who her parents are, Alexis has made her own stamp on the world. Her work at the ME's office, and in particular the volunteer work she's done with her book buddies program at the cat shelter, has definitely been noticed.'

'Our little over achiever,' Rick smiled proudly.

'Come on Castle, let's take our little over achiever home because I'm starving and want my bath.' Kate opened the door just in time to hear her daughter finishing her conversation.

'Promise me you'll say yes…no I mean it….you don't mind that I want to stay home tonight?...yeah, okay….yeah, Henry I've really gotta go, I'll talk to you later…okay, me too…bye.' Alexis pocketed her cell and turned to her parents. 'Hey, everything okay? You were in there a while,' Alexis asked in concern.

Rick walked over to his daughter, and pulled Alexis in for a hug. 'All good, sweetheart,' he whispered before placing a kiss on her crown and stepping back.

'Okay,' she said with confusion before turning to her mom.

'There were a couple things we needed to go though,' Kate assured cryptically as she walked over, thread her arm through her daughter's, and started moving her towards the reception's front door. 'But right now I just want to go home to a hot bath, and pig out on comfort food.'

'Do we have ice cream?' Alexis asked her dad as he held the front door open for them.

'Stocked up this morning. I wanted to be prepared for our celebratory pig out tonight,' he stated proudly as he followed his wife and daughter down the hallway to the lift.

'Excellent,' she giggled, and Kate was once again taken aback at how easily Alexis could morph into a delighted little girl just at the mention of ice cream. 'What?' Alexis asked when she saw the look her mom was giving her.

'Promise me you'll never lose your ability to still see the world through a child's eyes,' Kate implored as the small family stood, waiting for the elevator.

Alexis smiled warmly at her mom. 'I promise,' she whispered, and squeezed her mom's arm tightly as the elevator doors opened, allowing them entry into the empty car.

'Oh, and Demming called me this morning. He says you need to step up your cardio, and Espo says you need to do more intensive weight training,' Kate informed her daughter. 'Although, they're both pretty impressed with how far you've come since they first started training you,'

'Cardio and weights. Got it,' Alexis smiled cheekily.

'And that means hitting the gym, not Henry,' Kate admonished, and waited for the reaction she knew she was going to get.

'Seriously, mom!'

'Oh God, Beckett….really?'

Kate couldn't help the evil laugh that escaped her as she listened to her daughter whining while her husband had his fingers stuck in his ears as he chanted _la la la la._ Looking down at her baby bump, she gently caressed the tiny life inside her. 'Welcome to the family kid,' she said. 'You're in for one hell of a ride.'


	18. Chapter 18 - Her Mother's Daughter

Welcome to Chapter 18. Thank you for your feedback and reviews for Chapter 17. As many of you have guessed, while I've created my own little universe, I'm still staying within the bounds of Canon. And I thank those who've read so far, and have decided not to continue because Mouse is a girl. The fact that you've stuck with me so far is a compliment I truly appreciate.

And the reviews commenting on how in character I've kept my story so far makes me very happy; because I've worked hard to keep the characters true to those we see on our screens.

Over the past couple of weeks I've had some devastating losses, and as my beautiful and brilliant beta 41319always41319 has come to realise; when I'm highly emotional, it gets channelled into my writing. So thank you for reigning me back in, and helping me rework this chapter.

So while I don't own Castle, there are vague references to Season 8. I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 18 – Her Mother's Daughter**

Captain Beckett quietly slipped through the doors of the Twelfth's gymnasium, just in time to watch as her daughter was slammed to the ground. Wincing when she heard Alexis groan in pain, Beckett had to hold herself back from rushing over to the young woman, knowing Alexis wouldn't want to be treated any differently to a normal recruit.

Instead, Kate caressed her baby bump when she felt her youngest. Trying to soothe the growing life inside her, Kate smiled when she felt the physical evidence of her youngest daughter against her hand. 'Your sister's alright Mouse. You need to give mommy a break so we can surprise Alexis,' Kate whispered softly while pulling the collar of her shirt away from her neck, cursing that she'd worn the synthetic garment instead of the cotton as suggested by her husband. Even at seven thirty in the morning, and the air-conditioning working overtime, the oppressive late June heat was already bordering on unbearable.

'Come on Alexis, think about what I showed you,' Detective Esposito sighed in frustration as he held an outstretched arm out to the young woman lying on the floor.

'I am thinking,' Alexis groaned and grabbed Javier's hand, allowing the detective to hoist her off the floor. 'I can't work out what I'm doing wrong.' Alexis stretched out her back and rubbed her left hip that'd taken the brunt of her fall.

'Okay, let's go through it again,' Javier requested as he positioned himself behind Alexis. 'You need to stabilise your centre of gravity in order to immobilise your assailant so they can't get the jump on you,' Javier explained, showing Alexis how to position herself. 'Right, so, let's go again,' he said while moving to stand in front of Alexis.

The young woman lowered her body weight onto her heels, just as Esposito had shown her, and grabbed the detective's right arm. Before she could disable him, Javier had once again thrown her off balance, and Alexis was thrown to the floor for the second time in as many minutes.

'Come on, again,' Javier instructed.

'Give me a minute,' Alexis wheezed, struggling to catch her breath.

'You don't have a minute, the perp's already blocks away. Now come on, get up.'

Alexis took the detective's outstretched hand and pulled herself off the floor. 'Honestly Espo, with the growing obesity epidemic in this country, I don't think I have to worry about people running anywhere,' Alexis joked as she rested her hands on her knees, hunched over in attempt to breathe through the stitch she'd developed. 'And you're too tall. Can't I just arrest short people?'

'You know Alexis, just when I think you're the complete opposite of Castle, you come out with some ridiculous theory like that, and I realise that you really are your father's daughter,' Javier groused. 'Now come on, I'll show you again.'

Beckett watched her detective demonstrate the correct stance again, and could see why her daughter was struggling to stop Espo from overpowering her. After watching Alexis hit the deck for the third time in a row, Beckett decided to make her presence known. 'Esposito, you need to remember that Alexis is not only shorter than you, but you've probably got fifty pounds on her,' Kate advised as she walked onto the gymnasium floor where her daughter was lying flat on her back and looked down at Alexis with sympathy.

'Yo, Captain.' Javier greeted as he held his hand out to Alexis again. 'Didn't see you come in,' he continued as he pulled his trainee off the floor again.

'Hey mom,' Alexis wheezed as she walked around in small circles, shaking out her aching limbs.

'You know, Captain, Alexis needs to learn how to disable someone who's gonna be a hell of a lot bigger and stronger than me,' Esposito reminded his boss as he placed his hands on his hips and looked down at his runners.

Captain Beckett sighed and bit the inside of her cheek to stop the disparaging remark on the tip of her tongue. She had to remind herself that her detective was training her daughter off his on back, in his own time. Something Kate would be forever grateful for, particularly with Alexis constantly trying to hide her disappointment that Kate wasn't the one training her.

'Agreed Detective,' Kate nodded. 'But Alexis also needs to be shown how to use her strengths. She doesn't have the same upper body strength as you do,' Kate reminded him and waved her daughter over. 'So she needs to learn how to use more of her lower body. Come here kid.' Alexis moved to stand in front of her mom and felt a thrill of excitement travel through her. 'Okay Alexis,' Kate turned and placed her hands on her head. 'I want you to disable me.'

Alexis hesitated. 'But I don't want to hurt you,' she said in alarm and looked towards Esposito for reassurance.

'You won't hurt me. Now, come and show me what Detective Esposito's been teaching you.'

Alexis could hear the commanding tone in Captain Beckett's voice and moved to stand behind the older woman. Unfortunately for the redhead, Beckett could feel her daughter's hesitance and took full advantage of it. Meaning, Alexis ended up flat on her back again, looking up her at her mom's baby bump. 'Hey Mouse,' she sighed dramatically before rolling over and pushing herself up off the ground.

'What're you sniggering at Detective?' Captain Beckett barked, supressing a smile as she watched her detective straighten up.

'Nothing Ma'am,' he assured.

'Good. Alexis, never underestimate anyone, regardless of their physical condition. Your hesitancy and indecision will end up getting you, or your partner, killed. Now, come here.' Alexis cursed the fact that she could feel the blush of embarrassment as she moved next to her mom. 'Okay, stand in front of me,' Kate requested and placed her hands on her daughter's hips, turning the young woman so Alexis' back was to her. 'Women don't have the same upper body strength as men do, so you need to learn what your strengths are,' Kate advised as she turned sideways so her hip was flush with Alexis' backside, and the young woman could feel the swell of her mom's belly against her hip. 'I want you to feel how I'm using my weight against you, where my hip is placed, where my knee is placed.'

Alexis nodded as she felt her mom's weight against her, felt the way her leg wanted to buckle as her mom leaned her knee into the back of her thigh. 'By using my lower body strength, I can keep you off balance while still allowing me use of my hands. If you do try to break free,' Kate said, encouraging Alexis to try to escape. 'I can easily disable you and incapacitate you.'

And with that, Alexis felt her lower leg buckle. She found herself face down, on the floor, with her arms incapacitated behind her. 'That is so cool,' Alexis laughed as she rolled over and sat up.

'Come on Little Castle,' Espo said as he pulled Alexis off the floor. 'Let's see you try that on me.'

Alexis stood behind Esposito and looked to Beckett for assurance she was in the correct position. 'Make sure you resist me,' Alexis requested, wanting the detective to make it as difficult as possible for her. The young woman pushed her left hip into Espo's back, stabilising herself with her right foot, and pushed her left knee into the back of Javi's knee, causing him to stumble forward.

'Good,' Beckett encouraged. 'Now go again, this time don't hold back, and don't hesitate,' she instructed.

Alexis nodded and felt a confidence over take her she hadn't felt before. Walking up behind Esposito, she pulled his right arm behind his back while pushing him forward with her left hip and kneeing him in the back of his thigh. Esposito fell forward onto the floor, but Alexis didn't lose her grip on his arm and proceeded to push his hand up between his shoulder blades and kneeled on his back. 'You're under arrest dirtbag,' she yelled while grabbing his left arm, disabling the detective. 'You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford an attorney, one will be provided to you by the City of New York,' Alexis spouted proudly.

Esposito mumbled something unintelligible, and Alexis made the mistake of leaning forward to hear what he was saying. Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head as she watched her detective overpower Alexis. The young woman found herself flat on her back, again. 'Never take your attention off your perp,' Espo reminded Alexis as he pushed himself off the floor.

'Okay,' she puffed and grabbed Espo's hand, allowing him to pull her off the floor.

'Alright you two, I think that's enough for this morning,' Beckett said and walked over to her daughter. 'Well done, Alexis, you're a quick learner,' Kate praised.

'Thanks Captain,' Alexis smiled proudly before turning to Javier. 'Thanks again, Javi, for all your help,' she said with such sincerity, the hardened detective could feel himself blush.

'Honestly Alexis, I should be thanking you,' Esposito said, and the young woman looked at the detective in confusion. 'Thank you for treating both Demming and myself with respect. Not only with the training, but for taking on board everything we're teaching you. It's been a real honour watching your development over the past couple of months.'

Alexis stood tall under her trainer's praise, and for the first time in a couple of weeks, the constant feelings of being lost and aimless weren't so strong. 'You're welcome,' she smiled. 'But next time, I'm gonna kick your ass for real,' she grinned cheekily.

'Really? You're gonna kick my ass?'

Alexis couldn't help but laugh at the detective's look of indignation. 'Well, at least I can take you down….while you're just standing there with your back turned to me….doing nothing,' Alexis teased. Beckett just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

'Father's daughter,' Espo reiterated to Beckett.

'Tell me about it,' she muttered.

'You guys know I'm standing right here, don't you?' Alexis sassed with a cheeky grin, ensuring she flashed her dimples and blue eyes at Detective Esposito. 'Well, I'm gonna hit the showers,' she announced with smug satisfaction when she watched Javier shuffle uncomfortably. 'You don't always need brute strength to disarm a larger opponent,' Alexis threw over her shoulder as she strutted away.

'Castle never stood a chance, did he?' Espo muttered.

'No, he didn't,' Beckett agreed. 'Alexis has had him wrapped around her little finger from the moment she was born.'

'Yeah, well Captain, Castle's not the only parent Alexis has wrapped around her little finger,' Espo challenged, giving his superior a knowing look. 'How're you guys going to handle two daughters?'

Kate watched her daughter walk over to the bench, grab her towel and water bottle, and head towards the ladies locker room, draining her water bottle as she went. 'If this one is half as mature as her sister,' Kate said, as she lovingly rubbed her baby belly. 'Then it'll be easy.'

'Yeah, right,' Espo sniggered. 'And thanks for your help this morning, Beckett,' Esposito said once Alexis had exited the gym. 'I couldn't work out why Alexis wasn't getting what I was teaching her, but what you showed me makes total sense.'

Captain Beckett hesitated for a moment. 'So, how's she doing?'

'Honestly, Captain?'

Kate resisted the natural instinct to roll her eyes, still getting used to the formalities that went along with being captain. 'Of course.'

Javier looked down and shuffled on the spot for a moment before looking back at his superior. 'When you first told me Alexis wanted to join the NYPD, my reaction was you were both nuts,' Espo admitted. 'I've watched that kid grow up, and honestly, I saw her pursuing a career as some stuffy lawyer, or maybe a doctor, but definitely not a cop. When you approached me to help Alexis with her fitness training, I was convinced you were both mad but figured I'd just humour her and push her until she either lost interest or realised she didn't have what it takes.'

'So what changed?' Kate asked, genuinely surprised by her detective's initial lack of confidence in her daughter.

'You forgot to tell me Alexis is a "take no prisoners" personality type,' Javier groused. 'Honestly Beckett, I've met some determined people in my time, but Alexis takes the cake,' the detective admired. 'The more I've pushed her, and I'm talking stuff she'll have to face at the Academy, the more determined she's become and the more she's pushed back,' Javier said proudly. 'Alexis' also confided in me her disappointment that, because of your pregnancy, you weren't able to train her like she'd planned, but,' Espo continued before Beckett could interrupt. 'Alexis has never once treated me like I was second best and has only treated me with the utmost respect. I know Castle raised a great kid, but Alexis has become a mini Beckett. And let me tell you, Captain, that kid would take a bullet for you.'

Kate felt an overwhelming sense of maternal love for the young woman who'd become her daughter. 'So, do you think she has a chance at making it?' Beckett asked, her voice suspiciously hoarse, but wanting her detective's honest opinion.

'Well, she made it through the entrance exam and medical with flying colours, and she's on track to run rings around the physical assessment...what, Ryan and me have been keeping tabs on her,' Javier admitted. 'So long as she makes it through the psych assessments. Hell, Beckett, in twenty years' time, Alexis will probably be Police Commissioner,' Espo laughed.

Beckett shook her head with a cheeky smile, but was genuinely pleased with her detective's honest assessment of Alexis' prospects. 'And what about you?' Kate asked. 'Where do you see yourself in the future?'

'Look Captain, I appreciate you talkin' to Ryan and me. I don't know how you worked out what the problem was between us, but you literally saved not only our careers and our friendship, but probably our lives,' Javi admitted. 'And it's not like I haven't thought about the future, but with Gates going to 1PP and you being promoted to Captain, and now going on maternity leave, everything's changing so fast,' Esposito sighed, and stared down at the gym floor. 'And for the moment, I just need stability in the familiar.'

Kate looked at her detective, nodding her head. She knew exactly what Javier meant because she'd been struggling with facing the unfamiliar herself, but Kate decided to take the chance on suggesting something to Esposito that had been playing on her mind since he'd started working with her daughter. 'Have you thought about becoming a mentor at the Academy?' she asked.

Esposito's head whipped so fast, Kate just managed to suppress her laughter. 'You been talking to Lanie?' he questioned.

'No, Lanie hasn't mentioned anything to me,' Kate shook her head in confusion.

'Then, how'd you know I've been thinking about that?' Javier challenged.

'Because I've watched you with Alexis and the junior officers who've come through the Twelfth,' Kate replied. 'You're a natural trainer. You know how to teach and instruct people, but more importantly, you know how to get the best out of people,' Kate smiled with pride. 'That's not a skill that can be taught, it needs to come naturally, and having passed your Sargent's exam, this would be a natural progression for you if you wanted to move in that direction.'

'I have to say, I've been thinking about it for a little while,' Espo admitted. 'I just didn't know how to broach the subject with you.'

'How about we set up a meeting and have a serious discussion, okay?'

'Thanks, Beckett,' Javier smiled with relief. 'I'd better hit the showers. I don't know if you've noticed, but my Captain's a real tyrant if I'm late.'

Kate rolled her eyes. 'Go,' she ordered and watched her detective disappear into the men's locker room before making her way to the women's locker room in search of her daughter.

Captain Beckett pushed her way through the door leading to the female locker room just in time to see Alexis walk from the shower area, vigorously drying her hair with a towel. Silently watching on, Kate admired the young woman's toned body, encased in a cute little purple push up bra and matching boy shorts, proof of all the hard work her daughter had been putting in to get into the best physical shape she could achieve. Kate remembered back to a time when Alexis struggled with her weight, besieged by estrangement from her father, attending school, living with her boyfriend, and working every waking hour to pay her rent.

'Like what you see?' Alexis asked cheekily when she noticed her mom standing in the corner of the locker room.

'Sorry,' Kate apologised. 'It's just, the transformation….it's like…wow,' her mom said.

'Captain Beckett, lost for words, that's new,' Alexis teased as Kate moved to sit on the bench in front of the locker Alexis was removing her clothes from, but winced when she saw the large red mark forming on her left hip from hitting the gymnasium floor.

'You're going to bruise,' Kate murmured, gently running her hand over her daughter's hip.

'I've had worse,' Alexis shrugged, looking over her shoulder at her mom. 'I was black and blue for weeks after dad rescued me in Paris,' she admitted and sat down next her mom, placing her clothes on the bench next to her. 'So what's brought you into the precinct so early?'

'Your dad was driving me nuts this morning.' Kate reached out and smoothed her daughter's hair from her face, the soft ringlets forming in Alexis' damp hair making her look much younger than her twenty two years. 'And Espo told me he was having an early training session with you this morning, so it was a good chance to see how you're coming along.' Kate dropped her hand back to her belly, soothing her youngest who was well and truly awake. 'I'm so proud of you,' Kate said with pride and smiled softly as Alexis blushed and looked down with embarrassment. 'I know things haven't gone the way you planned, and I can't train you like you wanted.'

'I'd rather have a sister,' Alexis shrugged, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. She then felt her mom trace her lower back, just below her panty line, knowing Kate had found the tattoo she'd gotten on a drunken night in Berlin the year before.

'Of all the things I'd find tattooed on your back, Simon's Cat isn't one of them,' Kate laughed incredulously.

'Blame Paige, she still thinks it's hilarious,' Alexis groused, as she reached over for her summer dress in the pile of clothes next to her. 'I was so drunk I had no idea what she was getting the guy to tattoo on me. Paige refers to it as my crazy cat lady tramp stamp.' Kate heard her daughter mumble as the young woman pulled her dress over her head.

'You okay?' Kate asked in when Alexis went silent.

'Yeah,' Alexis assured as turned to her mom. 'I love my training sessions with Javi and Detective Demming, and I'm glad they're pushing me as hard as they are because I've surprised even myself,' she admitted. 'The reason I wanted to train with you, apart from the fact that you're the best, was so I could spend more time with you.'

Kate felt the now familiar feeling of maternal love for the young woman sitting next to her. 'Alexis, you don't need me to train you in order to spend more time with me,' Kate soothed. 'I know our schedules over the past couple of weeks have made it more difficult to spend any time together, but you'll be finishing up at the ME's office next week….'

'They want to extend my contract,' Alexis blurted out and continued at her mom's confused look. 'I was called into the Chief ME's office yesterday before I finished my shift, and Doctor Hamish offered me an extension to the end of August. I was going to talk to you last night, but you were asleep when I got home, and I'm pretty sure dad was trying to suppress his happy dance when I talked to him about it,' Alexis grumbled.

Beckett hid her smile behind a yawn. That explained her husband's overly happy mood when he'd eventually come to bed. 'What happened to the new intern starting this week?'

'He contracted whooping cough. I mean, seriously?' Alexis exclaimed incredulously. 'And every other candidate on the short list had already secured other internships, so I've been asked to stay on until Damien can start.'

'This is a good thing though, isn't it?' Kate asked, knowing there was something else bothering her daughter.

Alexis shrugged. 'It's nice to know I'll have stability for the next couple of months, but honestly mom, it's just delaying the inevitable,' Alexis admitted. 'And I know Doctor Perlmutter's had a hand in it. I'm sure he thinks that by the sheer law of averages, one day I'll give in to his constant nagging and go to medical school.'

Kate looked at her daughter, taking in the young woman's hunched shoulders and the way Alexis was clenching her fists, she asked, 'Sweetie, what's wrong? This is more than just finishing up with Lanie.'

Alexis turned her head to look at her mom, and Kate was taken aback by her daughter's expression. 'I'm just feeling a little lost, that's all,' Alexis admitted and looked distractedly around the locker room. 'It's the first time in my life everything hasn't been perfectly planned out. I'm not going back to school, I don't have a proper job, I still live at home; and I know I chose to put those plans on hold while I applied to the academy,' Alexis shrugged, and sat up again. 'Everything I've done throughout my life has been to ensure I got into any school I wanted, and that has kind of been thrown out the window. It's been difficult learning to live in the unknown.'

'I know exactly how you're feeling,' Kate admitted.

'I know you do….I've overheard you and dad talking,' Alexis blushed.

'Just so long as that's all you overhear,' Kate complained.

Alexis screwed up her nose. 'That is so gross,' Alexis exclaimed and ducked as her mom swatted her shoulder. 'Besides, I'm not the kid you should be worried about overhearing you and dad.'

'Oh God, Alexis, that's just…..'

'Payback,' Alexis giggled cheekily.

'I'll be honest with you, Alexis, I'm terrified.' Alexis sobered immediately and was taken aback by her mom's confession, but stayed silent. 'I've never pushed a tiny human out of me before. What the hell do I know about babies?' Kate gently smoothed her hands over her belly. 'There's so much pressure on women to be perfect wives, perfect mothers, have perfect careers…..'

Alexis sat in silence for a moment. 'Mom, you know as much about babies as I do, which is nothing,' Alexis said. 'Except they're small, wrinkly, often smelly, and can be very loud.' Alexis knew she'd said the right thing by the smile on Kate's face. 'And I can't even imagine how scared you are, but I do know one thing for sure.' The young woman reached out and placed her hand over her mom's where Kate was soothing her belly, ensuring she had the older woman's attention.

'What's that?' Kate asked, her voice suspiciously hoarse.

'You're going to be an amazing mom,' Alexis assured. 'Because you already are, and Mouse is very lucky I'm going to share you with her,' she finished cheekily.

Kate laughed and pulled Alexis to her. The stifling heat in the locker room be dammed, she just wanted to hug the hell out of her daughter. 'I love you so damn much,' Kate whispered, clutching the young woman to her.

'Love you too,' Alexis allowed her mom to hold her for a while longer. 'Okay, sweaty now,' Alexis joked, as she sat back and looked at her mom. 'And I know the fact that you'll have dad, Grams, your dad, and a whole slew of help from Jenny and Kevin doesn't make it any less terrifying.'

'I'm sorry, and where will you be?' Beckett asked, her perfectly sculptured brow nearly disappearing into her hairline. 'If you think you're getting out of helping me look after your sister, you have another thing coming.'

'Mom…'

'No, don't _mom_ me,' Kate chastised. 'Baby, if somewhere in that amazingly brilliant brain of yours you think I can do this without you, you're wrong,' Kate reiterated. 'You're the only one I can trust to run interference with my dad, your Grams, and Jenny; stop your dad from burning the loft down; and keep me sane, all at the same time.'

'Yeah, but what happens if I go off to the Academy, or back to school?' Alexis asked. 'I'll be moving out and….'

'So what? Are you going to move out and never come home to visit?'

'No…'

'No, you're not going to visit me?'

'What? Mom, stop being silly…'

But Kate pushed on with her outlandish tangent. 'You'll be so busy with the Academy that you'll forget about me and your dad, not to mention your sister.' Kate pouted, deliberately teasing her daughter.

Alexis rolled her eyes. 'Now you're being ridiculous.'

'And someone has to show Mouse where all the best hiding spots are when playing laser tag with your dad, or where I hide the marshmallows.'

'Are you finished?' Alexis laughed. 'Mom, I know what you and dad have been doing the past couple of weeks.'

Kate looked at her daughter, taking in Alexis' confident front she was putting on. Both Kate and Rick had been discretely finding ways to ensure Alexis knew she was not only loved and cherished, but wasn't being replaced, since finding out Cosmo was actually a Mouse. 'We haven't been overdoing it?' Kate asked with worry.

'Oh mom, no. You have no idea how much I love you guys,' Alexis assured. 'I'll admit, I struggled with feelings of jealousy when we found out Mouse was actually a girl,' she blushed.

Kate could hear the embarrassment in her daughter's voice. 'Alexis,' Kate gently cupped her daughter's chin, encouraging the young woman to look at her.

'It's irrational and stupid, I know.'

'No, it's not irrational and stupid,' Kate admonished.

'Yeah, but I'm twenty two.'

'What's that got to do with anything?' Kate asked in confusion.

Alexis bit her lip in an attempt to stop the trembling. 'I'll be twenty three in November and I'm trying to become a cop,' Alexis justified. 'At what point am I supposed to stop feeling like an insecure little kid?' Alexis swiped her mom's hand away in irritation, but she was angry with herself, not Kate.

'Alexis,' Kate sighed, reigning in her frustration at her daughter's insecurities.

'I mean, I collect dead people and put them in plastic bags,' Alexis exclaimed as she stood quickly while waving her hands in the air.

Kate knew she would look back on this moment with the knowledge that she really did do everything in her power not to laugh. 'Come her, kid,' Kate tried to stop her laughter as she stood, but failed miserably. The fact that her daughter was standing in the middle of the female locker room half dressed, arms crossed, and sulking like a toddler, only made the seasoned cop laugh even harder. 'Can you imagine what would've happened if you'd said that in the middle of the precinct?' Kate justified, trying to bring her giggling under control. 'Come on kid, you gotta admit, that was funny.'

Alexis' lip twitched as she tried not to smile and scrubbed her face in attempt to wipe the redness from her cheeks. 'Yeah, it was funny,' Alexis conceded with a smile, her voice hoarse from her outburst.

Walking up to her daughter, Kate cupped the young woman's cheeks. 'Your dad and I are not going to forget about you, and you're not being replaced, okay?' Kate assured. 'And how many times have we told you to stay away from the fan sites?' she chastised softly.

Alexis rolled her eyes. 'Lots,' she conceded, and allowed her head to fall onto her mom's shoulder.

'That's right,' Kate pulled Alexis to her and felt her daughter trying to find a way to hug her back around her baby belly.

'It's getting harder to hug you around Mouse,' Alexis complained while trying to find a comfortable position to hug her mom. 'Hey!' the young woman squealed, and jumped backwards. 'Oh my God….oh my God…she moved…did you feel her move?' Alexis asked with excitement and moved to cup her mom's belly, giggling with delight when she felt more movement under her hands.

Kate struggled to hold back her tears as she watched her eldest daughter. The look of wonderment and love on Alexis' face would stay with her forever. Alexis looked at her mom in confusion when Kate removed her hands from her belly, but soon understood her mom's intentions as Kate encouraged Alexis to sit on the bench.

'Last night was the first time your dad felt her move,' Kate explained and carded her hands through Alexis' hair where her daughter had rested her head against her mom's belly.

'Hi Mouse,' Alexis giggled when she felt tiny ripples against her cheek and clutched her mom tighter. 'What's it feel like?'

'It's really hard to describe,' Kate answered honestly. 'It's like….it's almost like a muscle spasm.'

'But it doesn't hurt though, does it?' Alexis asked and smoothed her hand over her mom's belly, willing her sister to keep moving.

'No, it doesn't hurt,' Kate giggled. 'But it is weird getting used to,' she admitted.

'I think she's gone back to sleep,' Alexis murmured sadly. 'Thank you for saying hello,' she whispered before placing a loving kiss on her mom's belly. Alexis sat back while her mom moved to sit beside her again and immediately let her head drop to Kate's shoulder. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome, baby girl,' Kate placed a loving kiss on her daughter's crown and discretely looked at her watch. 'I need to head downstairs, but you and me are free tonight so let's have a girls night in, just the three of us.'

'How do you know I'm free tonight?' Alexis sat back and looked at her mom with confusion. Kate could tell the moment realisation dawned on her daughter. 'Again?' Alexis exclaimed. 'That's the fourth time in the last two weeks!'

'Tell me about it,' Kate groused as she stood up and started to smooth the wrinkles from her shirt and trousers.

'What are you complaining about?' Alexis asked. The young woman stood and tried to fasten the back of her dress. 'You're the one who kept pestering me to bring Henry home to meet dad, so don't blame me that your husband now has a man-crush on my boyfriend,' Alexis complained.

Kate moved to help her daughter untangle herself from the garment she was trying to zip up. 'Better now?' she chastised and spun the young woman around so she could zip up the back of her daughter's dress.

'It could be worse, I guess,' Alexis conceded, turning back to her mom. 'So what are they up to tonight?'

'I believe Esposito's invited them over for a boy's night.'

'So that means dad will be coming home hyper from playing Halo and consuming too much sugar,' Alexis giggled.

'So will Henry.'

'Yeah, but I don't live with Henry, so I don't have to put up with hyperactive, overgrown man–child climbing into bed with me in the middle of the night,' Alexis sassed.

'No, but you may find your long suffering and pregnant mother, climbing into bed with you,' Kate warned.

'Fine, but if you snore, or take over the bed, I'm kicking you out,' Alexis struggled to hold in her laughter as her mom just raised a brow. 'And thank you for this morning….and not just your help with Javier.'

'You're welcome.' Kate looked at the beautiful young woman Alexis had grown into. 'You know, when you first broached the subject of becoming a cop with me, honestly, I was flattered, but I was worried you were doing it just to please me.' Kate shook her head and felt such a feeling of pride. 'But you've proved to everyone, including me and your dad, that you've got what it takes. I'm so proud of you for everything you've achieved so far and everything you will achieve, regardless of what the eventual outcome will be.'

Alexis remembered back to when she'd first met Kate, to when she'd done her school community placement at the precinct, how much she'd looked up to Kate. And now this amazingly brave and inspirational woman was her mom. 'Thanks, mom,' Alexis smiled and moved to hug her mom. 'Do you want me to grab something for dinner?' she asked as she pulled back from Kate.

Kate shook her head. 'No, we have enough food to feed a small army. You may want to check on the ice cream though,' Kate blushed.

'Okay, I'll make sure we have ice cream….oh shoot, I've gotta go,' Alexis panicked when she looked at her watch. 'Dad will be…' she groaned when she heard her cell phone ping 'Looking for me.'

'I'll see you tonight,' Kate confirmed and shook her head as she watched Alexis rush around, trying to finish dressing. 'You know your dad's not going anywhere, so don't hurt yourself trying to rush over to his office,' Kate warned. 'Can I at least get a kiss goodbye?'

Alexis stopped in the middle of trying to pull her sandal on. 'Sorry,' Alexis apologised as she shuffled over to her mom and hugged her quickly. 'See you tonight,' she said, placing a quick peck on her mom's cheek before grabbing her bag and racing out of the locker room. Kate struggled to bend down and pick up her daughter's sandal from the floor before standing and waiting. 'Forgot my other shoe,' Alexis exclaimed breathlessly as she burst through the door again.

Kate rolled her eyes and held out her daughter's sandal. 'Slow down,' Kate chastised as Alexis grabbed her shoe.

'Yes, mom, love you,' the young woman said cheekily before quickly kissing her mom on the cheek, and rushing off again.

Kate heard a commotion, followed by Alexis yelling sorry, just before Officer Velasquez pushed her way through the locker room door.

'Oh, morning Captain.'

'Morning Velasquez,' Beckett greeted.

'That kid of yours is quite the fiery one, isn't she?'

'You have no idea,' Beckett grumbled as she walked through the doorway leading back to the gymnasium _._

 _'Takes after her mom_ _. Good_ _to know.'_ Kate heard her officer mumble and smiled a knowing smile before making her way down to her office. Yes, Alexis had definitely become her mother's daughter.


	19. Chapter 19: Green Toes

The fact that so many of you are still with me, a year and half after I initially posted what was supposed to be just a one shot in May last year, is truly wonderful, and I love you all so much for still reading.

Thank you again for your kind words and follows to my last chapter. As many of you have come to realise, each chapter tends to deal with one subject, and when I write, the outcome is based on whatever mood was in when inspiration strikes. So this chapter is essentially a much needed family break for everyone, reader included, before the next chapter, because Chapter Twenty will finally take Alexis where I've wanted her to go since starting this story.

As always, my Beta 41319always41319 has once again waved her editing genius magic over this chapter, and I will always be grateful, the day she PM'd me offering to beta for me.

 **Chapter 19: Green Toes**

'Rose?'

'No.'

'Donna?'

'No.' Reclining on the recently installed corner lounge on the veranda of their Hamptons home, Beckett would have to thank Rick for finding such a comfortable piece of outdoor furniture, in private of course.

'Sarah-Jane?'

'No.'

Kate sighed and shifted her feet which were currently resting in her daughter's lap, and wiggled her toes in contentment, causing Alexis to click her tongue in frustration.

'Keep your feet still,' the young woman admonished with a giggle. 'Martha?' she continued.

…...silence…..

'Amy?'

'No.'

'Clara?'

'Seriously kid, are you just going to recite Doctor Who companions?' Beckett teased while trying to look over her baby belly to see what Alexis was doing.

Kate was enjoying a rare weekend of being pampered, and that pampering currently included having her toenails painted by her daughter. Beckett couldn't even see her toes these days, much less paint her nails.

'No, I wasn't just going to recite Doctor Who companions,' Alexis whined. 'Firefly was next, followed by Star Trek,' the young woman informed with a cheeky grin, concentrating on the final coat of nail polish. 'Besides, you guys won't tell me what you've narrowed Mouse's names down to, so what am I supposed to do?' Alexis justified and sat back to admire her handy work. 'Perfect,' she smiled.

'I'll have to take your word for it. I'm the size of a house and can't see my feet anymore.'

'Oh please,' Alexis sighed dramatically. 'Mom, you're absolutely stunning and you know it, but how about a selfie instead?' Alexis asked and pulled her cell from her pocket. Snapping a quick photo, Alexis held her phone up to Kate.

Beckett looked incredulously from the photo of her toes to her daughter. 'They're bright green!' she exclaimed.

' _Mojito Madness_ , to be exact.' Alexis corrected, her Spanish accent leaving a lot to be desired, and balanced the small bottle of polish on her mom's expanding baby bump.

'Madness is right,' Kate laughed, dislodging the bottle. Alexis gasped, and sighed with relief when her mom managed to catch it before it hit the decking. 'How am I supposed to walk around with green toes?' Kate asked, placing the nail polish on the windowsill behind her.

'The same way you walk around with normal toes, I suppose,' Alexis teased and ducked as her mom threw a cushion at her, just missing her mother-in-law who'd stepped out from the house.

'Alexis, darling, please don't throw things,' Martha rebuked her granddaughter, continuing on to the dining table at the end of the veranda, a bottle of wine in each hand.

'But I didn't…'

'Darling, you don't expect me to believe it was Katherine do you?' the matriarch asked as she bent down to retrieve the cushion. 'Here you go,' Martha chastised, handing the offending object back to her granddaughter before disappearing into the house again.

The young woman looked at her mom in disbelief. Kate wasn't even trying to hold in her laughter. 'You got me in trouble,' Alexis whined.

'Yeah,' Beckett teased with a waggle of her eyebrows. 'Sucks to be you.'

Alexis couldn't help but smile at her mom. Taking in the way Kate was currently draped across the couch, feet still resting in Alexis' lap, fingers drumming on her baby belly to a silent rhythm only she could hear, the redhead was happy to see her mom free from the stresses of her job and the city.

Kate stretched her neck out, repositioning her head on the armrest of the couch, and closed her eyes with a contented sigh. Thinking back to the morning Rick had mentioned coming up to the Hamptons house for the Fourth of July weekend, Beckett remembered the disappointment on her husband's face when she informed him she was on call that weekend. As it turned out, Alexis had also been rostered on, so the small family made alternate plans for the third weekend of the month.

Breathing deeply, Kate took in the clean, salty air, the sound of the ocean waves, and the clattering and friendly banter coming from the kitchen where her husband and mother-in-law were making lunch. She was so glad she'd said yes to the short break, and she and Alexis desperately needed some one on one time together.

Now, all Kate needed was her father to make it up this afternoon, and the weekend would be perfect. He'd mentioned having good news about a request she'd asked him to look into, and felt a flutter of nerves at the prospect of her hopes becoming a reality.

Beckett's attention turned to Rick's heavy footsteps, closely followed by the clacking of her mother-in-law's sandals. 'Mother?' She heard her husband ask, his voice sounding close to the dining table.

'Yes, Richard?' Martha replied, hearing the clinking of glass and cutlery.

'Ah, nothing,' Rick sighed.

'Oh, for heaven's sake Richard, it's non-alcoholic,' Martha chastised.

Kate's feet bounced as her daughter giggled. Turning her head in the direction of her husband and cracking an eye open, Kate smiled fondly at the way her husband looked like a little boy being reprimanded by his mother. Returning to her previous position, Kate closed her eyes again, relaxed further into the couch, and allowed her body to sink into the cushions.

'Take a picture Castle, It'll last longer,' Kate suggested when she sensed her husband staring at her.

'Roger that.' Kate heard the click of his phone followed by his receding footsteps back into the house.

'You okay?' Kate asked at her daughter's silence.

'Perfectly,' Alexis purred. 'The warmth and fresh air are amazing.'

Beckett could feel her daughter's breathing slowly even out, but didn't want Alexis to drift off just yet. 'Have you given up on guessing names already?' Kate asked.

'Well, it's no fun when you won't even give me a hint.'

'Okay, here's a hint. Her name will represent a thing of beauty and her heritage.'

Alexis looked towards her mom, but Kate's face wasn't giving anything away. 'Johanna?' Alexis asked, voice hesitant, but finally getting up the courage to talk about the proverbial elephant in the room.

Kate opened her eyes and looked at her daughter, her smile soft, but sad at the same time. 'Not Johanna. Your sister deserves her own name, her own identity, just like you when your dad chose your name.'

'Good,' Alexis smiled and relaxed back into the couch. 'At least, now, I have a clue….I'll figure it out.'

'I'm glad you decided to come up with us.' Kate tickled Alexis with her foot and felt her daughter squirm. 'I know that coming out here during the summer has always been important to your dad. He was really worried you wouldn't come this year.' Kate reached down and located her daughter's hand, squeezing it tightly. 'He has this crazy idea this will be our last summer together,' Kate admitted.

'Why would he think that?' Alexis asked with confusion and turned her head to look at her mom.

'Because you're always reminding him you're an adult, and now he's worried you think you're too old to worry about family traditions anymore.'

Alexis looked guiltily towards her father who'd just reappeared from the house carrying dinner plates and napkins. 'There was a time I was convinced I was too old and too mature,' Alexis confessed and looked back to her mom. 'I thought being an adult also meant having to leave your childhood celebrations and traditions behind.' Alexis stretched her legs out in front her, rolling her ankles in an attempt to wake her feet up. 'But I've come to realise, I need them as much now as I did when I was a little kid.'

'I'm happy to hear that because you're never too old for opening presents on Christmas, Easter egg hunts, and trick or treating. Your dad's proof of that,' Kate smiled as her husband walked back towards them.

'Really, Beckett,' Castle sighed dramatically. 'And here I thought, it was my ruggedly handsome looks that had you falling madly in love with me,' Rick grumbled as he walked passed his wife and daughter. 'And I can hear your synchronised eye-rolling from here,' he complained, before disappearing into the house again.

Alexis waited for her father to be out of earshot. 'It doesn't bother you?' she asked. 'That dad still loves to celebrate those things like a little kid?' she clarified.

Kate shook her head and looked at her daughter. 'It used too, but that was because I refused to allow myself to celebrate holidays or traditions. But you know your dad. He has this wonderful way of making everything magical without making you feel stupid or childish.'

'Yeah, he does,' Alexis smiled and motioned for her mom to move her feet. 'It's funny how I never really appreciated it until I was an adult,' she admitted while she crawled up and lay down beside her mom. Rolling onto her back, Alexis accidently kneed Kate in the side. 'I'm so sorry,' the young woman apologised, sitting up to check to make sure Kate was okay.

'Oh my God Alexis, I already have one kid who takes great delight in kicking me at random, I don't need two,' Kate exclaimed while rubbing her hip, ensuring to over exaggerate the movement.

Alexis looked at her mom in concern, worried she'd hurt the older woman, but the glint in Kate's eyes told the young woman her mom was teasing. 'Don't scare me like that,' she said, holding a hand over her heart. 'I thought I'd hurt you and Mouse.'

'Baby, it'll take more than a knock to the hip to hurt either of us.' Kate rubbed her belly and shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position.

'Are you sure I didn't hurt you?' Alexis asked still not convinced her mom was telling the truth.

'Sweetheart, I'm fine. Your sister, on the other hand, won't stop using my bladder as a trampoline,' Kate groaned and sat up so she could lean back against the armrest of the couch. 'That's better, isn't it little one?' Kate soothed and sighed in relief at the pressure being relieved from her back.

Alexis relaxed back next to Kate and rolled onto her back, mirroring her mom's former position. Closing her eyes, the young woman sighed when she felt her mom card her hand through her hair. 'It's so peaceful out here,' Alexis murmured. 'Thanks for talking me into coming up with you guys, because honestly, I wasn't going to.'

'I know,' Kate soothed. 'However, I also know you. You've been in desperate need of some time off, but as usual, you're too stubborn to admit it.' Kate felt her heart skip a beat when Alexis opened her eyes and smiled affectionately up at her.

'I can only hope to be half the investigator you are when I grow up.' Kate rolled her eyes at her daughter's statement. 'But I also suspect Lanie's spoken to you as well.'

'Lanie may have mentioned her concerns in passing,' Kate admitted. 'And Henry may have said something to your dad.'

'Seriously? It's getting kinda creepy how well they're getting along,' Alexis whined while rolling her eyes.

'I think it's sweet.' Kate's sly smile belied her statement.

'No,' Alexis challenged. 'You probably advised dad to keep the daughter close, but the boyfriend closer in some evil strategy to keep an eye on me, hoping I didn't realise that's what you guys were doing.'

'And the student becomes the master,' Kate sighed in satisfaction. 'But,' she continued before her daughter could interrupt. 'Your dad and I have also noticed you've been trying to hide your anxiety the last couple of weeks. Between work and training, you're exhausted, and now you're stressing yourself out over the psych evals coming up.' Alexis squirmed as she listened to her mom. It was both comforting and disconcerting that Kate had come to know her so well. 'Alexis, at some point in time, something's gotta give, and I don't want it to be you, not when you're so close to achieving what you set out to achieve.'

Alexis blushed and pushed herself into a sitting position next to her mom. 'The joys of living with a police captain and private investigator for parents. Mouse, you don't stand a chance,' she mumbled to her sister as she placed a hand over her mom's baby belly. 'And what about you, do you take your own advice?' Alexis challenged.

'I have your dad.'

'That's not an answer,' Alexis grumbled.

'You're right, it's not an answer,' Kate agreed. 'But I am trying…...Oh,' Kate exclaimed when she felt a harder than normal kick and grabbed her daughter's hand, holding it in place just above her belly button.

'Wow, you weren't exaggerating about Mouse bouncing around in there.' Alexis closed her eyes, and laid her head on her mom's shoulder, still in awe at feeling the distinct movement of her baby sister. 'Do you think babies get bored? I mean it must get kind of monotonous being cramped up in there for nine months?'

'I have no idea, you'll have to ask your sister when she's born,' Kate sassed.

Alexis looked at her mom, her expression clearly stating ' _what?_ ' That was not the answer the redhead was expecting.

'Well you asked,' Kate shrugged and looked out over the ocean.

'Yeah….and you're right,' she conceded. 'But all of us needed time away from everything, not just me,' Alexis clarified and looked up when she heard her Grams.

'Yes darling, I'll let them know,' Martha yelled as she walked past the two women, carrying a large pitcher of water. 'And how's your pampering going, Katherine?' the matriarch asked after placing the jug on the table, proceeding to set out the plates and napkins her son left in a pile at one end of the table.

'Wonderfully,' Kate smiled and stretched out her back. 'Alexis has been spoiling me rotten.'

Martha stopped what she was doing and turned to look at the two women reclined on the couch. Her granddaughter was resting against Katherine, giggling in wonder every time she felt the movement of her sister. It was a sight the matriarch had almost given up seeing. 'Yes, it's amazing how a good pedicure makes you feel,' Martha agreed, voice suspiciously hoarse, and then spied her daughter-in-law's toes. 'Oh my…..you do realise your toes are bright green, don't you?' Martha asked in concern.

'Mojito Madness,' Kate corrected and elbowed her daughter in her side when she heard Alexis snigger.

'Yes, well, madness is right. Lunch will be another ten minutes or so.' And with that, the older woman continued on to the house.

Kate tuned to Alexis, brow raised, which only caused her giggling daughter to laugh even harder. 'I don't want green toes,' Beckett whined.

Alexis couldn't contain her chuckling as she reached over her mom to the basket containing nail polishes in a rainbow of colours. Pulling out the bottle of polish remover and cotton wool, Alexis held them out to Kate, challenging the older woman to take them. 'Here you go,' Alexis sassed.

'Seriously?' Before Kate could rebuke her daughter further, she saw her husband gesturing to her through the kitchen window. 'If you'll excuse me, I desperately need to pee thanks to your sister bouncing on my bladder,' Kate grumbled, struggling to stand. 'We'll pick this up later,' she warned before padding into the house. _'Yes mom,'_ was the last thing she heard before entering the living room.

Making her way to kitchen, Kate smiled when she saw her father talking with her husband and mother-in-law.

'Oh Katie, look at you.' Jim walked to his daughter, and wrapped himself expertly around her pregnant belly, drawing Kate in for a hug.

'Dad, you just saw me last week,' Kate laughed and sank into his arms, allowing her father to wrap her in a hug.

'Doesn't matter if I saw you yesterday.' Jim squeezed his daughter tightly before stepping back. 'You look so much like your mom.'

'Daddy….'

'What?' he defied.

Kate shook her head. 'Nothing,' she said, remembering her promise to herself to allow her father small doses of over indulgence. 'I'm so glad you could make it up.'

'Wouldn't have missed spending a couple of days with my family for anything.' Jim took his daughter's hand and led her over to the kitchen bench that was scattered with paperwork.

Kate took in the legal documents spread out over the counter. 'So this can happen?' she asked.

'Katie, I was surprised at how often it does happen,' Jim informed. 'And Rick, I gotta hand it to you, your lawyer, Henry, is worth every cent you pay him,' the older man confessed. 'While I knew, in principle, Katie could file the paperwork, I had no idea where to start. According to your lawyer, because Alexis is over twenty one, you don't need to involve Meredith.'

Rick wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder. 'So what happens next?' he asked.

'You'll need to speak with your lawyer to work out the particulars, but you just need to complete the paperwork, make a court date and it's done.'

'And that's it?' Kate couldn't hide the hesitation from her voice.

'Katie, nothing has to change,' Jim assured.

'Beckett?' Rick asked in concern.

'Castle, we haven't even discussed this with her,' she said before turning to her husband. 'What if she says no?' Kate asked in alarm.

Rick pulled his wife to him and buried his nose in her hair. 'Well, we won't know unless we ask,' he murmured.

'Richard's right, Katherine,' Martha assured, holding up a stern finger to halt her son's smart remark. 'Jim, why don't we go and finish setting the table. We can send Alexis in while we're out there,' Martha suggested and thread her arm through Jim's, leading the older man outside.

'Castle?' Kate panicked. 'I mean it, what if Alexis says no? I'll have ruined everything.'

Before Rick could try to calm his wife, Alexis strolled through the living area and into the kitchen. 'Hey guys, you didn't tell me Jim was coming up this weekend,' she said, continuing over to the sink to pour a glass of water.

Kate felt her stomach churn, and rubbed a soothing hand over her belly. 'He didn't know if he could make it, so I didn't want to say anything.'

'Well I'm glad he could,' Alexis smiled before downing her glass of water. 'Grams said you wanted to see me?' she gasped, having drained the liquid in one go and placed the empty glass in the sink.

Kate moved out her husband's arms and walked over to her daughter. 'There's something we….I want to talk to you about,' Kate corrected, led the young woman back to the paperwork on the bench, and stood on the other side of Alexis.

'What's this?' the young woman asked with suspicion, her heart rate increasing. 'Daddy?'

'Sweetheart, it's not what you think,' her father assured his panicked daughter.

'Kate?' Alexis asked, turning to her mom, voice trembling.

The fact that the young woman had called her by her name was not lost on Kate. 'Oh Alexis, I'm sorry, I've really screwed this up, haven't I?' Kate asked miserably.

'Screwed what up? Please, will one of you just tell me what's going on? What're these documents for?'

Rick reached for the paperwork on the bench, but felt his wife place her hand over his, stilling his movements. Kate looked at her husband, gaining strength from the loving nod he gave her. Smoothing out the documents, Kate handed them to Alexis.

Alexis took them, not even trying to hide her trembling hands, and silently read the cover sheet. 'Really? You can do this?' the young woman asked, her eyes pleading as she looked from her dad to her mom.

'Apparently, it's quite common,' Castle advised, and Beckett couldn't help but roll her eyes.

'Alexis?' Kate asked, concerned at her daughter's silence. 'I know I didn't talk to you before I approached your dad….'

Alexis shook her head, her throat clogged with tears, making it difficult to speak. 'But it can really happen?' Alexis asked, turning to her mom, not even hiding the hope in her eyes. 'You can adopt me, even though I'm an adult?'

'Actually, it makes it easier because you are an adult, we don't need to involve Meredith,' Kate explained, soothing her daughter's hair from her face. 'But it would be the right thing to do for us to discuss it with your mom…if you said yes of course.'

'Daddy?'

'Pumpkin, this is your decision, but we'll both support you regardless of your answer.'

'Baby, you don't need to give us an answer now….'

'No…..I'm just overwhelmed, that's all.'

Both Rick and Kate watched their daughter place the documents back on the bench and smooth out the folds in the paper as if it were the most important job in the world.

Castle reached around his daughter and squeezed his wife's shoulder, trying to ease Beckett's panic. 'Sweetheart, we didn't mean to spring this on you,' Kate apologised.

Alexis shook her head. 'I um…..this is what you want?' the redhead asked, turning to her mom. 'You really want to adopt me?'

'I want this more than anything,' Kate assured. 'But ultimately it's your decision, and I'll support whatever decision you make.'

'So, if I say yes, what happens next?'

Rick watched his wife relax in relief, allowing her to take the lead. 'We complete the paperwork and make a court date….I mean it'll be slightly more complicated than that, but that is the first step.'

Alexis looked down at the adoption paperwork, still trying to get her head around the fact that Kate not only wanted to adopt her, but actually could. 'So I'll be yours, for real?' she murmured.

'You're already mine,' Kate said, not evening trying to hide the possessive tone in her voice. She looked towards her husband, confident in challenging him to disagree with her.

Castle just looked at his wife, his expression a mixture of adoration and wonderment. He's still in awe at how this stunning woman had come to love his little girl like her own when his baby girl's own mother had rejected her for the bright lights and empty promises of Hollywood. Where Meredith had continually broken his daughter's heart, Kate Beckett had somehow put it back together again.

Alexis had been too busy reading through the adoption paperwork to notice her parents' silent conversation, but looked down to where her mom's belly was resting against her when she felt the movement of her sister. Suddenly everything made sense.

From the first night Alexis met a young Detective Beckett, after she'd arrested her father on suspicion of murder, she and Kate had been on a roller coaster journey, in parallel with her dad and Beckett's, up to very this moment.

Through the heartache and animosity, betrayal and mistrust, the cautious truce and tentative friendship, and finally forgiveness and love, Alexis knew in her heart, this was the reason she and Kate's relationship was now so strong.

The young woman closed her eyes and listened to the whispered bickering of her parents, her mom's worry she'd ruined everything along with her dad's reassurance she hadn't. In that moment, Alexis realised that Kate had struggled with the same doubts about their relationship as she had. Suddenly, all of her fears about her relationship with Kate, and her place within her family, vanished. The realisation so cathartic, it left Alexis breathless.

'Why didn't you tell me?' Alexis asked, turning to her mom, and continued at the confused look Kate was giving her. 'Why didn't you tell me you've been as scared as I have? You're always assuring me I have no reason to be jealous or doubt our relationship….but I've never…..'

'Baby, you do assure me, every single day.' Kate moved to cup her daughter's cheeks, knowing what Alexis was going to say. 'And even though your dad barged his way into my life, I invaded yours.' Kate looked discretely over her daughter's shoulder to her husband, whose eyes were suspiciously moist. Rick nodded before moving the bench where he'd been preparing lunch, a sign that her husband was giving her and their daughter a little privacy.

'Mom…'

'No, Alexis. You asked me why I never shared my fears with you,' Kate said, grabbing Alexis' hand and pulling the young woman with her. 'Sorry, I desperately needed to sit,' she apologised while climbing onto one of the kitchen stools.

'Wouldn't you be more comfortable on the couch?' Alexis asked in concern.

Kate shook her head and rested against the back rest of the stool, sighing in relief. 'I'll be honest Alexis, I've shared my fears with your dad and Lanie, especially during the early stages of your dad's and my relationship,' Kate admitted. 'You know your dad. He was always trying to reassure me that you were okay with our relationship, but for a long time, I could always feel an underlying animosity from you towards me.' Kate reached out and stilled Alexis' hand from fiddling with the documents on the bench. 'And your feelings were justified,' she assured. 'But just as you continue to struggle with me abandoning you, or being replaced by your sister, I constantly worry about doing something that will make you hate me again,' Kate admitted, her voice trembling.

'What? Oh mom….' Alexis gasped and looked at her mom. 'I didn't think….I mean….you're really worried I'll hate you again? Why?'

'Because I have the same irrational fears and insecurities about our relationship as you do,' Kate confessed.

Alexis sat in stunned silence and looked towards her dad. He'd stopped placing the sandwiches he'd made onto the serving platter and was leaning against the bench, looking at his wife and daughter.

'Thank you for telling me,' she said and stood up so she could hug her mom. 'I'm sure we'll have our fair share of arguments in the years to come, and there will be times we probably won't like each other very much. I mean, what's a mother-daughter relationship without the occasional angst and drama to keep us on our toes?' Alexis teased, squeezing her mom tightly before moving back. 'But just as you keep reassuring me you won't leave me, and that I'm not being replaced by Mouse, I could never hate you, not after everything you've done to show me how much you love me.'

'And I do love you, so much.' Kate squeezed her daughter's hands before resting her head against Alexis' shoulder as the young woman wrapped her in another hug.

Alexis rested her head atop her mom's. 'You do know this is forever, right?' the young woman teased.

Kate closed her eyes and clung to Alexis, nodding in acknowledgement.

'Like forever and ever and ever.'

'Alexis,' Kate sighed and sat up.

'Yes mom, of course I want you to adopt me,' Alexis laughed at the exacerbated look on Kate's face.

'Really? Yes?' Kate gushed and reached for her daughter's hand.

'Of course, yes,' Alexis giggled. 'It sounds weird though, doesn't it? You're going to adopt me.'

'Well, a little…'

'So does this mean I'll have two birthday's now? 'Alexis asked, interrupting her mom. 'You know, one for the day I was born, and one for the day I'm adopted…oh and of course two birthdays means more presents, and do you think Mouse will be jealous? Or maybe I could share my second birthday with her…'

'Seriously?' Kate groused and rolled her eyes as she stood up. 'You can work that out with your dad, I need to pee, for real this time.' And with that, Kate padded off towards the powder room opposite the kitchen.

Alexis waited for her mom to close the door to the powder room before walking over and standing in front her dad. 'I hope you realise what a massive step this was for Kate, not only wanting to adopt you, but having the courage to talk to me about it,' Rick advised.

'Why did you say yes?' Alexis asked. 'You've never been one to hide your concerns over losing me, whether it was me leaving home, or my relationship with Kate, and now with Henry.'

'No, I haven't,' Rick agreed. 'But there was a time, not that long ago, where Kate would have just gone behind my back and I'd have been left to pick up the pieces.' Blushing, Alexis looked down and felt her dad place his hands gently on her shoulders, encouraging her to look at him.

'And that's it?' she asked, not even hiding her disappointment at the mundane reason.

'No, of course not,' Rick chastised lovingly.

'Then why did you say yes?'

'Because of the reason she gave me.'

'And?'

'Sorry, but that's Kate's story to tell, so you'll have to ask your mom,' he smiled cryptically.

'Dad,' Alexis whined when he turned back to the bench to finish preparing lunch.

'Alexis,' he mimicked before sucking the pickles off his thumb from the sandwich he'd just placed on the platter, screwing his face up at the tanginess.

'Stop being so….you,' but the young woman couldn't help but laugh, even though she was frustrated her father wouldn't tell her the reason he'd said yes.

Rick turned to his daughter, placed his hands on her shoulders, and stooped down to her eyelevel. 'Think of how much practice you'd get trying to interrogate it out of her.'

Alexis just raised a brow. 'Why wouldn't I just ask her?'

'Where's the fun in that?' he asked, standing up straight again and turning back to the bench.

'I now understand why people wonder how I turned out so normal,' Alexis groused.

'She's got you there, Castle,' Kate teased as she exited the powder room.

'Daughter? Go,' Rick grumbled, passing the platter of sandwiches towards his daughter.

The young woman took the tray. 'Dad…'

'No, I can't even be in the same room with you right now,' he huffed, exaggerating his play acting.

'Castle,' Kate teased.

'No, you can go too. I need a moment alone to compose myself from the traitorous actions of my wife and daughter.'

'I suggest we make a run for it,' Alexis giggled.

'Couldn't agree with you more,' Kate agreed and picked up the fruit platter that was sitting on the bench.

'We'll meet you outside dad,' Alexis called as she and her mom walked out of the kitchen.

Rick looked out of the kitchen window and watched Alexis place the tray of food on the table before she was engulfed by her grandmother. He could hear his mother's exuberant voice from here, gushing in excitement before she moved to her daughter-in-law.

What made him truly happy, that made his heart content, was watching Jim move over to Alexis. The older man wrapping the young woman in a hug, and Castle could tell from here, his daughter was sobbing, finally giving in to the overwhelming emotions.

He watched as his mother released Kate and rushed over to the pair, Alexis waving her grandmother off, but thanking her for the tissue that'd appeared from nowhere.

But what made his throat constrict, made it difficult to breathe, was watching his wife fuss over their daughter, smoothing her hair off her face, making the young woman laugh at something, probably teasing Alexis about her blotchy face and snotty nose.

He smiled lovingly at his wife when she caught him staring at her through the window and felt the blush creep up his neck at the suggestive look she was giving him. Nodding when she gestured with her head to hurry up and join them, he took a deep breath to compose himself before picking up the cheese platter and heading out to the veranda.

Taking a moment to absorb the sights and sounds of his family, Rick thanked whoever was responsible for sending Katherine Beckett to him, for giving him and his baby girl the family they'd been searching for.

Kate looked up and smiled at her husband as he placed the cheese platter on the table before taking his seat next to her. Reaching out and squeezing his hand, Beckett made sure every emotion she was feeling was clearly visible on her face for her husband to see.

'…book and venue and of course we'll need to go shopping for a new dress. Alexis, darling, are you even listening to me?'

'Grams, I don't want.…'

'No, I won't take no for an answer…'

Kate and Rick smiled at each other as they listened to the bickering between Alexis and Martha. 'Mother,' he said before turning his attention to the older woman.

'Yes, darling?' Martha asked, turning to her son.

He smiled lovingly at his mother. 'Why don't we wait for the court date before making any arrangements,' he suggested. 'And with Kate's delivery date just over two months away, wouldn't it be best to keep any celebrations low key?'

Alexis sighed in relief at her father's intervention while passing the fruit platter to Jim. _'Thank you,_ ' she mouthed before picking up her sandwich.

Martha looked between her son and Katherine. 'Of course, darling,' the matriarch sighed.

'Grams…'

'No, Alexis, your father's right,' her grandmother assured. 'It's just….it's a joyful occasion that should be celebrated,' Martha justified. 'So Richard, once you've sorted everything out with your lawyer, Katherine and Alexis can let me know what they want to do.'

'That sounds perfect, Martha,' Kate agreed. 'Now, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm starving.'

'Mom, you're always starving.' Alexis startled and laughed as Kate kicked her under the table.

Martha looked at her son as he watched the bantering between his wife and daughter with affection and blushed when Richard caught her staring at him. ' _You did good kiddo_ ,' she mouthed before taking a sip from her wine glass.

Rick raised his glass to his mother with one hand while taking his wife's hand in his other, squeezing gently, and looked over to his daughter who was updating Jim on how her recruitment was progressing. Alexis sensed her dad's eyes on her and quickly turned to smile at him before turning her attention back to Jim.

Rick felt Kate lay her head on his shoulder and leaned down to place a loving kiss on her mass of curls. Taking a cleansing breath, Rick took a moment to absorb the sounds of his family's conversations along with the fresh, salty air. 'Thank you,' he murmured to his wife.

Kate lifted her head and graced her husband with an amorous smile. 'You can thank me later,' she purred sensuously. 'Right now, I wanna eat,' she said ravenously as she picked up her sandwich and took a large bite.

'Mmmm, me too,' he murmured before turning his attention back to his sandwich, missing the flush of his wife's cheeks. 'Oh, by the way, you do know your toes are green, don't you?' Rick informed and turned his attention to his daughter's laughter.

'Yeah, I do,' Kate grumbled. 'My daughter's going to rectify that for me this afternoon, aren't you Alexis?'

Alexis sobered immediately. 'Yes mom, I am.'

There was a moment of silence as the two women looked at each other, both aware that once the forms had been filed and approved by the courts, they would finally be mother and daughter in every sense of the word.

'Well Kiddo, here's to mothers and daughters and green toes,' Martha said, raising her glass and breaking the silence. A chorus of 'green toes' and laughter reverberated around the table.

' _Love you_ ,' Alexis mouthed to her mom.

 _'Love you more, baby girl_ _._ _'_


	20. Chapter 20-What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

Thank you again for your kind words, follows and favourites; you guys are such an inspiration to me. And never in my life did I expect to get a message from someone in Brazil telling me they loved my writing, thank you Mari-Sousa2 for making my day.

I've wanted to write this story line for a while, but I had to wait for Alexis to be in the right place in my little universe, for it to be believable. And it's definitely a change of pace from my previous chapter.

And I also wanted to explore the fact that Kate is very pregnant and close to her due date. There are so many great stories that deal with the wonders of Beckett having little Castle babies, but I wanted to look at what happens to a woman, who has a career, a promotion, responsibility and authority, and how life changing having a baby is. Not just the physical side of giving birth and bringing a new life into the world, but how what makes you who you are, changes as well.

Once again, I have to send a huge thank you to my beta 41319always41319, for casting her editing genius over this chapter. It wasn't until I got this chapter back from her today, and re-read it before posting, that I sat there thinking, wow I wrote that. And it's largely in part to the mentoring and guidance I've received from her over the past twelve months.

I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 20: What could possibly go wrong?**

Captain Beckett quickly tried to exit the car with as much dignity as a woman in her eighth month of pregnancy could, eager to get to the crime scene. The early August heat was wreaking havoc on her already swollen feet, slowing her naturally brisk gait.

Her day was already off to a bad start thanks to her husband allowing her to sleep through the alarm instead of waking her, which in turn caused her to be late leaving the loft. Then, having to battle rush hour traffic, Beckett ended up ten minutes late to the precinct. _'I'm sick of being mollycoddled,'_ she'd yelled at Castle as she left the loft, slamming the front door with enough force to rattle the surrounding pictures on the walls.

 _'Beckett,'_ _Rick called_ _before she had a chance to storm down the hallway._

 _'What_ _?!_ _'_

 _'I love you_ _._ _'_

 _Kate had immediately turned to her_ _husband and_ _walked willingly into his open arms. 'I love you_ _,_ _too, but I hate hormones,' she'd_ _whined and_ _noticed her husband had remained sensibly quiet._

Sick of being encouraged to stay out of the field by well meaning, but misguided colleagues, Beckett was literally climbing the walls of her office out of sheer boredom. So when the call came through about a homicide down in West Village, Beckett decided to attend the crime scene. After all, it'd been a while since she'd had the chance to observe her team out in the field, and with performance evaluations and staff handover's coming up, this would be a perfect opportunity to…..evaluate.

And honestly, it was the West Village, one of the wealthiest neighbourhoods in Manhattan. The crime scene had already been declared safe by her team. What could possibly go wrong?

'Yo, Captain, what the hell are you doing here?' Espo asked, rushing over to his superior.

Beckett slammed the door to her cruiser with as much force as she could muster, and watched her detective wisely take a step back. There was something so satisfying about slamming doors when you were in a foul mood. 'Just because I'm pregnant, Detective, doesn't mean that I don't still have a job to do,' she stated and strode away as best she could towards the cordoned off building, adjusting her weapon as she went. Truth be told, Beckett's striding days were over for the foreseeable future.

'Yeah but…'

'But what?' Beckett stopped and turned to Esposito, her heavily pregnant belly making it difficult to move quickly these days. 'Yes, I know. I go on maternity leave in two weeks, but I'm gonna go kicking and screaming,' Beckett exclaimed. 'So, now that we've got that out of the way, what've you got for me?'

Detective Esposito quickly referred to his note pad to bring his boss up to speed. 'Call came into dispatch from neighbours around ten this morning wanting to report a foul odour coming from this residence. They also mentioned seeing strange people coming and going at all hours for the past few weeks which is apparently uncharacteristic for the owners,' Espo informed. 'Local uniforms performed a welfare check around eleven thirty where they discovered the body of a male in his mid-twenties, blunt force trauma to the head along with a fairly crude meth lab in the basement.'

'So we're thinking drug deal gone wrong?' Beckett asked.

'That's what the evidence is pointing to, Captain,' Espo agreed. 'It's either that, or the competition decided it no longer likes an open market. We're still waiting on Perlmutter to give us an estimated time of death so we can get a more accurate timeline of events, but the victim's been dead for at least forty eight hours, so as you can imagine with the current heat, it's pretty ripe in there.'

'Yeah.' Beckett went to spin and once again cursed Castle for her current state. Damn her husband and his damn penis and damn these bloody hormones. 'I want my body and I want my heels back,' she grumbled, not even trying to hide her irritation, but soothed a hand over her belly at the sudden feeling of guilt for cursing her youngest daughter. 'You hear that, Mouse? I can't wait for you to get here so mommy can show you her collection of heels and clothes.'

'What was that, Beckett?'

'Nothing,' Beckett mumbled. 'So what else do we know?' she asked, thanking her detective when he lifted the crime scene tape.

'Well, apart from the body and the meth lab, nothing much,' Espo advised. 'There's no sign of a break in, and the front door was unlocked which points to the victim knowing his killer. CSU are currently going over the house, and Uni's are canvassing the area, but so far everything points to a run of the mill drug deal gone wrong.'

Beckett stopped and looked at her detective. 'Esposito, have you taken the time to look around this neighbourhood?' she asked. 'We're in one of the most affluent neighbourhoods in Manhattan, there's nothing run of the mill about this,' Beckett chastised. 'Now, what do we know about the victim?'

'Hey Boss,' Ryan greeted as Beckett and Esposito approached him. 'What're you doing…with Esposito?' he asked, taking heed of his partner's desperate gesturing. '…because I have all of the victim's information right here,' Ryan advised, giving Esposito a discrete thumbs up in thanks. An angry, pregnant woman he was used to. An angry, pregnant woman carrying a gun was a whole different ball game. 'Victim's name is Christian Hemsworth, twenty four years old….,'

'Didn't he play Captain America?' Esposito asked despondently.

Beckett just rolled her eyes at her detective's behaviour, but decided to save their dressing down for the privacy of her office and not the middle of an active crime scene. 'It was Christopher Hemsworth, and he played Thor,' Beckett corrected and continued walking to the entrance of the house. 'What? I'm married to the biggest Marvel geek in the universe,' she justified.

'Anyway,' Ryan continued. 'Property's listed as belonging to his parents, David and Elizabeth Hemsworth, who're currently on their way back from Europe. Apparently mom and dad have been summering on the continent, and junior, here, was house sitting for them.'

'Wonder if clandestine drug labs were part of the agreement,' Espo joked.

'Alright you two, that's enough,' Beckett groused. 'Do we have an update on time of death yet?' she asked, but was stopped from entering the property by Esposito.

'Ah, sorry Captain. It's still an active crime scene,' he apologised.

'And?' Beckett asked in confusion.

'Well, Captain, we haven't been given the all clear by CSU,' Ryan informed.

'Again I ask, and?' Beckett questioned and caught a flash of red hair, meaning her daughter was currently working the scene. 'I want to talk to Perlmutter to get an idea of time of death. Is that alright with you two?' Beckett challenged.

'Well, it's just that we promised…'

'Dude, no!' Esposito hissed.

'You promised whom, what?' Beckett demanded. 'Did Castle put you up this?' she asked, her anger escalating.

Before either of her detectives could answer, there was a commotion from inside the house, accompanied by loud voices, and someone yelling gun.

Beckett went to draw her weapon, only to be moved to the side by Ryan. 'Captain, stay out here until we give you the all clear,' he commanded before disappearing into the property.

Captain Beckett was too stunned to argue, having never experienced her detective enforce such authority towards her before.

 _'Drop your weapon!'_

 _'Down on the ground, drop your weapon!'_

 _'On the ground, on the ground now!'_

It was the sudden echo of gunfire that had Beckett drawing her weapon and entering the building. Department protocols be damned! Alexis was in there, and Kate would never forgive herself if something happened to her.

 _'Clear….weapon's clear!'_

 _'Suspect down, I repeat_ _suspect's_ _down and in custody!'_

Beckett carefully negotiated the foyer entrance, following the sound of yelling. Rounding the corner leading to the kitchen, Captain Beckett stopped short, not believing what she was seeing.

Face down on the ground was a male suspect currently being handcuffed….by her daughter, who was kneeling on his back. 'Alexis Harper Castle, what the hell!' she bellowed before she could stop herself and quickly holstered her weapon.

Alexis stayed true to her training, ignoring her mom's voice while she continued to handcuff the suspect she'd brought down before moving to allow one of the uniformed officers to take over.

Still ignoring Captain Beckett, Alexis stood and walked over to a young man currently huddled in the corner, and on closer look, could see he was wearing a coroner's uniform. The young woman squatted down in front of him, proceeding to give him a quick check over. Satisfied that her colleague was alright, Alexis stood and walked over to where Doctor Perlmutter was currently yelling instructions and waving his clipboard around wildly.

Beckett stalked towards Perlmutter and her daughter, anger building. Only this time, it had nothing to do with hormones. 'Alexis,'

'….no, I need to go over that area again.'

'I understand that, Miss Castle, but I also need someone to take care of what's his face,' Perlmutter hissed.

'Alexis,' Beckett said again.

'Who, you mean Damien?' Alexis asked, still ignoring Beckett.

'Yes, him,' Perlmutter said, gesturing in the general direction of the new intern still huddled in the corner. 'And to think, he was the best of the candidates.'

Alexis shook her head at her boss. He wasn't even trying to hide the disdain in his voice. 'To be fair, Doctor Perlmutter, this is Damien's first, active crime scene,' Alexis reminded. 'And can't you get one of the paramedics to look after him?' she questioned.

'Fine, Miss Castle. You organise the babysitter and then re-join me because we need to start over again,' he huffed. 'Captain Beckett,' Perlmutter acknowledged before walking off in the direction of the body, leaving the two women facing off against each other.

Alexis was saved from the wrath of her mom by Ryan and Esposito approaching them. 'So Captain, we've just detained, well actually Alexis just detained a one…..Maurice Doucheton, AKA Doucheton Dog,' Ryan informed, trying to restrain his laughter.

'Way to go Little C,' Esposito went to give Alexis the baby bird, totally oblivious to the standoff between the two women, but Alexis discretely shook her head.

'Thanks,' Alexis mumbled. 'If you'll excuse me, I need to arrange the EMTs for Damien,' Alexis added and moved towards the front of the building.

'Wow Boss, Alexis was really something. You should've seen her,' Ryan gushed. 'I mean, the guy came out of nowhere, and she took him down like a pro.'

Esposito elbowed his partner in the side, silently telling him to cool it. 'Come on Bro, we've got a suspect to put in the box.'

'Good thinking, Detective,' Beckett growled. 'I'll see you two back at the precinct. I also expect to see a full report on what happened here and why the building was declared safe,' Beckett ordered and stalked off in the direction of Doctor Perlmutter.

'If you're after a time of death, Captain, you're going to have to take a number,' Perlmutter grumbled.

'Can you at least tell me what the hell happened?' Beckett demanded. 'What were you doing in here?'

Perlmutter looked up from his clipboard. 'We were in here, Captain, because your people gave us the all clear,' the older man stated indignantly. 'So I believe that's your pile of paperwork to explain to the city why your people can't do their jobs, not mine.'

Beckett stood in stunned silence as the medical examiner stalked away. ' _Can this day get any worse?'_ Beckett muttered to herself as she turned to walk out of the kitchen.

'Oh, and Captain Beckett,' Perlmutter called to gain Beckett's attention.

The captain stopped and turned back to the medical examiner, not even hiding her frustration and anger.

'Before you go tearing my intern limb from limb, you may want to know that, had Miss Castle not taken the actions she did, I'd be transporting more than one body back to the morgue this morning,' he stated before continuing back to the crime scene.

Kate moved to a darkened corner of the hallway and placed her palms flat against the wall, trying to calm her breathing. 'God damn you, Alexis,' she muttered, taking a shuddering breath and grimacing when she felt an extra strong kick from her youngest. It was one thing to work a crime scene with her husband, but watching her daughter in action this morning filled the seasoned cop with a mixture of terror and pride.

'It's okay, sweetheart. Your sister's okay,' Kate soothed, gently caressing her belly. 'Mommy's okay too,' she whispered.

 _'…..no he's through here.'_

 _'And he's physically okay?'_

 _'Yeah, I've already given him a quick check over, but he's definitely in shock_ _._ _'_

Beckett heard Alexis re-enter the house and assumed her daughter was directing the paramedics to her colleague. From hearing the two female voices, she was thankful Henry hadn't been the one to respond to the call because she couldn't deal with an anxious boyfriend as well.

'Captain Beckett, ma'am, are you alright?' Beckett lifted her head from where she'd been leaning against the wall and saw a young female officer looking at her with worry.

'Yes, I'm fine. Thank you,' Beckett assured as she straightened up. 'So, do we have any further information on the suspect in custody?' she asked, morphing back into captain mode.

'No ma'am. Just that it appears he may have returned to the property this morning and was disturbed by the officers responding to the initial 911 call,' the officer explained. 'But the medical examiner's nearly finished with the body if you want to speak with him,' she informed.

'No, I'll wait for his report. Thank you Officer…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name.'

'Officer Decker, ma'am. Rachel Decker.'

'Thank you, Officer Decker.'

'Ma'am.' And with a curt nod, Officer Decker walked off in the direction of the front entrance of the building, but stopped before exiting. 'And Captain Beckett,' Decker said, turning back to her superior. 'That young woman from the coroner's office saved a lot of lives this morning, mine included…..and I know it's probably not my place to say, but her talents appear to be wasted at the ME's office.'

'Thank you, Officer Decker.' Beckett kept her face neutral, refusing to give any of her emotions away. It was hard enough being a woman in a so-called man's world, but as Beckett had been discovering more and more as her pregnancy progressed, being a pregnant woman in a man's world was almost seen as a burden within the police rank and file. And that was something Beckett was going to fight to change when she returned from maternity leave.

'Yes, ma'am,' Decker gave a quick nod, and exited the building.

Soothing a hand over her youngest daughter, Kate followed the direction of the young officer, eager to leave the claustrophobic confines of the crime scene. Alexis must have exited the building in the past few minutes, spotting her packing equipment away in the coroner's van.

Calling on every skill she'd honed over her seventeen years in the NYPD, Captain Beckett tucked Kate away and schooled her features in an effort to distance herself because, in this moment, she needed to be Captain Katherine Beckett, not Kate, Alexis' mom.

'Alexis.'

The young woman stopped what she was doing and stood tall. Taking a deep breath, Alexis turned and came face to face with Captain Beckett. 'Captain.'

Beckett had to hand it to Alexis. The young woman wasn't backing down. 'You want to explain to me what you were doing in there?'

'I could ask you the same question, Captain,' Alexis challenged.

'Alexis, let's get one thing clear. When you're on the job, I'm your superior officer and I expect to be treated accordingly, is that clear?' Beckett commanded.

'Yes ma'am.'

'Now, please, tell me what the hell you were thinking,' Beckett demanded.

'I wasn't thinking, Captain, I was acting on instinct,' Alexis clarified. 'The ME and CSU were given the all clear by the NYPD to enter the building. It was during our examination of the victim that a man exited a hallway closet, brandishing a weapon. The suspect refused the officer's demands to surrender, and started shooting indiscriminately. As I was in a position directly behind the gunman when he'd exited the closet, officers couldn't return fire, so I took the initiative to disarm him,' she stated, ensuring to keep her answer accurate and clinically detached.

It took everything in Kate to hide her pride at the way Alexis described the circumstances leading up to the suspect's arrest. 'And you could have been killed in the process,' Beckett argued.

'But I wasn't.'

'Alexis, this is not a game. This is not some training exercise in the Twelfth's gym, this is real life, and you could've been shot and killed.'

'Seriously? Is that how little you think of me?' Alexis didn't even try to hide the indignation in her voice.

'Do you know how many regulations you've violated today? Not to mention jeopardising getting into the Academy?' Beckett stressed, deciding to try a different tact to get Alexis to answer her. 'So I ask you again, what the hell were you thinking?'

'I was thinking that if I didn't do something, I'd be standing out here piling bodies in a van, beating myself up for not doing something,' Alexis exclaimed. 'And if I've jeopardised my chances of getting into the Academy, then so be it, it was worth the sacrifice. People are alive because of what I did, of what you would've done in the same situation.'

'Don't you dare turn this around on me,' Beckett barked. 'You're not a cop, you're my…' Kate suddenly took a step back and leaned against the van, trying to catch her breath.

'Mom,' Alexis panicked and rushed to Kate. 'Mom, it's okay.' The young woman led Kate to the rear of the coroner's van in an effort to shield her from prying eyes. 'Come, sit down,' Alexis commanded softly, moving equipment out of the way so Kate could sit on the rear bumper of the vehicle.

Waving a couple of uniformed officers away, Alexis turned her attention back to her mom. 'I'm fine, Alexis.'

'No, you're not, and I'd prefer it if you'd let me get the paramedics….'

'No,' Kate stated vehemently.

'Miss Castle, what's taking you so long to come back…..' Perlmutter stopped and quickly surveyed the scene in front of him. Disappearing from view, Alexis heard the older man yell instructions, and reappeared with a stethoscope and blood pressure cuff.

'Perlmutter, I'm fine,' Beckett assured.

'Katherine, please,' Perlmutter implored, ignoring Kate's protests. 'I'd never forgive myself if something happened,' he said gruffly and placed the blood pressure cuff on Kate's left arm, having reduced Beckett to stunned silence for the third time today.

Alexis sat to the right of her mom, surreptitiously taking Kate's wrist and giving it a soft squeeze before discretely looking at her watch and checking Kate's pulse. 'It's gonna be okay,' she whispered. Kate nodded in reply.

'Your blood pressure's very elevated,' Perlmutter informed.

'So is her pulse,' Alexis agreed.

Doctor Perlmutter removed the blood pressure cuff and stood. 'Look, I know it's your choice, Captain, but I'd prefer it if you'd let the paramedics take a look at you.' Kate just shook her head.

'Mom, please,' Alexis begged. 'We can check on you, but we can't check on Mouse.'

Kate bowed her head in defeat, nodding her consent, and hugged her baby belly tightly. She'd never forgive herself if she'd endangered her youngest daughter.

Perlmutter disappeared from sight again, and Alexis heard the distinct noise of a vehicle being driven towards them.

'…of age, approximately thirty one weeks pregnant, BP's one fifty over ninety five and pulse is…'

'Ninety five,' Alexis answered and moved to stand to the side of her mom, making way for the paramedic Perlmutter was speaking to.

'I don't need to go to the hospital,' Kate objected as the ambulance reversed to the rear of the coroner's van, ensuring privacy. To an onlooker unaware of the situation, it may have looked disconcerting.

'Well, you ladies appear to have this under control, so if you'll excuse me, I have a dead body to get back to,' Perlmutter advised. 'Oh, Miss Castle, take the rest of the day.'

'Sidney,' Kate called and smiled as the older man turned back to her. 'Thank you, for everything.'

'You're welcome, Captain.' And with curt nod, Doctor Perlmutter walked back towards the crime scene.

'Afternoon ma'am, I'm Amanda,' the young EMT greeted.

'Captain Kate Beckett,' Beckett replied, her attention returning to the young woman in front of her.

'Do you prefer Captain Beckett, or is it okay if I call you Kate?' Amanda asked, resecuring the blood pressure cuff to Kate's arm.

'Kate's fine,' she nodded in response and looked up to see Amanda's partner exit the rear of the ambulance carrying a portable monitor.

'Mom, it's okay,' Alexis assured, placing a comforting hand on Kate's shoulder. 'I'm Alexis, the oldest,' she teased, trying to lighten the mood when Amanda gave her a confused look.

'That's one hell of an age gap,' Amanda laughed.

'Yeah, well her dad and I wanted to make sure we got it right the first time before going back for seconds,' Kate groused, feeling the anxious pressure slowly release from her chest.

Amanda smiled and shook her head. 'Kate, Alexis, this is my partner Gillian.' Gillian nodded in response as she set up the monitor. 'Kate's a thirty seven year old female, thirty one weeks pregnant, and presented with shortness of breath. Doctor Perlmutter checked her BP approximately ten minutes ago and it was one fifty over ninety five, pulse ninety five, and current reading is….one forty over eighty five,' Amanda informed, completely deflating the blood pressure cuff and removing it from Kate's arm.

'Good improvement,' Gillian nodded, and gently placed the pulse oximeter on the end of Kate's index finger before turning to Alexis. 'You wouldn't happen to be Henry's Alexis would you?' the EMT asked.

'The one and only,' she said.

'Good to finally meet you,' Gillian said.

'Yeah,' Amanda agreed. 'The guy won't shut up about you, or your dad, which is just plain weird.'

'Tell me about it,' Alexis muttered. 'You guys don't happen to have a fetal monitor on board do you?' she enquired.

Gillian looked up from the monitor. 'Not in this rig, no, but your mom's vitals are starting to stabilize which is a good sign,' she said, looking down at the monitor. 'Oxygen level's looking good and pulse is down to eighty.' Alexis nodded, relieved that Kate's vitals were getting back to normal.

'What do you suggest?' Alexis asked.

'You guys do know I'm still sitting here, don't you?' Kate grumbled. Now that the adrenalin and anxiety of the past hour was wearing off, Beckett was starting to feel like her normal self and wanted to be back in control of her current situation.

'Well Kate, it's up to you,' Amanda advised. 'We can take you to emergency where you'll probably have a long and boring wait to see an on call OBGYN, or you can go and see your own doctor in the next twenty four hours,' Amanda informed. 'I'm happy with the rate your vitals are stabilising, but I can't check the vitals of your baby.'

Kate groaned when she felt a kick, and rubbed her side. 'That's a good sign though, isn't it?' Alexis asked. 'That Kate can feel the baby moving?'

'Generally speaking, yes,' Gillian agreed. 'So Kate, what would you like to do?'

Kate looked at the three young women in front of her and wondered when she started feeling so old. 'I'll call my OBGYN. She should be able to fit me in this afternoon,' Kate said and looked towards Alexis, who was nodding her head in agreement. 'I'm feeling fine now.'

'Well, okay. Alexis, we'll leave your mom in your capable hands,' Amanda agreed and proceeded to help Gillian pack up their equipment. 'Don't hesitate to contact 911 if anything changes, okay.'

'Thanks guys.' Alexis sat back down next to her mom and watched the two EMTs climb into their rig, driving off slowly down the street. 'I forgot to ask them how Damien was,' Alexis sighed. 'Or where he was,' she added and turned to her mom when she didn't receive an answer. 'Oh, mom...'

Kate turned her head, trying to discretely wipe the tears from her cheeks. Apart from feeling completely mortified, coming down off the adrenaline and probable panic attack she'd had, Beckett felt completely drained.

'Let me ring dad,' Alexis pulled her cell from her pocket. 'I'd rather us talk to him before he hears it from someone at the precinct and comes charging down here. Was he at the office today?' Alexis enquired.

Beckett let her chin fall to her chest, shaking her head, already knowing how angry Castle was going to be. 'Home. He's supposed to be writing,' she murmured, hugging herself tightly.

'Okay, let me think,' Alexis said, more so to herself. 'I can drive you home, and I'll tell dad we'll meet him there. We can call Doctor Harper on the way, that way if she can fit us in now, we can just pick dad up and go right to her office. Yeah, that sounds like a plan,' Alexis dialled her father's number, quite proud of the strategy she'd come up with.

Kate rested her head on Alexis' shoulder. It hadn't gone unnoticed that her daughter had continually referred to _'we'_ not you, making her love the young woman even more.

'Hey dad….no, I'm at a crime scene…..no, you can't join me,' Alexis rolled her eyes. 'Look dad, something's happened, and I'm with mom….' Alexis pulled the phone away from her ear as she listened to her father yelling. 'Dad….no, dad I promise, she's fine…..yes, I'm fine too, but I'm just about to drive her home….daddy…' Alexis relinquished the phone when she felt her mom grasp her hand.

'Castle, I'm fine. I promise. Alexis and I will explain it when we get home…. yes, we're on our way now….I know…..I love you, too, Rick. So much…. Okay, bye.' Kate handed Alexis' cell back to her and scrubbed her face with her hands. 'I didn't know it was going to be this hard,' Kate said, voice trembling.

'What?' Alexis asked and stayed silent, allowing her mom to compose herself.

Kate struggled to a standing position, having sat in an uncomfortable spot for too long, and stretched out her back. 'This,' she said, gesturing to the hub of activity going on around them.

Alexis stood and quickly sent off a text to her father, begging him not to overreact when they got home, before following her mom as Kate walked back towards her cruiser. The young woman already knew her dad was probably on the phone to the precinct and would now be told a full story of half-truths blown completely out of proportion by the time she and her mom got to the loft.

Picking up the pace so she could get to the driver's side first was Alexis' attempt to reduce any argument with her mom about who was driving. Kate shook her head in resignation, dug her hand into her pocket, pulled out her car keys, and tossed them to her daughter, Alexis expertly catching them in her right hand.

Unlocking the car, Alexis climbed into the driver's seat and waited as Kate got herself comfortable in the passenger side.

After pushing the key into the ignition, Alexis sat back and took a deep breath. 'I think I know what's going on, but do you want to tell me anyway?' she asked.

'I feel like I'm losing who I am,' Kate whispered, staring out the window, watching the hub of activity. 'Don't get me wrong, I love being married and a mom and pregnant, and I can't wait to finally meet your sister,' she assured and looked down while she softly caressed her belly. 'But that used to be me,' Kate said, looking out the passenger window. 'In the middle of the action, yelling orders, commanding respect, and demanding answers….and now…'

'And now you're eight months pregnant. Everyone's treating you with kid gloves because of some misguided notion you're going to get yourself hurt,' she explained and held up a hand to stop her mom from interrupting before continuing.

'You can't operate effectively in the field any longer. Some of your colleagues and senior ranks don't take you seriously anymore and see you as a liability at best, burden at worst. You go on maternity leave in two weeks to spend twelve weeks couped up in the loft with a baby and a constantly hovering husband. And all of a sudden, you feel as though everything that makes you Captain Katherine Beckett is disappearing, which means you feel like you're disappearing….' Alexis let the sentence hang and took a breath.

'I hate you,' Beckett mumbled.

'No you don't. You just hate that I know you so well,' Alexis said. 'And I don't have an answer, or know what to say because I honestly have no idea what you're feeling.' Alexis reached out to grab Kate's hand. 'But mom, you're the strongest, most intelligent, loving, and compassionate woman I know. If I can be even half the cop you are, assuming I haven't blown that chance, then I'm gonna be pretty kick arse,' she smiled.

'Still not as kick arse as me,' Kate teased.

The two women sat in contemplative silence, each going over everything that'd happened.

'Look,' Alexis said, breaking the silence. 'Putting aside what happened this morning for the moment because I already know I'm going to be hauled over the coals in the next few days, and if I'm really lucky, the worst that will happen is I'm fired from my internship, I get that you were worried about me….'

'Don't tell me not to worry about you,' Beckett argued. 'And do not handle me like you handle your father.'

'Fine, I won't, but at least trust in my ability to make decisions under pressure,' Alexis challenged.

'Alexis….'

'No mom, I've been out here nearly every day for the past twelve months, and I've seen and experienced the best and worst of humanity already, not to mention watching newly graduated officers come and go in that short period of time,' she justified. 'And okay, I've probably broken every rule in the book this morning, but it just proves that everything you've taught me, the time, the training, the mentoring…..I was able to do what I did this morning because of you.' This time, Alexis didn't try to stop her tears as she wiped her cheek. 'It's one thing to love me like my mom, but it's something entirely different to help mould me into the person I am right now. If someone had given me a crystal ball, even twelve months ago, and showed me the woman I was going to become, I never would've believed them,' she shrugged.

Kate turned and looked at her daughter, and suddenly saw herself as a young rookie all those years ago, the revelation so startling it made her breath catch. 'Baby, I don't know what the ramifications for you are going to be, and I'm torn between wanting to throttle you for scaring the hell out of me and being so very proud of you.' Kate struggled to twist in her seat, but reached out and smoothed Alexis' hair behind her ears. Alexis grabbed her mom's hand and held it to her cheek, closing her eyes.

'Hey.' Kate waited for Alexis to open her eyes in acknowledgement. 'Thank you for taking care of me. The discretion you took to ensure I was protected from prying eyes…'

'But I'd do that for anyone,' Alexis shrugged.

'Exactly, and I love you so much.'

'Love you, too, but you know, for someone who doesn't want to be _'handled'_ like dad, you sound just like him,' Alexis grumbled.

'Shut up.'

'Yes ma'am.'

'Don't be a smartarse. You're still in a world of trouble,' Beckett growled, trying to secure her seatbelt. 'How about we head home,' Kate suggested and sat back, closing he eyes. 'I'm surprised my cell's not going crazy already, but I need to call Gates before it does, let her know I'm taking the rest of the day off, and give her an update.'

Alexis nodded and started the car before slowly pulling into traffic. Thankful they weren't too far from the loft, Alexis tuned her mom out while she concentrated on the early afternoon traffic which was exactly the same as rush hour traffic.

'…..yes Sir, I understand…..yes, they'll be writing it up this afternoon…I will…yes, I'll let her know…yes, my OBGYN's my next call….thank you, sir, and I'll see you tomorrow morning.' Kate pressed end on her cell and dropped it in her lap. 'Well, you'll be pleased to know you're the talk of 1PP at the moment, and it appears everyone at the crime scene this morning, including Perlmutter, has closed ranks around you.'

'I don't understand. What does that mean?' Alexis asked, slowing to stop at a red light.

'It means everyone's protecting you. Now I don't know about the ME's office, but you're going to need to make a formal statement about the chain of events this morning. Gates wants you to make it at 1PP to stave off any appearance of favouritism, so I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up in front of Internal Affairs.'

Kate noticed Alexis grip the steering wheel as she accelerated through the green light. 'Okay,' she nodded and concentrated on the traffic in front of her. 'Did you want to ring Doctor Harper's office?' she suggested.

'Yeah.' Kate picked up her cell and pulled up her doctor's details. 'Hi Susan, it's Kate Beckett…yes that's right…..look I've had a slight scare today, and I need to know…yes five thirty's perfect…..great, thank you.'

'Colleen can see me later this afternoon,' Kate informed. 'Are you free? I'd really like you to be there.'

'Of course I'll be there,' Alexis assured, pulling into the driveway to the garage of their building. 'Do you have…' and noticed her mom reaching into the centre console and pulled out her security card for the garage. Alexis murmured _thanks_ as she lowered her window.

Swiping the card and waiting for the door to roll up, Alexis heard Kate's cell come to life.

'Hey Lanie….yeah, I'm fine, and yes, I have an appointment with Colleen this afternoon…..wow, news really travels fast doesn't it…..really? Two suspects….just a minute, I'll put you on loud speaker.' Kate turned to her daughter as she pulled into their parking spot. 'Okay, go ahead.'

 _'Baby girl, are you alright?'_

'I'm good, Lanie, I promise,' Alexis assured.

 _'Well then, how in God's name did you come to disarm two suspects, one armed with_ _a_ _glock and one armed with a machete,'_ Lanie exclaimed.

'Huh?' Alexis asked.

 _'Girl, let me tell you, the way the story's flying through this place at the moment, anyone would think you were Wonder Woman_ _._ _'_

Kate looked to Alexis when she noticed her daughter's silence and saw the young woman clutching the steering wheel, struggling to control her breathing.

'Hey Lanie, I gotta call you back,' Kate said urgently and threw her cell to the floor. 'Alexis? Baby, can you hear me?'

Alexis nodded and started to look wildly around the car. 'Five things you can see, five things you can see, five things you can see,' she murmured over and over again.

'That's it, baby, name me five things you can see,' Kate encouraged, realising the diversion exercise her daughter was doing. 'What can you see?'

'Steering wheel….rear vision mirror…..'

'Look around you, what else can you see?'

Alexis looked around the cab of the car. 'Steering wheel…rear vision mirror….radio…..the Huntingtons have stolen the Buckleys' car park again….,'

'Good, that's four.' Kate turned to her daughter and cupped Alexis' left cheek. 'One more.'

'You're wearing your engagement ring today.' And with that realization, Alexis started to feel her breath slowly returning to normal.

'That's good, baby girl,' Kate soothed. 'Now, four things you can touch.'

'Your engagement ring,' Alexis said, holding her mom's hand to her cheek. 'It's so beautiful, just like you.'

Kate smiled softly. 'Okay, enough with the platitudes. I need three more things you can touch, and you can't use the steering wheel again.'

'Why not?' Alexis complained. 'Doctor Burke never said anything about not being able to use the same thing for both sight and touch.'

Satisfied that her daughter was successfully overcoming her panic attack, Kate sat and waited for Alexis to compose herself.

'I'm sorry,' Alexis apologised. 'It just hit me out of nowhere.'

'Sweetheart, you have nothing to apologise for. I'm surprised you've held it together this long,' Kate admitted.

Alexis let her head fall back against the headrest and closed her eyes. 'Please tell me Lanie's not going to make me go to counselling again,' she whined.

'That's up to the ME's office,' Kate sympathised. 'But personally, I think it would be a good idea to schedule an appointment with Doctor Burke.'

'Okay,' Alexis nodded. 'I suppose we'd better head upstairs,' she sighed.

'Yeah,' Kate agreed, unclipping her seatbelt. But truth be told, Kate desperately needed to see her husband. She urgently needed one of his all-encompassing hugs that seemed to solve every problem in the universe.

Alexis unclipped her seatbelt and exited the car. Waiting for her mom to join her, Alexis locked the car and wrapped an arm around Kate's, clinging to her. Pulling her cell from her pocket when she heard the pings, Alexis dreaded reading whatever messages were being sent to her.

'Well, they found Damien,' Alexis relayed as Kate led her onto the lift. 'And he's resigned, citing hazardous working conditions and stress, and now he wants to sue the city,' Alexis laughed. 'Oh, and apparently I'm not fired.'

'Good to know,' Kate nodded and led Alexis off the lift and down the hall to the loft.

'You ready?' Alexis asked as they stood in front of the loft's door.

Both women startled as the door flew open revealing a dishevelled Richard Castle. Alexis could clearly see not only her dad's distress, but his indecision on whether to reach for his wife or daughter first. The young woman discretely nodded towards her mom, indicating Kate was in need of his comfort and reassurance, and watched as her dad visibly relaxed while pulling his wife into his arms.

'I'm so sorry Castle,' Kate sobbed as she clung to her husband. 'I thought I could still do it…I thought I could still go out into the field…and I put both our babies in danger.'

Alexis quietly closed the front door and walked towards the kitchen. Rick grabbed his daughter's hand as she moved past him, giving it a gentle squeeze. Alexis smiled sadly at her mom before looking back to her dad, silently begging him to understand what Kate was going through.

Castle nodded and wrapped his arm around his wife again, burying his head in her hair. 'It's okay, sweetheart. I've got you,' he assured his wife. 'I love you so damn much. Don't ever doubt that.'

'But…' Kate moved back from her husband to look at him.

'No buts,' he soothed, cupping her cheeks. 'You're safe, our babies are safe, and you're exhausted and probably coming down off the adrenaline. Why don't we lay you down for a little while, then you can tell me what's going on in that beautiful brain of yours,' Rick suggested

Kate nodded, allowing her husband to lead her to their bedroom, thankful to relinquish any effort of having to think for herself for a short time.

Rick looked towards his daughter just before he entered the master bedroom. Alexis was standing in the middle of the kitchen, and from the sounds of it, was trying to assure her boyfriend that she was okay.

'Did you want a bath first?' Rick asked, leading his wife to the bed and sitting her down.

Kate shook her head. 'No,' she murmured and watched with utter adoration as her husband removed her shoes and socks.

'Kevin's filled me in on what happened,' he informed and looked up at his wife when she groaned as he massaged her feet. 'None of what happed this morning is your or Alexis' fault,' he stressed.

'But I was at the crime scene,' she argued.

Castle closed his eyes and sighed before moving to sit next his wife. 'You were just doing your job, and I'm as guilty as Kevin or Javier, or anyone else who wanted to protect you, for that matter,' Rick bowed his head and grabbed onto his wife's hand, resting them on his knee. 'And it was complete arrogance on my part for not trusting you.'

'Castle,' Kate turned to her husband, encouraging him to lie down. Crawling up beside him, Beckett lay on her side of the bed, spooned against him, and let Castle help her adjust her pillow under her baby belly and knee before she relaxed back against him.

'Better?' he murmured, wrapping his arm around his wife and kissing her gently on her shoulder.

'Hmm…almost,' Kate whispered.

Castle and Beckett lay quietly in each other's arms and could faintly hear their daughter arguing with someone on the phone.

'I hope that's not Meredith again,' Kate sighed and placed her hand over her husband's where Castle was softly caressing their unborn child.

'I doubt Meredith will be harassing her again. Alexis made it very clear to her last night that Meredith had no right to start making demands, and that all the paperwork for the adoption had already been filed with the city, and we're just waiting on a court date,' Rick assured.

'Where was I?' Beckett enquired.

'Sleeping, which is what you should be doing now,' he berated gently. Kate shook her head and looked over her shoulder to her husband. 'We don't need to talk about it now,' he said, placing a gentle kiss on his wife's lips.

Kate rolled onto her side again and snuggled back into her husband. 'You should have seen her, Castle,' Beckett whispered with wonder. 'Our daughter was brilliant.'

Castle could feel his chest tighten at the pride he heard in his wife's voice. 'How's this going to affect the remainder of her recruitment?' Rick asked.

'I don't know,' Beckett replied honestly. 'I do know she's already garnered a lot of support, including Gates, but there'll still be a full investigation into what happened this morning, and Alexis will need to provide statements and witness testimony,' she informed. 'Not to mention the take down of an armed suspect,' she sighed and felt her husband hold her closer.

'Was she….was she in any danger?'

Kate could hear the fear and trepidation in her husband's voice. 'I don't know,' she answered honestly. 'I only reached the crime scene after Alexis was handcuffing the suspect….but Rick….I had a panic attack when I was trying to find out what had happened from her,' Kate admitted. 'I was so scared,' she whispered. 'So scared I was hurting our baby, 'she whimpered. 'I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to her.'

'Kate….'

'But Alexis and Perlmutter looked after me. The paramedics were great, and I've already made an appointment with Colleen for later this afternoon,' Kate assured. 'But…..'

'But you feel like you're losing what makes you, you,' Rick finished, feeling his wife nodding in agreement. 'Sweetheart, that's completely understandable,' he assured. 'You've been a cop for almost half your life, and for a lot of that time, you were trying to solve your mom's murder. You've just been promoted to captain, and you did it all while babysitting me.'

Kate laughed at her husband's joke, thankful for the shift in mood. 'I'm scared,' she whispered.

'I know, and it's perfectly natural to be scared. Your life is changing irrevocably, and you're worried you'll be forgotten about when you go on maternity leave, and if you'll be treated differently when you go back,' Kate nodded, thankful her husband was able to give a voice to her deepest fears. 'And things will change. We don't know what's going to happen, or what the precinct will look like in twelve weeks. Maybe you won't want to go back. Maybe you'll use the time off to seriously look at going back and finishing your law degree, or maybe you'll just enjoy being a stay at home mom, okay?'

'Okay,' Kate agreed. 'Have I told you recently I'm head over heels in love with you?'

'Mmmm, not since storming out of the loft this morning,' he murmured and groaned as his wife elbowed him in the ribs.

'Daddy?'

Rick looked up and saw his daughter poking her head tentatively around the door. 'Hey Pumpkin,' he smiled, gesturing Alexis into the room.

Alexis walked over to the wall closest to the en suite and pulled the black leather chair over, positioning it next to the bed in front of her mom's bedside table. Rick noticed she'd changed out of her work clothes and was now wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt.

'How're you doing there kiddo,' Kate asked, reaching out and taking her daughter's hand after Alexis had sat down and placed her feet on the bed.

Alexis yawned and nodded before slumping further down in the chair, stretching her legs out, ensuring not to disturb her mom. 'Tired, hyper, my mind won't shut down,' she mumbled while looking around the room at the ever growing mountain baby paraphernalia her parents were collecting; and noticed her dad must have finally been successful in putting the crib together. 'How're you feeling?'

'Same,' Kate agreed. 'Did you talk to Henry?'

Alexis nodded and wiggled her toes. 'Yeah, apparently I'm now a cross between Katniss Everdeen and Daenerys Targaryen, and depending on who you talk to, I either took down one suspect, or an army of white walkers,' she groaned. 'Lanie's looking for you, too. I think your cell's still in the car.'

'Hmm, I'll call her back later,' Kate yawned.

Rick looked between his wife and daughter, both struggling to stay awake. 'You two need some sleep,' he suggested and went to move from the bed, only to be stopped by his wife.

'Please, stay,' she begged quietly.

'Did Meredith call you again?' Rick enquired.

Alexis shook her head. 'No, it was Doctor Perlmutter. Now that Damien's quit, they're not going to bother recruiting for the internship until the end of the year, and…..,'

'They want you to stay,' Rick finished.

'To quote Doctor Perlmutter, " _Miss Castle, it will give me four more months to talk you out of this ridiculous notion you want to become_ _a_ _cop, and go to medical school instead"_ ,' Alexis said in a near perfect imitation of her cantankerous boss. 'But honestly, I don't know what's going to happen. Lanie's already said there's going to be an internal investigation, and who knows how this will affect my application to the Academy,' she murmured quietly, covering her face with her hands, and resting her elbows on her knees in an effort to hide her tears. 'I was just trying to do the right thing,' Alexis said, voice trembling.

'Pumpkin, we know you were,' Rick assured. 'But we all just need to take it one day at a time, okay?'

Alexis scrubbed her face as she sat up and looked at her dad. 'Okay,' she agreed and rested her head against the back of the chair, tuning out her parents' quiet conversation. While she wasn't listening to what they were saying, the comforting tones of their voices were lulling her to sleep.

Rick noticed his daughter had fallen asleep, her hand entwined with her mom's. 'What time's your appointment?' Rick asked quietly.

'Five thirty. I asked Alexis to go with us because she was there with Perlmutter and the paramedics.'

Castle reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell. 'It's just after two now. I'll set the alarm for four,' he advised and placed his cell on the bed next to his wife. 'Get some sleep. I've got you,' he soothed, and he felt his wife relax and her breathing even out.

'Love you,' she murmured.

'Adore you,' he replied, squeezing his wife's hand where their hands were joined, resting over their unborn child. Rick felt the movement of his youngest daughter and closed his eyes tightly, thankful that his family had come home safely instead of his worst nightmare coming true.

Looking over, he smiled lovingly at his eldest daughter. Even at twenty two, there were still times, such as now, Alexis looked twelve. But she wasn't twelve. Instead, his baby girl was now a young adult, on the cusp of doing something amazing with her life.

He felt the sting of tears at the thought of how many people she'd saved today. While Kevin hadn't told him the full story of what'd happened, just the tone in his friend's voice was enough to tell Rick how rattled the seasoned cop had been.

Even though Rick still had misgivings about his daughter wanting to become a cop, he now realised that his little girl was quite capable of looking after herself.

Settling down next to his wife, Castle also knew that Beckett had been instrumental in helping mould their daughter into the woman she'd become. And he couldn't wait to see Kate with their youngest daughter because he knew in his heart, his wife will be magnificent.


	21. Chapter 21 - Best Birthday Ever

Author's notes: Firstly, I have to apologise for being away for so long; but writers block is a bitch, particularly when you lose your inspiration, and have to try to get it back again. Binge watching a few early seasons of Castle over a weekend helped.

This chapter picks up a week after chapter 20; I thought about doing a 'time shift forward', but that would have cheated the characters in my universe, and readers out of so much.

Thank you so much for the reviews for my last chapter, and for the gentle prods I've had in the last couple of weeks to get back to writing. I promised myself when I started this fic, that I wouldn't just leave it hanging, because I know how heartbreaking it is, to get the last chapter of a story, and realise it hasn't been finished.

Having said that however, I do see the natural conclusion to this story in sight; but not for a few chapters yet.

Once again, I have to thank my long suffering beta 41319always413419, for prodding me every now and then, and for continuing to be my beta after such a long hiatus.

So, onwards and upwards.

 **Chapter 21: Best Birthday Ever**

Alexis pulled the cell from her pocket when she felt it vibrate again and rolled her eyes at the latest message from her father, wanting to know how much longer she was going to be. Slumping down on the uncomfortable bench she was sitting on, Alexis leaned back against the wall and checked her watch before tossing her phone into her bag on the seat next to her.

Smiling every now and then when someone walked by, Alexis waited patiently for Deputy Commissioner Gates to exit the Internal Affairs office. While her interview regarding the circumstances leading up to her 'citizen's arrest' the week before had gone smoothly, the young woman hoped she would learn her fate sooner rather than later.

Looking at her watch again, Alexis hoped Gates would be making an appearance sometime soon because she had a family court appointment with her parents in half an hour. Today she would officially become Kate Beckett's daughter, but her excitement was tinged by a mixture of anger and regret over her conversation with Meredith the previous night.

 _'I just don't understand this obsession you have with Katherine,' Meredith had all but accused._

 _'It's not an obsession,' Alexis argued._

 _'Then why the need_ _to_ _replace me, Alexis,' Meredith countered. 'I'm your mother_ _._ _I gave birth to you_ _._ _Am_ _I not good enough for you now?' Meredith sobbed._

 _But Alexis_ _had come_ _to know her mother well_ _enough to_ _know that_ _,_ _while Meredith was upset_ _,_ _she_ _also_ _knew her_ _mother was using her theatrical_ _dramatics to_ _get her own way. 'Mom, we've had this conversation already,' Alexis struggled to contain her sigh of frustration_ _. Her_ _patience for_ _the woman_ _was quickly wearing thin._

 _'Then explain it to me again,' Meredith demanded._

 _'Mom,' Alexis, realising she no longer wanted to pander to her mother's emotional blackmail, decided to take the honest route and tell her mother a few home truths. 'The fact that you refuse to understand why I've made my_ _decision is_ _reason enough,' Alexis stated. 'Yes you're my mother, yes you gave birth to me; but there's a distinct difference between being someone's mother, and being someone's mom_ _._ _'_

 _'Now you're just being ridiculous,' Meredith exclaimed._

 _'Mom, I love you,' Alexis assured._

 _'But?'_

 _'But I need a mom,' Alexis explained. 'I know you love me, but I'm tired of you flitting in and out of my life when the mood strikes you_ _,_ _or when you want something from dad,' Alexis said, foregoing any attempt to sugar coat her response._

 _'Alexis, you're an adult_ _. Aren't_ _you a little_ _too_ _old to be wanting a mommy_ _?_ _' Meredith accused, her tone bordering on being derogatory. 'For heaven's sake, when I was your age, I was pregnant with you_ _._ _'_

 _Alexis took a deep breath to calm her anger. 'So what if I'm an adult? You think just because I'm twenty two I'm supposed to just stop needing the love and support of my parents?' Alexis barked. 'And Kate's shown me that_ _. Shown_ _me what it's like to have a mother's unconditional_ _love without_ _judgement or strings attached,' she stated. 'I know I've had dad my whole life,' Alexis continued, before Meredith could interrupt. 'And I will always be grateful for everything he's sacrificed for me,' she_ _added, ensuring_ _she got her point across. 'But Kate's filled a_ _void I've_ _spent_ _most of my life wondering why I wasn't good enough for you to fill,' Alexis admitted, and heard Meredith gasp on the other end of the phone._

 _'You've never spoken to me this way,' Meredith said._

 _'I've done a lot of growing up over the past few months, mom, and I won't insult you by lying to you, but Kate's had a major influence over the woman I've matured into,' Alexis said. 'So when she asked me if she could adopt me, I said yes without hesitation, because this is what I want_ _._ _'_

 _'And what about what I want?' Meredith questioned. 'Do I get no say in being removed from your birth certificate, from being erased from your life?'_

 _'Mom, please stop being so dramatic,' Alexis_ _warned with_ _an exasperated sigh, and was sure Meredith could see her eye-roll from the other side of the country. 'I've made it perfectly clear to you the type of relationship I want from you,' she reminded. 'And you gave up any right to have a say in my_ _life the_ _day you walked out on me,' Alexis reminded_ _, letting_ _the last sentence_ _hang because_ _it was the first time in her life she'd been completely honest with her mother._

 _'Well_ _,_ _I just hope you're happy with your new_ _life because_ _I refuse to support it,' Meredith advised angrily._

 _'Mom, I've survived this long without your support, and I don't need your blessing or your permission; but if you want_ _to_ _remain_ _a_ _part of my life, then you will have to accept my decision,' Alexis warned._

 _'What makes you think things won't change once Kate gives birth?' Meredith asked in a last ditch attempt to sway Alexis. 'She'll have a little girl of her own_ _. What_ _happens when you're pushed aside and forgotten about_ _?_ _'_

 _Alexis felt the familiar feelings of anxiety and insecurity, but refused to allow Meredith to manipulate her. 'Seriously, that's what you're going with?' Alexis said, her voice exuding confidence; her imitation of Captain Beckett flawless. 'As I said, if you want to remain a part of my life, it's going to be on my terms from now on, is that clear?' Alexis cautioned. 'I'm happy_ _._ _I have parents who love me unconditionally_ _, and_ _not because I can be used as a bartering tool_ _._ _I have a baby sister due in the next few weeks, I have a great boyfriend_ _,_ _and I know what I want to do with my life,' she_ _continued listing_ _proudly. 'So_ _,_ _you_ _can be both_ _happy for me and remain a part of my life_ _,_ _or you can continue to_ _disrespect my wishes_ _, and I'll want nothing more to do with you_ _. The_ _choice is yours_ _._ _'_

 _The young woman could literally hear Meredith thinking on the other end of the_ _line and_ _sat patiently, waiting for her mother to make to a decision._

 _'Maybe we go to Europe for a few weeks, I've always loved Paris in September,' Meredith suggested, and Alexis could feel the sting of tears at the woman's selfishness._

 _'Mom, you know Kate's due next month_ _._ _I'm not going anywhere with you, especially Europe,' Alexis exclaimed._

 _'Alexis, your sister will be here when you get back, and I'm sure Katherine won't even notice you're gone_ _._ _'_

 _Swallowing her anger and disappointment, Alexis struggled to keep her composure. 'Look, mom, I've gotta go_ _._ _Kate wants to go over my testimony one more_ _time before_ _tomorrow_ _._ _'_

 _'Of course,' Meredith said. 'But just think about Europe_ _._ _'_

 _'I don't need to, mom_ _. The_ _answer's no,' Alexis clipped._

 _'Alexis…'_

 _'Goodbye, mom_ _._ _'_

 _Pressing end on her cell, Alexis was surprised at how calm she_ _felt and_ _realised the conversation she'd just had with her_ _mother had_ _been long overdue._

'Miss Castle?'

Alexis was brought out of her thoughts, looked up when she heard her name, and watched as the Deputy Commissioner approached her.

'Sir,' Alexis tried to keep the nervousness from her voice as she moved to stand, only for Gates to motion for her to remain sitting; Victoria taking seat a on the bench next to her. 'I wasn't expecting a decision this soon,' Alexis said, not even hiding the surprise from her voice.

Victoria took a moment to study the young woman sitting next to her. Even waiting nervously for the final outcome of the investigation, Alexis still exuded an air of confidence. 'Miss Castle. Alexis,' Gates said. 'Firstly, I'd like to thank you for the way in which you've conducted yourself since this incident last week. Your professionalism and maturity have definitely been commented upon by a great many people.'

'Thank you,' Alexis said, her heart sinking. 'And a decision's been made on continuing my recruitment to the academy?' she asked, not even hiding the hope in her voice.

'That will be decided in the coming week,' Victoria affirmed. 'We need to finish interviewing the final few witnesses as well as go through the character references, of which there are quite a few, young lady,' Gates smiled conspiratorially.

Alexis appreciated the older woman's encouragement, but struggled to hide her disappointment. 'Thank you, Sir, for being honest with me, and for your support,' she smiled because even in the face of possible defeat, Alexis Castle was dignified, if nothing else.

'Alexis, I will admit, I was very surprised when Captain Beckett approached me for assistance in allowing you to sit the entrance exam. I had no idea you wanted to be an officer,' Gates confessed. 'But from the moment you passed your initial exam, I've been following your progress very closely; and your commitment to the recruitment, is nothing short of exemplary.'

Feeling a flush of pride, the young woman straightened up, and looked at the woman who could soon be one of her superior officers. 'Thank you, Sir,' Alexis said genuinely. 'Although I can't take all the credit,' Alexis admitted. 'I've had a very strong support and training network, particularly with Detective's Esposito and Demming; and of course Captain Beckett.'

Deputy Commissioner Gates looked at the remarkable young woman in front of her, and while she hadn't known Alexis for as long as the members of the Twelfth, Victoria had had the privilege of watching the young woman grow and develop over the past five years.

'Miss Castle, you can thank me by graduating dux of your class, regardless of whether it's the police academy or medicine, do we have a deal?' Victoria winked traitorously.

Alexis' eyes widened in surprise at the older woman's comments because the only person she'd spoken to about med school was Doctor Perlmutter. 'Yes, sir, will do,' Alexis smiled.

'Now, if I'm not mistaken, you have an appointment to get to.'

'How'd….'

'Because Mr Castle has not stopped texting me for the past ten minutes,' Gates stated irritably.

Alexis couldn't help rolling her eyes and shaking her head before looking at her watch. 'I still have time, and the court house is only around the corner.'

'Then I suggest you be on your way before I have to face the wrath of Captain Beckett as well.' Victoria smiled as she stood and waited for Alexis to collect her belongings.

'Thank you, again, Sir. It's not every day you get adopted,' the young woman smiled proudly.

'I'm happy for you Alexis. For you and Kate both,' Victoria smiled. 'Katherine's needed the stability of a loving family in her life just as much as you've been looking for someone to fill the void in yours.' Gates reached and discreetly squeezed the young woman's hand when she noticed Alexis trying to hide her embarrassment. 'And I know your father can be…..challenging, but he's the best thing that's ever happened to Katherine.'

Alexis blushed and looked down before looking back to Gates. 'Dad and I would argue that Kate's the best thing that's happened to us,' Alexis corrected.

'How's Kate looking forward to starting maternity leave at the end of the week?' Victoria asked and laughed at the look on the young woman's face. 'That much?'

'All I'll say is, I'm glad I'm working full time at the morgue rather than being stuck in the loft with those two,' Alexis groused. 'Because honestly, mom and dad are as bad as each other.'

'You'll see it differently when your sister gets here,' Gates assured. 'Now, you'd better get moving before your father calls me again. I may not be as accommodating this time.'

'Yes, Sir,' Alexis agreed. 'And thank you again, for all your help and guidance.'

'Just remember our deal,' Victoria said before taking her leave.

Alexis looked at her watch, and her eyes widened when she realised she only had ten minutes to get to the family court house. Thankful an elevator car had just arrived on her floor, Alexis entered the lift, repeatedly pressed the ground floor button, and smiled to herself; remembering a conversation with her mom about the futility of continually pressing a lift button.

A lot had happened over the past nine months since last Christmas. Alexis felt the butterflies in her stomach at the prospect of officially becoming Kate Beckett's daughter today.

Racing out of the 1PP lobby, Alexis walked briskly towards the family court building, feeling relief as the grand, old building came into view. Thanking a young man who held the door open for her, Alexis pulled a piece of paper from her pocket to confirm the floor and office she needed to go to.

Realising it was going to be quicker to take the stairs to the third floor, Alexis jogged up the stairs, mentally poking her tongue out at Detective Demming who'd challenged her fitness level the day before.

 _**90 steps in 45 seconds :-P**_ Alexis giggled when she pressed send just before exiting the stairwell to the third floor.

 _**And? You want a medal as well? Meet me at the range tomorrow 9 sharp**_ Alexis couldn't help but laugh at Demming's response, but felt a thrill of excitement at spending time on the shooting range with the detective tomorrow.

While Esposito had offered to train her in firearm safety, Alexis got the distinct feeling Javier felt uncomfortable teaching his ' _Little Castle'_ how to actually fire a weapon. So she stopped pushing the issue with him. Detective Demming, on the other hand, jumped at the chance.

Scanning the office numbers as she walked down the corridor, Alexis frowned when she spotted her mom sitting on a bench at the far end of the hallway.

'Hey,' Alexis smiled, as she walked up to where Kate was sitting. 'Don't get up,' she admonished, when Kate went to stand.

'Don't tell me what to do,' Beckett whined as she struggled to stand before thinking better of it and sitting back down again. 'Not a word,' Kate warned.

Alexis gave her mom a _'_ _Who, me_ _?'_ look before taking a seat next to Kate. Considering the time of day, the young woman was surprised at how quiet the family court was for a Tuesday afternoon. 'What are you doing out here?'

'I'm sick of being couped up in offices,' Kate said before looking down at her watch. 'So, how'd it go?'

Alexis shrugged. 'Captain Gates says I'll know within the next week if I can continue recruitment,' she informed, not even hiding her irritation, and slumped back against the wall.

'Hey,' Kate grabbed her daughter's hand, encouraging the young woman to look at her. 'I meant, how'd the interview go?'

'It actually went surprisingly well,' Alexis said.

'Really?' Beckett questioned in disbelief.

Rolling her eyes, Alexis allowed her head to fall back against the wall with a soft thud. 'Considering I've never been interrogated before, and you don't count,' Alexis teased. 'I wouldn't know any different. Maybe you've trained me too well,' the young woman said smugly as Kate raised a brow. 'Where's dad?' she asked as she leaned over to kiss her mom's cheek.

Beckett looked up the long marble hallway of the court building when she heard a commotion. 'Doing what he does best,' Kate grumbled and rolled her eyes.

Alexis looked in the same direction as her mom, groaning as she watched her dad sign autographs for the obviously smitten women surrounding him. 'I get the whole fangirl thing, but not when it's your father,' Alexis admitted with a shudder of disgust.

'And you think I like it any better?' her mom asked. 'It's only going to get worse on the release of High Heat next month.'

'At least Paula's only scheduled a couple of local book signings. I don't like the thought of dad being away so soon after you giving birth to Mouse.'

'Alexis…'

'Mom, save your breath,' the young woman warned, turning towards Kate. 'Don't tell me not to worry,'

'Baby, I know you worry, but you have so much else going on at the moment. Your dad hovers enough for the both of you.' Kate knew she'd said the wrong thing when her daughter quickly looked away.

'I appreciate your concern, mom, but I'm fine,' Alexis assured softly, but Beckett could hear the distance in her daughter's voice.

'Hey,' Kate said, reaching out to grab Alexis' hand. 'Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you,'

Alexis shrugged and slumped back in her seat. She could hear her father's voice as he tried to disengage himself from his adoring fans. 'You didn't upset me,' Alexis conceded, threading her fingers through her mom's where the older woman was grasping her hand. 'I'm sorry if I've been distant lately. I figured it beat the alternative of smothering you.'

Beckett bit her tongue to suppress her sigh. She knew her daughter so well now. The past week had been particularly stressful on both of them thanks to the Internal Affairs investigation into Alexis' citizen's arrest along with Kate's health scare. Beckett knew Alexis was initially coping the only way she knew how, by clinging to her parents and hovering over her mom.

But for the past few days, her daughter had been distancing herself; spending more time with her boyfriend, and not coming home at night.

'I don't mind a little smothering, but I was beginning to feel abandoned,' Kate informed, rolling her eyes as Alexis gave her the brow. 'I know you worry about being overly protective of me,' Beckett agreed. 'And I appreciate it, particularly after my scare last week, but Colleen assured us that your sister and I are fine. So can you please start coming home?'

Alexis nodded and held her mom's hand tighter. The young woman had successfully hidden how much witnessing her mom's panic attack and subsequent health scare had affected her. Well, at least she thought she had, but as usual, her mom had caught her out.

'I'm glad you start your maternity leave on Friday,' Alexis admitted.

'Wow, even your dad hasn't had the balls to say that to me,' Beckett joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Before Alexis could respond, Rick appeared in front of his wife and daughter, having been able to finally escape his overzealous fans.

Alexis smiled a closed mouth smile when her dad greeted her, placing a loving kiss on her forehead. If Rick was concerned at his daughter's silence, he didn't mention it.

'Captain,' he murmured, giving his wife a kiss that left her breathless. 'Henry wants to speak with me in private before we see the judge,' Rick said quietly, looking towards his daughter to ensure she hadn't heard him.

Beckett looked at her husband in confusion.

'Lawyer Henry, not boyfriend Henry,' Rick clarified.

Kate nodded. 'Is everything alright?' she whispered in concern.

'I'm sure everything's fine. He's already in with Judge Berkowitz. I'll be back shortly,' Rick placed a kiss on his wife's forehead before standing up straight again and walking off in the direction of Berkowitz's office.

'Where's dad going?' Alexis asked in confusion.

'He's making sure his lawyer's arrived,' Beckett lied. 'I overhead part of your conversation with Meredith last night,' Kate continued, by way of deflection. 'I was in the nursery. I didn't mean to eavesdrop,' Beckett apologised.

'No need to apologise,' Alexis assured. 'I finally took your advice,' she shrugged and laid her head on her mom's shoulder. 'It felt good to finally stand up to her. I've made so many allowances for Meredith my whole life because I didn't want to lose the only mom I had. Do you know she had the gall to ask me to go to Europe with her next month?' Alexis fumed.

Kate sat in silence for a moment, processing what her daughter had just told her. 'You've never asked me why I wanted to adopt you,' Kate informed.

'I don't need to,' Alexis said, sitting up to look at her mom. 'The fact that you came to me, wanting to adopt me was enough….Why? Do you want to take it back?' she asked cheekily.

'What? No!' Beckett exclaimed. 'God, Alexis you are so frustrating at times.'

Alexis giggled and squeezed her mom's hand. 'I have to admit, I've been more curious about what you told dad to make him say yes,' Alexis queried.

Beckett looked at her daughter. At times, Kate still struggled to reconcile with the fact that she'd become a mother to a twenty two year old woman. 'I've watched you struggle over the years with your relationship with your mom, and personally, I still can't understand how a person walks away from their child,' Kate admitted.

'Apparently, it's not that hard,' Alexis mumbled quietly.

Kate looked down to their joined hands. 'I have, however, noticed a shift in your relationship with Meredith,' Beckett continued, choosing to ignore her daughter's barb towards her mother. 'You try to hide your sadness or disappointment when I know you've talked to her. I also know that you're only just making peace with her walking out on you.'

Alexis clenched her teeth, cursing the tears she could feel stinging her eyes. As much as she loved and adored Kate, Alexis was still trapped by the last of the emotional baggage of Meredith leaving her. Closing her eyes and taking a cleansing breath, Alexis looked back at Kate, encouraging her mom to continue.

'I started investigating adoption back in May, after we visited my mom,' Beckett admitted and smiled at the surprised look on her daughter's face. 'It was the conversation we had on the morning of your entrance exam that prompted me.'

'Really? Why?' Alexis asked in confusion. 'It wasn't any different to any other conversation we've had.'

'Yes, it was,' Kate argued. 'We've built up this wonderful relationship where we're open and honest with each other, but the morning of your entrance exam, I meant what I said when I told you I would always be here for you.' Kate winced when she felt her youngest kick her in the ribs, and moved Alexis' hand so she could feel her sister moving. 'But more than that, I never wanted you to worry about me abandoning you like Meredith did. So this is me, officially becoming your mom.'

Alexis bowed her head for a moment, concentrating on the movements of her sister where her hand rested against her mom. 'Meredith accused me of replacing her with you,' Alexis murmured and looked back to Kate. 'But she's wrong because I can't replace something I never had in the first place. So this is me, a twenty two year old woman, finally letting go of the hurt and insecurities I've clung to since a little girl. Finally getting the mom I not only wanted, but the mom I deserved.'

'Come here,' Kate smiled, pulling the young woman into her arms. 'I'm so proud of you,' she whispered into her daughter's hair as she clung to the young woman, blushing when she saw her husband staring at her, not even trying to hide his look of arousal.

Clearing his throat, Castle made his way over to where his wife and daughter were sitting. 'Weren't you two supposed to save your vows for the ceremony?' he joked before finding himself wrapped around his daughter. 'You okay, sweetheart?' Rick asked and felt Alexis nod against his shoulder before she moved back. 'Judge Berkowitz is ready for us,' Castle informed, looking down at his wife.

'I'll go wait in his office,' Alexis suggested, giving her parents a moment of privacy.

Rick helped his wife stand, pulled her expertly into his arms, and clung to her. Beckett could feel the tension flowing through her husband's body, and leaned back to look up at him.

'Babe? What did Henry want?' she asked.

Castle swallowed, and Kate could see he was trying to contain his anger. 'Meredith instructed her lawyer to challenge the adoption,' he ground out.

'What? No, she can't,' Beckett said. 'It would destroy Alexis, and I'm not letting that woman hurt her ever again,' she said angrily while soothing a hand over her belly in an attempt to settle her youngest.

'Beckett?' Rick asked with concern, leading his wife towards Berkowitz's office. 'Kate?' he asked again when she failed to answer him.

'Give me a minute,' Beckett answered with a sharp intake of breath. 'I'm pretty sure Mouse's inherited your size fourteen feet,' Kate groaned, letting out the breath she was holding, and realised she was now standing in the reception area for Judge Berkowitz's chambers.

'Kind of a pity she's a girl then,' Castle joked.

'Seriously?' Beckett warned. 'Now tell me, what the hell Meredith is playing at?' she demanded.

'Don't worry, it's been taken care of,' Rick assured and sighed in relief as Jim appeared in the doorway.

'You know Rick, you'd think for a Park Avenue lawyer, Henry could hire staff to do his running around for him,' Jim quipped and walked into the reception area, placing his briefcase on the floor.

'Dad?' Kate asked in confusion, allowing her father to pull her in for a hug.

'Don't worry Katie-bug, nothing's going to stop you from becoming a mom today,' he whispered, holding his daughter tightly.

Beckett moved back from her father and looked between the two most important men in her life. 'Castle? What have you done?' she asked in concern.

'Jim, Henry's inside with Berkowitz….'

Taking the hint, Jim picked up his briefcase and headed towards the judges office. 'Do you want me to send Alexis out?'

'In a moment,' Rick confirmed, not taking his eyes off his wife.

'Rick?' Beckett asked again.

'I told you once, that I would do anything for the people I love.'

'Castle,' Beckett warned. 'What have you done?' she asked again.

'Beckett, I promise I'll tell you what arrangements I had Henry make for us,' Rick assured, reaching up to cup his wife's cheeks, resting his forehead against Kate's. 'All I ask is that we discuss it when Alexis isn't in earshot,' he pleaded. 'I promise you, it's nothing bad, but it would all but destroy what little love Alexis has left for her mother.'

'Okay,' Beckett conceded.

'Thank you,' he said, placing a loving kiss on her forehead before stepping back at the same time his daughter entered the reception area. 'Hey,' Castle motioned his daughter over, noticing the concerned look on her face.

'Dad?'

'Daughter?'

'Is there something I should know?' Alexis asked, looking from her dad to her mom.

'No,' her dad said, feigning innocence. 'There were just some additional documents we needed to file in relation to changes to our wills and power of attorney; that sort of thing.'

'So, why is Jim here?' Alexis asked suspiciously, looking directly at her mom.

'Because he helped me start this process,' Kate said, covering for her husband. 'So I thought it was fitting that he be here when he officially becomes a grandfather for the first time.'

Castle leaned over to his wife. 'You're good,' he whispered into her ear.

'You owe me,' she hissed.

'With pleasure.'

Alexis looked between her mom and dad, trying to pinpoint what was going on. Before she could ask any further questions, Jim appeared in the doorway to Judge Berkowitz's chambers.

'We're ready,' Jim smiled. 'Katie, it's time for you to become a mom.'

Kate felt her heart clench when she heard the quiver in her dad's voice.

'We'll meet you inside,' Rick said, kissing his wife lovingly before pulling his daughter in for a quick hug.

Both women watched as two fathers enter the judge's chambers.

'You ready?' Alexis asked.

'Born ready,' Beckett quipped.

'There's still time to back out,' Alexis joked, but Kate could hear the underlying fear in her daughter's voice.

Kate moved to stand in front of her daughter. Alexis struggled not to laugh as her mom had to reach around her baby belly to grasp her daughter's hands. 'Sorry kid, but you're stuck with me.'

'For ever and ever?' Alexis smiled.

'For ever and ever,' Kate replied.

'For graduations, and wedding dresses, and grandbabies?'

'Geeze, kid, can I have this one first, before you make me a grandmother?' Kate laughed.

'Fine,' Alexis whined cheekily.

'And I promise to keep your dad calm, when Henry asks for you hand, the shoulder to cry on when you've witnessed the worst of humanity.'

'I can't do this without you anymore,' Alexis whispered.

'Yes, you can. Remember, you took down an armed suspect in a room full of seasoned cops,' Kate reminded, cupping her daughter's cheeks, and knew Alexis could feel the movement of her sister where Kate's belly rested against her daughter's. 'But you'll never have to face anything alone because I will always be here for you.'

'Promise?' Alexis whispered, and Kate once again caught a glimpse of Alexis as a little girl, and not for the first time, wondered if her youngest would sound the same.

'Always.'

Moving back from Kate, Alexis grasped her mom's hand and led the older woman towards the door leading to Judge Berkowitz's chambers.

'So, I guess the thirtieth of August, is officially your other birthday,' Kate said, squeezing her daughter's hand.

'Best birthday ever,' Alexis agreed because today she would officially become Kate Beckett's daughter.


	22. Chapter 22 - Family

**Author's notes:** I know I sound repetitive, but thank you for your wonderful reviews for Chapter 21, after such a long hiatus. And unlike my unintentional hiatus due to writers block, this time I had inspiration, and no time. So I'm back on the path to writing.

Thank you again to my beta 41319always41319 who even in the midst of finals, still found time to beta for me. I'm so glad my uni days are behind me.

Enjoy.

 **Chapter 22: Family**

 _'I just need to wrap up a few_ _things here_ _, and I'll be over shortly_ _. The_ _car will be by around five to pick us up_ _._ _'_

'Yes, babe, we've been over this already. And as I reminded you last night, I'm pregnant, not an invalid. I can drive myself home,' Beckett gently reminded her husband, and was sure Castle could literally hear her eyes rolling.

 _'And need I remind you, Captain, how distracted you can get whilst running your precinct or overseeing a case…..beside, Beckett, I was probably preoccupied last night while you were reminding me you weren't an invalid_ _._ _'_

'Castle,' Becket hissed.

'Dude, too much information,' Javier groaned. 'Besides, Beckett's been chained to her desk the past two weeks,' Espo chimed in.

 _'Espo, I've been reminded of that fact on a daily basis,'_ Castle whined. _'But I also know, where there's a dead body, my wife will find a way_ _to_ _investigate_ _. By the way,_ _I was preoccupied by writing…it's not my fault if you three live in the gutter,' Castle huffed in mock indignation._

Ryan, the always responsible one, interceded on his boss's behalf. 'You know, Castle, the longer you keep Beckett on the phone, the longer it'll take her to pack up her office,' he reminded his friend.

 _'I will see you at five,'_ Castle said, before hanging up.

Beckett pressed end, silencing the phone's tone, but in the back of her mind, she was wondering why her husband had given up so easily.

'You know Captain, it's not going to be the same without you here,' Ryan sighed and slumped back in his chair.

Beckett looked up from where she'd been staring at her phone and smiled warmly at her Detective, but winced when she felt her youngest kick her in the ribs.

'Bro, she'll only be gone a couple of months,' Espo reminded his partner irritably and turned back to his boss. 'But Ryan's right, boss, we're really gonna miss you.'

Rubbing her back where she was sure Mouse was playing soccer with her mom's kidney; Beckett felt a moment of panic at starting her maternity leave today.

'Captain?' Ryan asked, concerned at his superior's silence.

Beckett looked back at her detective in acknowledgement. 'Sorry,' she apologised. 'Even though I've had seven months to get used to the idea, apart from my shooting, I've never taken an extended time away from the force before.'

The two detectives sat in silence. The memories of Beckett's shooting were still as raw today as the day she was shot at Montgomery's funeral.

'Well, if it's any consolation, you'll have more time to spend with Castle,' Ryan smiled. 'Especially with him stepping back from Castle Investigations.'

Beckett took a deep breath, slowly raised her trademark brow, and watched her detective squirm. 'No, Kevin, it's no consolation,' she informed. 'According to all the literature, I'm supposed to be doing the nesting, not him,' she grumbled. 'So if I'm lucky, I'll even be allowed to look after my daughter,' Beckett complained, soothing a hand over her very extended belly, trying to get her youngest to settle.

Ryan snorted with laughter while Espo looked between the two in confusion. 'What the hell's nesting,' Javier asked, not happy with being left out of the joke.

'Remember when Jenny was pregnant, I'd complain about her randomly rearranging the kitchen and closets, and I could never find anything?' Kevin asked, and Espo nodded. 'Or she'd be incessantly cleaning, and buying new linen and towels, and lets not even talk about the nursery,' Kevin shuddered. 'That's nesting.'

Espo looked back at Beckett. 'You not doing any of that, boss?' he asked.

'I would, if Castle would give me the chance,' she laughed, thinking back to Rick rearranging their closet.

 _'She'll be in our room for the first couple of months,' Castle_ _justified as_ _he_ _filled the small chest of_ _drawers_ _he'd placed in their_ _closet with_ _baby clothing._

 _'How long did Alexis stay with you and Meredith?' Kate queried, but instantly regretted asking the question, taking in the look of sadness on her husband's face. 'Hey,' Kate_ _soothed as_ _she ran a reassuring hand up and down Rick's chest_ _, allowing_ _him to turn_ _her so_ _he could wrap himself around_ _her from_ _behind. 'I'm not Meredith,' Kate reminded him._

 _'Thank God,' was all Castle murmured, allowing his head to rest on his wife's_ _shoulder while_ _he caressed their unborn daughter._

'So how do you feel about Castle taking time away from his agency?' Kevin asked, bringing Kate out of her thoughts. 'It's going so well now.'

'And there in, lies the problem. Alexis has turned Castle Investigations into a legitimate and very successful PI agency, and of course, that means Castle is now bored.'

'Why doesn't he just sell it?' Javier asked.

Kate smiled fondly to herself, remembering the exact same conversation she had with her husband. 'Because, even though he's bored, he loves his PI firm,' Beckett said. 'And while he hasn't come out and said it, I know he's holding onto the tiny glimmer of hope that Alexis will take over one day.'

'So he's finally found someone to take on the bulk of the work?' Kevin asked and watched his superior nod in affirmation. 'I'm surprised he hasn't invited us around to meet them,' he said. Kate could hear the hint of offence in Ryan's voice, but didn't have the heart to tell him he'd not only met the person stepping into her husband's shoes, but had worked with her as well.

'I think he's bringing her by next week,' Kate lied and made a mental note to remind her husband.

'So, it's a woman, then?' Kevin smiled cheekily, mentally giving himself a high five at Beckett's look, knowing she'd let the cat out of the bag.

'Yes, if you must know,' Beckett said, rolling her eyes. 'Ex three letter organisation,' was all she added.

'And you're fine with her being a woman?' Ryan asked in surprised.

'Perfectly because when she's not working, she goes home to her husband and kid,' Beckett smiled smugly, and watched Kevin nod.

'What about you, Boss? Would you quit the NYPD to work with Castle, you know, like Heart to Heart?' Espo asked, barely keeping the grin from his face.

'The conversations's been had, and let's leave it at that,' was all Beckett said cryptically. 'Right now though, he's behind on his next Nikki Heat book while also trying to decide what he wants to write next. I suspect I'll be trying to keep him on track while looking after an infant.'

'Well, you'll also have more time with Little Castle,' Espo encouraged.

Beckett shifted in her seat, trying to find a more comfortable position. 'Yeah, well if Alexis makes it into the Academy, she'll be moving out in January.'

'So the IAB's cleared her?' Javier asked, unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

'It's….unofficially official. While the whole incident is still under investigation, Alexis will find out either today or Monday. Gates called me earlier this afternoon to give me the heads up,' Kate explained, the relief in her voice evident. 'So…..'

'Keep a lid on it until Little C's been officially informed,' Espo nodded. 'Sure thing, Beckett.'

'I know you've both submitted your incident reports on what happened last week, but still be prepared to be called in by the IAB,' Beckett warned. 'And if you need my help, please call me.'

Both Ryan and Espo nodded, but neither of them intended on bothering their boss once she'd finished up today.

'And if she doesn't make it into the academy?' Kevin asked hesitantly.

'Perlmutter will be forever gloating that he was the reason Alexis chose to become a doctor.'

'You mean he'll be fighting Lanie for that honour,' Javier laughed.

'Either way, Alexis will be moving out in the new year,' Kate informed, not even trying to the hide the hint of melancholy from her voice.

Javier elbowed Kevin and gestured his head toward Beckett. 'That's a good thing though, isn't it?' Kevin asked.

Espo just rolled his eyes and took the lead. 'Hey boss, did you ever think you and Little C would have such a close relationship?' Javier asked. 'I mean, I know at times, things were pretty tense between the two of you.'

'Thanks, Espo, but it's okay. Yes it's a good thing that Alexis is finally ready to make her own way in the world,' Beckett smiled in assurance. 'And you're right, even up to the day I married Castle, I never thought Alexis would accept me in her life. At least not in the capacity she has,' Kate admitted. 'But then again, I never saw myself filling the void left by Meredith either.'

'So how did Deep Fried Twinkie take the whole adoption thing?' Javier asked.

Beckett rolled her eyes and smirked. 'In her usual style. She wanted to drag Alexis off to Europe,' Kate grumbled, deliberately leaving out the woman's attempt to stop the adoption.

Kevin didn't even hide his look of surprise. 'Yeah, but….,'

'I know,' Beckett interrupted, holding up her hands to stall Kevin's protest. 'But where Meredith's concerned, she's only interested in Alexis when it's convenient for her, or in this case, when her daughter's decided she's had enough of pandering to her mother.'

Beckett was still trying to find the right time to talk to her husband about what he'd done to stop Meredith interfering with the adoption. While she was sure money changed hands, Kate wasn't sure how much it cost Castle to pay off his is ex-wife.

'So does it feel any different?' Kevin asked. 'I mean since the adoption was finalised,' he clarified.

'If you mean I get sassed and put in my place more often, then yes, it feels different,' Beckett complained. 'But you know what it's like when Alexis pulls her _'innocent little girl'_ routine,' Kate said, barely hiding her embarrassment at the way Alexis had managed to wrap Captain Kate Beckett around her little finger.

'Complete with those big blue eyes and dimples?' Javier asked, and Beckett nodded. 'Hell even the most hardened of cops can't say no to her,'Espo admitted, but couldn't help the snort of laugher, and laughed even harder at the look his captain was giving him. 'Wait till you have two mini Becketts on your hands, putting you in your place,' Javier joked.

'Esposito?'

'Captain?'

'Shut up.'

'Yes, ma'am.'

Beckett looked across at her two lead detectives: Javier's cheeky grin after sassing his boss, Kevin sitting deep in contemplative thought. Both men were so different, like chalk and cheese, and yet they somehow worked as one of the most effective teams she'd witnessed within the NYPD.

'I know I've thanked you in the past, but I want to thank you both, again, for all the help you've given Alexis over the past few months,' she said sincerely. 'Especially considering you've done it on your own time.'

'Pleasure, Captain,' Espo said sincerely. 'That kid of yours is gonna make a fine officer.'

'It's been a real eye opener, watching her dedication and development,' Ryan said. 'I just wish I could've done more.'

'Well, I haven't been doing this just for Alexis' benefit. This has been invaluable training and development for the both of you, as well,' Beckett advised. 'If you two are serious about progression within the ranks, you also need exposure to the management and development of people in your command,' Beckett explained and watched her detectives nod in agreement.

'You mean how to handle an anal retentive control freak perfectionist,' Javier corrected. 'Just like her mom,' he quickly added, ducking when a pen came flying in his direction.

'I'd have found a better way to rephrase mine and my daughter's personality traits,' Beckett grumbled, holding her hand out for the object she'd just thrown at Espo. 'And if you'd been observant, you would've noticed I've been targeting people with specific skill sets, depending on what training Alexis needed.'

'So, why haven't I been asked to help her yet?' Kevin asked in confusion, hoping his boss would finally explain why he'd been left out.

'Because, Kevin, you probably have the most crucial role of all,' Beckett stressed seriously and watched her detective sit up straight, almost to attention. 'Your job is to get Alexis through her psych evals.'

'But that's the most important part of the whole recruitment process,' Kevin said, not even hiding his surprise.

'I know,' Beckett replied.

'There's only a thirty percent pass rate on the first sitting.'

'I know that too,' Kate nodded in agreement.

'And only a fifty percent on the second sitting,' Kevin looked at his boss with a mixture of pride and confusion. 'I thought you'd want to coach her through this section yourself.'

'I've been working with Alexis,' Beckett confirmed. 'But I'm too close now. She needs someone to challenge her, make her confront the situations that push her outside her comfort zone.' Kate smiled when the penny dropped with her detective.

'Right. She's going to be asked questions that will make her automatically think back to her kidnapping, Castle's disappearance, your shooting, that sort of thing,' Kevin nodded.

'Exactly, and I need her trained to the point where she can sit in a room full of senior rank and psychiatrists, and be asked to explain how she dealt with a traumatic and stressful incident in her life without it bringing on an anxiety attack.'

'Wow, boss, that's a lot of responsibility,' Kevin said. 'But why'd you pick me? Not that I'm turning the offer down.'

'As I said, Kevin, I've selected people based on their skill set,' Beckett reiterated. 'Espo developed his natural alibility to coach combat and self-defence in the military.' Becket explained. 'You, on the other hand, are the negotiator and peacemaker. Meaning, you know how to get inside someone's head and work out how they think, how to talk them down, and that's what makes you two such an effective team….what?' Beckett asked, taking in the looks her detectives were giving her.

Ryan and Espo looked at each other, head gestures and facial expressions the only indication the two men were having a silent conversation. Beckett hid a smile when Kevin took the lead.

'Nothing. You sound….just like a boss,' he teased and laughed as Beckett rolled her eyes and shook her head.

'Good one bro,' Espo laughed as he fist bumped his partner.

'But seriously, Beckett,' Kevin continued. 'I don't know about Javier, but I kind of figured that's what you were doing. I just couldn't work out why I hadn't been asked to help yet.'

Kate took a deep breath and shifted in her chair, trying to relieve the pressure on her lower back once again, thankful for stretchy trousers. 'Kevin, you have been helping,' Beckett stressed. 'How many times has Alexis come to you for advice? If she's not talking to me or her dad, you're the person she seeks out. Trust me, that's greatest compliment you'll ever get from her.'

'Really?' he asked in surprise.

'Really,' Beckett smiled.

'So why'd you get Demming to help her?' Espo asked, hoping his curiosity would finally be satisfied.

'Because Tom's completely removed from Alexis, he has no emotional investment in her so he treats her like any other annoying recruit pestering him for help,' Beckett explained. 'Which leads me to question, Javier, why didn't you want to help Alexis with her weapons training?' she asked, already knowing the answer.

'Because, I got too close,' he admitted with embarrassment. 'And that's a good thing for me to know for future reference,' he said, and Beckett felt the pride well inside her.

'I'm surprised Castle didn't want to teach her himself, considering what an expert marksman he is,' Kevin said. 'And I know how protective he is of Alexis. How's he been handling other people training his daughter for a career he's terrified of her succeeding at?'

'Castle and I had a really good heart to heart when Alexis first passed her entrance exam. I wanted to head off his overprotective streak before he did something he'd regret,' Kate admitted. 'You know, Richard Castle is probably the most intelligent man I've ever met,' Beckett said, not even hiding the adoration she had for her husband. 'Not only intellectually, but emotionally as well…and no, I'm not talking about him being a nine year old on a sugar rush,' Beckett added, rolling her eyes and cutting off whatever witty remark Javier was going to make. 'And you're right when you say he's overprotective of Alexis, but he's had good cause to be. Although he's gotten better at accepting she's now moving on with her own life, part of our conversation was not only about allowing our daughter to mature into her own person, but to also allow others to mentor her. He knows that while he's quite capable of teaching Alexis to fire a weapon, he's also aware he can't mentally prepare her on how to confront a person effected by drugs or alcohol, or potentially having to shoot and kill someone.'

Kate allowed her monologue to hang while her two detectives sat in contemplative silence before sitting up and moving some items on her desk towards the box sitting to the right of her. 'As much as I've enjoyed our catch up, I really need to finish cleaning up my office.'

Ryan and Espo looked at each other, trying to hide their panicked looks. Espo gestured towards his partner, encouraging Kevin to stretch their conversation out.

'Ah, Captain, how'd you get Gates to fill in for you?' Kevin asked.

Kate looked at her two detectives, and in the back of her mind, knew they were up to something. 'I'll let Gates fill you in on Monday,' Beckett advised.

'Yeah, but it's not every day you get a Deputy Commissioner moving back to work with the rank and file,' Espo said, trying to stretch out the conversation.

'Like I said, Gates will fill you in next week,' Beckett reiterated, her suspicion rising. 'And how do you know I'm not the one having my performance evaluated?' she added cryptically while staring at her detectives. 'Now, if there's nothing else, I really need to finish packing my office.'

'You're right, Captain,' Ryan agreed while looking at his cell. 'Come on, Espo. Perlmutter wants us down town. He's got an update on the Simpson case,' he said.

'Bout time. I swear that man deliberately leaves our cases last,' Javier complained as he made a move to stand.

'Go easy on him, guys,' Beckett admonished absently while scribbling the pen she'd just pulled from her drawer on a piece of paper, determining if it went in the box or the trash.

'You got a bit of a crush going on there, boss?' Ryan teased before standing and readjusting his trousers and weapon.

Looking up from her task, Beckett eyeballed her detective. 'Seriously?' Beckett whined. 'Come on, guys, you saw the support Perlmutter gave Alexis during this investigation into the Hemsworth incident,' she reminded. 'I know he comes across as cantankerous, but he really does have our best interest at heart,' Kate argued, remembering the way Perlmutter looked after her during her panic attack.

Ryan elbowed Espo. 'I hope Castle knows he has some stiff competition.'

'Yeah,' Javier agreed, not even hiding his laughter. 'She could be Beckett-Castle-Perlmutter.'

'Or Beckatter,' Ryan joined in.

'Bro, what's with the giggle?'

'I don't giggle.'

'Dude, it was a girly giggle.'

'Javier, I definitely do not giggle, girly or otherwise.'

'Would you two clowns get out of here,' Beckett exclaimed while pointing towards her office door, desperately trying to hide her smile.

'Gone,' Espo said, walking towards the door, closely followed by Ryan.

'See ya later, boss,' Ryan called as he followed Espo back into the precinct. Beckett thought it odd that neither of them made a bigger fuss about it being her last day.

Distracted by pushing herself out her chair and gently stretching her back, Beckett missed her husband and daughter silently exiting the lift, met by Ryan and Espo, speaking in hushed tones and wild gestures.

After stretching all the kinks from her back and legs, Beckett moved to pick up the small family of elephants from the end of her desk, gently caressing them, before placing them in the empty packing box. She then moved to the pile of documents and started sifting through what needed to be kept and what could be discarded. 'At least my office gets a much needed clean out,' Beckett mumbled to herself.

'How could you?'

Beckett startled and turned, coming face to face with her daughter. Scratch that, her very angry daughter. 'How could I what?' Beckett asked in annoyance. 'You'll have to narrow it down a bit, my mindreading abilities need recalibrating?' she warned before going back to sorting documents.

'This!' the young woman exclaimed as she stalked across the captain's office before thrusting a piece of paper towards her mom.

Beckett stood to her full height and stared down at the furious redhead; and even in her low-heeled Hello Teddy boots, Kate still stood half a head taller than her daughter. Hiding her jealously at the ease in which Alexis wore her four-inch Jimmy Choo's, Beckett narrowed her eyes and raised a brow. 'Is this one of those times we're not going to like each other very much?' the Captain asked, clearly annoyed with her daughter's belligerent behaviour. 'Because if it is, can we reschedule it for another time, I really need to finish packing up before your dad gets here.'

'I thought you trusted me,' Alexis accused. 'You told me you trusted me,' she added, trying her best to hold back her tears. 'And you go and do this!'

'Alexis, what are you talking about?' Beckett demanded, foregoing any attempt to calm her daughter.

The young woman held out the letter she was holding. 'You tell me,' Alexis demanded.

'What the hell is wrong with everyone today,' Beckett mumbled and took the offending object from her daughter.

While Kate was distracted, Alexis took a quick look out the office windows. Spotting Ryan and her father carrying platters of food, she discreetly gestured at them to hurry up before turning back to her mom and schooling her features back to being an angry and upset young woman, thankful to her grandmother, for Martha's last minute acting tips before leaving the loft.

'Baby, this is fantastic news,' Kate exclaimed, struggling to keep up the façade that she already knew the contents of the letter, and the fact that Alexis was up to something.

'Yes, but…'

Beckett tuned her daughter's argument out for a moment because her detective brain was going into overdrive. Everything this afternoon was slightly off, and this was the final piece to the puzzle to confirm her suspicions that the entire precinct was planning something, and Alexis was the diversion.

'…..and I didn't want anyone to know because it would look like favouritism and while it's been great to have Javier and Detective Demming…'

Tuning back into her daughter's rambling, Beckett knew she had to tread carefully when interrogating the young woman. Apart from being a quick study while watching Captain Beckett in action, Alexis also knew all of her mom's ' _tells_ ', almost as well as she knew her fathers.

'Alexis, you know Javier and Tom have been more than happy to help you, and trust me, you're not the only applicant utilising police resources to help with their training,' Beckett assured and knew immediately she'd caught her daughter out and handed the piece of paper back Alexis.

'I know, but…'

'And there are many members of the force who work alongside multiple generations of serving family members.'

'I know that too, mom, but….'

'Are you insinuating I had something to do with this?' Beckett questioned, gesturing towards the letter she'd handed back to Alexis. 'Because that goes against everything I and this office stands for. Not to mention, I wouldn't insult you by not trusting in your abilities,' she accused, turning her head to give the appearance of being offended. When, in actuality, Beckett was trying to hide her smile at her daughter's attempt to retreat.

'No, I wouldn't…..'

Beckett turned back to her daughter and saw the cracks in her façade. 'You sat in my cruiser, just two weeks ago, after taking down an armed suspect even a seasoned cop couldn't, telling me I had to trust you. Well honey, that's a two way street.'

'You can't talk to me like that,' Alexis exclaimed indignantly, internally cringing at her overacting.

'Really?' Beckett questioned, rubbing her ribcage where Mouse had just kicked her, not liking the fact that her youngest daughter was already siding with her older sister. 'Well I've got a piece of paper that says otherwise, sunshine,' she teased.

'But…'

'And in the eyes of the law, baby girl, your arse is mine now.'

Alexis threw her head back and sighed dramatically, instantly dropping the charade. 'I told Kevin and Javier this wouldn't work,' the young woman huffed in annoyance. 'And I bet you already knew something was up before I came in here,' Alexis added before stalking across the office and flopping down in her mom's chair, gently placing her letter back in its envelope.

'Alexis, you gave up way too easy,' Beckett chastised, but couldn't help but sympathise with her daughter because it was obvious Alexis had been the patsy for whatever the boys had planned for her final day.

'Yeah, well nobody else stepped up to be the diversion?' Alexis shrugged.

'And don't go getting too comfortable,' Beckett warned, taking her daughter's cheeky grin.

'Why? I've been told it's good to know where you see yourself in five years,' she smirked and ducked as her mom threw a screwed up piece of paper at her.

Alexis leaned back in her mom's chair and took in the woman standing before her as Kate continued sorting through a pile of documents, oblivious to her daughter's scrutiny.

Even at nine months pregnant, her mom was stunning. The stylish black pant suit and simple white pinafore exuded Kate Beckett's natural, sophisticated elegance. It was no wonder her father was besotted with his wife.

'What?' Beckett asked when she felt her daughter's eyes on her.

'You're gorgeous,' Alexis blurted and rolled her eyes as she blushed. 'Sorry, that came out wrong.'

Beckett looked up from her task. 'So I'm not gorgeous?' Beckett asked, deliberately teasing her daughter.

'Of course you're gorgeous. It just came out sounding weird,' Alexis groused.

'Well, how was it supposed to sound?' Beckett questioned. 'Am I gorgeous or not?' Kate asked as she placed the last of the documents in the trash and moved over to the couch. Gently lowering herself, Beckett shifted to find a comfortable position.

'You're gorgeous in a non-weird sounding, mom sort of way….and I'll just shut up now.'

'Good idea, now come over here,' Beckett requested, waving Alexis over.

Alexis watched her mom with concern. 'Wouldn't you be more comfortable over here?' she asked, looking towards the chairs on the other side of Kate's desk before standing and moving over to the couch.

Kate sighed when she finally found a position that took the pressure of her youngest off her lower back, and tugged on her daughter's arm, pulling the young woman down to sit beside her. 'Why, when I have my army of minions to do my bidding,' she said as a matter of fact. 'Now give me another look at your letter,' she requested, holding out her hand.

Alexis blushed, and pulled it out of her pocket. 'I didn't even want to do this,' she sighed. 'Even dad said it was taking subterfuge too far, but I could see how much Kevin and Javier wanted to surprise you,' Alexis said while handing her mom the envelope. 'A courier delivered it to the loft this afternoon.'

'Have you told your dad, yet?'

Alexis nodded. 'Yeah, he wanted to know what I was screaming about,' she laughed, remembering the way her father had rushed into the living room from his office as Alexis stood yelling excitedly in the foyer. 'But he also couldn't wait for me to tell you. Although I get the impression, you already knew,' the young woman challenged her mom.

'I plead the fifth,' was all Kate said.

Rolling her eyes, Alexis moved so she was sitting flush against her mom and watched as Kate read through the official report and recommendations.

Beckett felt her daughter lean against her as Alexis looked over her mom's shoulder, reading over the document exonerating her of any wrongdoing. 'You're very lucky, you know that? Because this could have easily gone the other way for you,' Beckett stressed as she turned to the second page.

'I know, mom, which is why Lanie and Doctor Perlmutter have been helping me put my application to Columbia together. It would be irresponsible of me not to have my contingency plans in place,' Alexis admitted.

'So you've made the final decision to study medicine if you don't make it into the academy?' Kate asked and felt her daughter nod her head. 'And you're happy with Columbia being your backup plan because you've still got time to change your mind if you're not certain,' she assured, feeling Alexis wrap her arms around her.

'I'll be honest, mom, up until last week, there was still a part of me that was undecided which is why I'd started putting my college application together,' Alexis confessed softly.

'Why didn't you say anything?' Kate asked, struggling to turn so she could look at her daughter.

Alexis sat back and looked at the woman who'd become her mother, her mentor, her confidant, and best friend. 'While dad has been very supportive, his occasional comments about pursuing medicine started to play on my mind, and there was a small part of me that was doubting my decision about joining the NYPD,' Alexis confessed. 'But, I needed to make this decision on my own.' Beckett couldn't mistake the air of confidence in her daughter's voice. 'The incident last week….it was like validation that I've chosen the right path,' Alexis smiled. 'I've been training for months in the hope that I make it into the academy and into a career I honestly didn't know if I was going to be any good at,' she confessed with a shrug. 'But last week, I acted on instinct. I didn't second guess myself, or freeze out of fear,' she said proudly. 'And that's because of all the training Javier, Tom, and you have been drilling into me. I get that now, and it's taken the last of the trepidation away. I not only know I want be a cop, but more importantly, I know I can be a cop.'

Kate felt her heart and stomach clench at the utter pride she felt for Alexis. The young woman who'd become her daughter, whom she cherished with the same unconditional love she felt for her youngest. 'This is what I've been waiting to hear,' Kate confessed and held her arms out. She couldn't help but laugh at the way Alexis tried to find a way to hug her back.

'I'll be glad when Mouse finally gets here,' the young woman complained. 'You almost have to be a contortionist to hug you now,' she said as she finally found a way to settle against her mom.

'Trust me, I can't wait to get my body back….ow,' Beckett exclaimed when Mouse kicked her and felt Alexis laugh. 'Stop laughing, it's not funny,' Kate groaned, rubbing her side.

'Yes it is. I can actually see your stomach moving,' Alexis giggled as she looked down at her mom's extended stomach.

'You think that's funny, you should see this thing your dad does with skittles,' Kate teased and braced for the reaction. 'What, nothing? Not even an eww?' Beckett complained, disappointed in her daughter's lack of reaction.

'I'm internalising,' Alexis whined. 'The long term mental damage you've been inflicting on me is now complete,' she sighed dramatically.

'Yeah, well don't tell your dad. It'll upset him to no end that he won't be able to get a rise out of you anymore,' Beckett informed, not even hiding the droll tone in her voice.

'But that's why he has you now,' Alexis replied smugly, but squirmed when Beckett elbowed her in the ribs. 'Have you been back to see your cardiologist yet?' she asked, placing her hand on her mom's stomach and following her sister's movement.

'Monday,' Kate yawned. 'You wanna come?' she almost slurred, the exhaustion of her last day finally catching up with her. She felt Alexis nod her head in reply. 'Good, you can keep your dad entertained.' Kate could swear she felt her daughter roll her eyes.

'Great, thanks,' Alexis grumbled.

'Yeah, well that's why I have you now,' Kate teased and look at her watch. 'So when's this surprise party of mine supposed to start?'

'That would be now, Captain,' Castle said as he walked into his wife's office. 'Sweetheart, can you go stop Gates from busting Ryan and Esposito back to uniforms,' he asked.

'And how am I supposed to do that?' Alexis asked.

Rick shrugged. 'I don't know, you're the one who wants to be chief commissioner, so go practice on the deputy,' Castle justified.

'Sure thing, dad,' Alexis smiled, indulging her father, and gave her mom a final squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. 'Love you,' she whispered before moving away from Kate.

Rick stopped his daughter before she could leave the office and pulled her into his arms. 'Don't go too hard on her,' he whispered.

Alexis leaned back so she could look up at her father. 'I'll try not to, dad,' Alexis said in mock seriousness. 'I'll see you guys soon,' Alexis moved from her dad's arms and quietly slipped out of the office.

'Gates is here?' Beckett asked, annoyed the Deputy Commissioner was able to sneak in without her knowing.

'Yeah, she arrived a few minutes ago,' Castle confirmed. 'But she could see you were talking with Alexis so decided to surprise your team instead,' he informed with a hint of sympathy as he walked over to his wife and sat in the seat vacated by his daughter. 'Captain,' he murmured before kissing his wife senseless. 'Rumour has it, this is your last day,' he said and smiled smugly as Beckett struggled to catch her breath.

'mm-hmm, maternity leave.'

'Really? Who's the lucky guy?' Castle bantered back, reaching out to caress his youngest.

'He's this really, hot, writer-man, you may have heard of him,' Kate giggled seductively as her husband caressed her neck with his lips.

'And who would that be?' Rick asked, pulling his wife against him.

'Michael Connelly.'

'Beckett,' Castle whined petulantly, feeling his wife laugh against him. 'But seriously, how are you doing?' he asked.

'Tired,' Beckett admitted while snuggling further into her husband.

'No I meant….'

'I know what you meant, babe,' Kate assured softly and squeezed her husband's hand where he was gently rubbing circles over her belly button. 'Just knowing I can talk to you about my greatest fears, without judgement or cynicism, is one of the reasons I'm so in love with you.'

'Just one?' Rick asked, pulling his wife closer to him, and buried his nose in her messy bun. 'It's been a long, hard, and at times, frustrating journey to this point,' he murmured.

'Yes it has,' Kate agreed. 'And there are still times I feel like I'm living in some parallel universe, and I'm terrified of waking up to find out I've been living a lie…ow,' Kate hissed while shifting around, trying to find a comfortable position to relieve the pressure from her back.

'Kate?' Rick asked, not even hiding his concern. 'What do you need?' he asked.

'To have this baby,' Kate whined. 'But right now, I'd be happy to…..,' Rick quickly moved out of the way as he watched his wife move so she could wiggle towards the edge of the couch. Realising what Kate was trying to achieve, Castle stood and held his hands out to support his wife's weight while she used his hands to pull herself up from the couch.

Watching Beckett slowly walk the confines of her office, Castle felt helpless, wishing there was more he could do to make his wife comfortable. 'What can I do?' he asked again as he watched her walk in a slow circle.

Beckett walked over to her husband, stretched her arms out, and grasped Rick's shoulders. Understanding what Kate needed, Castle threaded his arms around his wife and held her securely as she dropped her weight.

'Oh, God, that's good,' Beckett groaned when she felt her vertebrae pop and her spine stretch back into place. 'I've been desperate to do that all afternoon,' she sighed and rested her head on her husband's shoulder, allowing him to support her weight.

Rick gently kissed his wife's neck. 'Better?' he asked.

'Mmm…until the next time your daughter decides to use me as punching bag. She's out of room in there,' Kate complained.

'Hey, she's your daughter too,' Rick whined and groaned when Beckett slapped him on the back of his head, but wondered why she was suddenly pulling away from him.

'Sir,' Beckett said, only having just caught sight of her boss standing in the door way. 'Castle,' Kate hissed while trying to untangle herself from Castle, slapping her husband's hand away from where he was helping her straighten her shirt.

'Relax, Captain, you're on your own time now,' Gates laughed. 'Although the department still frowns on….over exuberant displays of affection in the office,' she warned, deliberately eyeballing Castle.

'Sorry, sir,' Castle apologised as he moved away from his wife. 'I'll leave you two to catch up,' Rick said as he bent down to place a final kiss on his wife's forehead.

'I'll see you in the break room,' Kate said, gently caressing her husband's cheek before she moved to sit behind her desk. As much as she loved her couch, her chair was much more practical.

Before Rick exited his wife's office, he stopped in front of the Deputy Commissioner. 'Sir, it's always good to see you,' he said warmly. 'And thank you for the support you've given both my wife and daughter. I really do appreciate it.'

Victoria Gates had always prided herself on never being lost for words. After all, she was a woman who'd risen through the ranks of the NYPD, and now, held the second most senior position within the force. But as Victoria stood looking up at the genuine expression of gratitude on the face of the man who'd been the thorn in her side during her time as captain of the twelfth, Gates realised she'd finally succumbed to Richard Castle's charm. And that annoyed her to no end.

'You're welcome, Mr Castle,' Gates replied, hoping the man didn't see her state of fluster.

Rick turned back to his wife with a cheeky grin. 'Told you she'd warm up to me,' he said. Beckett just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Gates stood to her full five feet, four inches, placed her hands on her hips, and stared down at Richard Castle, much to the amusement of Beckett. 'No, Mr Castle, I haven't,' Gates informed, thankful the man had done something to annoy her. 'Now, might I suggest you go and help your partners in crime finish setting up your wife's surprise party, and in the future, don't send your daughter to do your dirty work.'

Castled turned to his wife and gave her sly wink before leaving the office.

'Sir, Castle didn't mean…'

'Relax, Captain,' Gates assured as she walked over to one of the chairs in front of the captain's desk and took a seat in front of Beckett. 'I've missed working with your husband, and if you repeat that to anyone, I'll not only deny it, I'll bust you back to traffic,' Victoria teased.

'Noted, sir,' Beckett smiled and tried to shift in her seat with as much dignity as she could.

'No, please stay where you are,' Gates said as she watched Kate struggle. 'I know better than to disturb a heavily pregnant woman once she's comfortable,' Victoria smiled as she sat down and crossed her legs. 'You look good Kate, pregnancy suites you.'

'Thank you, sir,' Kate answered with a scowl at how easily her boss made herself comfortable. 'I don't know about suiting me, but personally, I can't wait for this little one to get here,' she said, caressing her belly.

'Kate, if I can give you any advice at all, cherish these last few weeks. Before you know it, your babies will have grown up and left for college….although, they do tend to come back home a lot more often these day,' Gates said and smiled at Beckett's snort of laughter.

'Yes, I've noticed that,' Kate smiled.

'Trust me, Kate, you have nothing to worry about with Alexis. Your little girl will be starting a new phase of her life soon enough, so enjoy having her at home while you still can,' the older woman advised, but took in the look of doubt on the captain's face. 'And trust me, once this little one gets here, you won't have time to worry about anything other feedings, dirty diapers, and sleep. But there's something else bothering you, isn't there?' Gates asked, taking in Beckett's look of concern.

Beckett looked at her superior. She hadn't even told her husband what she was about to confess to her boss. Looking towards her office door, Kate ensured there was no-one in earshot.

'Kate, I promise whatever you say will stay between us,' Victoria assured.

'I haven't even told Castle this, but part of me is terrified of Alexis successfully becoming a cop,' Beckett confessed softly and continued at her boss' look of surprise. 'I've been doing this job over half my life, its second nature to me. It's one thing to help Alexis..…'

'Kate, you know better than anyone what a capable young woman Alexis is,' Victoria reminded. 'And regardless of how new your relationship is with her, you wouldn't be human if you didn't feel some semblance of trepidation,' Gates advised, looking at Kate with fondness. 'Welcome to motherhood, Captain,' was all the older woman said and smiled at the look of surprise on Kate's face.

Kate let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding and sighed with relief. 'Thank you, sir…..I worry sometimes that I'm changing too much, that I can't view my relationship with Alexis objectively anymore, or with this little one when she arrives,' Beckett admitted, looking down at her belly. 'She already has me wrapped around her little finger, and I haven't even met her yet,' she smiled in wonder.

'There's nothing wrong with change, Kate. Trust me when I say, from what I've witnessed, you're doing an amazing job with that young woman, and you'll do just as good a job with your youngest,' Victoria smiled. 'The only time you need to worry is when you start fighting the changes that are good for you,' she said knowingly. 'And speaking of change, I know we discussed your fears last week, particularly about going on maternity leave, but how are you feeling today?'

Beckett looked around her office and out over the precinct floor suspiciously devoid of people. 'While I still feel some apprehension, I'm more comfortable with going on leave today than I was last week.' Kate looked down to where her hand was subconsciously rubbing her belly. Her life had changed so much in the past two years. 'Thank you for your frank and honest discussion last week, sir,' Beckett said, looking back at her superior. 'I just wish I'd sought your counsel sooner,' she admitted.

'Kate, despite common conjecture to the contrary, just because you're a woman does not mean you automatically know what to do with a baby,' Gates informed. 'I remember when I was pregnant with my eldest daughter, I was absolutely terrified,' Victoria admitted and uncrossed her legs so she could lean forward to rest her elbows on her knees. 'Having an overbearing and opinionated mother-in-law only made my complete lack of self confidence in my abilities as a mother even worse, but eventually, with help from my own mother and listening to my instincts, I got the hang of it.' Gates watched Beckett swallow heavily at the mention of her mother and mentally kicked herself. 'Kate I'm sorry…'

'No, sir, please it's okay,' Beckett tried but failed miserably in her assurance, and cursed when she felt the sting of tears. 'It's the only regret I really have,' she whispered with a shrug, not knowing what else to say.

Victoria sat up and looked at the younger woman. 'Kate, I can't imagine how difficult this must be for you, not having your mother in your life, particularly now,' she began and felt her heart clench as she watched Beckett nod and her chin quiver. 'But as your friend, I want you know that I'm here for you for whatever help you may need, and as your superior, I'm here for whatever support you need when you return to work, or if you chose to follow another direction in your life,' Victoria comforted, smiling at the look of relief on Beckett's face.

'Thank you, sir. I know we touched on the topic last week, but it's comforting to know I'll have a smooth transition when I'm ready to come back,' Kate said, her voice hoarse. 'It's been one thing to watch how women, such as yourself, balance work and family. I honestly don't know how I'm going to do it,' Beckett admitted, giving a voice to one of her greatest fears.

'Kate, you've already been doing it,' Victoria said and smiled at the look of confusion on Kate's face. 'What you've achieved in the past eighteen months is nothing short of extraordinary. You've gotten married, and have somehow adapted to being Mr Castle's wife,' Gates teased. 'Not only have you taken on the responsibility of someone else's child, but you've adopted her and fallen pregnant all while being one of the best damn homicide cops in this city who was then promoted to captain,' Gates listed. 'I'm exhausted just rattling off that list of achievements,' she exclaimed.

'But Alexis is…'

'An adult, I know, and she was probably born that way, but let me tell you Kate, you don't stop being someone's parent just because they turn twenty one, and you never stop worrying about your kids, regardless of how old they are,' Victoria said knowingly. 'And if this little one is anything like her sister, then you have nothing to worry about.'

'And if she's like her dad?' Kate asked with an impish smile.

'Be thankful Mr Castle enjoys being a stay at home dad, and up your insurance premiums.'

Beckett rolled her eyes and shook her head. 'That's…..actually good advice,' Kate laughed. 'And, Sir, I know you've always questioned Castle's involvement with this precinct….'

'Captain,' Gate's said, interrupting Beckett. 'I've always viewed Mr Castle's involvement at the Twelfth as…unconventional at best, exasperating at worst. Your husband and I would never consider ourselves friends, but I know Richard Castle is a good man,' Victoria stressed and continued at Beckett's encouragement. 'I've witnessed him move heaven and earth for the people he loves. You're in the enviable position of having a husband who's not only secure in who he is and his career, but would do everything in his power to ensure you reach your goals, regardless if it's here,' Gates said, looking around the office she would re-occupy next week. 'Or bigger and better things, Kate, the possibilities are endless.'

'And if I choose a different path?' Beckett asked.

Gate's looked at her captain and saw a momentary flash of conflict. 'Only you will know what's right for you,' Victoria said knowingly. 'So listen to your instinct. My door is always open if you need a sounding board.'

Beckett looked at her superior and knew she was witnessing one of the rare moments Gates let her guard down to show the woman behind the Deputy Commissioner. 'Thank you, sir. I will definitely take you up on that offer,' Kate said, genuinely thankful for all the support her boss had given her over the past year.

'Good,' Victoria said and blushed when she heard her stomach rumble. 'Now, I really hope someone's coming to get you for your party soon because I'm starving.'

'Girl, you know about your surprise party?' Lanie exclaimed at the doorway, causing both women to jump. 'It was writer boy, wasn't it?' the ME asked in smug satisfaction. 'Javier wouldn't listen to me when I told him you'd figure out what he and Ryan were up to, or that Castle wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut,' she sassed as she entered the office and took a seat next to Gates.

'Wrong Castle, and I honestly didn't figure it out until this afternoon,' Beckett admitted.

'Alexis cracked?' Lanie asked with scepticism. 'She obviously takes after her father then. I had such high hopes for her,' Lanie sighed and turned to the woman sitting next to her. 'Sir…'

'Don't blame me,' Gates teased. 'I just came by to wish Captain Beckett the best for her leave,' she justified.

'Kate….'

'Lanie, I promise, I'll act surprised,' Kate assured and cursed the fact that Mouse was now awake again as she shifted in her seat trying to wake up her legs.

'Yo, Beckett, you knew about your party?'

'Who knew about the party?' Kevin asked, following his partner in the Captain's office. 'You know Beckett?'

'Bro, I told you Little C couldn't do it.'

'I couldn't do what?' Alexis asked as she followed Ryan into her mom's office.

'Yeah, well in Alexis' defence, nobody else volunteered,' Kevin said and realised Beckett was right when she said he was the peace maker.

Alexis looked at the detectives in disbelief. 'You're blaming me? I never wanted to be part of this in the first place,' she argued.

'If she can't survive being interrogated by Beckett, how's she going to survive the psych evals,' Javier argued and leaned against the wall next to the door frame and crossed his arms.

Alexis turned to her mom. 'You told them?' she asked. 'You didn't even know if I knew yet.' Alexis turned to the Deputy Commissioner, and even though Gates maintained eye contact, challenging the young woman, Alexis knew Gates must have told her mom, who then told Kevin and Javier.

'Ah, guys, you do know the party's supposed to be in the breakroom, don't you?' Castle asked from the doorway.

'Dude, you knew Beckett knew?'

'And here we were blaming your daughter,' Ryan complained.

'Oh, no, Alexis let the team down? The damage was already done by the time I got here.'

'Seriously, dad?!'

'Castle!'

'Enough! All of you!' Gates exclaimed and stood, staring down her troops. 'Everybody out, now,' she directed, pointing towards the office door.

Rick went to move into the office, but saw the look on Lanie's face. Realising the two women needed a few minutes alone, he encouraged everyone to make their way towards the breakroom. 'I'll see you in a few,' Castle mouthed to his wife.

'Thank you,' she whispered back before using the desk to push herself up out of her chair.

'Oh, Kate….,' Lanie sighed once the office had been cleared. Kate could hear the slight waver in her friend's voice.

'Lanie….'

'Girl…oh, I'm sorry I'm getting so emotional,' the ME apologised, fanning her face with her hand, trying to get her emotions under control. 'Who'd have thought, eight years ago when you arrested an arrogant jackass, albeit, ruggedly handsome and brilliant writer, you'd end up marrying him and having his baby?' Lanie teased walking over to her best friend.

Kate shook her head. 'That definitely makes two of us,' Beckett agreed. 'But now, I couldn't imagine my life any other way.'

'Sweetie, I'm just so glad you got the chance to live the life you deserve to live,' Lanie said. 'Especially considering how pathetic your love life was when you met Castle,' the ME joked.

'Oh, God, when I think back to who I was back then…you're right, my life in general sucked.'

'Yeah, and not in a good way,' Lanie teased, laughing when Beckett screwed up her face.

'Lanie, you've been spending way too much time with Esposito,' Kate sassed, giving her friend a knowing look.

'Oh, no, girlfriend, that ship's sailed,' Lanie stated with finality while waggling her finger. 'Javier and I realised a while ago that we're better off as friends.'

'And you're happy with that?' Beckett asked.

'I'm just realistic, Kate. Javier and I had fun, and I really like the guy, but when we both realised that we never felt for each other what you and Castle, or Kevin and Jenny, feel for each other, we realised we'd be better off as friends…..with the occasional benefit,' Lanie said cheekily.

'Just so long as you don't let that get in the way when someone worthy of Doctor Lanie Parish comes along,' Beckett said.

'Well, listen to you Mrs Pot calling the kettle black,' the ME sassed. 'Never thought I'd see the day you'd be giving me relationship advice.'

'What can I say, I learnt from the best,' Kate said.

'Yeah, I am a pretty good teacher, hu?' Lanie agreed and looked at her friend. 'Damn, girl, you make pregnancy look sexy,' she said. 'How the hell can you still be so drop dead gorgeous while lugging a kid around inside you?' the ME complained.

Beckett rolled her eyes and placed the lid on the box of stuff she was taking home with her. 'Lanie, I feel like I'm the size of a house. The last time I saw my feet was two months ago, I have to pee every five minutes, and I have a basketball with appendages turning my innards into a boxing ring. Believe me, there is nothing sexy or gorgeous about being nine months pregnant….ow!' Kate exclaimed and rubbed her rib cage just below her right breast.

'Hmm, well it would seem Mouse disagrees with her mom,' Lanie laughed and walked to stand in front Kate. 'Can I?' she asked, holding out her hand.

'Of course you can,' Beckett said and placed the ME's hand just under her right breast where her daughter was most active.

'Oh,' Lanie inhaled with wonder. 'Wow, I'd say she takes after writer boy, but I've seen you kick in a door,' she laughed and placed her other hand on the bottom of Kate's stomach and nodded. 'And she feels like she's in the right position…what?' Lanie asked at Kate's raised brow. 'Girl, you think that just because I work with dead people that I don't know anything about living people?' she asked with her brow raised, not even hiding her indignity.

'I didn't say a thing,' Kate shrugged. 'But how do I know you haven't been talking to Colleen?' Beckett challenged.

'Because, Captain Beckett, that would be breaching doctor-patient confidentiality,' the ME answered with a smug smile. 'See, I know some layer things too,' Lanie sassed. 'Now, we'd better get you to your surprise party before the boys send out a search party,' Lanie said while grabbing her best friend's hand and pulling her towards the office door.

'You know, I'm only gone three months. The boys didn't have to go to so much trouble.'

Lanie stopped and looked back at her friend. 'Kate, just last week, you sat on my couch and told me you were worried about losing the respect of the people under you, terrified of losing your identity. Well Captain, there's a room full of people on this floor who have nothing but the utmost respect for you and want to wish you well. So suck it up, girlfriend, and enjoy your party.'

Beckett, taken aback by her friend's chastisement, could only nod her head. 'Yes, Doctor,' she smiled and continued to follow Lanie towards the breakroom, the faint sound of voices becoming louder the closer she got.

'Have you worked your signal out with Castle for when you want to leave?' the ME asked.

'You just told me to enjoy my party,' Beckett exclaimed.

'Girl, could you at least hide the fact you wanna go home and ravish your husband,' Lanie teased.

'Lanie!'

The ME stopped and folded her arms, her facial features daring the Captain to disagree with her.

'Fine,' Kate grumbled, and continued to follow the ME towards the breakroom.

Stopping to take a moment to survey the scene in front of her, Beckett looked on in fondness at the group of people currently congregated in and around the precinct's kitchen. These people were her family. They'd all experienced the best and worst of humanity together.

She watched on in amusement at her daughter who was having a very animated conversation with a couple of young uniforms new to the precinct. No doubt picking their brains for anything that would help her through the final stages of her journey to joining the NYPD.

Ryan, Espo, and Gates were arguing about something. Judging by the cheeky smile on Esposito's face, and the incredulous look on her boss', Beckett could tell it was light-hearted.

Sensing him standing behind her, Kate realised why her husband wasn't in the middle of the conversation. After all, winding up Deputy Commissioner Gates was one of Castle's favourite pass times.

'You ready?' he whispered as he wound his arms around his wife.

Nodding in affirmation, Kate leaned in as Castle placed a gentle kiss just above her right ear.

'What's your _'get me out of here'_ word? We have the loft to ourselves for the weekend,' he said suggestively and groaned when Beckett elbowed him in the ribs. 'Okay I'll just wait for the Bat signal, or something,' Castle agreed and unwound himself from his wife.

'Not that I'm complaining, but where's Alexis gonna be this weekend?' Beckett asked, feeling a small stab of hurt at her daughter not talking to her about her plans.

'Something about apartment sitting for a friend,' Rick informed and took his wife's hand.

'She's an adult, she can do what she wants,' Kate shrugged, trying to sound casual.

Castle stopped and turned to his wife. 'Alexis only told me this morning, so it's not like she was deliberately holding out on you,' he said knowingly.

'Will Henry be staying with her?' Beckett asked with a teasing smile, feeling a strange sense of relief that Alexis hadn't told her father either.

'Beckett, there are some aspects of our daughters life I just don't want to think about,' he shuddered and led his wife towards the small crowd of people. 'Now let's get this party started, shall we?'

Beckett looked down to where she was subconsciously caressing her youngest. 'Let's go celebrate, Mouse, and we'll have words with your sister later,' she whispered.

Putting on her game face, Beckett made sure she acted appropriately surprised as she was greeted by her precinct and put her feelings of fear and insecurity to the back of her mind for the moment because these people were her family.


	23. Chapter 23 - Two For One

Author's notes: The title to this chapter is a deliberate dig at fan fic net.

When I started this chapter, I realised that it's been two years since I started writing An Unconventional Mom. When I wrote the original on-shot, I had no intention of turning this into my own universe; I had no experience in creative writing, let alone having the courage to delve into the world of fanfiction; and had never written anything other than reports and university assignments.

But I'm so glad I've allowed this story to evolve and travel its natural course; and you, the reader, have been instrumental in how this story has developed with your reviews, challenging me to make each chapter better, asking questions and demanding answers.

As I wind down through the final few chapters, it's only fair of me to let you know, there are three chapters, along with an epilogue left to write, and trust me, it's been a very emotional experience allowing this story to end. There may be some down time between chapters, because I need to get them right. This chapter for example has been rewritten three times before I finally sent it to my Beta, and even after I sent it to them, I'd rewritten the ending….again. I would hate my story to 'jump the shark' after investing so much time and emotion into it.

To my beta 41319always41319, wow, you put with so much from me, but I've come to rely on not only you editing my work, but being frank and truthful with me. It's thanks to you, that I'm able to tell the story I want to tell, while keep in all the fluff.

Finally, just a reminder, that while this is my own universe, An Unconventional Mom still sits within the cannon, with occasional very vague reference to season eight.

And one final note: a quick web search will give you all the information you need to know on not only how to adopt an adult, but how you can stop it. I'll leave the rest up to your imagination.

 **Chapter 23: Two for One**

Richard Castle sat staring at his laptop screen, the blinking cursor tapping out the same message, blink repeat, blink repeat, over and over again.

Writer's block…..writer's block…..writer's block…, it tapped out like some pubescent antagonist drumming out Morse code.

'Babe?'

Castle looked up to find his heavily pregnant wife leaning against the door frame to his office. Beckett raised a brow at his look of arousal.

With her grey sweats slung low on her hips, a white tank she'd given up trying to pull down over her baby belly, one of his button downs, and her hair tied up in a messy bun, Beckett felt tired, cranky, and her back was killing her. Right in this moment, sex was the furthest thing from her mind, but to Richard Castle, Katherine Beckett was the most glorious sight on the face of the earth.

'Wondered where my shirt went to,' he murmured, not even hiding the arousal in his voice.

'And?' Beckett asked, shifting her weight to her other hip, readjusting Castle's dress shirt she'd sequestered as a robe.

'Do you hear me complaining?' Castle chastised lightly. 'Have you finished destroying the kitchen?' he asked, realising he hadn't noticed the loft had gone quiet from Beckett's current war with the pantry and refrigerator.

'Have you finished Heat Storm or your great American novel?' Beckett replied indignantly.

'Touché,' he sighed tiredly while scrubbing his face with his hands.

Richard Castle had found out very quickly that living with Kate Beckett, while challenging on a normal day, a heavily pregnant Kate Beckett on maternity leave in the full throws of nesting, however, was a force to be reckoned with.

Add into the mix their eldest daughter preparing for her upcoming psych eval, the Castle loft was a hormone enriched environment at the moment. Thankfully, Richard Castle was an expert at navigating the minefield of female hormones.

'I'm sorry I woke you this morning,' he heard Beckett apologise quietly as she slowly shuffled towards him. 'I just have this incessant need to redo everything I've already done just in case I've missed something,' Kate justified. 'I need everything done before this little one arrives.'

Castled looked at his wife and felt guilty for not seeing the exhaustion written on her face. A week out from her due date, Kate's slim frame was struggling to carry the near fully grown bulk of their daughter, making life unbearable for her along with everyone else around her.

'Sweetheart, you have nothing to apologise for,' Rick assured, shifting his chair back from his desk.

Holding his arms out, Castle placed a loving kiss on his wife's belly before helping her settle in his lap. With her left arm slung around his neck, he felt her sink into him, allowing Rick to support her weight. 'So we're still not mentioning her name, then?' Rick asked, finding it totally ridiculous Beckett didn't want to even utter the name they'd decided on.

'Do you trust Alexis isn't lurking around somewhere?' Beckett asked with suspicion. 'My kid made me promise she wouldn't know her sister's name until the moment she meets Mouse for the first time, even if she is driving me crazy with her incessant guessing.'

'Then, why don't we just tell her?'

'No, Rick. I made a promise to her, and I'm keeping it,' Beckett emphasised. 'Besides, it's become one of _our things_ ,' Kate smiled tiredly, remembering back to a morning earlier in the week. Alexis had come off nightshift, but was too wired to sleep, so mother and daughter spent the morning watching trash TV and talking.

 _'Dianna,' Alexis_ _asked from_ _where she was stretched out next to her mom on the couch, her top tucked just below her bra while blowing her stomach out._

 _'No_ _. What_ _the hell are you doing?'_

 _'Nothing,' she yawned, looking from her stomach to her mom's. 'Lois_ _?_ _'_

 _Beckett rolled her eyes at her daughter's antics. 'No_ _._ _'_

 _'River_ _?_ _'_

 _'That's cheating,' Kate giggled._

 _'Why's it cheating?' Alexis asked_ _, patting_ _her tummy before sucking it back in and pulling her shirt down._

 _'Cause you're not allowed to cross universes,' Beckett_ _informed_ _._

 _'Are there rules to this game now?' Alexis_ _whined and_ _leaned over until her head rested on Kate's shoulder._

 _'You know, your dad and I are happy to tell you your sister's name_ _._ _'_

 _'Don't wanna know till I meet her,' Alexis slurred as she struggled to stay awake._

 _'Baby, go to bed_ _._ _'_

 _'Promise you won't tell_ _._ _'_

 _'I promise,' Kate murmured._

'One of your things?' Castle asked with a knowing smile, bringing Beckett out of her thoughts.

'For so long, the relationship between Alexis and I was so tense. I had this fear that when it came to the two of you, I'd always be on the outside looking in, never on the inside.'

'Kate…,'

'It's why the little things she does are so important to me,' Beckett stressed. 'Whether she's coming to me for a heart to heart and a hug, constantly trying to guess her sister's name, or any of the other idiosyncrasies Alexis' developed towards me; because they're mine and hers…and I'm….,'

'Making your own memories with her,' Castle finished softly.

Kate nodded and looked down at her belly, caressing the growing life inside. She felt such love it made her heart hurt. 'Our baby's had that from the moment she was thought about, let alone conceived, and she'll have the memories we create together for the rest of her life,' Beckett shrugged. 'And I never want Alexis to feel on the outside when it comes to me and this little one.'

'Beckett, you adopted my kid, you don't need to justify your actions to me. Just as Alexis doesn't need to justify hers; whether it be still living at home, or her ever increasing walks of shame,' he shuddered. 'And as her father looking in on the relationship you've built with his daughter, it's clear Alexis' been making up for everything she missed out on with Meredith, with you.'

Beckett nodded in agreement. 'I know, she told me that after her session with Doctor Burke the other week.'

'See?' Rick exclaimed.

'See what?' Beckett asked in exasperation.

'If I'd suggested she go see Burke after _the thing_ ….'

' _The thing_? Is that what we're calling it now?' Beckett laughed.

'You have your coping mechanisms, I have mine.' Castle protested, and pouted when his wife rolled her eyes at him. 'But my point is, she'd have just rolled her eyes and whined _yes dad_ while completely ignoring me, but Alexis will do anything for you,' he grumbled into Kate's neck. 'So did anything survive in the kitchen this time?' He asked and groaned when Beckett pinched his ear.

'I hope you and my kid don't want breakfast,' was all she said and snuggled further into her husband, almost purring as he massaged her lower back.

It hadn't been lost on Rick that since the adoption was finalised; Kate had become overly possessive of their eldest while Alexis was now treating Kate just like she treated him; a mixture of love, exasperation, and being taken for granted.

'So you'd make me suffer through a surly, hungry daughter as well?' Castle griped and grabbed his wife's hand before she could torture his ear again. 'I hope she brings something home with her then.'

'She's not home? I thought she was off today,' Beckett asked. 'Was wondering how she slept through the noise.'

'She was catching up with Kevin this morning before he starts his shift, remember? She told us last night.'

'Babe, I can't remember what I did five minutes ago. Don't expect me to remember a conversation I had with my kid last night. I thought baby brain was just an urban legend,' Beckett grumbled, but she hugged her husband tightly when he pulled her close.

'God, I love you so much,' he murmured reverently, resting his head on his wife's shoulder and burrowing his face into her neck.

'Back at you, babe,' she murmured, holding Castle tightly.

Rick shifted back so he could look at his wife. 'Can you hand me that envelope over there,' Castle asked, pointing to the large envelope on the desk in front of his wife.

Beckett reached out to grab the object, and immediately noticed their lawyer's logo in the top left hand corner.

'Is this Alexis' birth certificate?' Kate asked, not even hiding the excitement from her voice as she ripped the envelope open.

'Too bad if it wasn't,' Castle teased as he watched his wife remove the enclosed document. 'Henry sent a messenger with it over yesterday.'

'Then why am I only seeing it now?' Beckett demanded, not hiding her irritation.

'Well if you'd stay awake for more than half an hour at a time, you would've,' Castle grumbled, and escaped his wife's retribution thanks to Kate studying the document she was holding.

Rick watched his wife gently trace the raised lettering on the parchment.

Name: Alexis Harper Beckett Castle

Father's Name: Richard Edgar Castle

Mother's Maiden Name: Katherine Houghton Beckett

Castle looked back to his wife, when he heard her soft sniffles. 'Kate? Hey, sweetheart, what is it?' he asked, having become an expert at dealing with his wife's hormonal mood swings. Today's offering had just gone from obsessive, compulsive, and cranky, to teary and emotional.

'She's finally officially mine.'

'Yes she is,' Castle confirmed. 'What else is going on in that beautiful brain of yours,' he asked, placing a loving kiss under his wife's left ear.

'Nothing….everything…I'm so over these freaking hormones turning my brain to mush, the kitchen's a mess, I can't sleep, my back's killing me, but I can't wait to meet our daughter,' Beckett sobbed, looking down at where Castle was caressing their youngest daughter. 'How can you be so in love with someone you've never met?'

'I was in love with you before I met you.'

'That doesn't even make any sense,' Kate laughed through a sob. 'You and Alexis have put up with so much, and now she can't have breakfast,' she cried irrationally, looking back towards the general direction of the kitchen.

'So it's okay for me to go hungry though, hu?' Castle teased, pulling Beckett in close. Rick gently rocked his wife while she composed herself. 'Sweetheart, Alexis doesn't care what state the loft's in, she only cares that you're here,' Rick assured as he took their eldest daughter's birth certificate and placed it back on the desk before passing his wife a tissue from the box sitting next to it. 'It's all either of us care about.'

'But what about when she moves out,' Kate asked, blowing her nose and handing the snotty tissue back to Castle. 'She won't be here anymore.'

'That's generally the idea,' Castle nodded in agreement while screwing up his nose as he disposed of the offending object.

'I'll never see her,' Kate sighed.

'Beckett, you both live under the same roof now and only see each other every other day.'

'Yeah, but she's here, not where ever she's going to be….and I'll miss her, and worry about her, particularly when she makes it into the academy,' Kate admitted softly. Castle didn't miss the certainty in his wife's voice.

'Please tell me you see the irony of this conversation,' Rick moaned, groaning when Beckett slapped him on his arm. 'Kate, we spent the first six years together with you telling me I needed to let my daughter grow up, be her own person, and to let her go. You've spent the past two years helping her mature into the independent and strong woman I've always wanted her to be,' he said, and moved back so he could look at his wife. 'While it took a little longer than expected, our job with Alexis is done. It doesn't mean we stop loving her, or worrying about her, but it does mean we need to let her go,' Rick soothed. 'Besides, we're going to have our hands full with this one, especially if she takes after you,' he teased.

'Shut up,' Kate mumbled. Listening to her husband's explanation, the rational side of her brain acknowledged that Castle had essentially condensed all the advice she'd given to him about his concerns regarding Alexis over the years into one sentence.

The irrational side, however, the part of her brain currently ruled by raging hormones and out of control emotions as the birth of her youngest rapidly grew closer, was struggling to let go of her eldest. Of course being adding to the mix was her eagerly wanting to meet her baby. 'I know, it's just…it annoys me to no end that the pre-baby me would've been front and centre in sending our daughter on her way into the world. Hell, if it wasn't for the relationship we have now, Alexis would've moved out the other year when she first wanted to, and I worry that maybe I've held her back in that respect.'

'Seriously?' Castle asked incredulously. 'Beckett, Alexis, while scarily intelligent and mature in nature, has never made the wisest of decisions when it's come to her future,' Castle admitted. 'Honestly, it wasn't until you gathered up all the bits and pieces of her life and helped her put it back together that Alexis finally had a direction, finally knew what she wanted to do with her life. Babe, why do you suddenly doubt yourself?' Rick asked and winced as his wife started to shift in his lap.

'Need to stand up,' Beckett groaned while trying to move out of Castle's lap with her legs running in mid-air like some morbid version of Wile E Coyote.

'Beckett? Kate?' Rick sighed as he helped Kate into a standing position before standing himself.

'Castle, I'm not doubting myself,' Beckett argued as she turned and waddled back towards the living room.

'Beckett, where are you going?' Rick asked as he followed his wife.

Stopping short when he reached the living area, Castle surveyed what was once the perfectly organised kitchen. Walking up behind his wife, Rick gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled Kate back against him. He sighed in relief when Beckett allowed her weight to sag against him and placed her hands over his where Castle was currently caressing her baby belly.

'I'm scared,' Beckett whispered. 'I hate feeling so out of control.'

'I know.'

'I don't know how to do this.'

'I know.'

'I want my mom.'

'I know.'

'I love you.'

'Love you more.'

'Not possible.'

Kate closed her eyes and leaned back against her husband. It was almost as if Castle was trying to absorb all her fears and anxiety about the approaching birth of their daughter. Yes, Beckett had done the reading, the pre-natal and birthing classes, had been assured by Colleen and her cardiologist that she was healthy, her body able to tolerate the impending stresses of labour and delivery, but none of that made up for the fact that she desperately missed her mom and would give anything to be able to curl up with her while listening to her loving assurance and advice.

'I've been giving Alexis everything I wanted from my mom,' Kate said, the epiphany profound.

'I know,' Rick soothed.

'Is there anything you don't know?'

'Apparently not. Did you know that the art of nesting is actually thought to be the brains way of diverting a woman's thoughts away from her fears and anxiety about giving birth, and that it has absolutely nothing to do with getting a home ready for the newest member of the family,' Rick informed, his soothing voice calming Kate.

'You've been consulting Doctor Google again?' Kate asked with a watery smile.

'Actually, it was Alexis, referencing Doctor Google, when she was trying to not only understand your behaviour, but how to help you.'

'And what did the good doctor suggest?' Beckett asked as she wiped the tears from her face.

'The best way to help a heavily pregnant woman while she's nesting is to stay out of her way.'

'That's my girl,' Beckett smiled, once again feeling the warmth of maternal love for her eldest. It also gave her an opening to ask her husband about Meredith trying to stop the adoption. 'You know,' Kate sniffed, moving out her husband's arms and turning to face him. 'We haven't spoken about Meredith yet.'

Castle closed his eyes and sighed. 'No, we haven't,' he acknowledged, looking back at his wife when he felt her grab his hand.

'Come on, my kid isn't home, and you owe me a conversation,' Kate said with finality and waddled towards their bedroom, tugging her husband behind her.

Taking the lead as they moved through the doorway, Castle sat on the bed and helped Beckett sit, allowing her to settle between his outstretched legs and lean back against him. 'Comfortable?' he asked when Kate sank back against his chest.

Pushing her weight back into Castle's chest, Beckett bent her knees and placed her feet flat on the bed, alleviating the pressure from her back. 'Now I am, so let's talk. I've done my own research, and there's only two ways Meredith could've stopped my adopting Alexis, and I'm not a gold digger,' Beckett said adamantly.

'Well, that's one way, what's the other,' he asked cheekily, already knowing the answer.

'Castle,' she warned.

'Yeah, I couldn't believe that one either,' he smiled and rested his head on his wife's shoulder, gently caressing their baby while trying not to laugh.

'God you're gross,' Beckett admonished. 'What's so funny?'

'Nothing, it's just the way you so eloquently paraphrased what Henry told me when I asked him how Meredith could stop the adoption,' Rick smiled. 'It's the reason he wanted the paperwork finalised in front of a judge, so he could present any evidence to the contrary if needed,' Castle sighed as he concentrated on the seriousness of the conversation.

'Henry's dealt with both Meredith and Gina over the years, and while a small part of me will always love Meredith because she gave me Alexis, the woman will always put herself first,' Castle conceded. 'Henry was contacted by Meredith's lawyer the night before our court date. She was going to claim you were not only a threat to Alexis' inheritance, but you were putting her in danger.'

Beckett sat quietly, trying to rein in her anger. Kate realised the phone conversation she'd overheard Alexis having with Meredith the day before the court hearing must have been the catalyst.

While she and Castle's ex-wife would never be considered friends, they'd developed a tentative truce for Alexis' sake. Beckett would never kid herself about the type of woman Meredith is, and this proved that her gut instinct was right once again. 'I can't believe the woman would stoop so low.'

'Oh, yes, Meredith would stoop that low. Needless to say, between your dad and my lawyer, her claims weren't even considered by Judge Berkowitz.'

'Yeah, but Castle, that doesn't explain what you meant by the arrangements you made.'

'Kate…..'

'No Rick, we promised, no more secrets.'

Rick sighed and rested his chin on his wife's shoulder. 'Meredith was told that if she didn't back off and allow the adoption to go through, her alimony would be cut off, and she'd never get another cent out of me.'

'What do you mean by that? I thought the alimony stopped when Alexis turned twenty one,' Beckett asked in confusion. Having been taken step by step through Castle's estate over the years as part of her being Alexis' guardian and power of attorney, Kate was well aware of the arrangements made for both Gina and Meredith.

'It did,' Castle confirmed. 'Legally I was well within my rights to stop paying her any money at all, but she'd somehow spun a sob story to Alexis, strategically waiting until after I was found, knowing both Alexis and I would be emotionally drained. So not only did I have to deal with everything that happed with my disappearance and our failed wedding, but I also had my daughter begging me not to cut her mother off,' Rick sighed. 'It was the lesser of all the evils at the time, and something I didn't want to have to deal with, so I just told my lawyers to keep the current arrangement until notified otherwise.'

'Castle…'

'I don't care, Kate. I didn't care how much it was going to cost me because the only thing that matters is you and my little girl,' he stressed. 'And nothing was going to stand in the way of my daughter getting the mom she's wished for her whole life.'

'So how..'

'It's taken care of. Meredith was offered a lump sum in exchange for not only allowing you to adopt Alexis, she also had to sign documents taking away any right to pursue my estate, Alexis, or you for any money in the future, along with a confidentiality agreement.'

'And she just happily signed her daughter's life away?' Beckett asked incredulously. However, her husband's silence was all the answer she needed.

Kate sat in silence as she felt the movement of her youngest. It was almost as if Mouse was offering her mom comfort. Her heart broke that her daughter had once again been abandoned by the woman who'd given birth to her.

'Babe, it's done,' Rick soothed, knowing exactly where his wife's thoughts had gone. 'Alexis is yours now, and you never have to worry about her being abandoned again.'

Beckett nodded and wiped her nose on her shirt sleeve before leaning back to place a kiss under her husband's chin.

'I hope you're going to wash that before you give it back.'

'Castle, I have your baby growing inside me, and you're grossed out about my snot on your shirt?' Beckett grumbled. 'Seriously?' she asked as she felt her husband shift uncomfortably behind her.

'What can I say? I have my stunning wife in my lap. I'm nothing but a mere male after all,' Castle whispered salaciously.

'Babe, there's nothing mere about you,' Beckett giggled.

'I know, right?' Rick agreed and blew a raspberry into his wife's neck, causing Beckett to squeal and try to pull away.

Beckett rolled her eyes and shifted until she could cross her legs Indian style and leaned back against her husband. It was one of the few positions she found that would support her belly and back. 'You're also still a nine year old on a sugar rush,' she reminded him and closed her eyes. This morning had been an emotional roller coaster ride, and Beckett was exhausted.

'So, this apartment sitting Alexis has been doing,' Rick started while gently massaging his wife's shoulders. 'It was an ingenious idea asking Sophia to call Alexis, by the way.'

'Oh God, Castle right there,' Kate groaned when her husband found the spot. 'I can't believe it's worked as well as it has,' Beckett agreed.

'So, when do Sophia and Nathan make the big move Down Under?'

'January, after the holidays.'

'Is she having second thoughts?' Castle asked, noticing the wistful tone in his wife's voice.

'No, Sophia's really excited, but I know she's going to miss her mom and dad. It's why she's been spending most weekends up in Boston lately.' Kate said softly.

'So do you think we should talk to Alexis?' Rick asked, leaning back against the cushions again.

Beckett turned and rested her forehead against her husband's chin. 'Babe, let her come to us, okay?' Kate requested. 'You know if she makes it into the Academy, Alexis will be moving straight into the dorms, and she probably just wants to get a feel for the place before she makes a final decision.'

'Very sensible,' Rick murmured.

'Yes it is,' Beckett agreed.

'She gets it from me, you know?' he grinned cheekily before cupping the back of his wife's head and pulling her in for a sensuous kiss, cutting off whatever smart remark she was going to make.

Shifting back to look up at her husband, it took everything in Beckett to regain her composure again. 'Castle, I think you've got that backwards,' Kate grinned cheekily. 'You get your rare moments of sensibleness from our kid.'

 _'Where the hell's all the food!_ ' they heard their daughter yell, having missed hearing Alexis come through the front door.

'I believe that's your queue,' Castle said as he helped his wife move to the side of the bed before he stood.

'What happened to Doctor Google and staying out of my way?' Beckett complained while taking her husband's outstretched hands.

'Two words, Alexis and hungry, you do the math.'

'Seriously?' she whined, waddling towards the living area.

' _Alexis Harper Beckett Castle, were_ _you_ _born in a tent_?' Rick heard his wife yell and shook his head. Beckett had been looking for an excuse to yell their daughter's full name, and Alexis must have unwittingly provided one.

' _I highly doubt it_ _. Could_ _you see Meredith giving birth in anything less than five stars_?' he heard Alexis reply, debating as to whether he should hide out in the bedroom, or go and rescue his daughter. ' _What happened to the kitchen?'_

Right, daughter it was, he thought to himself and walked towards the living room.

'What did you do?' he asked when he found his wife in his daughter's arms.

'Nothing, I just brought home bear claws and decaf. Why, what did you do?' she asked, stepping back from her mom and moving to the bench to open the box of fresh pastries, the heavenly smell of warm buttery goodness and calories filling the kitchen.

'Nothing,' Castle whined as he crossed the kitchen to retrieve three plates from the cupboard next to the sink.

'Mom?' Alexis asked and then proceeded to giggle at the way Kate was almost salivating.

Rick grabbed one of the pastries and placed it on a plate before handing it to his wife.

'God, I love you,' Beckett groaned.

'Love you more.'

Beckett looked from her plate to her husband. 'I was actually talking to my kid,' Kate clarified before turning and shuffling towards the table. 'Come on Alexis, I wanna hear how things went this morning.'

' _I was actually talking to my kid_ ,' Rick mimicked and picked up the remaining two plates. 'She was my kid first.'

Placing her plate on the table, Beckett lowered herself onto the dining room chair with as much grace and dignity as a woman who was a week away from giving birth could. 'Thanks baby,' Kate smiled when Alexis placed her cup of decaf in front of her.

'Welcome, mom,' the young woman murmured and bent down to place a gentle kiss on her mom's forehead before moving to sit on the opposite side of the table. 'Thanks, dad,' Alexis said as her father placed a plate in front of her, her stomach rumbling with hunger.

Taking a seat next to his wife, Rick felt her entwine her fingers with his, his breath catching at the look of adoration Kate was giving him, before she looked back towards their daughter.

'So, how'd you do this morning?' Kate asked before taking a large bite from her pastry treat. Beckett not only wanted to know how her daughter had done on her mock interview with Ryan this morning, she also wanted to catch up on the latest gossip from the precinct.

'You didn't tell me Detective Ryan was the master of subterfuge. I walked into the briefing room, ready for my practice interview, only to find that Kevin had arranged Sergeant Radley from downstairs to interview me. Man, that guy's scary.' Alexis laughed as she pulled her bear claw apart. 'But, you'll be happy to know, I got through all the questions successfully without my brain freezing,' she said proudly and popped a piece of pastry in her mouth. 'Mmmmm, mef a goomf.'

'Do you want to try squeezing a little more in there next time?' Castle teased his daughter, but couldn't help but laugh when Alexis rolled her eyes at him. 'So do you think you're ready for the evaluations?'

Alexis nodded, swallowing the mouth full of pastry. 'Yeah, the written test's fairly straight forward. It's your standard psychometric testing, and honestly, they're just looking for your baseline personality type,' she explained before taking a mouthful of coffee. 'It's the oral psych that determines if you like to pull legs off flies or have a secret BDSM fetish,' Alexis shrugged and waggled her eyebrows at her mom when Castle choked on his coffee.

'Actually, Alexis, the NYPD has no regs on how kinky your sex life can be,' Beckett clarified and saluted her daughter with her coffee cup. 'So you and Henry are safe.'

'He'll be happy to hear that,' Alexis said in mock seriousness, passing her father a napkin.

'Seriously, not cool,' Castle rasped, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

'Sorry, dad,' Alexis smiled. However, her demeanour screamed the exact opposite. 'But honestly, with the tutoring Kevin's been giving me and constantly stepping up the training, while I'm still nervous, I think I'm prepared enough to sit through a full panel. Only time will tell, I guess.'

Both Castle and Beckett took in the young woman sitting before them. Gone was the insecure girl always looking for reassurance, terrified of being pushed aside and replaced by her baby sister, or worse, abandoned by Kate. And in her place emerged a young woman who exuded confidence, resilience, and acceptance. A woman who felt safe within her family and knew regardless if she made it into the academy, medical school, or ended up on a completely different path entirely, Alexis could face it head-on.

'What?' Alexis asked. Your staring's getting creepy.'

'Nothing,' Rick said. 'It's just.. you're all grown up.'

Alexis rolled her eyes. 'Dad, I will be twenty three next month.'

'That's not what I meant.'

'I know what you meant,' Alexis replied shyly. 'And speaking of growing up and turning twenty three next month, I've decided, that you and mom are quite capable of living on your own now and don't need any further supervision from me. Regardless of what happens over the next few months, I'm ready to move into my own place next year,' she informed as she got up to retrieve her satchel from the base of the stairs. 'And as you've probably already guessed, the apartment sitting I've been doing has been for Sophia.'

'Didn't have a clue, Beckett?'

'Nope, never crossed my mind.'

'Seriously guys, give it up,' Alexis admonished as walked around to her parents' side of the table. 'Anyway, I found this great wallpaper sample online last week, and Grams was able to pick up the sample book and colour charts I wanted, so I stopped by her studio on the way home to pick them up.' Alexis grunted as she pulled a large book from her bag. 'And dad, can you move over,' she asked, raising a brow at her father when he didn't move.

'Fine,' he huffed.

Sitting between her parents, Alexis waited for her dad to clear the plates and cups out of the way before opening the wallpaper sample book to the page she'd marked. 'Mom, I know it's going to be a while before Mouse can stay over, but I was hoping you'd help me decorate the spare room for her?' Alexis asked, giving Kate a soft smile when she heard her mom gasp in surprise. 'I was thinking the walls would be a soft yellow, and that would go perfectly with this boarder I've fallen in love with, and I think it will suit Mouse perfectly. What do you think?'

'How'd you…'

'Told you I'd figure her name out,' Alexis murmured, and turned to her dad when she felt him squeeze her shoulder.

'Be back in a minute,' Castle informed, before rising from his seat and heading towards his office.

Looking back to her mom, Alexis watched as Kate gently traced the slightly raised pattern, the soft pastels of yellows, greens, pinks, and whites of flowers and vines intertwined like a magical Monet fairy garden.

'Wait, is that….'

'Yes,' Alexis nodded. 'There are tiny field mice hidden throughout the garden.'

'How'd you even find this?' Kate asked, pulling the book closer to her.

'It's amazing what you can find doing a Google search. Although, word to the wise, when you type in lily and mouse, be careful what links you click on,' Alexis giggled.

Beckett just closed her eyes and shook her head with a wry smile at her daughter's statement. She could only imagine what Alexis may have stumbled upon before going back to studying the boarder sample. 'It's almost a waste to use this up around the cornices,' she said, imagining how the endless fields of lilies would look in her apartment's spare room. 'If we used this in the centre of the wall, we could then have a sky and field theme to go with it,' Kate suggested. 'And I can just imagine your sister naming all the little mice as she discovers their hiding places,' she added fondly.

'So you're okay with me making the spare room into Lily's?' Alexis asked. 'Oh, mom, please don't cry,' Alexis panicked. 'What can I do? Do you want me to get dad?' she asked, handing her mom a napkin.

Kate shook her head. 'I'm okay, sweetheart,' Beckett sniffed. 'My hormones have been on overdrive lately.'

'Are you sure? Do you want a glass of water or something?' Alexis asked.

'Baby, I'm fine, I promise,' Kate assured as she tried to get her emotions under control. 'I've just been overly emotional today. I'm just not used to feeling so out of control, that's all.'

'Okay,' Alexis smiled in relief. 'You know I'm here if you need anything, don't you? Please don't not ask because you're worried about bothering me,' the young woman stressed. 'What?' Alexis asked at the look her mom was giving her.

'It amazes me at times how our lives have come full circle,' Kate said in wonder. 'Two years ago I was assuring you that you weren't being a burden when you needed me, and now you're the one reassuring me.'

'It is pretty amazing, hu?' Alexis nodded and quickly glanced at her mom's belly before looking to Kate again. 'Besides dad and Grams, you're best thing that's happened to me, and I'm thankful every day that you became my mom,' she whispered shyly. 'I don't even want to imagine what my life would've been like without the relationship we have now.'

'I have, and it's a dark and lonely place,' Kate admitted, shifting in her seat.

'Do you need to stand up?' Alexis asked, moving to stand so she could help her mom.

Kate shook her head and pointed to her coffee, which was annoyingly just out of reach. 'Want my coffee.'

Alexis giggled. 'Here you go. I bet you can't wait for the real stuff again, can you?'

'One of the many of things I'm looking forward to, even if it is in moderation while I'm breastfeeding,' Kate sighed after taking a large sip.

'What else are you looking forward to?' Alexis asked curiously.

Beckett made a show of thinking about her list. 'Well, apart from actually meeting your sister face to face, I can't wait to put my own shoes on again, or shave my legs. Your dad's been….'

Alexis stuck her fingers in her ears. 'La la la la, please, don't finish that sentence,' she shuddered.

'I was going to say helpful,' Kate groused.

'Doesn't matter. It still puts a mental image in my head that I'll need to wash my brain out with bleach to get rid of,' Alexis giggled as Beckett rolled her eyes. 'So, apart from personal grooming, what else?'

'I'm not going to miss having to pee every five minutes, having to cross my legs when I laugh or cough, the heartburn, or any of the other really weird stuff that happens to your body,' Beckett groused.

'Thank you for giving me the PG-13 version of that,' Alexis smirked in appreciation. 'I've done a lot of reading online, but I still don't want to actually hear about it.'

'Where's your sense of adventure?' Beckett giggled.

'Protecting itself so I can make you a grandmother one day,' Alexis laughed at the way her mom was shaking her head in the negative. 'I love Lily's name,' Alexis smiled softly. 'Your mom's favourite flower; it's how Lily's name represents a thing of beauty and her heritage. It's perfect.'

'Thank you. So, how'd you finally work it out?' Beckett asked.

'Oh, so I'm just supposed to tell you?' Alexis sassed before turning serious again. 'You don't mind me turning the spare room in Lily's?'

'Baby, I'd love nothing more than to help you decorate, but you haven't actually told me or your dad you want the apartment, yet.' Kate laughed at her daughter's oversite. 'I hope you don't mind that I asked Sophia to call you when she first spoke to me about packing up?' Kate asked, but she already knew her daughter had figured it out.

'You know, I've always wondered how your cousin got my number,' Alexis teased her mom and looked up when she saw her father approach the table carrying a large envelope she recognised and one she didn't. 'But, I honestly can't thank you guys enough for giving me my space, and letting me work through this on my own.'

'And you're sure this is what you want?' Castle asked, taking his seat next to his daughter again.

Alexis nodded while she watched her father remove the paperwork from its casing. Last August felt like a life time ago.

 _'But if I'm going to be honest with you, I was hoping you'd love it as much I as do, so when you were ready to move out, it would save you the time and hassle of finding somewhere to live,' Kate held her breath and waited for Alexis's reaction._

 _Alexis had sat silently as she listened to her mom. 'Wait_ _,_ _so you're offering it to me to rent?' the redhead asked in confusion._

 _'No I want you to buy it,' Kate clarified._

 _Alexis nearly spat her beer out at her mom's statement. 'Kate I'm a third year college graduate on a part time intern's wage….how am I supposed to buy this? I couldn't even afford the rent!' Alexis laughed._

'I understand why you love that place so much,' Alexis turned to her mom and smiled.

'So what made you make up your mind,' Kate asked, smoothing her hand over the border sample again.

'Well, as you know, I love making pro and con lists,' Alexis said, and stood to move back to her original seat on the other side of the table again, allowing her dad to move back next to her mom.

'Really?' her dad asked cheekily. 'Never noticed, Beckett?'

'Had no idea.'

Alexis rolled her eyes and shook her head at her parents' antics. 'Anyway,' she continued. 'After the fiasco with Pi, I already knew what I didn't want, and mom, even though your apartment ticked all the boxes on my list, I needed to make sure it was right for me. This is a huge decision, and I had to make sure I was making the right one.'

Castle felt his wife squeeze his hand. He was so proud of how his daughter had matured. 'I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that sweetheart,' Rick smiled.

'So how did you come to your decision?' Beckett asked.

'Well, there were two main criteria,' Alexis began explaining, reaching down to her bag to pull out a large note pad before sitting up again. 'Guys, staring, creepy, remember?'

Rick leaned over to his wife. 'Staring's creepy,' he teased.

'Castle, it's only creepy when you do it,' she sassed back.

'I thought you like me staring at you,' Rick pouted and placed a quick peck on his wife's lips.

Alexis watched the interplay between her parents. Part of her adored that they were so in love and the other part, however, was completely grossed out. 'Would you like me to come back?' she groused.

'Castle, lists, remember?' Beckett giggled against her husband's lips before sitting up straight again. 'Sorry, sweetheart,' Kate apologised.

'Sorry, Pumpkin. You were going to tell us your criteria.'

Even though Alexis knew her list backwards and forward, she referred to her notebook for a few extra seconds of thinking before looking back to her mom and dad. 'I honestly can't say that one was more important than the other. They actually go hand in hand,' Alexis explained. 'While I want to move into my own place, I don't want to move out for the sake of moving out,' she justified. 'I've watched my friends live month to month, and most of them are happy renting like that because they're in school or travelling, but I want permanency. I want my own home.'

Beckett could feel her emotions well up again so she took a deep breath in an attempt to quell her tears.

'Mom?' Alexis asked in concern.

'Hormones, remember?' was all Kate said and squeezed Castle's hand tighter. 'Sorry, baby, keep going.'

'It's okay, sweetheart,' Castle assured his daughter when Alexis looked to him. 'Your criteria, permanency and having a home.'

Alexis nodded. 'Yeah.'

'And my apartment met those two?' Kate asked, cursing the hoarse tone in her voice.

'Yes, it does,' Alexis affirmed; her smile lighting up her face. 'Apart from looking after the apartment while Sophia and Nathan have been up in Boston, Sophia's been wonderful in encouraging me to visit at various times of the day….and every time I walk through the door, I just get this overwhelming sense of peace and calmness. It's….it's home, and I understand why you loved the place so much.'

Beckett held her arms out to her daughter. 'Come here,' she said. 'I wanna hug the hell out of you.'

Alexis stood and moved to where her mom was sitting to lean down and hug her mom. 'I can't thank you enough for giving me this opportunity,' Alexis whispered.

Leaning back, Kate cupped her daughter's cheeks. 'Remember our conversation last year? You've worked so hard for this, and I can't tell you how happy I am that you love the apartment.'

Alexis placed a kiss on her mom's forehead before standing and moving to her dad. 'Kate's right, sweetheart,' he whispered as he hugged his daughter. 'This is not charity, sponging off your old man, or any other disparaging thought that's probably gone through your head over the years,' Castle assured, allowing his daughter to stand. 'Kate and I had our lawyers draw this paperwork up last year while you were in Europe,' he continued as Alexis moved back to her seat. 'I'll leave it with you so you can go through it. All the information you need's in here, and I know you'll understand most of it,' Rick smiled as his daughter straightened up with pride. 'Then, when you're ready, we'll make an appointment to have the transfer of title finalised.'

'Thanks, dad,' Alexis nodded and pulled the pile of paperwork towards her.

'While this will be your property, it's going to remain as part of the family trust,' Rick cautioned.

Kate nodded in agreeance, her mind going straight to Meredith, and the various ways the woman could try to weasel her way back into Alexis' life.

'Dad…'

'No Alexis, this isn't up for discussion or negotiation,' Rick warned. Alexis was not used to hearing her father's stern tone. 'I know you're an intelligent young woman,' Rick continued at his daughter's look. 'But your Grams, despite her idiosyncrasies, is a very intelligent woman as well, and she's proof there are times when your heart overrules your head. I never want you to be in the position you found yourself in with Pi ever again. It's just the father in me,' Rick justified. 'Kate and I would never forgive ourselves if we didn't do everything in our power to protect your future,' he stressed. 'We've also ensured that your sister's future is secured, along with any brothers or sisters who come along in the future.'

'So just to be clear,' Alexis said. 'If I do this, if mom's old apartment becomes mine, I'm allowed to live my life, my way? You'll give me my space and not just turn up every day?'

'Can there be a weaning period?' Rick asked.

'Dad, hopefully I'll be moving into the dorms at the Academy in January. You won't need a weaning period.' Alexis sighed. 'Fine, you can have a month from the time I move in,' Alexis suggested.

'Two, and you get to see your sister every day.'

'Deal,' Alexis agreed. 'And you won't make a big fuss about Henry staying over?'

Castle swallowed loudly, and shook his head. 'Deal, but I still get visitation rights to him.'

'Deal,' Alexis giggled. 'And when Lily's old enough, she can stay whenever she wants.'

Both Castle and Beckett nodded. 'Deal,' her mom said. 'But, we also expect you to visit at least once a week,' Beckett added.

'And be available for babysitting, birthdays, Christmas, Halloween, school plays, and any other life changing events,' Rick said.

'Deal,' Alexis said. 'I haven't checked the strata rules yet, but can you have pets?' Alexis asked her mom.

'I was allowed to keep your dad.'

'Good, I want a cat, maybe two, to keep each other company.'

'You guys do know I'm still sitting here?' Castle chastised.

'Of course,' Alexis nodded, but Beckett could see there was something else on her daughter's mind.

'Honey, is there anything else you want to get out in the open?'

Alexis hesitated.

'Pumpkin, you know you can talk to us about anything.'

'I know. I'm just trying to work out a way to say this without sounding weird.'

'Just blurt it out like I do,' Rick shrugged.

'Dad, that's not helping,' she sighed.

'Baby, you know we won't judge you,' Kate assured.

'It's not that it's weird, it's just…..I want to be there when Lily's born….I mean not when you're giving birth, but I want to be the first person to hold her after you and dad. I want to wake up with her on my birthday, be here for her first Christmas. I just want to be selfish with her for a little while.'

Castle smiled fondly at his daughter. 'You're finally getting everything you wanted since you were a little girl and you want to experience it before moving out.'

Alexis nodded, thankful her dad knew what she was thinking. 'Yeah, I guess I want to try to pack twenty two years into a few months.'

'Sweetheart, it's not weird,' Kate assured. 'I can tell you, if my mom were here, I'd be curling up with her every day; hanging onto every piece of advice she gave me, and at times, wanting to hide away in her arms, okay?'

Rick moved closer to his wife and pulled her close, before placing a loving kiss on her forehead.

'Okay,' Alexis smiled, thankful that her mom knew exactly what she was feeling.

'Speaking of mom's,' Rick slid the second envelope over to his wife. 'This was delivered to the loft yesterday,'

Kate picked up the envelope and passed it over the table towards Alexis, her mom's watery smile already confirmed what Alexis was hoping for.

Taking the envelope from her mom, Alexis carefully removed the enclosed document. 'Finally,' the young woman sighed dramatically. 'Now I have all the documentation I need to submit for the psych evals,'

Looking from her daughter to husband, Kate struggled to contain her growing irritation at the smug _'I told you so'_ grin on Castle's face.

'Don't look at me,' Rick shrugged. 'She's yours now too, remember?'

Beckett turned back to her daughter. 'That's it?' Kate asked in annoyance, causing Alexis to look up from her new birth certificate.

'That's what?' Alexis asked.

Beckett raised her trademark brow. 'I thought you'd have made a bigger deal out it?'

Alexis cocked her head to the side. 'Why? You officially become my mom two weeks ago; this is just the piece of paper that says I can take you for granted from now on,' she sassed with a cheeky grin; but her humour quickly evaporated when Alexis saw the hurt look on her mom's face.

Beckett stared at her daughter, trying to convey all the hurt emotions she was feeling. Looking down to where she was caressing her baby belly, Beckett deliberately shielded her eyes from Alexis. 'I'm okay,' she assured her husband softly, when Rick leaned down ensure his wife was alright.

Quickly standing and moving around to Kate, Alexis mentally kicked herself for teasing her mom. 'I'm so sorry,' the young woman apologised, as she knelt down on the floor beside Kate. 'Of course this is a big deal; it's a huge deal,' she emphasised, looking up at Her mom. 'And I was so stupid to say I can take you for granted now…..' Alexis stopped her rambling and looked from her mom to her dad. 'Wait a minute….'

'Gotcha,' Kate smirked, before letting out a very un-Beckett like giggle. 'Oh my God, Alexis, I can't believe you fell for that,' Beckett laughed.

'I can't believe you did that to me,' Alexis pouted, but felt so relieved that she hadn't upset her mom.

'Good to know I can still one up you,' Kate teased, and looked to her husband when she felt him move away from her.

Castle stood and leaned down to place a loving kiss on his wife's forehead. 'Your deviousness makes me love you even more,' he murmured.

'Still doesn't mean I'm going to protect you from the redheads,' Kate teased, and reached up to gently smooth out her husband's lip as he pouted.

Castle reached up and held his wife's thumb to his mouth, playfully nipping at her skin. 'Do you need help with the kitchen?' he murmured.

Beckett shook her head. 'No,' she said, cursing the blush she could feel creep over her cheeks. 'You need to stop procrastinating, and get back to writing,' Beckett reminded, while raising a playful brow at her husband.

Nodding, Castle gently placing a final kiss on his wife's forehead, before standing and playfully ruffling his daughter's hair; where Alexis was still kneeling on the floor next to her mom.

'Dad,' Alexis whined, as she ran her hands through her hair, trying to straighten her now messy bob.

Becket was slightly taken aback by her husband's lack of argument, as she watched him make his way back to his office! and looked down to her eldest, when she felt Alexis gently lay her head against her mom's belly.

'Mouse isn't moving much,' Alexis said, as she concentrated on her sister.

Kate gently carded her hands through her daughter's hair. 'She doesn't have any room left to move,' Beckett sighed. 'So we're back to Mouse again?'

'She'll always be Mouse to me; because that's our history,' Alexis smiled loving up at her mom, before getting up from the floor.

'Yes it is,' Kate agreed, as she used the table to help stand, before shuffling to the kitchen.

'Lily-Mouse,' Alexis giggled, and started collecting the empty plates and cups before moving towards the sink.

'And when she outgrows Mouse?' Kate asked; sorting through the pantry items spread all over the bench.

'She won't,' Alexis smiled knowingly.

Beckett turned to her daughter. 'How do you know that?' Kate asked.

'Because I'll never outgrow being called Pumpkin and Baby,' Alexis shrugged.

'Really?' Kate asked, not hiding the scepticism from her voice. 'So when you're fifty, you'll have no problem with your dad calling you Pumpkin,'

Alexis shook her head. 'Nope, because dad calling me Pumpkin and you calling me baby will always remind me, how much I'm loved; just as Lily will always know how loved and cherished she is when I call her Mouse,'

Looking her daughter standing across the kitchen from her; Kate not only struggled to contain her emotions, she also realised that even though she and Alexis didn't share DNA, Kate still helped create this beautiful and compassionate young woman.

'…..Earth to Captain Beckett,'

'Sorry?' Beckett asked realising her baby brain had zoned out again.

'I asked; do you want help sorting out the kitchen?' Alexis repeated.

'Yeah, I'd love that,' Beckett smiled. 'You can bring me up to speed on all the gossip,'

'Good, and do I have some juicy gossip to tell,' Alexis giggled. 'I'll just go change and be right back,'

Kate watched her daughter race towards the foyer, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder on the way. As Alexis ascended the staircase, Beckett felt her youngest move, and gently caressed her belly. 'If I helped create your sister, then you're gonna be just as perfect,' Kate whispered to her youngest, before going back to sorting out the pantry items, waiting for her daughter to return.

And for the first time in the past few weeks, Kate felt the overwhelming feelings of anxiety start to subside; because she knew she could do this.


End file.
